La guerre à la maison
by BobDaisy
Summary: Après une soirée trop arrosée, Esmé et Carlisle se marient. Ils décident finalement d'emménager ensemble, ce qui n'est pas du goût de leurs enfants respectifs…Entre disputes et coups-bas, tout peut arriver... - Fic en pause prolongée -
1. Chapter 1

**J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un petit bout de temps, maintenant, la voilà !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**Esmé**

Je sortis lentement de mon sommeil, l'esprit engourdi par je ne sais quoi. Quelqu'un remua à côté de moi et je sursautais. Mais ce n'était que Carlisle. C'est vrai, nous avions pris quatre jours de congé pour partir à New-York en amoureux. Cette nuit était la dernière que nous passions ensemble avant de retrouver nos enfants respectifs. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Etrangement, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de ce que nous avions fait hier soir. Mes souvenirs étaient recouverts par une sorte de brouillard.

-Esmé ?

Je grimaçais. Le son de sa voix avait fait naître un mal de tête atroce chez moi. Carlisle se redressa, une grimace de douleur qui devait ressembler à la mienne sur son visage.

-Je pense qu'on a un peu trop poussé sur la boisson hier soir, murmura-t-il.

-Je pense aussi, approuvais-je, tu te rappelle de ce qu'on a fait ?

Il secoua la tête alors qu'on frappait à la porte de la chambre. Un sifflement résonna dans mon cerveau qui était sur le point d'exploser. Je me levais lentement, suivie par Carlisle. J'ouvris la porte un peu trop violemment mais je voulais juste que ce bruit insupportable cesse !

Un jeune homme souriant se tenait face à nous, un plateau dans les mains.

-Bonjour Madame et monsieur Cullen ! Je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

-Ca a été, merci Franck.

Une petite minute. Madame et monsieur Cullen ? Franck savait très bien que nous n'étions pas mariés ! Lentement, je baissais mon regard jusqu'à ma main. Un anneau argenté tout simple trônait sur mon annuaire. Toujours aussi lentement, je levais les yeux et croisais le regard paniqué de Carlisle.

On avait un problème.

* * *

**Bon, ça c'était juste l'intro. Les chapitres 2 et 3 seront la suite de l'intro et après ils seront plus longs, c'est promis.**

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensé de l'idée jusqu'à présent ? Je continue ou pas ?**

**Le chapitre 2 est déjà prêt, ils attend juste des reviews pour démarrer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors là ! Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire ! MERCI !!!!!!**

**8 reviews ! Pour 400 mots ! J'ai cru que je rêvais ! Alors comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 qui est un peu plus long mais on est toujours dans l'intro.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Esmé**

Je garais la voiture et inspirais un grand coup. Comment allais-je leur annoncer mon mariage avec Carlisle ? Ca devait être la première fois de ma vie que j'avais peur de mes enfants. Finalement, je sortis de la voiture et entrais dans l'immeuble. Le temps que l'ascenseur monte les quatre étages, ma panique avait légèrement diminuée. C'était moi l'adulte dans l'histoire, je n'avais rien à craindre.

J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et entra. Le bruit de la télévision me parvint du salon. Je retirais mes chaussures et m'y dirigeais. Rosalie était affalée sur le canapé, regardant une émission stupide de téléréalité. Elle redressa à peine la tête en m'entendant entrer.

-Salut m'man.

Quel accueil ! Je n'avais vraiment pas l'impression d'être partie quatre jours.

-Bonsoir Rosalie. Ca a été le week-end ?

-Comme d'hab.

Je soupirais, sachant que je n'en tirerais pas grand-chose de plus.

-Ou est ton frère ?

-Cuisine.

Je serrais des dents. Ca la tuerait vraiment de faire des phrases complètes ? Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de leur faire des remarques, avec ce que je devais leur annoncer.

Je trouvais Jasper en train de confectionner des sandwiches.

-Maman ! Tu es rentrée ! Tu t'es bien amusée ?

Je souris, amusée par la différence avec sa sœur. Si je ne les avais pas sentis sortir de mon utérus à quelques minutes d'intervalles, je ne croirais pas qu'ils soient jumeaux.

-C'était merveilleux. New-York est immense. Et vous ?

-Ca a été. J'ai fais des sandwiches au poulet, je sais que ce sont tes préférés.

-Merci mon ange. Tu peux les emmener près de ta sœur ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Il grimaça au terme affectif mais ne dit rien. Alors qu'il partait rejoindre Rosalie au salon, j'allais dans ma chambre pour défaire mes valises. Sur mon oreiller, je trouvais un message de Rose me souhaitant la bienvenue à la maison. Ma fille n'avait jamais été fort douée pour exprimer ses sentiments à haute voix.

Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires et fis accidentellement tombé la photo qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Elle montrait Rosalie et Jasper à 3 ans, le jour de leur entrée à l'école.

J'avais du les élever seule depuis que leur père était parti alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas un an. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose car il avait toujours été porté vers la boisson et il lui arrivait d'être violent. Mes enfants étaient toute ma vie. J'avais travaillé dur pour leur offrir un toit et une vie décente. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir retomber amoureuse. Pourtant, il y a presque deux ans, j'ai rencontré Carlisle, veuf avec trois enfants. Nous avons immédiatement accroché et hier, nous nous sommes mariés. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je suis mariée ! Mais le plus dingue là-dedans, c'est la décision que nous avons prise hier.

Je quittais ma chambre et allais rejoindre les enfants au salon. Ils étaient en train de se chamailler à propos du programme télé. Et dire qu'ils avaient 16 ans.

-Rosalie, Jasper, il faut que je vous parle.

J'éteignis la télévision et allais m'asseoir près d'eux. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

-Voilà, c'est à propos de moi et Carlisle.

-Vous avez rompu ? s'écria Rosalie.

Oh non, bien au contraire…

-Pas exactement. Disons même que c'est tout le contraire.

-Maman, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Jasper

-Vous savez que je vous ai interdit de boire de l'alcool parce ça peut-être très dangereux ?

-Oui mais qu'est-ce que…

-Hé ben, j'ai un peu enfreint cette règle et Carlisle et moi ont a un peu trop bu. Quand on s'est réveillé le matin on a découvert que…

Et voilà ! Je n'arrivais pas à leur dire ! Ils me fixaient tous les deux, anxieux.

-Maman ! Vous avez découvert quoi ?

Allons Esmé ! Ce sont tes enfants ! Ils ne vont rien te faire !

-Maman ! insista Rose.

-On s'est mariés, avouais-je.

Jasper me dévisageait d'un air choqué, la bouche entrouverte. Quant à Rosalie, elle s'était levée et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et attrapa ma main gauche. L'anneau était toujours là, prouvant que j'avais dit la vérité.

-Mais vous allez annuler, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Jasper.

-Non, on a décidé de faire un essai. Et, on va emménager avec eux.

-QUOI ? hurla ma fille, mais tu es folle ! Je n'emménagerais avec personne ! Juste parce que tu es incapable de te contrôler !

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton je te prie ! ordonnais-je en me levant à mon tour, et c'est encore moi qui décide jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de décider de notre vie ! Je resterais ici !

-Tu viendrais avec nous, c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

-Je n'irais nulle part ! rugit-elle en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans oublier de claquer la porte au passage.

Moi qui avais décidé de parler de ça avec eux bien calmement. Ca semblait assez mal parti. Je m'approchais de sa porte.

-Rosalie, je suis désolée de m'être énervée. Laisse-moi entrer.

Je n'obtins aucune réponse.

-Rose…

Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte mais elle l'avait fermée à clé.

-Rosalie, ouvre et nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.

J'entendis du bruit à l'intérieur, puis de la musique envahit l'appartement. Bon, c'était perdu de ce côté-là. Je retournais dans le salon. Jasper n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. L'expression de son visage vacillait entre la surprise et la contrariété.

-Tu l'aimes ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, je l'aime.

-Tant mieux, au moins quelqu'un sera heureux.

-Jasper, je…

-Non maman, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Il secoua tristement la tête et partit à son tour dans sa chambre, me laissant seule dans le salon. Je soupirais et m'assis dans le canapé. L'époque où ils faisaient des cauchemars et venaient se glisser dans mon lit la nuit me manque atrocement.

* * *

**Alors ? J'essaye de respecter leur caractère au maximum mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.**

**Et, si vous avez des idées de coup bas assez marrant, je suis preneuse !**

**Faites moi le même exploit de reviews que hier et vous aurez le chapitre 3 demain, peut-être même ce soir.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse de toutes vos reviews ! Mille mercis !**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3. Je vous laisse lire et puis rendez-vous en bas, j'ai plein de trucs à vous demander^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Carlisle**

Je tournais longtemps dans le quartier avant de me décider à rentrer chez moi. J'appréhendais la réaction de mes enfants à l'annonce de mon mariage et surtout de notre déménagement. En une seconde, je doutais de toutes mes décisions. Mais il me suffit de penser à Esmé pour que je sache que je prenais la bonne. La meilleure pour nous tous.

J'entrais dans la maison et immédiatement, Seth me sauta dessus. Seth était notre chien, un bâtard qui ressemblait plus à un loup qu'à un chien. Je l'avais trouvé il y a trois ans, alors qu'une vieille dame essayait de le donner à l'entrée du supermarché. Puisque ça faisait plus d'un an qu'Alice me suppliait de lui en acheter un, j'avais finalement craqué. Je dois avouer que je ne le regrettais pas. Malgré les quelques inconvénients qu'avoir un animal entraînaient, Seth était un excellent chien de garde et Alice l'adorait. Et moi j'adorais voir ma petite fille heureuse.

Mes trois enfants étaient installés au salon, Emmett jouait à la console en criant et en insultant tout ce qui bougeait. Edward était blotti dans le fauteuil et lisait un livre, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Alice était quant à elle allongée par terre et dessinait. Certainement des modèles de robes, toujours dans son rêve de devenir styliste. Un carton de pizza trainait sur la table basse, un dernier morceau abandonné dedans. Alice redressait la tête et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle me vit.

-Papa ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras, tu es rentré !

Elle est vraiment très petite malgré ses quinze ans et elle aime continuer à se comporter comme une enfant. Je dois admettre que ça ne me dérange pas, ils ont grandis tellement vite. Elle me prend la main et me tire vers le divan.

-Allez, je veux tout savoir, babilla-t-elle, comment c'était New-York ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Vous avez fait les boutiques au moins ? Et Esmé ? On va enfin pouvoir la rencontrer ?

-Laisse-le respirer Alice, rigola Edward.

-Ouais, renchérit Emmett, on n'est pas tous branché sur des piles inépuisables comme toi.

Alice lui tira la langue de manière très puérile.

-Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Ils me regardèrent un peu surpris. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du prendre la même voix que quand je devais les punir.

-C'est à propos de moi et Esmé.

Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen que de leur dire directement. Rien ne pourrait atténuer le choc, au final ce serait la même chose.

-On s'est mariés.

Les réactions furent immédiates. Edward lâcha son livre qui tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Emmett me fixa d'un air hébété, son écran clignotait et affichait _Game over_. Alice écarquilla ses yeux et oublia de fermer sa bouche. Même Seth parut comprendre car il abaissa ses oreilles et geignit. Je profitais de leur stupeur pour terminer.

-Après une longue discussion, on a décidé d'emménager tous ensemble alors le déménagement est prévu pour dans deux semaines.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, uniquement interrompu par nos respirations et les halètements de Seth.

-Déménagement, répéta bêtement Emmett.

-Dans deux semaines, dit Edward tout aussi bêtement.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux.

-Mais, on ne les connait même pas ! objecta Edward.

-On apprendra à se connaître.

Je me tournais vers Alice, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que j'avais annoncé la nouvelle. Ce qui était assez inquiétant de sa part.

-Alice ? Ca va ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! hurla-t-elle tellement fort qu'elle nous fit tous sursauter.

Elle se leva et donna un grand coup de pieds dans un coussin qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là.

-Alice, calme-toi.

-Non, je ne veux pas ! enchaîna-t-elle furieusement, je ne déménagerais pas ! J'ai toute ma vie ici !

-Alice, reviens t'asseoir pour qu'on puisse discuter.

-Discuter de quoi ? Tu ne nous a même pas demandé notre avis avant de te marier ! Alors pourquoi ça t'intéresserait maintenant. De toute manière tu ne feras que ce qui te plait.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Jamais aucun de mes enfants ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Bon, il leur arrivait d'être contrarié mais jamais ils n'avaient hurlé comme ça. Surtout pas Alice.

Elle attrapa un cadre-photo qui trainait sur un meuble et la jeta par terre, le faisant éclater en des dizaines de petits morceaux de verre. Puis elle quitta la pièce d'un pas furibond. Elle fit un boucan incroyable en montant les escaliers.

-Alice Cullen ! Redescends immédiatement et viens nettoyer ça !

Seul le claquement de sa porte me répondit.

-Elle a raison papa, tu ne nous a même pas demandé notre avis.

-Emmett, attends.

-Non, tu as décidé comme ça. Tu as même déjà choisi la date. On a même pas notre mot à dire.

Il quitta la pièce à son tour et rejoignit sa chambre. Edward ramassa son livre et le suivit sans un mot après m'avoir lancé un regard mi-désolé mi-accusateur.

Je m'affaissais dans le divan et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Avais-je vraiment pris la bonne décision ? Seth posa sa gueule sur ma jambe et me fixa d'un regard malheureux. Je lui caressais la tête.

-Toi aussi tu m'en veux ?

Il gémit longuement et se coucha à mes pieds. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? J'aimerais tellement qu'Eléonore soit toujours vivante. Qu'elle m'aide à prendre les bonnes décisions pour eux. J'aurais tellement voulu que mes enfants aient pu grandir près de leur mère. Surtout Alice, le peu de souvenirs qu'elle possède d'elle, c'est lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital, aux portes de la mort. C'est dur d'élever une fille lorsque sa mère est morte et qu'elle a deux frères. A chaque mot que je disais, j'avais peur de la vexer, parce qu'elle était une fille et que, aussi grand médecin que je sois, les filles resteront toujours un mystère pour les hommes. Notre vie serait tellement différente si ce stupide cancer n'avait jamais existé. D'un autre côté, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Esmé…

* * *

**Alors ? **

**L****e chien, j'avais envie et puis, il est utile plus tard (juste un peu). A la base, il devait s'appeler Jacob mais comme je préfère Seth…c'est devenu Seth.**

**Le nom de leur mère, ben c'est pas très important alors j'ai choisi un que j'aimais bien.**

**Bon, je suis face à un gros problème. Les couples. Bella/Edward, c'est certain (elle arrivera plus tard). Carlisle/Esmé, ben, c'est évident non ?**

**Rose/Emmett, peut-être vers la fin. Alice/Jasper, j'en ai envie surtout que c'est mon couple préféré mais ça me parait difficile. Et puis ça serait bizarre que des couples dans la famille. Alors, votez ! Quel couple voulez-vous ? Tous ? Aucun ? Un en particulier ?**

**Autre problème, la publication. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne pourrais pas en poster un par jour. Je ne suivrais pas le rythme. Que diriez-vous d'un par semaine ? Chaque mercredi ? Ou le samedi ? Sinon, je veux bien tenter un le mercredi ET un le samedi. Mais je ne promets rien.**

**Le prochain chapitre mercredi ça vous va ? On va enfin entrer dans l'histoire et les deux familles vont se rencontrer ! Les chapitres seront plus longs aussi.**

**Allez reviews, j'ai fait un pari, il faut que j'en ai 30 aujourd'hui ! (et peut être que vous l'aurez avant mercredi)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis ! J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, à le modifier, le corriger, le perfectionner…J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances^^**

**Sinon, j'ai pris ma décision, je mettrais tous les couples mais à petites doses. Et je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredis (j'aime bien le mercredi^^) et parfois un le samedi selon mon humeur et le nombre de reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Carlisle**

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Assis sur la banquette arrière, Edward écoutait de la musique en lisant un livre. Rien d'inhabituel, il le faisait tout le temps. Edward était celui qui m'en voulait le moins pour ma décision. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis très proches là où on vivait avant et le déménagement ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Seule la perspective d'avoir de nouveaux frère et sœur le tracassait.

Alice, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle refusait catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole. Elle ne parlait qu'à ses frères et évitait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi depuis deux semaines. J'avais pratiquement dû la faire rentrer de force dans la voiture ce matin. Voyant que je l'observais, elle me jeta un regard noir et se serra un peu plus contre Seth qui ronflait paresseusement sur ses genoux.

A ma droite Emmett lâcha un juron. Apparemment, il venait de perdre sa partie sur sa psp. Il rangea sa console dans la boîte à gants et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait fini par accepter notre déménagement, mais pas d'habiter avec des étrangers. Je m'en voulais un peu pour ça, on aurait peut-être dû se rencontrer avant d'emménager ensemble. Je ne savais absolument rien sur Jasper et Rosalie mis à part leur âge.

-Il pleut, râla Emmett.

Avec Esmé, nous avions acheté une maison familiale dans une petite ville nommé Forks. Cette ville avait pour réputation d'être très pluvieuse. Il faudra s'y habituer.

Après encore 10 minutes de route, la maison fut en vue. Esmé nous attendaient devant la porte. Deux adolescents étaient assis sur les marches, je n'eus aucun mal à les identifier.

**Jasper**

J'observais les nouveaux venus d'un œil critique. Carlisle était comme maman nous l'avait décrit, grand et blond. Il avait un air gentil et sincère sur le visage. J'étais sûr que j'aurais pu l'apprécier dans d'autres circonstances.

Un grand type baraqué sortit de la voiture. Lorsque j'aperçus la manière dont il reluquait ma sœur, l'envie de le frapper me démangea. Un rouquin apparut, il était plongé dans un livre, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. A mon avis, il n'est pas très social. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant, contrairement à ceux de son père et de son frère qui étaient d'un brun très foncé.

La quatrième portière claqua et je pus découvrir une fille minuscule. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés très court qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Je croisais son regard. Ses yeux étaient également bruns et je pouvais facilement deviner qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'être ici. Dans ses bras se trouvait une énorme chose couleur sable qui remuait. Elle la posa par terre. Le temps de comprendre ce que c'était et il était déjà trop tard…

**Alice**

Je détestais mon père pour avoir osé me faire ça ! Me séparer ainsi de mes amies. Il avait brisé ma vie ! C'est décidé, je ne sortirais pas de cette voiture ! Rien ne pourra m'y forcer. Sa nouvelle vie, il la fera sans moi.

La voiture s'arrêta. Seth se mit à remuer sur mes genoux. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, papa me lança un regard sévère.

-Alice, descends de la voiture !

Je ne remuais pas d'un poil.

-Alice ! Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer le même cinéma que tantôt alors on va faire simple. Chaque seconde que tu passeras en plus dans cette voiture, ce sera une semaine sans argent de poche. C'est clair ?

Il me fallut un quart de seconde pour faire le lien. Pas d'argent, pas de shopping. Je détachais ma ceinture en le foudroyant du regard.

-Et sois polie.

Ouais ben ça, ça dépend d'eux.

Juste un regard et je les avais déjà classé. Tous blonds aux yeux bleus. En voyant la fille, un pincement de jalousie me serra le cœur. Elle était vraiment belle, c'était injuste.

Je posai Seth par terre. Il observa les nouveaux quelques secondes et se précipita en courant vers la grande blonde. En un instant, son jean fut recouvert de boue et de bave. Elle poussa un hurlement.

-Mon pantalon ! Sale clebs ! Dégage !

Emmett éclata de rire. Je l'imitais et même Edward pouffa. Papa se précipita et prit Seth dans ses bras.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-C'est ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Papa alla attacher Seth à un arbre. Tout ça à cause de cette poufiasse blonde. Esmé avança vers nous et nous fit un sourire timide.

-Je m'appelle Esmé, mais vous le savez sûrement déjà. Et voici Jasper et Rosalie. Nous sommes ravis d'enfin vous rencontrer.

-Parle pour toi, murmura la blonde.

-Je suis Edward, se contenta de dire mon frère.

Emmett marmonna quelque chose qui devait être son nom.

Esmé me regardait à présent, son stupide sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

-Je suis Alice et pas du tout ravie de vous rencontrer, déclarais-je avec un regard meurtrier.

Son sourire se fana et je sentis le regard lourd de reproche de papa sur moi.

-Et si on entrait dans notre nouvelle maison ? proposa Esmé.

Idiote. Ma maison est à des kilomètres d'ici.

-Très bonne idée, renchérit papa, tous à l'intérieur.

**Esmé**

Bon, ça n'a pas très bien débuté. Mais c'est de ma faute, j'avais oublié de prévenir Carlisle du dégoût de Rosalie envers les chiens. Par contre je dois avouer être surprise de voir à quel point Alice me déteste.

Carlisle plaça son bras autour de moi.

-Ca n'a pas été si horrible finalement. On est toujours vivants.

-Alice me déteste, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Mais non, il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Dans quelques jours, elle t'adorera.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas tant, tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Nous avions laissé quelques minutes aux enfants pour visiter la maison. Plusieurs portes claquèrent à l'étage puis on les entendit dévaler les escaliers.

-C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

-Pourquoi il n'y a que trois chambres ?

-On est sept pour deux salles de bains ?

-Les 5m2 d'herbe, c'est le jardin ?

-Je refuse de partager ma chambre avec qui que ce soit !

-Je ne veux pas habiter dans cette maison !

Ils parlaient tous à la fois, et de manière trop hâtives pour qu'on comprenne quelque chose.

-Silence ! ordonna Carlisle.

A ma plus grande surprise, ils obéirent tous et le regardèrent.

-Allons-nous installer au salon, proposa-t-il en s'y dirigeant.

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur les deux chaises qui traînaient. Rose et Jasper se mirent côte à côte sur le canapé à notre droite. En face d'eux, Emmett s'installa sur l'unique fauteuil, son frère sur l'accoudoir et Alice par terre, à ses pieds.

Les camps étaient faits.

-Commençons par le plus important, reprit Carlisle, les chambres.

Quelques bouches s'ouvrirent, prêtes à protester. D'un geste calme, il leur ordonna à nouveau le silence.

-Oui je sais, il n'y en a que trois. Et oui, nous sommes sept. Esmé et moi avions pensez que la plus grande irait aux garçons, la plus petite aux filles et la dernière serait pour nous.

Ils nous dévisagèrent, incrédules.

-Vous…vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Edward.

Nous hochâmes la tête à l'unisson.

-Vous voulez que je partage ma chambre avec une gamine, s'écria Rosalie, ahurie.

-Hé ! protesta Alice en bondissant sur ses pieds, je ne suis pas une gamine ! J'ai 15 ans.

-Oh ? C'est vrai ? Je t'en aurais donné douze au maximum.

Alice serra les poings en tremblant de fureur. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Carlisle m'avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas les remarques sur sa petite taille.

-Rosalie ! réprimandais-je ma fille, excuse-toi tout de suite !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne la connais même pas !

Alice laissa échapper un sanglot et partit en courant. Carlisle voulut la suivre mais Emmett l'arrêta.

-Je m'en charge, marmonna-t-il en suivant sa sœur.

**Emmett**

Comment cette Barbie ambulante avait-elle osé faire pleurer Alice ?

Alice, c'était propriété privée. On lui avait mené la vie dure, Edward et moi mais on l'adorait notre petite sœur. On détestait la voir malheureuse et, comme papa, on cédait à tous ces caprices.

Elle était là, pleurant sous la pluie en caressant Seth.

-Alors Lilice, t'aimes bien faire dans le dramatique toi, plaisantais-je.

-Va-t-en Emmett.

Je m'installais à côté d'elle. Seth me lécha joyeusement la main.

-Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ce que cette fille raconte ? Elle ne m'a pas l'air très intelligente.

-Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle a dit, répondis Alice en reniflant.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce qu'on était heureux avant, bien tranquille. On n'a pas besoin d'eux.

-Papa a besoin de cette Esmé. Ils m'ont vraiment l'air amoureux.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, l'année prochaine tu pars à l'université.

-Pas forcément, je peux toujours faire semblant de rater mon année pour rester avec ma petite sœur préférée.

Ma phrase lui arracha un sourire.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, papa te tuerais.

-Bon, tu devras alors te contenter de mon cadavre.

Cette fois, elle rit franchement.

-C'est celui de Môdemoiselle Rosalie qui me ferait plaisir.

J'adorais la façon dont elle avait prononcé le « mademoiselle ».

-Ca peut s'arranger. Un ou deux jours avec nous et à mon avis, elle va piquer une crise et disparaître.

Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

-Pas maintenant, je t'expliquerais avec Edward. Bon, on rentre avant d'attraper la crève ?

Je me levais et l'aidais à se mettre debout. Seth tenta de nous suivre mais il fut retenu par sa laisse. C'était une raison de plus de se venger de Barbie.

**Edward**

Je déballais mes affaires dans ce qui allait dorénavant être ma chambre. J'avais pris le lit près des étagères afin de pouvoir y ranger tout mes livres et mes cd. Emmett s'était approprié tous les murs pour y étaler ses posters de joueurs de foot. En fait, nous n'avions rien laissé à Jasper, à part un lit, une commode et une lampe de chevet. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'installer ses affaires en silence. Maintenant il était allongé sur son lit et feuilletait distraitement un magazine. Nous n'avions pas encore entendu le son de sa voix depuis qu'on le connaissait- c'est-à-dire quelques heures-et je me demandais s'il n'était pas muet.

Des paroles précipitées nous parvinrent de la pièce d'à côté puis…

-Maman !

-Papa !

Je soupirais. C'était la quatrième fois en moins de vingt minutes que Rosalie et Alice se disputait. D'abord ça avait été sur la chambre pas bien divisée en deux. Puis sur la couleur des rideaux. Ensuite sur le partage des étagères dans la salle de bain. On avait convenu que comme il y avait deux salles de bains et que les filles y passaient plus de temps que nous, la plus grande leur serait réservé et nous prendrions la plus petite. Alice avait soupiré de soulagement à cette nouvelle. Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle nous suppliait de nettoyer nos crasses après qu'on y soit passé. Je n'ai jamais compris de quoi elle se plaignait. Il n'y avait aucune crasse. Bon, un peu de dentifrice séché mélangé à la salive sur le miroir. Et sur l'évier. Et un peu sur le sol. Et nous oublions souvent de rabaisser la lunette des toilettes. Mais ce n'est pas si dégueu que ça. Si ?

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore ? demanda papa d'une voix fatiguée.

-Elle a prit toute la place dans l'armoire ! se plaignit Alice.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui as tout envahi !

-C'est qui qui a cinq jeans identiques ?

-Et qui a dix paires de chaussures ?

-Et qui possède deux manteaux ?

-Et qui…

Jasper se mit à rire, me détournant de la dispute. J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Emmett.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda mon frère.

-Je me dis juste que si elles ne se disputaient pas autant, elles se seraient rendu compte qu'elles avaient plein de points en communs.

-Oh miracle, tu parles ! se moqua Emmett.

Vexé, Jasper retourna à son magazine mais ses paroles avaient atteint mon cerveau. Il n'avait pas tort, nos sœurs se ressemblaient beaucoup niveau caractère. Et si Rosalie était aussi têtue qu'Alice, on n'était pas sortis de l'auberge.

**Rosalie**

Après une bonne douche, je m'assis sur mon lit en robe de nuit, regardant Alice décorer sa moitié de la chambre. Après de nombreuses disputes, maman avait finalement décidée de partager la chambre en deux, délimitant les deux parties avec du scotch sur le sol. Le partage de l'armoire fut plus difficile car on possédait toutes les deux de nombreuses affaires. Je devais au moins reconnaître ça à la lutine, elle avait de bons goûts vestimentaires. Mais elle avait une voix agaçante, ce n'était pas possible. Au début, elle se taisait, refusant de m'adresser la parole. Puis elle a compris que ça m'arrangeait et elle s'est mise à parler toute seule, se racontant sa propre vie. Elle était vraiment inépuisable à gigoter dans tous les sens. Je tentais de faire abstraction de son babillage insupportable lorsqu'elle décida d'aller se laver. Ah ! Le silence, quel bonheur !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Quoi ? grognais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je me calmais immédiatement en reconnaissant Jasper. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me serra la main.

-Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop, cette fille est folle. Tu t'imagines qu'elle parle toute seule ?

Il rit doucement.

-Et toi ? m'enquis-je, ils sont supportables ?

-Bof, on ne s'est presque pas parlé. Jusqu'à présent, ça va.

Je soupirais. Pauvre Jazz ! Il détestait partager sa chambre. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, on devait avoir une dizaine d'années, maman nous avait inscrits en colonie. Jasper avait dû partager sa chambre avec deux autres garçons. Il avait passé deux nuits blanches. Maman n'avait eu d'autres choix que de venir le chercher et j'avais insisté pour rentrer aussi. Depuis, on n'est jamais retournés en colo.

Pourquoi maman nous avait fait ça ? On était bien, rien que tous les trois. Un fredonnement nous parvint à travers la fine cloison qui nous séparait de la salle de bain. Voilà qu'elle chantait sous la douche ! Et faux qui plus est ! Jasper laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

-Tu as gagné le gros lot sœurette !

Je lui mis une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Tu crois que si on leur rend la vie impossible, ils partiront ? demandais-je.

-Ca ne plaira pas à maman, me prévint mon frère.

-Est-ce qu'elle nous a demandé notre avis pour emménager ici ?

Mon frère réfléchit. Contrarier maman ne lui plaisait pas. Mais me contrarier lui plaisait encore moins. Pour le convaincre, je lui fis mon sourire secret auquel il est incapable de résister.

-Bon d'accord, céda-t-il, je veux bien t'aider.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et on restait comme ça quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Je me sentais bien avec lui, en sécurité. On n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. La présence de l'autre nous suffisait amplement.

Finalement Alice entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'un pyjama de garçon deux fois trop grand pour elle. Elle rougit légèrement en voyant Jasper.

-Dégage, marmonna-t-elle.

Mon frère se leva et s'éclipsa.

-Bonne nuit les filles ! nous lança-t-il.

Alice se jeta sur son lit et commença à disposer des tas de peluches (je l'avais dit, une vrai gamine !) autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit. Sans prévenir, elle poussa un petit cri et sortit de la chambre. Complètement cinglée !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'entendis revenir. J'entendis également un petit halètement. Ah non ! Pas ça !

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra en compagnie de son stupide chien, un petit air satisfait sur le visage. Instinctivement, je me plaquais contre le mur. Je détestais vraiment les animaux.

Sous mes yeux horrifiés, elle se coucha sur son lit et le chien la rejoignit, se roulant en boule contre elle.

-Il ne va quand même pas dormir dans notre chambre ? m'écriais-je.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu y dors bien, toi.

Je sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-Mamaaaaaan !

Carlisle

Enfin seuls ! Après une journée passée à régler les désaccords de nos enfants, je pouvais enfin profiter pleinement d'Esmé. Je caressais sa peau crémeuse en me rapprochant d'elle. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Douce Esmé, tu vaux bien que mes trois enfants me haïssent. Sa bouche rencontra la même. Elle avait un goût de caramel.

-Mamaaaaaan !

Rosalie entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, comprenant sans doute qu'elle n'arrivait pas au meilleur moment. Alice la rejoignit, Seth à ses pieds. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait encore ?

A contre cœur, je me séparais d'Esmé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, les filles ? demanda cette dernière.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme ? Ma seule envie était de mettre nos filles dehors et de reprendre nos activités là où on les avait interrompues.

-Alice pense que le chien peut dormir dans notre chambre ! déclara Rosalie.

Je me doutais que les problèmes concernant Seth ne faisaient que commencer.

-Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu, la rassura Esmé, n'est ce pas Carlisle ?

Visiblement, elle ne pouvait croire que je laisse ma fille dormir avec son chien. Malheureusement c'était la stricte vérité.

-Ben, c'est que…Alice n'arrive pas à dormir sans Seth.

Esmé me lança un regard horrifié. Je lui répondis par un petit sourire désolé.

-Et moi je n'arriverais pas à dormir s'il est près de moi, enragea Rosalie.

Elle nous lança un regard désespéré. Je me tournais vers ma fille, espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Vu son air, c'était mal parti.

-Alice, peut-être que tu pourrais te passer de lui, juste cette nuit. On trouvera une autre solution demain.

-Mais j'ai besoin de Seth, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Elle prit son petit air malheureux et je sentis mon cœur me serrer. Je me tournais vers Esmé, sans autre recours. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, tout aussi démunie que moi.

-Alice, tentais-je à nouveau, juste une nuit, ce n'est pas dramatique. Laisse-le à tes frères pour une fois.

Ma fille me lança un regard furieux.

-Pourquoi tu prends leur parti ? Je te déteste ! hurla-t-elle en partant.

Même si je savais qu'elle serait calmée demain, ça faisait toujours mal d'entendre ça.

-Maintenant va dormir, Rosalie, ordonna Esmé.

-D'accord, et amusez-vous bien, répondit sa fille, une expression amusée sur le visage.

Je regardais Rosalie partir. Quand la porte fut fermée je me levais pour la verrouiller. S'il y avait d'autres problèmes, ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller seuls !

* * *

**Alors ? Déçu(e) ? Comme vous l'imaginiez ? Mieux que ce que vous pensiez ?**

**Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, ce seront Alice et Rosalie qui seront les chefs d'armée (j'arrive pas à rendre Edward ou Jasper vraiment méchant, ils sont trop parfaits !). **

**Et je sais, si Carlisle est un grand médecin, il pourrait avoir une grande maison avec plein de chambres mais avouez que c'est plus drôle comme ça. Et, à propos, ils n'ont que 3 voitures : La Mercedes de Carlisle, la Volvo d'Edward (sauf qu'elle est à tout le monde) et celle que vous voulez pour Esmé, franchement je m'en fout, ma seule culture sur les voitures, c'est celle de Twilight (vous auriez dû voir la tête de mes parents quand je leur ai dit que je voulais une Porsche 911 turbo jaune^^).**

**Bon allez, la suite mercredi ! Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois, mille mercis pour vos reviews ! Elles me font super plaisir !**

**Comme promis, nous sommes mercredi et voici mon nouveau chapitre ! Mais ce n'est pas un mercredi ordinaire, le DVD de new moon sort aujourd'hui !!!! Je suis trop contente !**

**Bon, je vais le regarder (et oui, je l'ai déjà acheté !) et je vous laisse lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Emmett**

Je me réveillais en pleine forme, une idée géniale en tête. Bon j'admets que ce n'est pas très original mais les grands classiques sont les meilleurs, non? Je sortis de mon lit. Edward et Jasper dormaient toujours. Et si je leur faisais la blague à eux aussi? Ouais parce que mon frère et ma sœur seront mes victimes aussi. C'était tellement drôle de les énerver!

Je me dirigeais vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds mais j'avais complètement oublié un détail. Seth se précipita joyeusement sur moi pour me dire bonjour. Au passage, sa queue renversa la poubelle encore vide qui tomba sur le sol avec un gros bruit métallique.

-Skisspass?

-Qui? Quoi? Où?

Edward et Jasper regardaient autour d'eux, un peu paniqué. Flûte alors! Je pourrais pas leur faire ma blague! Heureusement qu'il me restait les filles.

-Emmett! m'accusa mon frère.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Seth.

-Tu dis toujours ça.

-Oui mais cette fois c'est vrai.

-Alors pourquoi tu as un air malveillant sur le visage?

-Parce que je vais faire une blague aux filles. Sur ce, j'y vais.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, mon plan machiavélique en tête. Je détaillais la pièce du regard. Il me fallait deux récipients...bingo! Il y avait justement deux sceaux posés dans un coin. Ce serait parfait.

J'entrepris de les remplir de manière plus ou moins égal lorsque je sentis une présence dans la pièce. Je tournais la tête et vis Jasper qui me fixait d'un air inquiet.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas leur renverser dessus? demanda-t-il en me désignant les seaux à moitié rempli.

-Si, pourquoi?

-Ne le fais pas.

Je l'ignorais, surveillant le remplissage des sceaux.

-Tu m'as entendu? insista-t-il, ne le fais pas!

Il commençait à m'agacer celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires?

-Je te déconseille vraiment de réveiller ma sœur. Surtout comme ça.

Bon, d'accord. Là j'en ai marre. Je pris un des sceaux et lui renversait sur la tête.

-Ecoute-moi bien. Si je veux faire une blague, je la fait. Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher. Maintenant, dégage.

Il me fixait, complètement ahuri. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux, et gouttait sur le sol. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Arroser quelqu'un de réveillé était presque aussi amusant que sur une personne endormie.

Je posais le sceau rempli par terre et me remis à remplir celui que je venais de vider. Lorsqu'il fut à deux tiers plein, je perdais patience. Tant pis, Alice aura droit à moins d'eau. Je ramassais mes deux sceaux et entrais silencieusement dans la chambre des filles. Elles dormaient toutes les deux à poings fermés. Mon regard s'attarda sur le corps parfait de Rosalie, sa fine robe de nuit laissait apparaître bien des choses…C'est vraiment dommage, si ce n'était pas une telle salope, elle aurait pu être la femme de mes rêves.

-Il me faut une nouvelle robe de soirée pour le bal de printemps…

Je me tournais vers Alice. Il lui arrivait souvent de marmonner des idioties à propos de vêtements dans son sommeil. Ma petite sœur était adorable comme ça, son visage propre de tout maquillage, ses cheveux court retombant en mèches folles autour de sa tête, un air serein et détendue sur ses traits fins. Entourée par toutes ses peluches, elle ressemblait plus à l'Alice de huit ans qui demandait à papa comment on faisait les bébés et pourquoi Dieu avait invité maman au paradis et pas elle.

Bon, il ne faut pas oublier ma mission. Je me plaçais entre les deux lits, étendit les bras et d'un même mouvement, renversais les sceaux.

**Alice**

Un jet d'eau glacée m'aspergea et je sautais hors de mon lit en hurlant. Un second hurlement se joignit au mien. Moi et Rosalie étions dégoulinantes d'eau froide et Emmett se tenait devant nous, deux sceaux à bout de bras. Il éclata de rire.

-Espèce d'abruti ! rugis Rosalie, comment as-tu osé ?

Elle voulut se jeter sur lui et l'étriper mais Jasper arriva à ce moment-là et la rattrapa.

-Lâche-moi Jazz ! Je vais le tuer !

Elle se débattit mais il ne relâcha pas son emprise. Je les observais tour à tour. Jasper était également trempé et Emmett continuait de rire comme un imbécile.

-Emmett Cullen ! m'énervais-je, tu devrais avoir honte ! Non pas que je te reproche d'avoir arrosé ces deux là, c'était une très bonne initiative et je t'en félicite mais moi ! Je vais devoir laver mes cheveux maintenant !

-Les laver ? Mais voyons Lilice ! Ce n'est que de l'eau !

-Ferme-la !

Je sortis de la chambre d'un pas furieux, prenant bien soin de le bousculer au passage.

**Esmé**

Je préparais la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme nous venions d'emménager, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix et j'espérais que des céréales suffiraient. Je ne connaissais pas encore les goûts des enfants de Carlisle.

J'entendis quelqu'un approcher, je tournais la tête et aperçut Edward. Encore endormi, il se frottait les yeux. Seth le suivait en secouant la queue.

-Bonjour, l'accueillis-je.

-'jour.

Il s'assit à table et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Le chien se coucha à ses pieds. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Tentais-je.

-Ca allait, répondit-il en se servant un bol de céréale.

Carlisle m'avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas très bavard mais j'avais l'habitude des réponses monosyllabique avec mes enfants.

-Ton frère est levé ?

-Ouais mais il avait envie de faire une blague aux filles.

Aïe. Rosalie déteste qu'on la réveille.

-Je crois que Jasper tente de l'en empêcher, ajouta Edward.

Au même instant, des cris retentirent, suivit d'un rire tonitruant. Celui d'Emmett je suppose. Je me demande ce que pouvais bien être la blague.

-Où est papa ? demanda Edward.

-Il y a une urgence à l'hôpital.

J'avais dis ça sur un ton désinvolte mais au fond, j'avais peur. J'allais devoir passer toute une journée avec des adolescents que je ne connaissais même pas. Heureusement, Carlisle m'avait promis de rentrer dès qu'il pourrait.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Emmett !

La voix furieuse d'Alice me tira de mes pensées. Elle tenait un essuie dans ses mains et ses cheveux étaient trempés. Je compris soudain en quoi consistait la blague.

-Désolé Lilice, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Derrière eux se trouvaient Jasper et Rosalie. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état qu'Alice. Ma fille râlait ouvertement et je suis sûre qu'elle se serrait jeté sur Emmett pour lui arracher la tête si Jasper n'était pas là pour la calmer.

**Edward**

Esmé était gentille, je comprenais pourquoi papa l'aimait autant. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle devait agir avec nous. La preuve, elle n'osait rien dire à Emmett au sujet de sa blague de mauvais goût.

Quant à Jasper, vivre avec lui n'était pas un souci. Hier soir, il avait été si discret que j'en avais presque oublié son existence. Je suis sûr qu'habiter avec lui était plus reposant que de devoir supporter Emmett ou Alice. J'aimais mon frère et ma sœur, vraiment. Mais parfois ils pouvaient être particulièrement pénibles.

Non, le vrai problème c'était Rosalie. Cette fille était une peste superficielle et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle était bête comme ses pieds. Mais surtout, elle était méchante. La manière dont elle s'était moquée d'Alice hier, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

Emmett avait raison, le mieux était de s'en débarrasser tout de suite, dommage que ça attriste papa.

Alice se mit juste à côté de moi et secoua sa tête.

-Hé ! Protestais-je en protégeant mon bol des gouttes d'eau qui volaient.

-Tu étais au courant et tu n'as rien fait pour l'arrêter ! m'accusa-t-elle.

Emmett se mit à rire alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Notre minuscule petite sœur lui prit le bol qu'il venait de remplir des mains et alla s'asseoir avec devant la télé. Seth se leva et courut la rejoindre.

-Alice ! C'était mon bol !

-T'as qu'à t'en resservir un !

**Jasper**

Je rêve, elle va vraiment manger devant la télé et maman ne dit rien ? Elle nous avait toujours interdit de le faire à Rose et moi !

Je me servis un grand bol de Frosties et l'arrosait généreusement de lait. Rose m'imita, sans mettre de lait, ça lui donnait mal au ventre. Je m'attendais à ce que maman réagisse et nous sorte un de ses éternels sermon sur le manque de calcium mais rien.

Je la regardais, surpris. Elle fixait l'endroit où Alice vient de disparaître. Apparemment elle hésitait. Devait-elle ou non lui demander de manger à table comme tout le monde ?

Se sentant observée, maman se tourna vers moi et me fis un petit sourire. Je la sentais inquiète. J'avais toujours été doué pour deviner les sentiments des gens. Pourquoi était-elle inquiète ?

**Esmé**

Le bruit de la télévision arrivait jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'avais toujours interdit à mes enfants de la regarder à l'heure des repas. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir avec ceux de Carlisle, j'ignorais comment il les a élevés. De plus, et ce malgré les tentatives de Carlisle pour me convaincre du contraire, Alice me détestait donc pas besoin d'alimenter le feu.

Je les observais manger. Emmett engloutit trois bols en cinq minutes. Lorsqu'il eut terminé le dernier, il se leva et rejoint sa sœur dans l'autre pièce. Sans demander la permission, sans débarrasser sa place. Ils n'avaient donc eu aucune éducation ?

Mes enfants me dévisageaient, attendant certainement que je réagisse. Mais je ne dis rien.

Finalement, je me levais et débarrassa la table sans un mot. Lorsque j'eu terminé cette tâche, j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé.

Je sens que cette journée va être très très longue.

**Alice**

J'ai bien senti que ça l'énervait que je mange devant la télé. Tant mieux ! Je ne vais pas devenir une gentille petite fille bien élevée pour lui faire plaisir non plus !

Papa nous a toujours laissé manger devant la télé. En fait, il n'était pas là aux heures des repas quatre jours par semaines alors...

Je zappais à toute vitesse, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Rien, rien que des débilités !

Je sentis le fauteuil s'enfoncer à côté de moi. Emmett venait de me rejoindre.

-T'étais vraiment obligé de m'arroser aussi, marmonnais-je.

-Je suis désolé p'tite sœur mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu étais si mignonne à dormir en marmonnant ta liste de courses.

Je rougis. Pourquoi fallait-il que je parle en dormant ?

-Hé mets Bob l'Eponge ! s'écria soudain mon frère.

-Naaaan ! C'est trop débile !

-Allez !

-Nan !

Je le sens m'attraper et me soulever. Devinant ses intentions, je cache la télécommande sous mon T-shirt. Il se met à me chatouiller.

-Non, arrête ! C'est pas du jeu !

Je me débats en lui envoyant deux ou trois coups de pieds. Seth se joint joyeusement à notre petit combat improvisé. Emmett me lance sur le fauteuil comme si j'étais un sac de farine. Au passage, la télécommande se libère et tombe par terre. Il la ramasse, triomphant.

Ah ah ! Si tu penses que je ne lutterais pas plus tu te trompes lourdement mon cher!

Je m'agrippe à son dos, tentant de récupérer l'objet tant convoité. Il se met à tourner, espérant sans doute que je lâche prise. Alors que je reste tant bien que mal accroché, je sens mes pieds toucher quelque chose.

Oh oh…

**Edward**

Le bruit nous fit tous sursauter. Esmé se dirigea vers le salon, redoutant sûrement ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Je décidais de la suivre et les jumeaux firent pareils.

Alice et Emmett se tenaient debout au milieu de la pièce, penauds. Même Seth était parti se réfugier sous la table. Par terre se trouvait un petit tas de débris de verre. Je crois que c'était un vase il y a quelques minutes. Esmé s'en approcha doucement.

-Ce…c'était une antiquité !murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, incendiant mon frère et ma sœur du regard. Alice prit son petit air malheureux et une expression désolée apparut sur le visage d'Emmett.

J'observais Esmé. La fureur se lisait clairement sur son visage. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

-Comment ? finit-elle par demander.

-C'est un accident, bredouilla Alice d'une petite voix, désolée.

-Allez dans votre chambre, ordonna-t-elle, on en reparlera plus tard.

Ouch, ça veut dire qu'elle va en parler à papa. Ils vont se faire tuer.

Alice et Emmett passèrent devant moi. Alice me fit un petit sourire et je compris qu'elle n'était pas du tout désolée. C'est injuste, Esmé n'avait rien fait.

-Edward, m'appela cette dernière, fais sortir Seth pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

Je m'exécutais sans discuter.

**Rosalie**

Ils s'en sont tirés ! Comme ça, sans rien, même pas un sermon ! C'est injuste ! Si ça avait été moi ou Jasper, on aurait été punis pendant des semaines !

C'est vraiment dégoûtant ! En plus, j'ai bien vu qu'Alice était plutôt contente. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si méchante ! Bon d'accord, c'est moi qui avais ouvert les hostilités mais tout de même, ma mère n'avait rien fait !

Il faudra leur expliquer les règles, on se faisait tous les coups bas que l'on voulait sans impliquer les parents !

Mais bon, vu l'expression de son frère, il se chargera de lui rappeler. De mon côté, j'ai une vengeance à organiser. Je n'ai pas oublié mon réveil forcé !

J'entrainais Jazz par la main, j'aurais besoin de son aide…

**Emmett**

La journée avait été assez calme après l'incident de ce matin. Alice et moi avions été discrets, espérant nous faire oublier. Bien sûr, quand papa était rentré il nous avait engueulés et privez d'argent de poche jusqu'à ce que le vase soit remboursé. Au début, ça ne m'avait pas trop inquiété. Un stupide vase, ça coûtait combien ? Une vingtaine de dollars grands maximum. Eh ben non, celui-là valait 550 dollars. Dingue, non ?

Tout ça pour dire qu'Alice faisait la tête à tout le monde, contrariée de ne pas pouvoir économiser en prévision des soldes.

Nous étions tous réunis à table, Esmé nous avait cuisiné un plat composé de poisson, purée et haricots. C'était étrange de manger ça car nous avions pris l'habitude de manger des plats surgelés, des pizzas ou dans des fast-foods vu que papa était rarement rentré avant 21h.

Bref, nous ne sommes pas habituer à manger de la cuisine d'une telle qualité et nos papilles gustatives nous le faisaient ressentir.

-J'aime pas, déclara Alice en résumant ma pensée.

-Tu as à peine goûté ! protesta papa.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Elle exagère un peu, disons que ça a un goût particulier.

-Alice ! Tais-toi et mange !

Edward baissa la tête, déçu. Visiblement lui non plus n'appréciais pas notre dîner.

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas excités d'être demain pour découvrir votre nouvelle école ? Nous demanda Esmé dans une piètre tentative pour changer de sujet.

-Pourquoi serait-on excité d'aller dans une école où on nous rejettera parce qu'on sera les nouveaux ? rétorqua Alice, d'autant plus qu'il faudra se remettre à niveau. Et c'est la faute de qui ?

-Alice ! l'interrompit papa, je t'ai dit de te taire.

Esmé baissa la tête, regrettant sans doute quand nous débattions de la qualité de son repas. Le silence était revenu. Amusé, j'observais ma sœur appeler discrètement Seth et lui glisser son poisson sous la table. Ensuite, elle fixa ses haricots, tentant certainement de les faire disparaître par la pensée. Dommage que ça ne marche pas.

Je repensais aux paroles d'Esmé. Demain, on entre dans notre nouvelle école en plein milieu de l'année. Oh joie…

* * *

**Voilà ! Je l'ai pas relu celui-là…ça fait une différence ?**

**Sinon, prochain chapitre la rentrée avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages ! Lesquels ? Mystère…**

**Pour ceux qui lisent aussi "visions du passé", je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite mais elle viendra au plus tard pendant les vacances ça c'est sûr!**

**Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonus

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, on est bien samedi ! Et oui voilà un nouveau chapitre. Mais il est un peu spécial. Ce n'est pas la rentrée comme prévu mais bien un chapitre surprise ! Un bonus en quelque sorte. ****Il n'est pas indispensable à l'histoire, c'est juste une idée folle qui m'a traversé comme ça. Car un membre de la famille n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de donner son avis. Vous avez trouvé qui ? Et ben vous verrez…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Seth**

Beaucoup de choses avaient changés ces derniers jours. On avait changé de maison et de nouvelles personnes étaient venues habiter avec nous. Je les aime bien. Bon c'est vrai, j'aime tout le monde. En tout cas les personnes qui sont gentilles avec moi. Désormais, il y a sept humains qui vivent dans ma maison. Ca m'amuse beaucoup mais je m'embrouille un peu aussi parce que je m'appelle Seth. Tu as compris ? Sept-Seth.

Oui bon ça va ! Tu pourrais faire semblant de rire au moins ! Oui c'est à toi que je m'adresse ! Oui toi ! Celle qui se cache derrière un écran d'ordinateur en espérant que je ne la remarque pas! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends mais je sais que tu m'entends ! Tu pourrais répondre au moins !

Bon, commençons les présentations. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Seth et je suis un chien. Ma maman n'avait pas prévu de m'avoir moi et mes frères et sœurs (on était sept, ce chiffre me poursuivra toute ma vie !) et ses maîtres encore moins. Un gros bonhomme pas gentil a voulu nous plongé dans un bac plein d'eau mais une dame s'est mise à hurler d'une voix aigue. J'étais encore petit alors je me rappelle plus très bien. Je sais que finalement, le gros bonhomme nous a enfermé dans une grande boîte en carton et tout est devenu noir.

Moi et mes frères et sœurs, on s'est mis à hurler jusqu'à ce que la lumière revienne. Un vieille dame nous a pris avec elle et s'est occupé de nous pendant quelques semaines. Elle était très gentille mais un jour, elle nous a remit dans une boîte en carton et s'est installé dans un endroit où il y avait plein d'humains. Parfois, des têtes apparaissaient et un de mes frères et sœurs partaient. J'ai eu très peur, je ne savais pas où on les emmenait…Puis une petite fille a tendu les mains vers moi et m'a serré contre son cœur. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens. J'ai trouvé ça rigolo, c'était comme des ficelles qu'il fallait attraper. Elle sentait très bon et j'ai tout de suite su que je l'aimerais pour toujours. Elle m'a montré à un monsieur avec des cheveux blonds et il m'a caressé la tête d'un air résigné. Ensuite la fillette m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a dit :

-Je m'appelle Alice, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es mon chien et tu t'appelleras Seth.

Pour lui faire savoir que j'avais compris, je lui ai léché son petit nez tout mignon et elle s'est mise à rire.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai rejoint la famille d'Alice. J'ai appris à différencier chaque membre et à satisfaire leurs besoins.

D'abord, il y a Carlisle, c'est lui le chef. Il est très gentil mais il ne faut jamais lui désobéir ! Sinon tu risques de passer la journée attaché à un poteau. Ha non, tu es humaine toi. Alors tu seras juste enfermée dans ta chambre. Carlisle, c'est un chef qui aime beaucoup ses petits. Il s'inquiète souvent pour eux. Il lui arrive d'être très triste parfois. En fait, tous mes maitres sont tristes à différents moments. Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai compris. Il y avait une gentille dame qui était la compagne de Carlisle et la mère de ses petits mais elle est morte. Et ils sont tous très tristes de son absence. Quand Carlisle est vraiment très triste, il faut se coucher près de lui et ne pas bouger. Juste le rassurer de sa présence.

Après, il y a le plus grand de ses petits. Il s'appelle Emmett. On dirait que c'est lui le moins triste mais en fait, c'est lui le plus malheureux. Un jour, il m'a expliqué qu'il trouvait dommage que sa sœur et son frère ne se rappelle pas de leur maman et qu'il ne savait pas comment combler ce manque. Moi j'ai voulus proposer de trouver une nouvelle maman mais il n'a pas compris et il m'a envoyé faire pipi. J'aime beaucoup Emmett parce que il y a toujours quelque chose d'amusant à faire avec lui. Sauf qu'on se fait gronder presque à chaque fois.

Ensuite, il y a Edward. Edward, les gens l'oublie souvent. Une fois, sa famille avait oublié d'aller à son concert de piano et il était vraiment déçu. Mais moi j'étais là pour le consoler. Edward a besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille tout en lui faisant savoir qu'on l'aime. Mais ce jour-là, Carlisle avait vraiment fait une grosse erreur en oubliant son concert. Heureusement qu'il s'est rattrapé en lui achetant plein de livres. Un livre c'est des feuilles qui tombent d'arbres magiques avec des dessins dessus. Et si tu es assez intelligent, les dessins te racontent une histoire en t'emmenant dans un autre monde. Comment ça je raconte n'importe quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité ! Je vois Edward se déconnecter de notre monde chaque jour ! Tant pis pour toi si tu ne me crois pas !

Et pour finir, il y a Alice. Mon Alice. Ma petite maitresse adorée. Elle est toujours contente, quoiqu'il arrive. Sauf quand elle pense à sa maman mais alors je lui dis que moi non plus je ne me souviens pas de la mienne. Je ne sais pas si elle comprend mais elle me fait toujours un bisou sur le museau en me tapotant la tête. Je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de ma petite maitresse. Je lui ai juré fidélité au moment où j'ai croisé son regard.

Voilà, c'est avec ces humains que j'ai grandis. Et ce sont mes humains, je ne les partage pas ! Sauf que depuis quelques jours, notre vie a beaucoup changé.

Oulà, j'ai soif moi ! C'est fatiguant de te raconter tout ça. Tu m'attends deux minutes ? Je reviens tout de suite.

………

Ahhh, ça fait du bien de l'eau fraîche. Bon j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Notre vie qui change.

Le premier changement a eu lieu il y a deux ans. J'étais encore jeune à l'époque. Carlisle rentrait plus tard que d'ordinaire et je le sentais plus heureux. Alice m'a expliqué qu'il avait une amoureuse.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une amoureuse ? C'est très simple, c'est une gentille dame qui sent très bon et qui te fait des câlins toute la journée ! Pas étonnant que les humains qui en ont une soient plus heureux !

Bon, je disais donc que Carlisle avait une amoureuse. Tout le monde en était content car comme il rentrait plus tard, on pouvait organiser des fêtes. Mais j'étais là pour surveiller !

N'empêche, j'avais envie de la rencontrer cette amoureuse, moi !

Puis il y a eu cette soirée, il y a quelques jours, quand Carlisle est rentré après être parti pendant le week-end (je sais que c'est le week-end parce qu'Alice n'est pas allée à l'école). Il nous a annoncé quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Je crois qu'il avait rencontré une certaine Marie.

En tout cas, Alice ne doit pas aimer les Marie parce qu'elle s'est mise à crier et a tout casser. Puis elle est montée s'enfermée dans sa chambre. Les garçons aussi sont partis dans leur chambre. Carlisle est resté avec moi, très triste. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire parce je comprenais rien. J'avais envie d'aller consoler Alice mais je voyais bien que Carlisle était malheureux aussi.

Pendant deux longues semaines, tout le monde était malheureux à la maison et des hommes sont venus pour prendre les meubles. Je me suis mis à grogner contre eux, ils nous volaient ! Mais on m'a mis dehors et ils ont pu partir avec nos meubles.

Finalement, on est tous monté dans une voiture et on a roulé pendant longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. Très longtemps. Ca me fatigue rien que d'y penser. Puis on est arrivé dans une nouvelle maison et j'ai été vraiment content de voir que nos meubles étaient revenus !

Depuis, on habite dans cette nouvelle maison et j'ai trois nouveaux humains.

D'abord, il y a Esmé. Elle est toute douce et gentille. En plus elle sent très bon. Je crois que c'est elle l'amoureuse de Carlisle. Par contre, je ne sais toujours pas qui est Marie.

Après, il y a Jasper. Il est bizarre. Mais gentil. Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu sa voix jusqu'à présent. Il ressemble un peu à Edward. Lui aussi a besoin de savoir qu'on tient à lui. Et si je penche la tête vers la droit, cette tache sur le mur ressemble aussi à Edward. Mais si ! Vas-y, essaye. Tu vois ? Là, c'est son nez ! Et ses cheveux en bataille. Tu le reconnais maintenant ? Oui, bon, on s'éloigne du sujet là.

Pour finir, il y a Rosalie. Elle sent très bon aussi. Je crois que toute les humaines sentent bon. Oui, oui, même toi. Rosalie ne m'aime pas. Je suis triste à cause de ça. Je n'aime pas quand les gens ne m'aiment pas. Sauf s'ils sont méchants. Mais Rosalie n'est pas méchante, elle est juste très malheureuse.

Tout le monde est malheureux dans cette maison. Et je n'arrive pas à les consoler tous. Je crois que c'est à cause de Marie. Je ne l'aime pas Marie, même si je ne sais pas qui c'est. Moi aussi je suis triste parce que je ne peux plus dormir avec ma petite Alice. Je dors avec Emmett à la place mais il ronfle. Et lui ne me gratouille pas entre les oreilles jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

J'espère que Marie va vite partir parce je n'aime pas voir mes maîtres malheureux.

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez de Seth ?**

**Voulez-vous qu'il revienne dans quelques chapitres pour un autre bonus ou que ce chapitre est bon pour la poubelle ?**

**Au fait, je suis désolée s'il y a des garçons parmi vous (ça m'étonnerait quand même mais on ne sait jamais) parce que Seth s'adresse à des filles.**

**Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris avec Marie. Ca vient de marier mais Seth ignore ce qu'est le mariage.**

**Voilà, mercredi la vraie suite, promis !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 7!**

**Apparemment Seth vous a plu alors c'est possible qu'il revienne, gardez l'oeil ouvert!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Jasper**

_Driiiing_

Je cherchais l'objet haïssable de ma main. Quelques grognements dans la pièce me firent comprendre que je n'étais pas le seul à détester cet objet. Je finis par le trouver et coupais ce bruit insupportable.

Ah, le silence ! Je vais pouvoir me rendormir.

_TOC TOC TOC_

Ah non ! Laissez-moi dormir !

La voix de maman retentit.

-Les garçons, levez-vous ou vous allez être en retard à l'école !

Pas l'école.

Je finis quand même par ouvrir les yeux. Je regardais autour de moi, légèrement perdu. Ce n'étais pas ma chambre ça. Edward sortit sa tête de sous sa couverture et la mémoire me revint. Si, c'était ma nouvelle chambre.

Je me levais péniblement et me dirigeais vers la commode dans laquelle tenaient, au grand désespoir de ma sœur, toutes mes affaires.

**Alice**

Je frappais à la porte de la salle de bain pour la quinzième fois.

-Dépêche-toi ! criais-je à Rosalie.

-J'ai presque fini !

Mon œil, ça faisaient un quart d'heure qu'elle disait ça.

Esmé monta pour voir ce qu'on fabriquait.

-Alice ! Tu n'es pas encore habillée !

-Mais Rosalie ne veut pas me laisser la salle de bain, gémis-je.

Elle frappa à son tour à la porte.

-Rose ! Sors de là !

-Une minute maman, je me sèche les cheveux !

Esmé soupira.

-Bon, Alice, va dans celle des garçons.

-Des garçons ?!

J'espère qu'elle plaisantait.

-C'est ça ou rien.

Elle était sérieuse ! Pas possible !

Résignée, je me dirigeais d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain maudite.

Pouah ! L'odeur est affreuse. Me bouchant le nez, je courus ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis je constatais tranquillement les dégâts. Le miroir était couvert de crachats et de dentifrice.

Les brosses à dents traînaient n'importe comment même pas rincer. Dire qu'on habitait ici depuis seulement quelques jours.

Soudain, toute l'eau que j'avais bue au cours de la nuit se rappela à mon esprit et je m'assis sans réfléchir sur les toilettes. Je me rappelais trop tard que j'étais dans une salle de bain de _garçons_. Je me relevais en laissant échapper un petit cri. C'était dégoûtant. A contrecœur, je rabaissais la lunette des toilettes et je pus enfin me soulager. Après, je passai un coup d'éponge expéditif sur le miroir et je me brossais rapidement les dents.

-Alice ! Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard ! Retentit la voix de Rosalie.

J'allais la tuer ! La torturer ! L'étriper !

Je rentrais dans la douche, étrangement propre. Mes frères auraient-ils omis de se laver aujourd'hui ? Le jet d'eau glacé me fit sursauter. Cette peste de Rosalie avait certainement pris toute l'eau chaude. Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de me réveiller complètement.

Je m'essuyais en un éclair et entrepris de me brosser les cheveux. Geste inutile, ils étaient indomptables.

-Alice ! Magne-toi !

Cette fois, c'était Emmett. Quelle heure était-il ?

Je me précipitais dans ma chambre et enfilais la tenue que j'avais, heureusement, scrupuleusement choisi hier soir.

-Alice !

-J'arrive !

Je ramassais mon sac et courus dans les escaliers. Je manquais de trébucher sur la dernière marche mais me rattrapais au dernier instant.

-Je suis là !

Ils étaient tous debout devant la porte, prêt à partir.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna Rosalie.

Je la fusillais du regard. Elle allait le payer, foi d'Alice Cullen !

**Edward**

Alice venait, ô miracle !, d'arriver et nous allions enfin pouvoir partir. Vu la manière dont elle regardait Rosalie, je me doutais que cette dernière était impliqué dans le retard de ma sœur.

-On peut y aller maintenant ? demanda Emmett.

-Attends, je n'ai pas dis au revoir à Seth.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et je l'imitais. On allait être en retard à ce rythme-là !

-Seeeth !chantonna Alice, viens ici mon beau.

Notre chien arriva en courant, tout heureux qu'on se rappelle de son existence. Ma sœur le gratouilla entre les oreilles.

-Rosalie, tu lui as dit au revoir ? demanda innocemment Alice.

Le plan de ma sœur me parut soudain évident. Je décidais de l'aider.

-Oui Rosalie, tu lui as dis ?

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ce chien, répondis la concernée, en plus, quel nom débile ! Appeler son chien Seth !

Seth, tout heureux de voir que celle qui le rejetais depuis le début prononce son nom, se précipitais sur elle et lui sauta dessus. Il la lécha généreusement sur le visage.

-Ah ! Sale bête ! Dégage !

Seth, comprenant son erreur partit se réfugier dans les bras d'Alice. Esmé arriva à ce moment.

-Les enfants, qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ? Rose ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Cette dernière fulminait de rage, de la bave dégoulinant de ses beaux cheveux blonds.

-C'est Alice !

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Alice n'a pas pu te faire ça. Bon allez, il faut partir maintenant. Tout le monde dehors !

Elle nous mis à la porte, au plus grand bonheur de ma sœur puisque Rosalie n'aurait pas l'occasion de se laver.

**Jasper**

Rose, Edward et moi suivions le principal à travers les couloirs de l'école. Nous venions de laisser Alice et Emmett dans leurs classes respectives.

Le hasard a voulu que nous nous retrouvions dans la même classe qu'Edward. Pourtant, nous n'avions pas la même option. Rose et moi étions en latin-grec et Edward en sciences fortes.

Le principal s'arrêta devant une porte et entra. J'entendis le raclement des chaises, preuve que les élèves se levaient.

-Je vous amène des nouveaux.

Quelques soupirs retentirent, ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de plus intéressants.

-Je vous demande de bien les accueillirent. Voici Edward Cullen, Jasper et Rosalie Hale.

Il nous fit un signe, nous invitant à entrer. Nous avançâmes prudemment. Rose se serra contra moi. Les autres élèves nous dévisagèrent curieusement. Tous les garçons reluquaient ma sœur, la plupart ne cherchaient même pas à le faire discrètement. Je serrais les poings. Le principal quitta la pièce et la prof nous fit un grand sourire.

-Soyez les bienvenus ! nous accueillit-elle.

Elle était petite et blonde, la quarantaine. Certainement mère de famille.

-Je suis Mme Legrand, votre prof de géographie. Bon, il faut vous trouver des places. Edward, c'est ça ?

Edward hocha la tête.

-Il y a une place libre à côté de Ben.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes lui fit un petit signe de la main. Edward se dirigea vers lui.

-Ensuite, reprit la prof, la place à côté de Leah serait parfaite pour Rosalie, non ?

Une fille à la peau plus foncé et aux cheveux noirs redressa la tête. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle avait du sang indien. Je suivais ma sœur du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de cette Leah. On avait toujours été l'un à côté de l'autre en cours.

-Ce qui nous laisse Maria à côté de Jasper.

La dernière place libre était à côté d'une fille aux épais cheveux bruns qui me fit un ridicule sourire enjôleur.

**Rosalie**

Je regardais cette pétasse draguer mon frère ouvertement tout en la maudissant intérieurement.

-C'est ton mec ?

Je sursautais au son de la voix de ma voisine.

-Non, mon frère.

-Possessive, hein ?

Cette fille me parlait comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

-Rosalie, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais.

-Moi c'est Leah. Leah Clearwater.

-Enchantée.

-Tu veux un chewing-gum?

Elle sortit un paquet de son sac et me le tendis. Je jetais un rapide regard à la prof.

-T'inquiète, elle voit jamais rien cette prof.

Je me servis en jetant un coup d'œil à Jazz. Il essayait d'ignorer l'idiote à côté de lui. Le pauvre, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Edward qui doive supporter cette fille.

-Maria est une pimbêche débile. Si ton frère est assez malin, ce qu'il m'a l'air d'être, il va l'ignorer.

Je souris. Décidément, j'appréciais vraiment cette fille.

**Alice**

Je soupirais. Il avait vraiment fallu que je tombe en plein cours de math. Ma matière détestée !

En plus le prof était un sale type. Comment il avait dit qu'il s'appelait déjà ? Un truc qui commence par V. Volatui ? Voluti ? Volturi ! C'est ça, Volturi…Je le détestais déjà.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que je voudrais être majeur et libre. Je m'achèterais un petit appartement et je vivrais de mes œuvres, en créant des vêtements. Et puis, j'aurais un fiancé gentil, intelligent et mignon. Avant j'aimais bien les blonds mais depuis que je connais les Hale…

-Mademoiselle Cullen ! Il fait quel temps sur votre planète ?

Je fusillais le prof du regard. Maintenant tout le monde me dévisageait. Mon ventre choisit cet instant pour émettre un gargouillis horrible. Je me sentis rougir. Je vais tuer Rosalie, c'est de sa faute si je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin.

Les élèves de ma classe m'avait accueillit aussi chaleureusement que si j'avais été une interro surprise. Je repensais à Cynthia, mon ancienne meilleure amie. Elle me manquait vraiment.

-Très bien, mademoiselle Swan, venez au tableau résoudre cette équation !

Une fille se leva timidement. Seigneur ! Vous avez vu sa tenue ! Quelle honte !

Elle se dirigea gauchement vers le tableau et réussi à trébucher sur les deux mètres qu'elle avait à parcourir. Elle se releva, rouge pivoine et attrapa maladroitement la craie blanche que le prof lui tendait. Elle se lança dans la résolution de ce que le prof appelait une équation, pour moi c'était surtout du martien !

-Mademoiselle Swan, depuis quand 8x6 font 56 ?

La classe rigola. Pauvre fille, je la plaignais vraiment.

-Peut-être que mademoiselle Cullen pourra vous aider.

Je sursautais. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit mon nom, c'était impossible. Et l'immunité des nouveaux le premier jour ?

_Driiiiing_

Sauvée par le gong ! Je rassemblais mes affaires à la hâte, pressée de quitter ce cours. Un garçon s'approcha de moi.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Mike. Mike Newton.

Ravie de le savoir. Tiens, on dirait qu'il veut une réponse.

-Ah.

Je ne suis pas très inspirée aujourd'hui.

-Et toi c'est…Alice ?

Il insiste en plus. Bon, il mérite au moins que je le regarde. De taille moyenne, légèrement enveloppé, assez mignon, blond aux yeux bruns. Désolé mon p'tit gars, les blonds, je les ai en horreur ces jours-ci.

-Ouais, Alice Cullen.

-T'as quoi comme cours maintenant ?

Je consultais rapidement mon horaire.

-Histoire.

-Génial ! Moi aussi, tu te mets à côté de moi ?

-Si tu veux.

Quel bonheur ! Bon, au moins j'ai trouvé un guide.

**Jasper**

_Driiiiing_

-Oh Jasper ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Tu viens à ma table ?

C'est pas possible, cette fille est plus collante que de la super glue ! Après s'être présentée comme « Maria, la fille la plus populaire de l'école », elle s'est auto-attitrée ma voisine et refusait de me lâcher deux secondes. Que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours !

-Salut Jazz, tu nous présente ta copine ?

Rosalie ! Ma sauveuse ! Je lance un regard reconnaissant à ma sœur. Elle me fait un sourire qui dit clairement « T'inquiète, je vais t'en débarrasser de cette pouf».

-T'es qui toi ? demanda Maria.

-Sa sœur.

Il y a deux ans, on avait fait croire qu'on sortait ensemble pour se débarrasser d'un mec qui harcelait Rose. Le problème c'est que notre mensonge a pris des proportions incroyables ! On a même dû s'embrasser. Puis maman a tout découvert et on a passé un sale quart d'heure. Maman peut paraître gentille, douce et tout au début mais quand elle est contrariée, mieux vaut pas être dans les parages.

Maria me parait inquiète d'un coup. J'avais déjà remarqué ça, quand Rose est dans leurs champs de vision, les autres filles se mettent à douter de leur propre beauté. Pour une fois, ça m'arrange.

Rose se colle contre moi, faisant bien comprendre à Maria que je lui appartenais.

-Tu sais, reprit ma sœur, je ne pense pas que mon frère s'intéresse à des filles comme toi. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui.

Rosalie m'entraîna par le bras et me tira vers la table libre la plus proche. Maria avait l'air de se demander ce qui vient de lui arriver. Elle me ferait presque pitié.

-Franchement Jazz tu es trop gentil, me reprocha ma sœur, tu aurais pu l'envoyer balader !

-Ouais, Maria c'est qu'une trainée. Le mieux c'est de ne pas lui laisser d'ouverture.

Je tressaillis en entendant cette voix étrangère. Je levais les yeux et remarquais (enfin !) qu'une fille était assise à côté de ma sœur. Elle me fit un sourire.

-Salut Jasper, moi c'est Leah. J'ai rencontré ta sœur en géographie.

-Oh, salut Leah.

-Bon je vais chercher à manger, déclara-t-elle en se levant, tu viens Rose ?

-Ouais, tu veux quoi Jazz ? me demanda ma sœur en se levant à son tour.

-La même chose que toi.

Les deux filles partirent, me laissant seuls. Je soupirais, c'était bien le genre de Rosalie de sympathiser avec la première qui lui adresse la parole. J'aurais tellement voulu être comme elle. Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, alors je passais mon temps avec ma sœur et ses copines.

Je dois être le seul garçon au monde qui sache parfaitement utiliser du maquillage, tous les détails de l'épilation et du cycle menstruel de ma sœur.

Je jetais un regard autour de moi, les tables étaient pleines, le brouhaha habituel résonnait dans le réfectoire. Je remarquais les Cullen, assis tous les trois à la même table, un peu à l'écart des autres. Edward avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles comme d'habitude et était plongé dans un livre. Un garçon blond fit un pas dans leur direction mais il recula vite après avoir croisé le regard d'Emmett. Ce dernier dit quelque chose à Alice qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Rosalie et Leah revinrent et ma sœur me tendit un sandwich au jambon. La simplicité même.

-Merci.

-Tu regardais quoi ?

-Oh, rien en particulier. J'observais les gens.

Leah me dévisagea.

-T'as des passe-temps bizarre, me dit-elle.

-Je lui répète depuis des années, rigola Rosalie.

-La ferme Rose, marmonnais-je.

-Oh ça va, te vexe pas pour si peu.

-Dis, Leah, demandais-je en ignorant ma sœur, tu restais avec qui avant de nous connaître ?

-Avant aujourd'hui tu veux ? Un peu tout le monde et un peu personne.

Sa réponse était évasive, et elle avait tourné le regard vers une table pas loin de nous. Un groupe d'étudiants à la peau plus foncé y mangeait en rigolant.

-C'est qui ? demanda ma sœur.

-La bande à Sam, chuchota Leah.

-C'est lequel Sam ?

-Le plus grand, celui avec la veste en cuir.

-Oh.

Le regard de Leah était devenu triste depuis que Sam était au centre de la conversation. Rosalie me regarda et je compris qu'elle voulait élucider ce mystère. Je secouais la tête en espérant qu'elle comprenne. Si Leah ne voulait pas en parler, c'était son droit.

-Il y a d'autres bandes ici ? demandais-je pour détourner la conversation.

-C'est pas vraiment des bandes. Il y a les sportifs. Ils sont assis là-bas, précisa-t-elle avec un signe de la tête en direction d'un groupe de garçons qui se croyaient visiblement les rois de l'école.

-Les quatre qui font les malins, ce sont Royce, John, Démetri et Félix. Sinon il y a leur fan club. Vous connaissez déjà Maria. Les deux idiotes qui sont avec elle, c'est Nettie et Lucy. Il y a aussi les sœurs Denali. Elles sont sympas.

Elle nous désigna trois filles blondes qui se ressemblaient beaucoup.

-La bande de James est à éviter, surtout Jane et Alec. Ils sont jumeaux, comme vous. Mais ils sont assez effrayants. Sinon, les autres n'ont rien de très particuliers. Pour les profs, le seul truc à savoir est de rester discret si vous avez un Volturi. Ils sont frères. Un prof de math, le pire de l'univers. Il y a le prof de latin, il est un peu cinglé et il me fout la trouille. Celui d'histoire, ça va mais il a toujours l'air de s'ennuyer. Nous, on a juste celui de latin. Vous le rencontrerez sûrement cet après-midi.

J'enregistrais toutes ces informations, me demandant si j'arriverais à m'en sortir.

* * *

**Alors ? J'ai essayé de caser tous les persos (d'autres viendront après). Et première apparition de Bella! Elle deviendra plus importante au fil de l'histoire.**

**Bientôt les vacances, je vais pouvoir prendre de l'avance (et je fais des rimes sans le vouloir…)**

**Laissez des reviews !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le chapitre 8 qui est plutôt moyen selon moi. Rien de particulier à dire à part : Merci pour vos reviews !!!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Edward**

Nous rentrâmes à la maison après notre première journée d'école. Ca avait été horrible. Tous les élèves nous avaient observés comme si nous étions des extraterrestres. Personne ne nous avait adressé la parole, à part deux ou trois curieux indiscrets, le rédacteur en chef du journal de l'école qui voulait une interview-franchement, ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire dans ce bled de paumés ?-et le petit blond qui avait essayé de draguer Alice.

Esmé nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour les enfants, ça s'est bien passé ?

Alice passa devant elle sans même la regarder et se précipita sur Seth. Le sourire d'Esmé vacilla mais elle réussit à le garder en place.

-C'était génial maman ! s'enthousiasma Rosalie, j'ai rencontré une fille super sympa. Tu crois que je pourrais l'inviter ici un jour ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie. Et toi Edward, ça s'est bien passé ?

Je crois qu'Esmé pense pouvoir dialoguer avec moi parce que j'étais le seul à lui répondre. Enfin, Emmett lui répondais aussi mais pas toujours très poliment. Ca m'énerve parce que je déteste parler avec les gens.

-Bof.

Ca devrait suffire, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire plus.

Je rejoignis ma sœur dans le salon et sortis mon livre de mon sac. J'adorais les livres. Ils étaient mon échappatoire, mon seul moyen de quitter ce monde et de partir loin d'ici. Et puis, ils étaient mon seul lien avec maman. Je me rappelle que quand j'étais petit, elle m'en lisait un chaque soir. Même lorsqu'elle était au plus mal, elle insistait pour passer ce moment avec moi. Elle me disait qu'elle était vraiment heureuse que j'aime les livres autant qu'elle, qu'elle avait peur que ses enfant les détestent (ce qui est le cas d'Emmett). Elle disait que quand j'en aurais l'âge, on ouvrirait notre bibliothèque tous les deux et on ferait la collection de tous les livres du monde. Aujourd'hui, j'avais les livres mais plus maman. Jamais nous ne pourrons ouvrir notre bibliothèque.

-Edward ?

La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées. Je clignais rapidement des yeux pour effacer les larmes qui commençaient menaçait de couler.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A rien. Je pensais à rien.

C'était une sorte de message codé entre Alice, Emmett et moi. Lorsqu'on pensait « à rien », on pensait à maman. C'est juste qu'aucun de nous trois ne voulais l'admettre.

-Oh, murmura ma sœur.

Elle me regarda d'un air désolé mais ne put pas faire disparaitre l'envie de son visage. Elle n'avait même pas trois ans quand maman était morte alors elle n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir. Le peu dont elle se rappelait, c'était maman à l'hôpital, pâle, maigre et sans force. On avait essayé de lui raconter un maximum de chose mais rien ne vaut ses propres souvenirs. Déjà que les miens sont très flous.

-Je voulais aller promener Seth, tu viens avec moi ?

Une vague de remord m'envahit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé un moment ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Alice et moi étions très proches à une époque. Je la savais malheureuse de notre situation. Elle détestait faire la tête à papa et ça me manquait de ne plus voir ma petite sœur enjouée et joyeuse comme avant. Je posais mon livre et me levais.

-Ok, j'arrive.

**Rosalie**

-Rose, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je t'en prie Jazz ! Cesse de faire le rabat-joie !

-Maman va nous tuer si elle l'apprend.

-Et comment veux-tu qu'elle l'apprenne ?

Mon frère soupira, signe qu'il renonçait. De toute manière, je n'aurais abandonné mon plan pour rien au monde. Il était parfait. J'allais pouvoir prouver aux Cullen qui était la plus intelligente dans cette maison. Pour ça, j'avais juste besoin de ces albums photos.

-Rose, grouille-toi ! On n'a pas le droit d'être ici.

-Ca va, relax.

Putain, où est-ce qu'il peut les avoir mis ? Ce sont des albums photos, pas des documents classés X. Ah les voilà ! Parfait, je suis sûre que je vais trouver mon bonheur là-dedans.

-C'est bon, tu as trouvé ? On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Deux minutes, il faut d'abord que j'en trouve des belles.

-Rosalie !

-Quoi ?

-Dépêche !

-C'est bon, arrête de stre…oh j'adore celle-là ! Regarde !

-On n'a pas le temps !

-Pff, tu sais que tu peux être vraiment agaçant quand tu veux ? C'est bon, je crois que j'en ai assez. On peut y aller, t'es content ?

-Très, allez range ça et viens.

Je repositionnais les albums exactement comme quand je les avais trouvés. La phase 1 du plan était terminée.

**Edward**

Seth gambadait joyeusement autour de nous. Au moins c'était pratique d'avoir la forêt à proximité.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu es mon frère préféré ?

Je me stoppais net et dévisageais ma sœur d'un air méfiant. Emmett et moi étions tour à tour son frère préféré, en fonction de ce qu'elle voulait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Alice fouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit un bout de papier ainsi qu'un lecteur MP3.

-Tu es toujours aussi doué en informatique ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ca dépend de ce que tu veux.

-C'est l'Ipod de Rosalie, je voudrais que tu remplaces chacune de ses chanson par celles qui se trouvent sur cette liste. Et arrange-toi pour que ce changement soit irrémédiable. Tu en es capable ?

Je réfléchis. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Mais je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que papa nous ferait s'il le découvrait.

-C'est quoi les chansons sur ta liste ?

Un sourire malicieux anima les traits d'Alice.

-Oh rien de très original. Je me suis juste dit que Rosalie a une tête à aimer Chantal Goya. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Je ris, ma sœur était vraiment incroyable.

-C'est d'accord, je t'arrangerais ça.

-Merci Edward ! s'écria-t-elle en me sautant au cou, tu es le meilleur !

**Rosalie**

Je m'installais sur mon lit et sortis mes devoirs. Il fallait que je me remette en ordre de toute l'année ! Heureusement que Leah m'avait prêté ses cours.

Je fouillais dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit à la recherche de mon Ipod. Rien, il n'était pas là. Redressant la tête, je vis qu'il était sagement posé à côté de ma lampe de chevet. Bizarre, j'étais sûre de l'avoir rangé dans le tiroir. Enfin, tant pis. Je mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et l'allumais.

Bon, commençons par le plus compliqué, math…

_« Elle est née un beau matin dans un berceau de bois  
Son père et sa mère étonnés n'en revenaient pas  
De voir cette enfant bien rose et dodue à la fois  
Avec un nez qu'on ne voyait pas… »_

Hé ! C'est quoi cette merde ?_  
« …Aussitôt tout le village se préparait déjà  
Pour venir fêter ce beau baptême oui mais voilà  
Il fallait trouver un surnom, elle n'en avait pas… »_

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je passais à la chanson suivante.

_« Dans la forêt de l'automne  
Ce matin est arrivée  
Une chose que personne  
N'aurait pu imaginer …»_  
Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle.

_« Tu es arrivé de Chine un matin  
A Paris Pandi-Panda tu te souviens  
Avec deux taches autour des yeux  
Tu fis battre mon cœur… »_

Je sortis furieusement de ma chambre et me précipitais sur l'ordinateur, heureusement libre. Il fallait à tout prix que je supprime ces trucs de mon Ipod.

**Action impossible**

Bon, là je vais sérieusement m'énerver. Je réessayais.

**Action impossible**

Les coupables n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver et, croyez-moi, je vais les tuer. Je me levais et donnais un grand coup de pied dans la chaise. Je les entendais rire dans le salon, leur dernier rire avant leur mort.

**Alice**

On regardait tous les trois _Friends_ à la télé lorsque Rosalie arriva dans la pièce, le regard furieux, son Ipod à la main.

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Alors elle avait découvert notre petite blague.

-Bande d'abrutis ! Comment avez-vous osé toucher à mes affaires !

Emmett, à qui on n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer notre blague, leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Calme-toi Rosie !

-Ne m'appelle pas Rosie ! hurla-t-elle.

Alerté par ses cris, papa et Esmé arrivèrent, Jasper sur les talons.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ils…Ils ont effacés toutes mes musiques pour les remplacer par des chansons débiles pour les gamins ! nous accusa-t-elle.

-Vous avez fait ça ? Mais c'est génial ! nous félicita Emmett en dressant ses pouces vers le haut.

Papa se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

-Emmett et Jasper, montez dans votre chambre. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Mon frère grommela quelque chose mais suivit Jasper à l'étage. Papa se tourna vers Edward et moi.

-Vous deux, approchez.

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'on était tous les deux coupables ? Ce n'est pas possible, les parents doivent avoir un pouvoir surnaturel pour ces choses-là.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous comportez comme des enfants de 3 ans ?

-Désolé papa, marmonna mon frère.

-Non Edward, je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses si c'est pour recommencer demain. Maintenant dites-moi qui est l'inventeur de cette blague plus que stupide.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais Edward me devança.

-C'est moi. Tout est de ma faute. Alice n'était même pas au courant.

Quoi ? Mais il est devenu dingue ou quoi ? Je m'apprêtais à protester mais il me donna un petit coup de coude.

-Je suis le seul qui mérite d'être puni, mentit-il en baissant la tête.

-Très bien, accepta papa, puisque c'est ce que tu trouves juste.

J'arrive pas à le croire, il l'a cru !

-Donne-moi ton Ipod, tu le récupéreras dans trois jours.

-Quoi ?

Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Prendre sa musique à Edward, c'est comme enlever son chien à un aveugle !

-Je pense que c'est juste. Tu t'en prends à l'Ipod de Rosalie, tu es privé du tien. Bien entendu, si tu penses que ta sœur mérite aussi d'être punie, vous pouvez partager la peine…

Il n'avait rien gobé du tout finalement ! Je voulus à nouveau intervenir mais Edward me donna un autre coup de coude, avec moins de conviction que le premier cependant. Je commence à en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir placer un mot !

Edward tendit son Ipod à papa avec un regard d'adieu.

-Très bien, maintenant vas remettre celui de Rosalie en état.

-On ne peut pas.

-Pardon ?

-On ne peut pas, ce que j'ai fait dessus est irréversible.

-Quoi ? cria Rosalie.

Je suis sûre qu'elle se serait jetée sur mon frère si Esmé n'était pas dans la pièce. Puérilement, je lui lançais un regard victorieux. Elle me fusilla du regard en retour.

-Edward, tu me déçois vraiment. Je pense que comme le crime est plus grand, ce serait mieux que tu ais une plus grande punition. Tu récupéreras ton Ipod dans 5 jours et tu donneras ton argent de poche à Rosalie pour qu'elle s'en achète un nouveau. Je pense que tout es dit. Maintenant vas dans ta chambre et reste-y jusqu'au dîner.

-Oui papa.

**Carlisle**

Je regardais Edward et Alice monter en silence. Je savais qu'Alice était aussi coupable que son frère, voir même plus. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits je les laissais prendre la responsabilité à la place des autres s'il le voulait. Si Edward disait qu'il était le seul responsable, je ne pouvais pas accuser sa sœur juste en suivant mon intuition.

Esmé m'enlaça tendrement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as agi comme il fallait, me rassura-t-elle.

**Alice**

J'entrais doucement dans la chambre des garçons. Edward lisait comme toujours. C'était quand même bizarre de le voir sans ses écouteurs. Sur son lit, Emmett jouait avec un ballon.

-Où est Jasper ?

-Aucune idée, sûrement avec sa sœur.

-Edward, je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr.

Il me fit de la place et je m'assis à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de dire que c'était mon idée ?

-Lily…

Wow, Edward ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis que j'avais douze ans.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne remarque pas que tu es malheureuse quand tu te disputes avec papa ?

Je baissais la tête. J'avais horreur d'être en dispute avec papa. Je préférais de loin être sa petite fille chérie à qui il cédait au moindre caprice plutôt que la gamine désobéissante qu'il fallait punir tous les jours.

-Mais il sait quand même que je suis la responsable ! Il n'est pas stupide !

-Oui mais comme toi tu n'es pas punie, tu n'es pas fâchée avec lui.

Mon frère était vraiment très intelligent parfois.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

-A ton service petite sœur.

Il ouvrit ses bras, m'invitant à un câlin. Je m'y jetais sans hésiter. Un câlin avec Edward, c'était suffisamment rare pour en profiter dès que l'occasion se présentait.

-Et moi ? râla Emmett.

-Amène-toi gros bêta !

Il nous rejoint sur le lit d'Edward et nous encercla avec ses immenses bras. Je me sentais bien comme ça, coincée entre mes frères, qui représentaient une barrière contre le monde extérieur.

Ca me rappelait quand on était petit, le jour où maman est morte. Quand on a vu papa rentrer, le visage plein de larmes, et monter les escaliers sans même nous regarder, on s'était pris dans les bras les uns des autres et on s'était jurés.

Jurés de toujours être là pour les autres, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

**Et voilà ? Alors ?**

**J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pourrais pas poster mercredi prochain. Je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre 9 (celui-ci était le dernier que j'avais en réserve) qui me donne vraiment du fil à retordre. J'ai l'idée de base mais je n'arrive pas à la développer.**

**Mais pour vous donnez un petit avant goût (et pour vous torturez, je me découvre un fond sadique^^):**

**Et si Carlisle avait une brillante idée pour rapprocher leur deux familles? Et si cette idée n'était pas si brillante? Que se passerait-il si Carlisle décidait d'organiser une soirée jeux de société? Réponse dans le chapitre 9.**

**Sinon, juste par curiosité, vous tenez avec les Hale ou les Cullen ?**

**Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme promis, voilà mon nouveau chapitre. Mais je suis déçue, il sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête. ****Enfin, tous mes chapitres sonnent mieux dans ma tête mais celui-là en particulier. Mais bon, à vous de juger !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Esmé**

Les enfants venaient de rentrer de l'école, maussades pour la plupart. Je m'en voulais un peu, ça ne doit pas du tout être facile de s'intégrer au milieu de l'année. Enfin, Rosalie avait immédiatement sympathisé avec cette Leah et j'avais hâte de la rencontrer.

Ils étaient tous les cinq réunis au salon, c'était rare qu'ils soient dans la même pièce et silencieux. En fait, c'était la première fois. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer, ce pourrait-il que nos enfants finissent par s'entendre ?

-Mets moins fort, j'arrive pas à me concentrer !

Bon, j'ai parlé trop vite.

**Rosalie**

Je regardais _Les frères Scott_ à la télé pendant que Jasper faisait ses devoirs à côté de moi. J'avais terminé les miens pendant le cours de géo avec Leah. Pas loin de nous, Emmett s'excitait sur un jeu vidéo alors que sa sœur gribouillait des robes. Je grinçais des dents. Ce matin, elle s'était levée plus tôt pour envahir la salle de bain et ensuite elle avait permis à Emmett d'y aller. Avant moi ! J'avais retrouvé son caleçon puant dans l'évier ! Et il avait utilisé mon shampoing ! Le mien !

Edward, lui, il lisait pour changer. Je me demande s'il sait que la vie ne se résume pas à des histoires imaginaires.

-Mets moins fort, j'arrive pas à me concentrer ! grogna Emmett à mon intention.

-Te concentrer sur quoi ? me moquais-je, tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est appuyer sur un bouton.

-Baisse le son Rosalie ! On s'entend plus penser, renchérit Alice.

Pour le simple plaisir, j'augmentais le volume. Mon frère soupira pendant qu'Emmett me fusillait du regard. Alice se leva d'un bond et alluma la chaîne Hifi. Elle veut faire comme ça ? Très bien.

J'augmentais à nouveau le volume de la télé. Elle monta celui de la musique. Nous continuâmes comme ça longtemps en nous défiant du regard jusqu'à ce que tous soit à fond. Les garçons se bouchaient les oreilles mais pas moi. Si je cédais maintenant elle gagnerait cette bataille. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Les meubles tremblaient légèrement tellement cela gueulait dans la maison.

Maman entra en trombe dans la pièce et éteignit tous les appareils.

-Non mais ça va pas ? hurla-t-elle, on a des voisins je vous rappelle ! Je commence à en avoir marre de vos bêtises ! Maintenant, vous allez faire vos devoirs et je ne veux plus rien entendre !

**Carlisle**

Je rentrais à la maison vers 18h30. Seth m'accueillit en sautant partout. C'était étrangement calme. Je rejoignis Esmé à la cuisine et l'embrassais tendrement dans le cou.

-Oh Carlisle ! Tu es rentré tôt !

-J'avais envie d'être avec vous, répondis-je, où sont les enfants ?

-Ils font leurs devoirs.

-Tu les as bâillonnés pour qu'ils soient aussi calmes?

Elle rit.

-Non, mais ils ont tentés de briser les tympans de tous les habitants de notre rue alors je me suis un peu énervée.

-Oh, la faute à qui ?

-Alice et Rosalie, qui d'autres ?

Je soupirais, fatigué par leurs disputes incessantes.

-Tu as déjà préparé le dîner ? demandais-je.

-J'allais m'y mettre, pourquoi ?

-Tu pourrais faire simple, comme des sandwiches ou des pizzas ? J'ai prévu quelque chose pour la soirée.

Elle me dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

-Je peux savoir quoi ?

-C'est une surprise, déclarais-je en la serrant contre moi.

**Jasper**

-Les enfants ! Descendez !

Je me levais et tendis la main à ma sœur pour qu'elle fasse de même. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Allez Rose, viens.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas une excuse pour maman.

Rosalie finit par se redresser en maugréant et nous pûmes descendre. Tout le monde se trouvait au salon, des sandwiches sur la table.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Edward.

Carlisle se leva et dévisagea lentement un à un.

-Voilà, depuis les quelques jours que nous vivons ensemble, la cohabitation n'a pas toujours été facile…

-On ne l'avait pas remarqué, marmonna Emmett.

-Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait mettre cette soirée à profit pour faire connaissance et s'amuser tous ensemble.

Il tenta un sourire pas très convainquant.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Nous allons organiser une soirée jeux de société !

**Esmé**

Il aurait annoncé notre déménagement au pôle Nord qu'il n'aurait pas fait un meilleur effet.

Les mâchoires de nos enfants semblaient s'être décrochée et tous le fixait, la bouche grande ouverte. Moi-même ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Nos enfants, ceux qui étaient incapables de rester dans la même pièce plus de trois minutes sans qu'une dispute éclate, allaient jouer ensemble à des jeux de société ? Ca va être amusant…

Emmett fut le premier à réagir.

-Des jeux de société ? Mais papa...tu ne peux pas être sérieux.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, allez, prenez chacun une chaise qu'on choisisse les équipes.

-Les équipes ?

-Nous allons jouer à _Pictionnary, _il faudra donc se mettre en équipe de deux.

-Je prends Edward ! s'écria Alice.

-Jasper vient avec moi ! décida Rose en tirant son frère vers elle.

-Et moi ? se plaignit Emmett.

-Non non non ! intervint Carlisle, on va tirer au sort pour les équipes !

-Ah non ! Je ne joue pas !

-Alice ! Tout le monde va jouer ! Maintenant, venez vous asseoir et que chacun note son nom sur un papier.

Il y eut quelques protestations mais ils obéirent. Carlisle déposa les sept morceaux de papier dans un bol et les mélangea.

-Il y aura quelqu'un qui sera tout seul, objecta Jasper.

-J'y ai pensé, ce sera l'arbitre.

Ensuite, il piocha deux morceaux de papier.

-La première équipe sera composée de Jasper et…d'Edward.

Rosalie siffla méchamment et Alice la fusilla du regard en retour mais aucun des deux intéressés ne broncha.

-Bon, au suivant ! La deuxième équipe sera celle…d'Emmett et de…Rosalie !

-Génial Rosie ! On va faire équipe ensemble ! s'écria joyeusement Emmett, à la grande .

Sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude.

-Ben quoi ? Si on est obligés de faire équipe, autant gagner !

-Ferme-la !

-Alice !

-Ouais Lilice ! Détends-toi ! Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir à quel point c'est amusant de faire équipe avec moi, fit-il remarqué avec un clin d'œil.

Alice parut se calmer suite à cette déclaration, ce qui ne me fit présager rien de bon. Rosalie est très très mauvaise perdante.

-Et finalement la troisième équipe sera composée de…Esmé et…Alice !

Ma belle-fille me lança un regard tellement menaçant que je reculais légèrement. Je sens qu'on allait s'amuser !

-Je serais donc l'arbitre, conclut Carlisle en sortant le jeu.

Nous nous installâmes à table et Carlisle nous distribua des feuilles et des crayons.

-Je rappelle les règles, le but est de faire deviner un mot le plus vite possible à son compagnon en le dessinant avant une équipe adverse. Il est interdit de parler, de mimer, de chanter ou de faire des bruitages. Tout le monde est prêt ? Commençons !

Edward tira une carte et lu me mot qui y était inscrit avant de me la donner.

« _Ananas »_

Ca devrait être rapide. Je la tendis à Rose qui l'attrapa d'un geste furieux.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Top !

**Emmett**

Rosalie se mit à dessiner quelque avec une forme étrange. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça peut être…Je relevais la tête pour savoir ce que les autres faisaient. Alice jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux sans prêter attention à ce qu'Esmé dessinait. Par contre la feuille d'Edward me semblait beaucoup plus productive.

-Un avion ! m'écriais-je.

-Un ananas ! déclara Jasper en même temps.

-L'équipe de Jasper et Edward remporte le point !

Rosalie se tourna vers moi, le visage furieux.

-Un avion ? Un avion ! Mais où as-tu été pêché ça espèce d'abruti ?

-Mais c'est ce qui était sur la feuille d'Edward ! me défendis-je.

-Et pourquoi as-tu été regarder la feuille d'Edward ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin doublé d'un débile profond !

-Bon, ça va, je suis désolé. Je regarderais juste ce que tu dessines. T'es contente ?

Elle grommela quelque chose et détourna la tête. Bon, ça m'a donné faim moi cette histoire d'ananas. J'attrapais un sandwich et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Miam, fromage et tomates.

-Mais fais attention ! Tu en mets partout !

-C'est bon, relax Rosie.

-Tu manges vraiment comme un porc !

-C'est juste quelques miettes.

J'entendis Alice ricaner de l'autre bout de la table et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Je crois qu'il y aura de la mayonnaise dans le prochain sandwich que je mangerais. Elle s'accordera parfaitement avec le jean de Rosalie sur lequel elle attira…par accident bien entendu.

**Edward**

Papa a du devenir fou. Nous faire jouer à un jeu de société en équipe. C'était du suicide !

Rosalie arrive à peine à s'empêcher de frapper Emmett et Alice n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du jeu. Elle ne prête même pas attention à ce qu'Esmé dessine et l'ignore totalement lorsqu'elle lui propose de dessiner. C'est moi et Jasper qui gagnons avec 14 points contre 0 et 0, mais uniquement parce qu'on n'osait pas se défier aussi ouvertement que les autres. Ou alors parce qu'on est les mieux élevés.

Jasper dessinait quelque chose qui ressemblait à…

-Un vampire ! proposais-je mollement.

Jasper secoua la tête.

-Dracula ?

-Et Jasper et Edward marque leur quinzième point, félicitation les garçons !

Papa était ridicule à essayer de faire croire qu'on s'amusait.

-Bon, j'ai faim, annonça soudain Emmett.

Il n'y avait plus aucun sandwich, les deux tiers avaient été mangés par le goinfre qui me sert de frère et qui se plaignait d'avoir encore faim.

-Je vais me préparer un petit truc à la cuisine. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Je grimaçais. Les expériences culinaires d'Emmett pouvaient être mortelles pour des gens normaux. Lui, il pouvait tout avaler. Une fois, lorsqu'on était petits, Alice avait préparé une tarte à la boue dans notre jardin et Emmett, trouvant le frigo trop vide, l'avait dévoré. Ensuite, il avait simplement déclaré qu'elle était délicieuse. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne fallait jamais, jamais accepter de la nourriture venant d'Emmett.

**Esmé**

-Alors ? Personne n'en veut ? demanda Emmett d'un air malheureux.

Bah après tout, pourquoi pas.

-Moi je veux bien ! déclarais-je.

-Cool ! Je vais te faire un SuperEmmett ! s'écria-t-il avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Très vite des bruits de portes claquées et d'ustensiles martyrisés nous parvinrent. Carlisle et Edward me regardèrent d'un air désolé tandis qu'Alice affichait désormais un petit sourire satisfait. Qui avait-il de si horrible à préparer un sandwich ?

Emmett réapparu quelques minutes plus tard et me tendit le sandwich qu'il m'avait préparé.

-Bon appétit, chuchota Alice avec un léger ricanement.

Voyant qu'Emmett avait déjà mangé la moitié du sien sans en mourir, je me décidais à mordre dans le mien…pour le recracher immédiatement.

-Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ?

-Voyons voir, réfléchit-il, du fromage, des cornichons, du ketchup, un peu de céréales, de la mousse au chocolat, du miel, une tranche de salami et une de jambon. Ah ! Et mon ingrédient secret : du pop corn !

Il mordit un grand coup dans le sien.

-Ch'est bon, hein ? me demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

-Délicieux, mentis-je, mais Emmett, tu as presque fini le tien et j'ai à peine faim. Tu veux le mien ? Ca t'évitera de retourner à la cuisine.

-Sérieux ? C'est trop gentil !

-Bon, on continue la partie ? proposa Carlisle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

Tous se mirent à grimacer.

-Carlisle, il se fait tard et ils doivent encore aller se laver. On continuera une autre fois, d'accord ?

-Oui, je crois qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui

-Ca veut dire qu'Eddy et Jazzy ont gagné ? se plaignit Emmett.

-Et oui, ils ont gagnés. Maintenant tout le monde au lit !

-Déjà ?

-On peut reprendre la partie si vous voulez, menaçais-je.

-Bonne nuit !

-A plus !

-A demain !

-Amusez-vous bien cette nuit !

-Emmett !

-Ben quoi ?

**Carlisle**

Etendu sur le lit, je soupirais en attendant que ma douce Esmé termine de se laver. Organiser cette soirée était totalement stupide. A quoi avais-je pensé ?

-Ce n'était pas stupide, me murmura Esmé à l'oreille.

-Tu lis les pensées maintenant ?

-Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir à quoi tu penses.

Je soupirais.

-Tu as vu le résultat ? Je suis sûr qu'ils se détestent encore plus maintenant.

-Mais ça partait d'une bonne intention.

-Ca a quand même été un désastre total.

-Pas complètement. J'ai appris des choses, comme le talent de cuisinier d'Emmett.

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

-Désolé pour ça. J'ai oublié de t'avertir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce fut assez…instructif. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire tenir tant de choses dans du pain.

-Et encore, tu as eu de la chance, il est suffisamment mature pour n'y mettre que des choses comestibles. Lorsqu'il avait sept ans, il m'avait préparé un sandwich pour la fête des pères. Il portait magnifiquement son nom. Il était à base d'herbe, de terre et de vers de terre.

-Et tu l'as mangé ?

-Tu aurais du voir sa petite bouille toute fière.

Elle m'embrassait tendrement.

-Vous êtes le meilleur des pères, Carlisle Cullen.

-Et vous vous êtes la meilleure mère et épouse que je connaisse, Esmé Hale.

J'attrapais une mèche de ses cheveux encore humide.

-Et j'adore l'odeur de votre shampoing.

-Ravie que cela vous plaise. Mais vous avez fait une erreur. Mon nom est Cullen, pas Hale.

-Qui a donc la chance de vous avoir pour épouse ?

-C'est vous mon cher, répondit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

**Et voilà ? Alors ?**

**J'ai juste mis un mot sur la carte du Pictionnary au lieu de cinq (ou six je sais plus^^) parce que c'était plus simple.**

**Le premier qui reviewera postera ma centième review ! Alors n'oubliez pas le bouton prévu à cet effet et rendez-vous dans une semaine !**


	10. Chapter 10: Bonus

**Voilà un petit bonus pour vous remerciez car j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews !!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

**Bon, ok j'avoue tout, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un bonus, il est nécessaire à l'histoire mais comme il n'est pas raconté par un membre de la famille…je le compte en bonus !**

**Ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas notre Seth préféré qui raconte mais bien…l'araignée du grenier ! Et oui, elle aussi a son mot à dire là-dedans !**

**Bon, j'arrête de délirer et je vous laisse lire (au fait, pour embrouiller personne, ce n'est pas l'araignée qui raconte…peut-être qu'elle viendra un jour mais pas maintenant^^)**

**Angela**

Nous étions mercredi et je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi car l'article de vendredi n'était pas encore prêt. Seulement, aucun des autres membres du journal de l'école n'avions la moindre idée sur le sujet de ce fameux article. J'avais réussi à convaincre Eric de laisser partir les autres pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leur mercredi après-midi. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux et nos cerveaux en ébullition.

-Angela ?

-Oui Eric ?

-Comment ça va avec Ben ?

-Oh c'est le paradis. Il est gentil et attentionné et vérifie toujours que je n'ai besoin de rien. Si j'ai un problème, il me suffit d'un mot pour qu'il accoure. Il est totalement parfait.

-Aucune dispute en vue ? Tu n'as jamais été voir ailleurs ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Attends…tu veux écrire sur Eric et moi, c'est ça ? saisis-je en me redressant, non mais tu n'as pas honte ? Si tu continues, je te laisse réfléchir tout seul et je rentre chez moi !

-C'est bon, détends-toi. Je suis désolé, t'es contente ?

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti.

Je me rassis, le laissant râler contre « les filles qui s'énervent pour des broutilles ». Bon, nous avions mieux à faire. Il faut trouver un article. Lorsque je me suis engagée dans le journal de l'école, je pensais que ce serait drôle et passionnant. Bien entendu, c'était le cas…un tiers du temps. Sinon, il fallait supporter les plaintes des élèves qui trouvaient que leur nez était trop gros sur une photo ou qu'un article ne leur rendait pas justice.

-Et si nous écrivions sur Royce King? demanda soudain Eric, il est la star de l'école, le champion de l'équipe et a toutes les filles à ses pieds. Ce serait parfait, non ?

-Eric, nous écrivons **toujours** sur Royce King quand on ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Et alors ? Il y a toujours quelque chose à dire sur un mec comme lui.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et nous fit tous les deux sursauter.

-Entrez ! cria Eric.

Une magnifique blonde entra. C'était Rosalie Hale, elle faisait partie des nouveaux qui étaient arrivé cette semaine. La plus jeune d'entre eux, Alice, était dans ma classe. Elle nous regarda tour à tour Eric et moi avant de finalement se diriger vers Eric.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Rosalie, se présenta-t-elle en faisant battre ses cils, et toi tu es…

-Je…moi…c'est Eric, balbutia pitoyablement mon « chef ».

-Dis-moi Eric, je parie que tu es le responsable du journal, je me trompe ?

Pris d'un élan de fierté, il sembla reprendre contenance et bomba le torse.

-Oui, je suis le rédacteur en chef du journal. Nous veillons toujours à tenir les élèves informés des dernières nouvelles de notre magnifique école. La section _BD_ est là pour les moins sérieux, et la section _potins _n'oublie jamais les plus curieux.

-C'est ça, écoute, je voudrai savoir si vous avez déjà un sujet pour demain ?

-L'édition de demain est déjà partir pour imprimé mais je peux te libérer une petite place pour vendredi, bien que nous aillions déjà trouvé un sujet fantastique.

Je sifflais discrètement. Quand on ne sait pas mentir, on ne ment pas. De plus, cette fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de bonnes intentions.

Rosalie sortit une enveloppe de son sac et la lui tendit.

-Ce qu'elle contient pourrait peut-être t'intéresser. Vendredi, c'est parfait pour moi.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna au dernier instant.

-Et n'oublie pas, tu ferais de moi la plus heureuse des filles en publiant ça, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Je regardais la porte se refermer derrière elle et me dirigeais vers Eric. Il souriait d'un air complètement débile. J'agitais ma main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir.

-Angela ! s'écria-t-il en battant rapidement des paupières, tu étais là ?

-Non, j'ai été enlevée par les extraterrestres. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a apporté ?

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un tas de papier et de photos. Après les avoir tous analyser, je me tournais vers Eric.

-On ne peut pas publier ça !

-Tu plaisantes Angela ? C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut !

-Mais Eric…

-Qui est le rédacteur en chef ?

-Eric !

-Les bénéfices du journal vont doubler avec ça !

-Eric, le journal est gratuit et nous n'avons aucun bénéfice.

-Peu importe, ce sera l'article de l'année !

Je décidais d'abandonner. Après tout, comme il l'avait si bien dit, c'était lui le rédacteur en chef. Ce sera donc lui qui aura des problèmes.

**Alors ? Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment la personnalité d'Angela mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. On a plus d'indices sur les photos mais que contiennent-elles réellement ? Mystère…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre qui viendra mercredi, Bella va réapparaître, ainsi que d'autres personnages qui auront une importance dans la suite de l'histoire.**

**N'oubliez de laissez une review !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec mon nouveau chapitre. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris de ma vie ^^!**

**Comme d'habitude, je dit un énorme merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Esmé**

Je profitais que les enfants étaient encore à l'école pour un peu nettoyer leurs chambres. Celle des garçons en particulier. Depuis les quelques jours que je vivais avec eux, j'avais cru comprendre que les enfants de Carlisle n'étaient pas des maniaques de la propreté, surtout Emmett.

J'entrais donc dans la chambre et soupirais en constatant une nouvelle fois qu'elle était partagée en deux. D'un côté le lit et les quelques affaires bien ordonnées de Jasper, de l'autre les lits d'Emmett et d'Edward, défait et encombré d'objets pour le premier, quelques vêtements traînant sur le second.

La division entre les deux côtés était clairement marquée par la fin du désordre. C'était quand même mieux que dans la chambre des filles où j'avais dû séparer leurs territoires par du papier collant sur le sol.

J'entrepris de ramasser les déchets qui trainaient, et de dépoussiérer la pièce. Finalement, je m'attaquais à l'étonnante collection de livres d'Edward. Il en possédait trois étagères pleines et le début d'une quatrième. Alors que je passais mon chiffon sur un tome des Haut de Hurlevent-les goûts littéraires d'Edward étaient très surprenants pour un garçon de son âge-une photo tomba sur le sol.

Je me baissais pour la ramasser. C'était le portrait d'une jolie jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Je l'identifiais immédiatement comme Eléonore Cullen. Carlisle refusait toujours de parler de son ex-femme et je ne savais absolument rien d'elle.

Elle était vraiment jolie. Elle avait équitablement partagé ses gènes entre ses enfants. Je reconnaissais les traits fins et délicats d'Alice, le sourire éclatant d'Emmett et les yeux d'un vert étonnant d'Edward sur son visage encadré par d'épais cheveux noirs et bouclés. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger la photo d'où elle était tombée, je me rendis compte qu'il y en avait d'autre. Bien que je savais que cela n'était pas bien, je laissais la curiosité m'emporté et les sortit de leur cachette.

La première montrait la même femme, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, un tas de couverture dans les bras dont un minuscule bras dépassait. Au dos de la photo se trouvait une phrase presque effacée d'une écriture que je ne connaissais pas.

_Le jour de la naissance d'Edward, il refuse d'être tenu par quelqu'un d'autre que sa maman._

La photo suivante montrait encore Eléonore, un petit garçon roux que j'identifiais comme Edward dans les bras. Il montrait l'objectif en riant. Sa mère tenait un second garçon par la main, Emmett évidemment. Il souriait, dévoilant ainsi ses petites quenottes, et désignait d'un air très fier le ventre de sa maman. En observant de plus près, je remarquais qu'il était plus arrondi que la normale.

Je souris et passais à la photo suivante.

Cette fois, elle montrait Edward et Emmett, assis sur un divan. Sur leurs genoux était posé un bébé minuscule mais adorable. A nouveau, je retrouvais la même écriture au verso.

_Alice est née ! Et ses grands-frères sont ravis d'avoir une petite sœur à protéger._

La dernière photo me brisa le cœur. C'était une nouvelle fois Eléonore. Cette fois, elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, ses longs cheveux rasés. Elle dormait et semblait plus pâle, plus maigre et plus épuisée que jamais. Des fils la reliaient à des tas de machines immondes. Assis sur un fauteuil à ses côtés, Carlisle dormait, son visage malgré tout ravagé par la tristesse. Dans ses bras se trouvait une Alice endormie, lovée comme un bébé et serrant un doudou contre elle. Chacun assis sur une chaise, Edward et Emmett dormaient également, leurs têtes contre leur mère. Je me demandais vaguement qui avait pris cette photo.

-Maman ! On est rentrés !

Je m'empressais de ranger les photos à leur place et descendit en vitesse.

Ils se tenaient dans le salon et, à ma plus grande surprise, ils étaient trois et non deux comme je m'y attendais. Une grande fille aux cheveux noirs et à la peau bronzée se tenait à côté de Rosalie.

-Maman, voici Leah. Je me suis dit que je pouvais l'inviter puisqu'on est débarrasé des envahisseurs aujourd'hui, me présenta Rosalie avec un air mauvais en disant la fin de sa phrase.

-Rosalie ! la repris-je.

Les enfants de Carlisle avaient chacun une activité extrascolaire le mercredi après-midi. J'avais tenté de convaincre les miens de faire pareille mais ils avaient refusé net avant même que je termine ma phrase.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrons madame Cullen.

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Esmé.

Seth tournait autour d'elle en reniflant ses pieds d'un air curieux.

-Allez, va-t-en sale bête ! s'énerva Rosalie.

-C'est bon, laisse. Il est sympa comme chien.

Elle s'accroupit et le caressa affectueusement.

-Tu es un bon chien Seth.

Je souris. Seth était un chien vraiment attachant, même moi qui n'ai jamais été une grande fan des animaux ai fini par m'attacher à lui. Et je savais que Jasper n'hésitait pas à lui faire une caresse ou deux dès que Rosalie n'était pas dans la même pièce.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes si peu les chiens Rose, déclara Leah alors que Seth entreprit de lui lécher le visage, surtout lui, il est tellement gentil.

Ma fille rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. Même moi, j'ignorais la raison de son aversion envers les chiens. Elle rêvait d'en avoir un lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et puis, du jour au lendemain, elle s'était mise à les haïr. Jasper devait être le seul au courant de la raison exact.

-Bon, si tu allais montrer ta chambre à Leah pendant que je vous prépare quelque chose à grignoter ?

**Edward**

L'itinéraire que j'avais trouvé sur internet me mena à une petite maison familiale, légèrement en retrait des autres. Etais-je à la bonne adresse ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de m'en assurer. Je sonnais et attendit calmement qu'on vienne m'ouvrir.

Ce fut une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui m'accueillit. Elle avait un air de grand-mère gâteau tout en conservant une certaine sévérité dans le regard.

-Bonjour, dis-je timidement, je suis Edward, je viens pour les cours de piano.

Un sourire amical et chaleureux apparut sur son visage.

-Ah Edward ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi. Sois le bienvenu.

-Merci.

-Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Elle me guida à travers la maison jusqu'à une petite pièce à l'écart, décorée légèrement mais avec goût. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un gigantesque piano et mon cœur ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer en le voyant.

Trois autres personnes étaient déjà installées dans les fauteuils qui longeaient la pièce. La première était une fille avec des cheveux noirs de jais, elle tenait la main d'un garçon aux cheveux également noirs qui semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Un peu plus loin, se tenait une jolie fille aux cheveux blond vénitiens qui m'était vaguement familière mais je ne me rappelais plus d'où je la connaissais.

-Les enfants, voici Edward. Edward, moi c'est Siobhan. Et eux c'est Tia, Benjamin et Tanya.

-Bienvenue Edward, m'accueillit Tia.

-Content de plus être le seul garçon, me déclara Benjamin avec un sourire amical.

-Salut Edward, on a quelques cours en commun, m'annonça Tanya.

Voilà pourquoi elle m'était familière !

-Bon, nous pouvons commencer le cours. Edward, tu sais déjà jouer ? Tu nous montres ton talent ?

J'hochais timidement la tête et me dirigea vers l'imposant piano. Après m'être assis, je me mis à jouer doucement en laissant mes doigts courir sur les touches.

La musique envahit mon esprit et je n'avais plus conscience de rien autour de moi. C'était une chanson que j'avais écrite pour ma mère il y a longtemps. A chaque fois que je la jouais, mes souvenirs devenaient plus clairs. Je me rappelais le jour où nous sommes aller manger une glace ensemble, rien que tous les deux, le jour où elle m'a annoncer avec un grand sourire que j'allais avoir une petite sœur, le jour où elle est partie à l'hôpital pour un examen de routine…et qu'elle n'en est jamais ressortie.

La musique arriva à sa fin et je la conclus sur sa note finale. Je me tournais vers mon auditoire.

Benjamin me fixait d'un air stupéfié, à ses côtés Tia pleurait à chaudes larmes. Quant à Tanya, elle avait les yeux humides et la bouche entrouverte.

-Edward, c'était magnifique ! me félicita Siobhan, la tristesse et l'amour que contenait cette musique, c'était…

-Incroyable, conclut Tanya avec un sourire émerveillé.

-Exactement ! Mais je ne connais pas ce morceau, d'où vient-il ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai composé, avouais-je, en l'honneur de ma mère.

Ils me fixèrent, ébahis, pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu l'as écrite…toi-même ?

-Wow !

-Edward, tu as vraiment un don, déclara Siobhan avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je sentis un sentiment étrange m'envahir. La fierté ?

**Alice**

J'étais contente de ne pas devoir rentrer à la maison et passer toute l'après-midi en compagnie des Hale. J'entrais dans le bâtiment qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'école et me dirigea vers l'accueil. Une femme qui ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de vouloir être là redressa la tête.

-Quoi ?

Bon sang, on ne lui a jamais appris la politesse ?

-Je m'appelle Alice Cullen, je viens pour les cours de danse.

-Et alors ? Va dans les vestiaires et débrouille-toi !

-C'est qu'on vient d'emménager et…

- Ecoute-moi petite…

Petite ?!! Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait cette vieille peau ?

-…j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter les jérémiades d'une gamine. Il y a des affiches au mur, tu n'as qu'à lire.

-Kebi ! retentit une voix, furieuse.

Une femme très grande -j'avais l'impression d'être encore plus minuscule que d'habitude à côté d'elle- apparut à mes côtés. Elle avait un immense corps tout maigre, avec de longs bras et de longues jambes.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de rester chez toi quand tu es de cette humeur-là.

-Oui, Kachiri. Je suis désolée petite.

La dénommée Kachiri se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire amical mais malgré tout effrayant.

-Tu dois être Alice ? Ton père a téléphoné il y quelques jours. Tu es dans le cours de ma sœur, suis-moi.

Je la suivis en silence pendant qu'elle m'expliquait le système.

-Mes sœurs et moi, on a créé trois tranches d'âge, les 3-6 ans, c'est Senna qui s'en occupe. Les 7-12 ans, ça c'est moi et les 13-18 ans, ton groupe, c'est Zafrina. Tu vas voir, elle peut paraître effrayante parfois mais elle est très gentille.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte bleue qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur, une femme qui ressemblait étonnamment à Kachiri leva la tête en nous entendant.

-Ah, tu dois être la nouvelle ! C'est bien, tu es à l'heure. Va t'habiller dans les vestiaires, me dit-elle en désignant une porte.

Je m'y dirigeais rapidement. A l'intérieur, une quinzaine de filles bavardaient joyeusement tout en se changeant. Elles se turent toute en me voyant entrer et me dévisagèrent indiscrètement. Je me sentis légèrement rougir et cherchait des yeux une place libre.

Par chance, je reconnus une fille qui était dans la plupart de mes cours. Elle avait un peu près ma taille et des cheveux blonds. A ses côtés se tenait une grande rousse. Avec espoir, je me dirigeais vers elle.

-Salut, dis-je timidement.

-Tu n'espère quand même t'asseoir là ? me dit la rousse avec un rire méchant.

-Ben…je…

-Quoi ? Tu sais plus parler ?

-On dirait Swan, se moqua la blonde.

Je sentis quelque chose bouillonner en moi. Si elle continuait à me parler comme ça, je crois qu'elles vont avoir mon poing dans la figure.

-Alors ? Tu dégages la naine ?

La naine ? Alors qu'elle n'avait même pas deux centimètres de plus que moi ? J'ouvris la bouche, prête à leurs lancer une remarque bien sentie lorsqu'une autre fille nous interrompit.

-Oh ça va vous deux ! Fermez-la !

Une autre blonde se dirigea vers nous.

-Vous vous croyez vraiment malignes, mais en fait vous valez moins que de la merde.

J'aimais cette fille, qui qu'elle soit.

-Si tu veux, il reste de la place près de moi, dit-elle à mon intention.

-Merci.

Je posais mes affaires et commença à m'apprêter.

-Moi, c'est Kate. Kate Denali.

-Alice Cullen.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Alice. Tu ne serais pas la sœur d'Emmett ?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Je l'aime bien. L'autre jour, en cours de biologie, il a fait danser le cadavre d'une grenouille.

Je ris, c'était bien le genre de mon frère.

-Elles deux, c'est Jane et Victoria. Le mieux, c'est de les ignorer. Si elles t'ennuient, tu leurs cloue le bec. Evite juste de t'en prendre à elles lorsqu'elles sont avec leur groupe, James est pas un type très net.

-Merci du conseil.

-De rien. Viens, ça va commencer et Zafrina déteste lorsqu'on traîne dans les vestiaires.

Nous retournâmes dans la salle principale.

-Très bien les filles, nous accueillons une nouvelle aujourd'hui. Elle s'appelle Alice. Vous l'aimez, vous l'aimez pas, je m'en moque. Le principal, c'est de ne pas avoir de disputes à lors des répétitions. On va reprendre là où on en était. Alice, essaye de suivre comme tu peux.

Le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes déjà lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une fille s'étala par terre.

-Bella, soupira Zafrina, que me veut ce retard ?

La fille, qui était la même que celle qui s'était ridiculiser en math l'autre fois et dans la plupart des cours depuis mon arrivée ici -c'est-à-dire trois jours-, se redressa les joues rouges de honte.

-Je…j'étais au toilette, balbutia-t-elle.

Les deux idiotes de tout à l'heure se mirent à ricaner.

-C'est bon pour cette fois. Tu es déjà en tenue alors va te placer. Allez, on reprend !

Je copiais les mouvements de Kate et je pensais ne pas m'en tirer trop mal. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella s'emmêler je ne sais comment dans ses propres jambes et tomber par terre. Elle se redressa rapidement et tenta de suivre les mêmes mouvements que les autres. Elle tint très exactement vingt secondes avant de trébucher à nouveau. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, comme si elle n'existait pas. Je ne trouvais pas ça très sympa. En même temps, pourquoi une fille qui semblait avoir autant d'équilibre qu'un éléphant sur un fil faisait de la danse ?

**Emmett**

Je venais de passer le pire entrainement de foot de ma vie. L'entraineur m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il m'avait uniquement accepté dans l'équipe parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix et que j'avais intérêt à faire mes preuves.

Les autres joueurs étaient aussi accueillants qu'à l'école. En d'autres termes, ils m'ignoraient totalement. Mais bon, j'étais là pour faire du sport et je m'étais donné à fond.

Je pris une douche en vitesse et m'apprêtais à aller me rhabiller dans les vestiaires lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me plaquer contre le mur. Trois joueurs de l'équipe m'encerclaient, dont un qui me bloquait ma respiration. C'était les trois types les plus populaires de l'école. Royce King et ses deux acolytes, Démétri et Félix je sais plus quoi.

-Ecoute-moi Cullen, me souffla Royce à l'oreille, je suis le meilleur joueur de l'équipe. Et vu comme tu as joué aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que tu es plus doué que moi. Alors j'espère que tu vas gentiment t'écraser et rester discret. Et peut-être qu'on te fera l'honneur de rejoindre notre groupe. Sinon, on va être obligés de nous occuper de toi.

Ils me relâchèrent et partirent en ricanant. Je du faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas les rejoindre et leur flanquer une bonne raclée. Mais à trois contre un, je n'avais pas énormément de chance. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que j'allais leur faire plaisir en m'écrasant, loin de là même. A mon avis, il était temps que quelqu'un fasse tomber cet imbécile de Royce de son petit trône.

**Edward**

-A mercredi prochain, me lança Benjamin alors qu'il grimpait dans la voiture de son père avec Tia.

Je soupirais et me mit à marcher, mon sac sur l'épaule.

-Edward ! Attends !

Tanya me rattrapa en courant.

-Tu rentres à pieds ? Je croyais que vous aviez une Volvo.

-C'est mon frère qui l'a, il passera chercher ma sœur et ils rentreront ensemble.

-Et donc toi tu marches. T'habite où ?

-Rue des Epicéas.

-Cool, c'est pas loin de chez moi. On fait le trajet ensemble ?

-Si tu veux.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas de voiture ? demandais-je.

-Mes parents me l'ont confisqué, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace, j'ai un peu dépassé le couvre-feu…d'environ cinq heures.

Je ris.

-Juste un peu ?

-On voyait pas le temps passer à cette fête, bougonna-t-elle.

-Et personne ne peut venir te chercher ?

-Mes parents disent que marcher fait partie de la punition. Kate est à la danse et Irina n'a pas le permis. De toute manière, elle est beaucoup trop occupée avec son Laurent.

Elle avait presque craché le prénom du copain de sa sœur.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, remarquais-je.

-Il n'a pas une bonne influence sur ma sœur. En plus il est beaucoup trop âgé pour elle.

-Quels âges ont-ils ?

-14 et 17 ans.

-Oh.

En effet, si Alice devait sortir avec un type de trois ans de plus qu'elle, je ne crois pas que je le supporterais.

-Et toi ? Niveau famille, tout se passe comme tu veux ?

Je ris jaune.

-Mon père vient de se remarier à une femme qu'on ne connaissait pas. Il nous a forcé à déménager et à emménager avec elle et ses deux enfants qu'on déteste. Et nous voilà à Forks.

-Et moi qui me plaignais, remarqua-t-elle, mais vois au moins le bon côté de la chose, on a pu se rencontrer.

Elle me sourit.

-C'est vrai, admis-je en souriant à mon tour.

**Alice**

Le cours était terminé depuis un bon quart d'heure mais Zafrina m'avait fait remplir tout un tas de paperasses en tous genres. Plus celle que je devais ramener signer par papa. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le vestiaire lorsque j'y entrais pour me rhabiller. Je me changeais en quatrième vitesse sinon Emmett allait râler et sortis calmement.

Des voix attirèrent mon attention. Bella était plaquée contre le mur, face à Jane et Victoria qui la bloquait.

-Swan, tu peux pas comprendre qu'on ne veut pas de toi ici ? lui dit Victoria en agitant un livre sous son nez.

-Tu peux me le rendre ? demanda Bella.

Mais…pourquoi était-elle si polie ? Elle est complètement stupide ou quoi ?

-Et si on n'a pas envie ?

-Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu dégages et qu'on ne revoit jamais ta tête ici. Tu aurais du comprendre lorsqu'on t'a enfermée dans les toilettes.

Alors c'était à cause d'elles ?

-Rendez-moi mon livre !

-J'ai pas envie, un livre c'est moche. Ca mérite d'aller direct à la poubelle.

Je me décidais à intervenir.

-Hé ! Rendez-lui son livre et dégagez !

-Oh voilà Cullen la naine ! J'ai peur !

-Tu ferais mieux, sifflais-je en serrant le poing.

Jane posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine.

-C'est bon, Victoria. On va y aller, de toute manière, elles n'ont pas besoin de nous pour paraître stupides, elles se débrouillent très bien toutes seules selon mon oncle.

Son oncle ? Je ne savais même pas qui s'était.

-J'espère ne jamais revoir ta sale face, Swan. Et méfie-toi Cullen, j'aime pas quand on me contrarie, cracha Victoria en jetant le bouquin par terre avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Merci, murmura Bella.

-Aucun problème, mais pourquoi tu les laisses faire ?

Elle se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

-Ca ne servirait à rien. Mon père les a arrêtées il y a quelques semaines et elles se vengent sur moi.

-Quelles salopes ! Mais alors, pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de partir en vitesse au lieu de traîner dans le coin ?

-J'attends ma petite sœur.

Au même moment, une porte s'ouvrit et des enfants passèrent devant nous en parlant vivement. Une fillette avec d'adorables boucles cuivrées se jeta dans les bras de Bella.

-Salut Nessie, tu t'es bien amusée ?

-Oui c'était génial ! Mais j'ai faim, on peut rentrer ?

-D'accord, on va acheter une pizza, rit Bella, je me méfie des plats de papa. Au revoir Alice !

Elle prit la main de sa sœur et me laissèrent plantée là. Alors qu'elle sortait par la porte, Emmett entra.

-Et Alice ! Tu viens ou pas ? Je t'attends depuis 10 minutes !

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Bon, je préviens tout de suite, ma Tanya n'est pas une blonde écervelée comme dans la plupart des histoires que j'ai lu. Disons juste qu'elle ajoute un peu de piment dans la relation Edward-Bella (là, vous allez me répondre « où est la relation ? » Elle arrive, elle arrive…lentement mais surement !).**

**Et pour ce qui est des photos qu'Esmé a trouvé, elles n'ont rien à voir avec celles de Rosalie (qu'on découvrira dans le prochain chapitre, enfin !). Disons juste que j'aime les photos, c'est un bon moyen (selon moi) de découvrir leur passé et de rallonger les chapitres trop court^^.**

**Bon, alors, vos avis ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voici voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur vos attentes en lisant vos reviews…**

**D'ailleurs merci à tous ceux qui en laissent, elles me font super plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Edward**

Nous étions Vendredi. Cinquième jour dans cette école, cinquième jour en enfer.

Comme chaque jour, Rosalie et Jasper nous quittèrent afin de rejoindre Leah à la seconde où nous avions franchi la porte de l'école. Je traversais la cour en compagnie de mon frère et ma sœur lorsque cette dernière me tapota l'épaule.

-Quoi ?

-Sommes-nous différents des autres jours ? me questionna-t-elle.

-Non, répondis-je surpris par cette étrange question.

-Alors pourquoi tout le monde nous dévisage en riant ?

Je regardais autour de moi. En effet, les autres élèves riaient en nous voyant. Certains poussaient même l'impolitesse en nous montrant du doigt.

-Emmett, grognais-je, si tu as encore collé quelque chose dans notre dos…

-J'ai rien fait, me jura mon frère.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien les faire rire ?

La journée passait vraiment lentement. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de nous dévisager, je veux dire encore plus que d'habitude. Une fille complètement stupide est même venue me dire qu'elle adorerait me teindre les cheveux. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils mangent dans cette ville mais ils ont intérêt à changer de régime. Même Tanya m'avait complètement ignoré alors que nous avions passé la journée d'hier ensemble.

La cloche annonçant la pause de l'après-midi retentit enfin. Plus qu'une heure de cours et je serais libre !

Ma sœur et mon frère foncèrent sur moi.

-Je suppose que tu viens de passer la même journée que nous ? me demanda Alice.

-Si tu veux dire par là me faire dévisager par des idiots qui rigolaient sans raison, alors oui.

Emmett émit un grognement qui tenait plus de l'animal que de l'humain.

-Si je savais pourquoi ces abrutis se moquent de nous, je leur ferais la tête au carré.

Une fille de la classe d'Alice s'approcha timidement.

-Alice, commença-t-elle, je tiens à te dire que je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais Eric aime tellement les scoops…

-Bon sang Angela, l'interrompis ma sœur, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

La dite-Angela parut soudainement regretter d'être venue vers nous.

-Vous…vous n'avez pas lu le journal ?

Nous secouâmes tous les trois la tête à l'unisson. Angela sortit des feuilles blanches, le fameux journal, de son sac et nous les tendis. Je les attrapais et nous nous mîmes à lire.

_**Tout sur les nouveaux de l'école**_

_**Ce lundi, cinq nouveaux élèves sont arrivés dans notre belle école. Chose peu commune ici. Votre journal préféré a donc décidé de se renseigner sur eux. Cette semaine, nous allons vous en apprendre un peu plus sur la fratrie Cullen. Ils sont au nombre de trois et se nomment respectivement Emmett, Edward et Alice. Drôle de noms me direz vous. Pourtant, ces drôles de noms vont parfaitement avec ces drôles de personnes !**_

_**Commençons par le plus âgé, Emmett Cullen.**_

_**Lorsqu'on le croise dans la rue, on change immédiatement de trottoir devant sa carrure terrifiante. Pourtant, derrière cette façade de dur à cuir se cache un être sensible qui, à une époque, préférait jouer à la Barbie plutôt que se bagarrer.**_

Une illustration accompagnait ces dires, montrant mon frère à dix ans, assis par terre et coiffant soigneusement les Barbies d'Alice. Je le sentis se tendre derrière moi alors que je reprenais ma lecture.

_**Mais peut-être que les filles aimerons cette partie sensible de son caractère qui s'accorde parfaitement à sa bouille si mignonne.**_

Une deuxième photo de lui à deux-trois ans complétait l'article. Il était tout nu et tendait fièrement son petit pot qu'il venait généreuse de remplir vers l'objectif. Ce que la photo ne disait heureusement pas, c'est qu'il avait trébuché et que le contenu du pot avait atterri sur sa tête.

_**Pourtant il n'est pas aussi mignon que son frère Edward qui fait tourner la tête de n'importe quelle fille. Il a tout pour être parfait à première vue mais ce qu'on ignore c'est que ses magnifiques cheveux roux ne l'ont pas toujours été.**_

Une photo de moi suivait. C'était à l'époque où Alice rêvait de devenir coiffeuse et qu'elle faisait ses premières expériences sur nous. Sur la photo, je détournais le regard, tentant vainement de cacher mes cheveux parsemés de mèches de toutes les couleurs. Des bleues, des vertes, des roses,…

A côté de moi, Alice laissa échapper un gloussement. Je la foudroyais du regard.

-Désolée Ed', mais j'avais oublié cette photo.

C'est normal, papa m'avait juré qu'il l'avait brûlé.

_**Mais bon, au moins c'est un virtuose avec de belles dents blanches.**_

La photo suivante me montrait à onze ans, le jour de mon premier concert de piano. J'étais habillé avec mon tout premier costume et me tenait fièrement à côté de mon instrument. Au comble du bonheur, je souriais de toutes mes dents, dévoilant ainsi mon horrible appareil dentaire.

_**Mais la meilleure de la famille est sans nul doute Alice. Ah, Alice ! On peut dire beaucoup sur elle. Elle est joyeuse, bavarde et ressemble à un lutin. Mais saviez-vous qu'elle adore les animaux ? Elle a même voulu en devenir un à une époque.**_

La photo d'Alice la montrait déguisée en chien, léchant une assiette par terre. C'était à l'époque où elle voulait convaincre papa de nous acheter un animal. Elle avait réussi puisqu'on avait eu Seth.

_**Pourtant, Alice a un léger défaut. Elle se trouve trop petite. Pourtant elle est adorable comme ça mais non, elle veut grandir. Et elle est prête à to**__**ut pour ça. Mais tout ne réussit pas forcément…**_

Deux images illustraient ces paroles. La première était Alice à 8 ans perchée sur des échasses dans notre jardin. La seconde montrait la même scène quelques instants plus tard alors qu'Alice tombait des échasses…

_**Tout ça pour dire, ne sont-ils pas trognons les Cullen ?**_

Deux photos suivaient cette affirmation. La première datait du carnaval de mes 6 ans. J'étais déguisé en Peter Pan, Alice pleurait à mes côtés dans son costume de Clochette et le Capitaine Crochet, c'est-à-dire Emmett, tentait de la consoler.

La seconde était beaucoup plus récente, juste l'année dernière, et nous montrais tous les trois dans notre ancien jardin. C'était un jour de canicule et on se rafraîchissait à l'aide du tuyau d'arrosage. Emmett avait enlevé son short et avait réussit je ne sais comment à me retirer le mien, nous nous baladions donc en caleçons. Mais le pire c'était Alice. Alice qui, sous la chaleur accablante avait enfilé un petit haut blanc en oubliant de mettre un soutien-gorge. Alice qui était trempée de la tête aux pieds et dont on voyait toutes les formes. Dire que toute l'école allait voir cette photo. Tous ces garçons obsédés à l'esprit tordus…Sous l'effet de la colère, je déchirais le journal.

Je serrais les dents en me tournant vers mon frère et ma sœur. Emmett tremblait de rage et Alice était devenue toute rouge, de honte ou de colère, je l'ignore.

-Je vais aller arracher la tête à l'éditeur, rugit mon frère.

Alice le retint par le bras.

-Non, tu t'en prendrais à un innocent.

Emmett et moi la regardâmes, se demandant si elle n'avait pas grillé quelques neurones.

-Mais enfin, selon vous comment ont-ils eu ces photos ?

Je commençais à comprendre alors que mon frère gardait sa tête de demeuré.

-Il fallait que quelqu'un qui ait accès à nos albums les leurs donne.

Emmett eu l'air de pigé (ou alors il fait semblant) et Alice et moi nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers Rosalie Hale qui se trouvait, chance ou malchance ?, à quelques mètres de nous.

**Jasper**

Je n'aimais pas ce que Rosalie avait fait. C'était vraiment méchant. De plus les Cullen n'y étaient pour rien dans le mariage de nos parents. Je trouve cette guerre stupide et totalement inutile. Maman aimait Carlisle et Carlisle aimait maman. Ca crevait les yeux et rien ne pourrait le changer. Surtout pas nos disputes dignes de la maternelle.

Alors que Rose et Leah continuait de vanter les milles et un mérites de l'idée de ma sœur, je vis la fratrie Cullen arriver vers nous, Alice en tête. Son regard lançait des éclairs et elle était presque effrayante.

-Comment as-tu osé faire ça espèce de salope ! hurla-t-elle.

-Qui, ça ne t'as pas fait plaisir, se moqua ma sœur avec un rire mauvais, la dernière photo devrait pourtant t'aider à te faire des amis, pauvre fillette seule au monde.

Le corps minuscule d'Alice se mit à trembler et elle se pinça les lèvres. Avant que j'ai pu réagir, elle se jeta sur Rosalie et lui assena un coup de poing magistral sur le visage. Ma sœur se cogna contre le mur.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir faire tes petites blagues impunément ? cracha Alice.

-Espèce de garce ! riposta Rosalie en s'élançant vers elle.

Emmett se mit entre les deux filles, l'air à la fois menaçant et protecteur.

-Ne touche pas à un cheveu de ma sœur.

-Et toi n'approche pas la mienne, intervins-je en me plaçant devant Rose.

-Oh tiens, le petit fils-fils à sa maman veut se battre. T'as pas peur d'abîmer ton joli visage ?

Je grinçais des dents et cette fois, c'est moi qui balançais le premier coup. Mon poing atterri dans le ventre d'Emmett avec un bruit bizarre, je ne savais pas dire s'il venait de moi ou de lui. Il parut surpris de ma force. Non mais, il me prenait pour quoi ?

A côté de nous, les filles s'étaient aussi lancées dans un combat mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop. Alice n'était pas vraiment imposante et Rose savait se défendre. Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer en arrière alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre mon poing dans la grande gueule d'Emmett. Edward se tenait face à moi et fit craquer ses phalanges, un petit sourire narquois sur le visage. Ca ça compliquait les choses, je n'avais pas prévu de me battre contre les deux en même temps.

-Hé Cullen ! Ou tu te crois ? Deux contre un, c'est pas du jeu.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, Leah tira Edward vers elle et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Un étrange craquement retentit alors qu'elle l'empêchait de bouger. Elle se colla quasiment contre lui.

-Reste jouer avec moi, susurra-t-elle.

Je ne même pas le temps de la remercier qu'Emmett se jetait à nouveau sur moi. Je l'esquivais rapidement avant de lui envoyer une droite dans la mâchoire. Il recula sous le choc puis s'élança dans ma direction.

-On se calme ici ! Vous vous croyez où ? Dans un zoo ?

Je me figeais face à cette voix autoritaire, le poing d'Emmett à deux millimètres de mon visage. Le principal se tenait devant nous, l'air pas content du tout.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

* * *

**Et voilà ? Alors ? Déçues ?**

**Je sais, c'est court mais je voulais à tout prix couper à ce moment-là.**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien décrit la bataille, j'es****père avoir relevé le défi^^**

**Alors selon vous, comment vont réagir Carlisle et Esmé ? Et comment avez-vous trouvé les photos ?**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, elles font toujours plaisir.**

**Et, pour ceux qui lisent aussi « visions du passé », réjouissez-vous, la suite arrive (enfin) dimanche !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Désolée ! Je n'avais pas fini de l'écrire mercredi parce que j'étais malade (la faute à mon frère si vous voulez un coupable).**** Mais bon voilà mon chapitre, avec la réaction d'Esmé. Celle de Carlisle viendra au suivant !**

**A propos, j'oublie tout le temps de préciser et je ne sais pas si ça a de l'importance mais dans mon histoire, je vais utiliser le système scolaire belge puisque je n'y connais rien à l'américain et que j'ai peur de m'emmêler avec le français. Mais j'essaye d'éviter de l'utiliser tout court pour n'embrouiller personne^^ Enfin, c'était juste pour prévenir.**

**Et Eleazar, je sais bien que c'est son prénom normalement mais ça peut passer pour un nom de famille, non ? Ben si, je l'ai décidé !**

**Bon d'accord, je me tais. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Emmett**

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau du principal en silence. Edward regardait autour de lui d'un air impressionné. Il faisait la même tête que moi quand j'avais douze ans, lorsque je suis entré pour la première dans le bureau du princi…Attendez ! Ca veut dire que c'est la première fois qu'il y rentre ? Oh trop génial ! Je savais que mon frère était un petit intello mais à ce point-là…

-Pouvons-nous partager la blague monsieur Cullen ?

Je tentais de maitriser mon fou rire.

-Je ne pense pas que vous comprendriez monsieur…euh…

-Eleazar. Veuillez vous asseoir maintenant.

Je m'assis à côté d'Alice qui avait croisé les bras et râlait ouvertement. Le principal tendit un paquet de mouchoirs à Rosalie qui saignait du nez.

-L'un d'entre vous est-il blessé ?s'assura-t-il.

Personne ne répondit mais Edward se mit à se tortiller sur sa chaise.

-Très bien, sachez que ce genre de comportement est inadmissible à l'intérieur de cet établissement. Habituellement je punis la violence par un renvoi temporaire ou définitif selon les antécédents de l'élève. Sauf que je suis face à un cas particulier. Car, en plus d'être nouveaux, vous êtes de la même famille.

Il nous dévisagea calmement un à un avant de s'arrêter sur Leah, surpris.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, mademoiselle Clearwater ?

-Ben vous avez dit de vous suivre. Alors je vous ai suivi.

-Vous participiez aussi à la bagarre ?

-Evidemment ! Du trois contre deux c'était pas équitable !

-Ah…euh…bon, vous pouvez partir, je laisse courir pour cette fois.

-Cool ! A plus !

Elle adressa un signe de la main à Rosalie et Jasper avant de se dépêcher de sortir.

-Et nous ? s'indigna Alice.

-Je pense que miss Clearwater a uniquement pris part à votre petit combat pour aider ses amis, ce qui reste malgré tout un geste noble. De plus, c'est vous qui avez lancé le premier coup d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre mademoiselle Cullen, donc c'est vous qui êtes la responsable.

-Ha oui ? s'écria Alice en se redressant, c'est moi qui ai mis ces photos dans le journal peut-être ?

-Veuillez vous calmer et vous rasseoir. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec le responsable du journal et, croyez-moi, il sera puni comme il se doit. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème actuellement. Je suis au courant de votre situation familial et je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous. C'est pour cela que je vais passer l'éponge aujourd'hui et vos actions n'auront pas de conséquences. Mais si cela venait à se reproduire, que ce soit entre vous ou avec d'autres élèves, sachez que je ne serais pas aussi clément. Ma secrétaire a appelé votre mère…

-C'est pas ma mère, marmonna Alice.

-…qui va venir vous chercher.

**Edward**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai eu des problèmes à l'école. En seize ans, c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive. Papa va nous tuer.

En plus, je crève de mal au poignet, je crois bien que Leah me l'a bousillé. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus.

-Monsieur Eleazar, retentit la voix de la secrétaire, madame Cullen est arrivée.

-Très bien, faites-la entrer.

Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, Esmé entra dans la pièce et je vis Jasper et Rosalie se ratatiner sur leurs chaises. Leur mère les fusilla du regard (et s'attarda plus longtemps sur Rosalie, elle connaissait ses enfants) avant de se tourner vers le proviseur.

-Je suis vraiment navrée des ennuis qu'ils ont pu causer. Mais qu'on-t-il fait exactement ?

-Je pense que vous devriez lire ça, répondit-il en lui tendant l'exemplaire d'un journal.

Esmé l'attrapa et se mit à lire. Son visage s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture et en devenait effrayant. Finalement, elle referma le journal d'un geste brusque.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale ! gronda-t-elle, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

-Qui te dit que c'est moi ? protesta Rosalie.

-Je me doute qu'aucun des trois n'aurait fait ça et ton frère n'a pas l'esprit assez tordu pour ce genre de chose.

Rosalie croisa les bras et baissa la tête en râlant. Ca avait un côté amusant car elle était exactement dans la même position qu'Alice.

-Ce n'est pas tout, enchaîna le principal, après avoir lu cet article, les Cullen étaient en colère, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Mais ils ont réagis de manière assez…violente.

-Violente ?

-Ils se sont battus.

Je crus qu'Esmé allait s'évanouir. Elle devint toute blanche, puis elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Finalement, elle se tourna vers nous.

-Vous vous êtes battus ? Entre vous ?

Cette fois, elle nous fusilla tous les cinq du regard.

-Y-a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas à ma connaissance.

-Très bien, puis-je les ramener à la maison ? Je pense que nous allons avoir une très longue discussion en rentrant.

-Oui, je vous en prie, faites donc.

Esmé lui serra la main.

-Merci de m'avoir appelé, je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira pas de sitôt.

-Je l'espère.

**Emmett**

Nous suivîmes Esmé jusqu'à sa voiture en silence.

-Grimpez, ordonna-t-elle.

-Et la Volvo ? demandais-je.

Elle se figea et réfléchit quelques instants.

-Jasper, tu vas la chercher et tu la ramènes à la maison. Ne traînes surtout pas en chemin.

-Oui maman, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Favoritisme, murmura ma sœur.

Esmé se tourna vers elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Non Alice, ce n'est pas ça du favoritisme. Si j'ai choisi Jasper, c'est parce que c'est le seul d'entre vous à ne pas encore s'être attiré d'ennuis, excepté aujourd'hui. Je pense que tu ne peux pas en dire autant alors maintenant, grimpe dans cette voiture et tais-toi.

Wow ! C'est la première fois qu'Esmé ose répondre à une des remarques d'Alice. Chose que ma frangine n'a pas l'air d'apprécier vu son expression. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer mais je la poussais dans la voiture avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre un son. Je crois que nous nous sommes attiré assez d'ennuis pour aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi, je vis Edward grimacer de douleur.

-Ca va ? soufflais-je.

-Ouais ouais, grogna-t-il.

Bon, maintenant, il ne nous restait plus qu'à survivre à la colère de papa. J'étais sûr qu'il allait nous démembrer avant de nous enterrer. Puis il trouverait un moyen de nous ressusciter pour pouvoir nous tuer à nouveau. Nous étions dans la merde. Très profondément.

**Esmé**

Le trajet se passa en silence. Rosalie râlait à côté de moi, Edward et Emmett regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre et Alice me lançait des regards noirs via le rétroviseur.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'ils se soient réellement battus. A l'école en plus. Jamais je n'avais été convoqué chez le principal pour une telle énormité. Habituellement, c'était pour des broutilles telles que « Votre fils n'est pas assez sociable » ou « Votre fille a répondu à son professeur ». Mais une bagarre ! Avec les enfants de Carlisle qui plus est.

Je garais la voiture dans l'allée et claquais furieusement la portière.

-Tout le monde dans le salon. Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot.

Ils obéirent calmement et allèrent s'asseoir. Pendant ce temps, j'attrapais le téléphone et composais le numéro de l'hôpital.

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien au Forks Mémorial, répondit une voix féminine, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais parler au Docteur Cullen.

-Désolée madame mais il est occupé, voulez-vous prendre rendez-vous ?

-Non, je ne veux pas de rendez-vous. Je suis sa femme et je désirerais lui parler.

-Je suis navrée madame Cullen mais c'est absolument impossible.

Je crois que mes derniers soupçons de patiente viennent de s'envoler.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, je dois parler à mon mari** maintenant**. Alors, à moins qu'il ne pratique une intervention à cœur ouvert, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais passez-le-moi.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Veuillez patienter.

Alors qu'une musique agaçante se déclencha dans le téléphone, des chuchotements me parvinrent de la pièce d'à côté.

-J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entendre un mot, criais-je, alors silence !

-Esmé ? retentit la voix de Carlisle dans le téléphone.

-Oui?

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu effraies notre nouvelle stagiaire ?

-Il faut que tu rentres à la maison, maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? C'est à propos des enfants ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Rassure-toi, ils vont bien.

Pour le moment.

-Alors quoi ? J'ai du travail ici, je ne saurais pas me libérer comme ça.

-Ils se sont battus à l'école.

Seul le silence me répondit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Carlisle ?

-Entre eux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Oui, Rosalie a fait une très mauvaise plaisanterie.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Il me raccrocha au nez. Je reposais le combiné et inspirais longuement avant de rejoindre les enfants au salon.

Alice et Rosalie se fusillaient chacune du regard. Coincé entre son frère et sa sœur, Emmett jouait avec un coussin du canapé alors qu'Edward semblait pensif. Jasper leva les yeux vers moi et me lança un regard d'excuse.

-J'ai appelé Carlisle, il va arriver, déclarais-je en m'asseyant.

Emmett et Alice échangèrent un regard désespéré alors qu'Edward grimaçait.

**Jasper**

Cela faisait presque vingt minutes qu'on était rentrés et personne ne parlait. La tension dans l'air était palpable et ne faisait qu'empirer. Maman ne disait rien, ce qui était encore plus horrible que si elle avait crié. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir réagi à la provocation d'Emmett. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Maman allait me tuer, j'avais promis de ne plus jamais me battre à l'école depuis ce qui s'était passé il y a deux ans.

Lorsque j'avais treize ans, j'avais pris l'habitude de trainer avec une bande de garçons qui s'amusaient à se bagarrer entre les cours. A l'époque, je croyais que c'étaient mes amis et je participais à leurs petits tournois de lutte. J'étais très doué et fier d'enfin faire partie d'un groupe. On avait gardé nos agissements secrets pendant une année entière. Mais un jour, ça avait dérapé et un garçon qui était légèrement plus jeune que moi avait fini à l'hôpital. Nos parents avaient été prévenus et nous avions tous été renvoyés de l'école. Maman était furieuse et m'avait même menacé de m'envoyer dans une maison de correction. Il m'avait fallu du temps, et l'aide de Rosalie, pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas fâchée parce j'avais été expulsé de l'école mais parce que je m'étais mis en danger. Finalement, elle avait réussi à me faire réintégrer l'école mais elle m'avait fait jurer de ne plus jamais utiliser la violence. J'avais toujours tenu ma promesse…jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Carlisle apparut rapidement dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage était furieux et il lança un regard effrayant à chacun de ses enfants.

-Montez. Tous les trois. Maintenant.

Emmett, Edward et Alice s'entreregardèrent mais obéirent sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'étage, maman se tourna vers Rose et moi. Je ravalais ma salive, attendant que l'orage éclate.

Maman vint s'asseoir en face de nous et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de nous fixer.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Comment avez-vous osez faire une chose pareille ? Vous arranger pour que ces photos soient publiées dans le journal ! Et vous battre en plus !

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche, dans l'espoir de plaider notre cause.

-Non ! Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses !

-Mais c'est Alice qui a commencé, protesta tout de même ma sœur.

-Et alors Rosalie ? Tu as quel âge ? Même si elle a commencé, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas entendu parler de photos de vous donc ça m'étonnerait vraiment que ce soit elle qui soit à l'origine de tout, mais en admettant qu'elle ait vraiment commencé, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle ne vous a pas forcée à répliquer, vous étiez libre de faire vos choix !

-On est désolés, marmonnais-je.

-Je m'en fiche que vous soyez désolés ! Ca n'y change absolument rien ! Vous vous êtes battus à l'école ! Vous vous rendez compte que si le principal n'avait pas été aussi compréhensif, vous auriez sans doute été renvoyés ! Et comment on aurait fait pour vous trouver une nouvelle école ?

Rosalie se leva, les yeux brillant de colère. Je le sentais mal ce coup-là…

-Ca n'aurait pas été possible parce qu'on habite dans un trou paumé ! contra ma sœur, et ça parce qu'il a fallu que tu gâches nos vies en nous forçant à habiter avec des abrutis !

-Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Je commence à en avoir marre de votre comportement ! Vous ne pensez qu'à tout contrôler, et à évincer les autres de votre chemin ! Mais ce n'est pas vous qui faites la loi ici ! C'est moi et Carlisle ! Alors maintenant, tu te rassois et tu te tais !

Rose ne bougea pas et continua à défier maman du regard. Pour éviter d'autres ennuis, je la tirais légèrement en arrière et la forçais à s'asseoir.

-Très bien, enchaîna maman, à partir de maintenant, on va changer les règles. Vous êtes privés de sortie jusqu'à ce que toutes vos bêtises cessent et de télé et d'ordinateur pour ce week-end.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est…

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Jasper, tu m'écriras un texte de dix pages sur les méfaits de la violence puisque je pense qu'on a déjà eu de trop nombreuses conversations à ce sujet.

Je soupirais mais ne dis rien. Après tout, je ne m'en tirais pas trop mal.

-Et toi, Rosalie, je veux que tu ailles présenter tes excuses à Emmett, Edward et Alice pour les photos et que tu écrives un texte d'excuse qui expliquera en quoi ce geste était stupide et puéril. Je suis certaine qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour qu'on le publie dans le journal de l'école.

-C'est hors de question ! protesta ma sœur, je refuse de faire ça !

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné le choix.

-Mais enfin maman, c'était juste une blague…

-Non Rosalie, ce n'était pas une blague. C'était une vengeance, une attaque, une provocation, appelle ça comme tu veux mais ce n'était pas une blague !

Rose croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle agissait comme une fillette pourrie gâtée.

Le visage de maman se radoucit et elle nous pris chacun une main.

-Ecoutez, je sais que c'est compliqué pour vous et que vous trouvez cela injuste qu'on vous force à habiter avec des presque inconnus. Mais j'aime vraiment Carlisle et tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'essayer de vous entendre avec lui et avec ses enfants. Juste essayer. Si ça ne marche pas, on cherchera peut-être une nouvelle solution mais si vous ni mettez pas un minimum du vôtre, on arrivera à rien. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir choisir entre vous et l'homme de ma vie. Vous pourriez faire ça pour moi ?

Elle nous regarda, l'air à la fois incertain et bienveillant. Nous nous jetâmes dans ses bras d'un même mouvement et elle nous serra contre elle, comme lorsqu'on était petits et qu'elle nous consolait.

-Je suis vraiment désolée maman, murmura Rosalie.

-Moi aussi, renchéris-je.

-Je sais, je sais.

Elle continua à nous serrer contre elle en nous caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas dévalant l'escalier retentissent. Alice arriva dans le salon, les yeux plein de larmes. Elle nous jeta un regard furieux et dégouté en enfilant ses chaussures. Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte. Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, Carlisle nous rejoint dans le salon et ouvrit la porte.

-Alice ! Attends ! Je suis désolé ! Alice !

* * *

**Tada ! Alors ? Ca valait le coup d'attendre quelques jours de plus ?**

**J'ai longtemps tergiversé pour savoir s'ils les engueulaient ensemble ou séparément. Et j'hésite toujours(c'est un peu tard de toute manière^^)…vous auriez préféré quoi ?**

**Hé, j'ai eu une idée ! Ca vous intéresserait que je fasse un recueil de one-shot qui raconterait leurs enfances, leurs passés et autres ? Vous voyez, comme l'histoire de Jasper qui se battait à l'école, mais en plus détaillé. Je pourrais y mettre le premier rendez-vous de Carlisle et Esmé, certains anniversaires, les premiers amours, ect. Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Que s'est-il passé pour qu'Alice parte ainsi ? Et où va-t-elle aller ? Réponses dans les prochains chapitres…**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et à mercredi!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je devrais dormir et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vous poste mon nouveau chapitre…****Enfin, je n'arrive pas à dormir et comme il est plus de minuit, on est mercredi^^ Alors j'ai pensé à vous.**

**Je suis super contente car vous avez battu le record de review sur un chapitre (qui était de 18) sur le dernier chapitre ! J'ai eu 22 reviews ! Merci beaucoup à ces 22 personnes ! **

**J'ai mis le fameux recueil de one-shot, allez jeter un coup d'œil.**

**Bon, je vais vous laissez lire ce qui c'est passé du côté de Carlisle…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Carlisle**

Ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le lit d'Edward sans un mot. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qu'Esmé m'avait appris. Ils se sont battus à l'école. Mes enfants. Ceux que j'avais élevés dans l'idée que la violence n'apportait rien dans la vie.

-Papa, on est…, commença Emmett en interrompant le silence.

-Non. Je ne veux rien savoir.

-Mais…

-Ca suffit. J'en ai marre de vous trois, vous êtes devenus insupportables. Depuis qu'on a emménagé ici, je passe mon temps à régler vos conflits ridicules. Je suis crevé, je ne dors pas plus de trois heures par nuit, et c'est à peine si je vois Esmé. Je passe presque tout mon temps à l'hôpital, et dès que je rentre je suis assailli par des cris et des disputes. Je n'en peux plus !

Ils fixaient tous les trois leurs pieds, honteux.

-Mais là, vous avez atteint le sommet ! Vous vous êtes battus ! Je suis capable de tolérer beaucoup de chose, que ce soit des mauvaises blagues, des échecs à l'école, et à la limite les grossièretés entre vous. Mais jamais je ne pourrais admettre que vous utilisiez la violence. Là, vous m'avez vraiment déçu. Je croyais que vous étiez suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas réagir comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

-Papa, tu aurais du voir la photo d'Alice que Rosalie a fait publier.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse Emmett. Vous auriez dû venir nous en parler, ou à quelqu'un de l'école. Ce que vous avez fait est inexcusable.

-Et qui te dis que c'est nous qui avons commencé ? intervint Alice.

-Très bien, dis-moi qui a lancé le premier coup alors.

Elle rougit légèrement en détournant le regard. Voilà qui répondait parfaitement à ma question.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

-Papa, on est désolés.

-Edward, peu importe que vous soyez désolés ou non. Je vous ai toujours appris que la violence n'avait rien de bon mais apparemment ça ne vous a pas suffit. Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que ça peut être dangereux. Même en oubliant les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur votre dossier scolaire, l'un de vous aurait pu être gravement blessé. A l'hôpital, je vous tous les jours des personnes dans le coma ou avec un membre cassé parce qu'ils participaient à un combat qui a mal tourné. Je n'ai pas envie que cela soit un de mes enfants.

Le remord envahit leurs visages.

-Donc, repris-je la voix plus sévère, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous n'aurez plus accès à aucuns appareils électroniques. Par là, j'entends télévision, ordinateur, portable, PlayStation, Wii, Nintendo et tout autre gadget qui remplissent habituellement vos journées.

-Quoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? gémit Emmett.

-Vous pourrez lire et réfléchir à vos actes. De plus, vous ne sortirez plus de la maison, excepté pour allez à l'école. Et finalement, vous irez vous excusez auprès de Rosalie et Jasper.

-Quoi ? Mais on n'a rien fait !

Alice s'était redressée, un air totalement indigné sur le visage.

-Alice, vous vous êtes battus à l'école, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « rien faire ».

-Mais ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! C'est à cause d'eux tout ça ! Je refuse de m'excuser pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable !

-Alice ! Tu habites sous mon toit alors tu fais ce que je te dis ! Tu iras t'excuser, un point c'est tout !

-Non ! J'en ai marre d'obéir à tes lubies débiles. Tu as décidé de te marier sans rien nous demander. Puis tu as choisi de déménager et d'emménager avec de parfaits inconnus et on a du obéir sans même pouvoir y glisser notre opinion ! On a du changer d'école et une fille que je déteste profondément et avec qui je suis obligée de partager ma chambre a publié des photos humiliantes de nous, nous condamnant à ne jamais pouvoir nous intégrer ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as décidé ! Mais j'en ai marre de faire ce que tu veux ! Pas une seconde tu n'as pensé à nous ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

_SLAP_

**Edward**

Je sursautais de surprise et mon regard passa de papa à sa main figée en l'air. Il venait réellement de gifler Alice ? Papa, qui venait de nous faire tout un sermon sur la violence, venait de frapper Alice, sa petite princesse ? Personne ne l'avait vu venir celle-là. Ni moi, ni Emmett et encore moins Alice. Même papa semblait surpris. Il ne nous avait jamais touché, quelques soient les circonstances.

La pièce était comme figée. Je n'osais pas bouger, et j'observais papa et Alice, attendant la suite des événements.

Ma sœur avait porté sa main à sa joue rougie et les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Elle fixait papa avec un regard furieux mais désespéré à la fois. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement. Papa tendit doucement la main, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Alice, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle recula brusquement et sortit de la pièce quasi en courant. Papa ne bougeait pas, et restait immobile au milieu de la pièce. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne me décide à parler.

-Tu devrais peut-être la rattraper, suggérais-je à mi-voix.

Il me dévisagea un quart de seconde avant de sortir également de la pièce. Il y eu un silence puis on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Emmett qui me fit signe de descendre aussi. Je le suivis dans les escaliers, prenant soin de ne pas trop bouger mon poignet qui continuait à me faire un mal de chien.

En bas, nous retrouvâmes Esmé, Rosalie et Jasper qui n'avait pas bougé du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Esmé, Alice est sortie en courant et Carlisle l'a suivit. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans un état pareil ?

Je leur jetais un regard noir, c'était à cause d'eux ce qui venait de se passer. Voyant que ni moi ni Emmett n'étions d'humeur à parler, Esmé se tourna finalement vers la porte et nous nous mîmes à attendre.

Après une dizaine de minutes, papa revint, mais seul. Il entra sans dire un mot et se précipita vers le téléphone. De là où j'étais, je reconnus le répondeur d'Alice.

« Salut c'est Alice. Vous savez comment ça marche. Et si c'est toi Emmett, arrête de faire des bruits grossiers pour t'amuser, j'en ai ras-le-bol ! »

**Emmett**

Papa raccrocha le téléphone, l'air dépité. Esmé s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai…

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

-J'ai giflé Alice, avoua-t-il presque honteusement.

Ca se voyait qu'il s'en voulait et je lui en voulais aussi d'avoir fait ça à ma petite sœur. Mais je ne pense pas que le fait de s'être excuser immédiatement après était une bonne idée. Après tout, si la gifle est partie, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Esmé caressa le bras de papa dans un geste réconfortant.

-Elle va revenir, le rassura-t-elle.

-Peut-être mais quand ? Il va bientôt faire nuit et il a commencé à pleuvoir. Emmett, tu pourrais essayer de l'appeler ? Elle me raccroche au nez à chaque fois.

J'hochais la tête et sortis mon portable de ma poche. Je composais rapidement le numéro de ma sœur et attendis. Après deux sonneries, j'entendis décrocher.

-Alice ?

-…

-Lilice, t'es où ? On s'inquiète nous.

-…

-Passes-la moi, intervint papa en tendant sa main.

Je secouais la tête et reculais légèrement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Ecoute Lily, papa regrette ce qu'il a fait. Tu ne vas pas rester toute la nuit dehors.

J'entendis des sanglots à l'autre bout du fil. Ils furent suivis par un petit bip sonore.

-Elle a raccroché, déclarais-je sombrement.

Papa soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est de ta faute ça, l'accusais-je, en plus elle n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'elle disait.

-Emmett, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment.

Je grognais et partis chercher Seth qui était resté enfermé dans le jardin tout le temps (en fait, l'auteur l'avait un peu oublié^^) et lui mit sa laisse.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? soupira papa.

-Je vais chercher ma sœur puisque tu ne sembles pas réagir.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Je sais, c'est court, désolée.**

**Ma plus grande peur, c'est que ce soit trop semblable à la partie avec Esmé. Est-elle fondée ?**

**On joue à un jeu ? Si j'ai plus de 28 (le 28, c'est l'anniversaire de mon chien^^) reviews pour ce chapitre, je vous mets la suite samedi. Sinon mercredi comme d'hab !**

**Bonne nuit aux autres insomniaques !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà ! On est samedi et j'ai eu 29 reviews pour le chapitre précédant alors…nouveau chapitre ! Un énorme merci à ces 29 personnes (auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement faute de temps, désolée).**

**Je vais finir par prendre l'habitude de poster à minuit moi^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Alice**

J'en ai marre. De quoi ? J'en sais rien. Enfin si, de tout. De ma vie, de ma famille, des Hale, de l'école, de marcher, de pleurer, de tout. Mais je suis obligée de faire tout ça. Parce que c'est comme ça, je n'ai que quinze ans alors je suis forcée d'obéir, de respecter les règles et les adultes, même quand ceux-ci ont tort.

Mon portable vibra à nouveau dans ma poche. Ils allaient vider ma batterie à ce rythme-là. Je le sortis et lu le énième message que mon frère m'avait laissé.

« _Hey, lily!_

_T ou? __On s inquiete ici._

_Rentre please. Ed."_

Je remis mon portable dans ma poche et me remis à marcher. Cela faisait deux heures que j'avais quitté la maison, et j'avais reçu une vingtaines de messages de mes frères, plus un nombre incalculable d'appels en absence. Même Esmé et Jasper avaient essayé. Comme si j'allais leur répondre à _eux_.

Je voulais juste qu'ils me foutent la paix, qu'ils me laissent continuer à marcher. Bon, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, et je devrais peut-être m'en inquiéter puisqu'il fait déjà nuit mais peu importe. Si je continuais à marcher, j'arriverais bien quelque part. N'importe où. Mais ce serait bien que j'arrive n'importe où assez rapidement parce que j'avais mal aux pieds et j'étais frigorifiée. Puisqu'on avait la chance d'habiter la belle ville de Forks, il pleuvait à verse et j'étais trempée jusqu'aux os.

De toute manière, je préférais mourir d'une pneumonie dans la rue plutôt que rentrer. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je ne voulais pas revoir papa. Le pire là-dedans, c'est que je ne lui en voulais même pas de m'avoir giflé, non ça je m'en fichais. Enfin, sur le coup, ça m'avait vexée et j'avais vraiment eu l'impression qu'il me détestait, qu'il regrettait que j'existe. Ca m'avait vraiment fait mal. Mais maintenant je m'en moquais. Pas de son amour, non, ça j'avais la preuve avec cinquante appels en absence qu'il m'aimait toujours.

Si je ne voulais pas rentrer c'était parce que je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas d'accord de son remariage, et de toutes ses décisions sans notre avis. J'en avais marre d'obéir sans broncher et le seul responsable de nos malheurs c'était lui !

J'arrivais à un carrefour et m'arrêtais de marcher pour regarder autour de moi. A force de marcher tout droit, j'avais fini par me perdre. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où j'étais et la pluie et l'obscurité ne m'aidaient en rien.

-Maman, aide-moi, suppliais-je à voix haute.

C'était sans doute stupide mais j'avais besoin de penser que ma mère était là, près de moi et qu'elle me protégeait. Sinon, je n'avais plus personne. Une légère brise se leva, et un vieux carton voleta vers la gauche.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La gauche se sera !

Je me remis à marcher, en tentant d'oublier la douleur dans mes pieds. Je continuais de pleurer, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Juste parce que ça faisait du bien de pleurer. Et puis, mes larmes me réchauffaient un peu.

J'avançais dans la rue obscure, n'espérant presque plus trouver un refuge pour la nuit. Une porte grinça à quelques mètres de moi et je sursautais, les pires scénarios se mettant à naître dans ma tête. Mais ce n'était qu'une fille d'environ mon âge. Elle se rapprocha de moi et je pus mieux la distinguer. C'était Bella Swan ! La fille du cours de danse !

-Alice Cullen? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

J'hochais la tête, mes pleurs m'empêchant de répondre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Et…attends, tu pleures ?

Mon corps fut secoué d'un sanglot, répondant ainsi à sa question. Elle m'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de me tendre la main.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ? proposa-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir longtemps, je l'attrapais et elle me mena vers l'intérieur de sa maison. Elle était petite mais accueillante et chaleureuse. Bella se stoppa dans le hall d'entrée.

-Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Elle disparut dans la pièce d'à côté et sa voix retentit rapidement.

-Papa, j'ai une copine qui a besoin de réconfort, je l'emmène dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

-Qui ? demanda une petite voix curieuse.

Bella réapparu, avec son père et sa petite sœur à ses côtés. La fillette me dévorait avec deux grands yeux curieux. Dès qu'il vit mon visage couvert de larmes, son père donna l'impression de vouloir partir en courant.

-Très bien, Bella. C'est gentil de ta part. Amusez-vous bien. Euh…enfin…oui bon je retourne voir mon match.

Il sortit précipitamment, entrainant sa plus jeune fille avec lui. A nouveau, Bella me regarda, un sourire amical sur le visage.

-Tu viens dans ma chambre ?

J'hochais une nouvelle fois la tête et elle me montra le chemin. J'entrais dans sa chambre, légèrement mais joliment décorée, et elle m'invita à m'asseoir sur son lit.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ca va. Juste deux mots. Je devrais répondre oui mais ce serait mentir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, peut-être à cause de la gentillesse qui émanait de Bella, peut-être à cause de la chaleur familial qui entourait cette maison, peut-être parce que je l'avais sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps mais je me mis à pleurer comme jamais, j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Et entre deux sanglots, je racontais à Bella. Tout. Ma vie, mon père, mes frères, la mort de ma mère, mes anciens amis, Seth, le remariage, le déménagement, Rosalie, Jasper, les photos, et tout le reste. Et pas une fois Bella n'eut l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle m'a écouté pleurer tout mon saoul calmement sans m'interrompre, sans commenter. Elle se contentait d'être là et d'écouter. Juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Quand j'eus fini mon histoire, je lui soufflais un petit « merci » et sombrais dans les ténèbres.

**Carlisle**

Ce n'est pas possible ! Forks est une petite ville, on devrait facilement retrouver ma fille ! J'essayais à nouveau de l'appeler mais tombait une nouvelle fois sur son répondeur. Bon sang ! Où était-elle ? Et si elle était tombée sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné ? Un violeur, un assassin, voire pire encore ? C'était ma petite princesse, mon bébé,…

-J'y retourne, déclara Emmett en ouvrant la porte.

-Non, refusais-je, il est tard, c'est dangereux.

-Mais papa ! Je sais me défendre et puis j'ai Seth.

-Emmett, j'ai dit non ! Je vais retourner faire le tour du quartier en voiture.

Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre un deuxième enfant en plus. Il marmonna en rejoignant les autres au salon. J'étais en train de chercher mes clés de voiture lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.

-Allô ?

-Bonsoir, je suis bien chez les Cullen ?

-Oui, c'est ici.

-C'est le chef Swan à l'appareil. A propos de votre fille…

Oh mon dieu ! Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Mon bébé. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer et pus à peine continuer à tenir le combiné. De l'autre côté du fil, il parut se rendre compte de mon malaise.

-Rassurez-vous, elle va bien. Je voulais juste vous avertir qu'elle va passer la nuit avec ma fille. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Je respirais à nouveau.

-Non, c'est parfait. Merci d'avoir appelé.

-Aucun souci, répondit-il en raccrochant.

Je reposais le combiné, alors que le soulagement s'emparait de moi. Alice était en sécurité, et tout allait bien.

**Esmé**

J'entendis le téléphone sonner et Carlisle décrocher mais pas ce qu'il disait. Je fus vraiment soulagée lorsqu'il apparut dans le salon, son visage nettoyé de toute l'inquiétude qui le hantait depuis deux heures.

-Alice va bien, annonça-t-il, elle va passer la nuit chez une camarade de classe. L'un de vous connait la fille Swan ?

-Isabella Swan ? se moqua Rosalie, c'est une paumée même pas capable de faire trois pas sans se planter.

-Rosalie !

Ma fille baissa la tête mais conserva son sourire moqueur. Emmett s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil, bousculant son frère au passage. Je vis Edward grimacer légèrement et tenir son poignet droit. Depuis qu'on était rentré, je ne l'avais pas vu se détendre une seule fois. Et maintenant que j'y pense, il tapait ses messages avec sa main gauche, hors il est droitier…

-Edward, ça va ton poignet ? demandais-je.

Il sursauta et me lança un regard furieux.

-Très bien, répondit-il sèchement.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu ne l'as pas encore lâché.

En entendant mes paroles, Carlisle redressa la tête.

-Tiens, c'est vrai. Tu es blessé ?

-Non !

**Edward**

Bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parle ? Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que j'avais mal. Qu'une _fille_ avait réussi à me blesser alors que les autres n'avaient rien. Je savais que c'était complètement stupide mais c'était comme ça.

-Edward, si tu n'as rien, pourquoi tu continues à tenir ton poignet ?

-Parce que j'ai envie, mentis-je.

-Alors tu n'auras aucun mal à le lâcher pour nous prouver que tu viens, supposa papa en traître.

Je ne répondis rien, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Je ne saurais pas bouger mon poignet. Voyant mon manque de réaction, papa avança dans ma direction. Je reculais plus par reflexe qu'autre chose.

-Laisse-moi regarder.

-Non, je vais bien, m'entêtais-je.

Papa soupira.

-Edward, cesse de faire l'enfant tu veux ? Je veux juste regarder.

A contrecœur, je tendis le bras. Il saisit délicatement mon poignet et le manipula quelques instants, m'arrachant de tant à autre des grimace de douleur. Merde, ça fait un mal de chien !

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est cassé ou si c'est juste une entorse. Il faudrait faire des radios. Viens, je te conduis à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Non ! protestais-je.

-Edward, c'est peut-être grave, dit papa en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

J'entendis le bruit de la porte du congélateur, puis il revint avec une poche de glaçons.

-Mets-ça dessus, prends ta veste et monte dans la voiture.

-Mais papa, je te jure que c'est presque rien !

-Sans discuter Edward.

J'attrapais les glaçons en râlant et les posais sur mon poignet douloureux. Brrr…c'était froid mais c'est vrai que ça faisait du bien. En sortant de la pièce, je croisais le regard moqueur de Rosalie. Pas besoin de lire les pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

**Emmett**

Et voilà ! Alice dormait chez les Swan, papa avait conduit Edward à l'hôpital. Et moi on m'avait oublié et je me retrouvais seul avec les Hale. Enfin, non, eux ils mangeaient dans la cuisine alors que je restais dans le salon, à contempler l'écran éteint de la télévision. Comment allais-je survivre sans elle ? Bon, au moins Seth était avec moi.

-Et voilà, mon chien, plus que nous deux face aux affreux.

Il baissa les oreilles et gémit.

-Ouais, t'as raison, ils ne sont pas si affreux que ça.

En fait, Rosalie était même super belle, mais ça, je ne l'admettrais jamais devant elle. Et puis, c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte, non ?

Bon, mes camarades de guerre ayant désertés, il me fallait trouver tout seul la prochaine offensive. En fait j'avais déjà une petite idée…c'était une vengeance que j'avais élaboré contre ma petite sœur le jour où elle m'a perdu ma balle de base-ball dédicacée par mon joueur préféré. Mais elle semblait tellement malheureuse que j'avais finalement abandonné mon plan. Mais pas oublié pour autant. Si je retrouvais la recette, ce serait parfait pour Rosalie !

-Allez Seth ! Commençons les fouilles !

Je me levais et Seth se mit à courir autour de moi. Ce chien s'enthousiasmait vraiment pour n'importe quoi. Sa queue heurta le sac de Rosalie dont le contenu s'étala par terre.

-Cool ! Bien joué Seth !

Mon regard fut attiré par la lumière de la lampe qui se reflétait dans son miroir de poche. Et sous le miroir se trouvait nos photos ! Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de les ranger !

Je les ramassais et me mit à les feuilleter. Il y avait celle de l'article mais aussi d'autres qu'apparemment elle n'avait pas jugés assez humiliantes. Il y avait en tous une bonne trentaine de photos.

-Hé ! Qui t'as permis de fouiller mes affaires ?

J'ignorais Rosalie qui me foudroyaient du regard, trop occupé à contempler la dernière photo. Je croyais que papa l'avait brûlé depuis longtemps.

C'était une photo prise à l'école, alors que je devais avoir aux alentours de cinq ans. Mais contrairement aux habituelles photos de famille, aucun de nous trois ne souriait. Edward portait une vieille salopette sale qu'il avait mis toute la semaine, il reniflait, son visage couvert de larmes. Moi, j'étais assis, mon T-shirt couvert de tâches en tout genre et mon pantalon déchiré. Je ne pleurais pas mais mes yeux rougis et gonflés prouvaient que je me retenais. Dans mes bras, Alice était habillée avec des vêtements deux fois trop grands, elle cachait son visage dans mon T-shirt. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait tellement pleuré qu'il était complètement trempé après. Papa nous avait forcés à aller à l'école ce jour-là, trop triste et fatigué pour s'occuper de nous.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ces photos ? demandais-je sèchement, ça aurait fait fureur à l'école, les pauvres petits enfants négligés.

Rosalie rougit légèrement.

-Je voulais, murmura-t-elle, mais j'ai vu la date.

Je ne sus quoi répondre, et elle partit sans rien ajouter. Alors comme ça, Rosalie n'était pas si méchante. Je regardais à nouveau la photo et une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

Cette photo avait été prise une semaine après la mort de maman.

* * *

**Et voilà la véritable entrée de Bella dans l'histoire !**

**Ici, je remercie ****Rosabella01****, qui m'a donné l'idée sur comment Alice rencontre Bella dans la rue (je l'ai un tout petit peu modifié mais bon) parce que la mienne était vraiment…pas logique. **

**Encore une fois, une photo de leur passé. Décidément, je suis accro aux photos moi^^**

**Et pour terminer, la question qui dit tout : Devinez qui raconte le prochain chapitre ? Et oui, c'est...quelqu'un^^**

**Laissez une review !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut ! J'aurais cru que vous seriez plus nombreuse à deviner qui allait raconter…**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir et c'est grâce à vous toutes si je suis allée aussi loin avec cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Bella**

Je me réveillais en ayant mal partout, normal après avoir passé la nuit par terre. Mais bon, je ne regrettais pas, Alice avait vraiment l'air bien sur mon lit. Je quittais silencieusement ma chambre pour éviter de la réveiller et descendis à la cuisine. Mon père et ma sœur étaient déjà attablés.

-Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ?

-Bof.

Après qu'Alice se soit endormie hier soir, papa avait téléphoné à son père pour le rassurer. Il pensait que je m'étais enfin fait une amie. Il se trompait. Alice allait partir d'ici et puis elle ferait comme les autres. Elle m'ignorerait. Mais j'avais pris l'habitude et puis, j'étais contente de l'avoir aidé hier soir. Même si je n'avais rien fait à part l'écouter.

-Je peux aller lui dire bonjour ? s'enquit Nessie.

-Non, elle dort, tu vas la réveiller.

-Mais j'aimerais bien la connaitre, bouda-t-elle.

-Plus tard, promis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ma petite sœur était tout le contraire de moi. Mes cheveux bruns n'avaient aucun volume et me rendait encore plus banale tandis que ses jolis boucles couleur cuivre faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat. D'ailleurs nos yeux étaient la seule chose qu'on avait en commun. J'étais timide et invisible alors qu'elle était extravertie et entourée d'amis. Mais c'était ma petite sœur et je l'adorais. Le jour où elle est née, j'ai perdu ma mère et j'ai promis de toujours la remplacer pour Nessie. Parfois j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur mais la voir rire à chaque instant me rassurais la plupart du temps.

Je remplis un plateau avec du jus d'orange, du lait, des céréales et des croissants et remontais dans ma chambre en prenant bien garde de ne rien faire tomber dans les escaliers. Ma maladresse légendaire pouvait surgir à tout moment. Alice dormait toujours, serrant mon oreiller contre elle.

-Il faut que j'achète un chapeau, marmonna-t-elle, je cacherais une araignée dedans et je l'offrirais à Rosalie.

Je souris. Moi aussi je parlais en dormant mais je n'avais jamais fait de plan aussi diabolique. Je posais le plateau sur mon bureau et attrapais quelques vêtements. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et fis rapidement ma toilette avant d'enfiler un vieux jean et un t-shirt tout simple. Le tout n'avait pris qu'une dizaine de minutes, pourtant j'entendais des voix provenant de ma chambre. Renesmée.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et trouvais ma petite sœur en train de discuter avec Alice, comme si de rien n'était.

-Nessie ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas la réveiller !

-Mais je l'ai pas réveillée, elle l'a fait toute seule ! me répondit-elle, l'incarnation même de l'innocence.

-Allez ouste ! Va-t-en ! ordonnais-je en la mettant à la porte.

Je l'entendis rouspéter de l'autre côté mais j'avais l'habitude. Je me tournais vers Alice qui m'observait, assise sur mon lit.

-Bonjour, dis-je timidement, si tu as faim, j'ai rapporté à manger.

-Merci, répondit-elle, merci pour tout.

Je rougis, j'avais horreur quand les gens me disait merci. Elle sourit et se leva.

-Ca te dérange si je prends une douche ? Je me sens sale.

En effet, elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, et ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés.

-Aucun souci, la salle de bain est par là. Et si tu veux, je peux laver tes vêtements pendant ce temps. Tu n'auras qu'à emprunter les miens.

-Bonne idée !

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et me lança ses vêtements sales au bout de quelques minutes.

-Le savon est sous…, commençais-je.

-T'inquiètes, je vais trouver !

Joignant le geste à la parole, je l'entendis ouvrir tous nos placards. Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, amusé par la différence qui l'y avait entre la fille en larmes que j'avais accueilli hier soir et la fille qui investissait désormais ma salle de bain. Je ramassais ses vêtements et les mis dans la machine à laver avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je profitais qu'Alice se lavait pour y mettre un peu d'ordre.

J'entassais rapidement les feuilles qui étaient sur mon bureau en un tas grossier mais une d'entre elles s'échappa et tomba par terre. Je la ramassais et rougis en voyant ce que c'était. Si Alice voyait ça, j'allais mourir de honte. C'était un petit bricolage que j'avais soigneusement fait hier en rentrant de l'école. J'avais découpé toutes les photos de son frère, Edward, du journal et les avait recollé sur une feuille. Ensuite, je m'étais appliquée à écrire son prénom et à l'entourer de petit cœur. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui l'avais fait. Non, c'était une facette de ma personnalité dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à lundi. Car c'est lundi que je l'avais vu pour la première fois.

Pour moi, c'était un lundi ordinaire. J'avais entendu dire que des nouveaux étaient arrivés mais je ne me souciais guère des ragots. Il y avait bien eu cette nouvelle fille, Alice, en cours de math, mais je pensais ne jamais lui adresser la parole alors j'y avais à peine prêté attention. Je marchais dans le couloir, perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque quelqu'un me bouscula. Comme d'habitude, je m'étais rapidement excusée et je m'apprêtais à partir en courant mais, une force inconnue m'avait forcée à le regarder. J'avais relevée la tête et là, je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Il ressemblait à un dieu, son visage était parfait, ses cheveux couleur cuivre en bataille s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux d'un vert incroyable. Je ne pus détacher mon regard de son visage d'Apollon mais lui ne me vis même pas. Il était en train de lire en marchant et avait des écouteurs enfoncé dans les oreilles. Je me demandais s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il s'éloigna, me laissant seule au milieu du couloir, avec un nouveau sentiment qui commençait à naître en moi.

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais pas cessé de penser à lui, et de l'espionner chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. En particulier pendant les temps de midi qui, pour la première fois de ma vie me parurent beaucoup trop court. Ne parlant jamais à personne, j'ignorais tout de lui et hier, quand l'article est paru, j'ai découvert son prénom. Edward. Ancien et mystérieux. J'adorais ce prénom.

Je fourrais mon pitoyable bricolage dans un tiroir. Je n'avais pas le cœur à le déchirer puisque c'était les seules photos que j'avais de lui. Je les admirais une dernière fois avant de refermer le tiroir et mon cœur se mit à accélérer lorsque je croisais ses beaux yeux vert figé sur le papier. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Ooo0ooO

Alice passa presque une demi-heure sous la douche, avant de réapparaître dans ma chambre, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps et une seconde sur ses cheveux. Elle se précipita sur le plateau que j'avais apporté tout à l'heure, attrapa un croissant et mordit dedans à pleine dents.

-Mmmh, ch'est trop bon ! déclara-t-elle la bouche pleine, merchi.

Je souris alors qu'elle avalait. Elle posa le croissant et se précipita vers mon armoire qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Elle la détailla de haut en bas alors qu'un air horrifié apparaissait sur son visage.

-Ne me dis pas que ce sont tes seuls vêtements ?

-Euh…mes sous-vêtements sont dans la commode, dis-je bêtement en devenant rouge cramoisi.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à fouiller dans mon armoire en marmonnant Dieu sait quoi.

-Non, c'est impossible ! déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Tu n'as que des jeans froissés et des T-shirts tous identiques ! Tu n'as même pas de jupe !

-Si j'en ai une, me défendis-je timidement.

-Cette chose n'est pas une jupe, répondit-elle sèchement en désignant la jupe en question.

Je me sentis rougir mais ne répondis rien, j'avais le sentiment que de toute manière ça ne servirait à rien.

-Il va falloir que je t'emmène faire les boutiques un de ces jours, conclut-elle, en attendant je vais mettre ça.

Elle sortit un de mes sweat-shirts qu'apparemment elle jugeait mieux que les autres. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à mes jeans.

-Ils vont tous être trop grand pour moi, soupira-t-elle, même avec une ceinture.

Elle avait raison, les pantalons de Nessie lui iraient certainement mieux mais je n'osais pas lui dire, de peur qu'elle se vexe. Elle se mordilla la lèvre un instant avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Je peux jeter un coup d'œil aux affaires de ta sœur ?

J'hochais la tête, soulagée qu'elle y ait pensé toute seule, et me dirigea vers la chambre de Nessie, Alice derrière moi.

Ma sœur était allongée sur son lit en lisant une BD et releva la tête en nous entend entrer.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle, toujours vexée que je l'aie chassée tantôt.

-Alice a besoin de vêtements et les miens sont trop grands, expliquais-je alors qu'Alice ouvrait déjà son armoire.

-Voilà ! Ca c'est une armoire de fille ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le visage de ma sœur s'illumina à cette remarque et je souris. Alice trifouilla un peu dans ses affaires avant de brandir une jupe à Nessie.

-Ca devrait faire l'affaire.

Elle observa ma sœur un instant.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-9 ans et demi !

Alice fronça les sourcils et grommela qu'elle allait prendre des hormones de croissance si ça continuait.

-Ma sœur est très grande pour son âge, précisais-je en rougissant.

-Et moi je suis très petite pour le mien, me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, bon, je vais m'habiller !

Elle repartit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Je l'aime bien, déclara Nessie, on peut la garder ?

-Mais c'est pas un chien ! rigolais-je en allant m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Et alors ?

Je me mis à la chatouiller alors qu'elle se débattait.

-Non…Bella ! Arrête ! Pitié !

-Vous vous amusez bien ?

Alice se tenait devant nous, un air amusé sur le visage. Je libérais ma sœur et me tournais vers elle.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Je ne tiens pas à sortir en public avec cette tenue, précisa-t-elle en tirant sur mon sweat-shirt trop ample.

-On regarda un DVD ? proposa ma sœur avec enthousiasme.

-Bonne idée ! Vous avez quoi ?

-Plein de films ! Plus _Friends_, _Charmed_, _Gilmore Girls_, et euh…, énumera Nessie en comptant sur ses doigts.

-_Gilmore girls_ fera l'affaire, choisit Alice.

-Cool ! Je vais les préparer ! s'écria ma sœur en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

Je m'apprêtais à la suivre, plus prudemment bien sûr, je ne voulais pas faire une commotion cérébrale alors qu'on avait une invitée, mais Alice me retint par le bras.

-Bella ? Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre téléphone ? Mon portable est déchargé et il faudrait que j'appelle mon père pour le rassurer.

Je me sentis rougir et me mordis la lèvre.

-Mon père a appelé le tien pendant que tu dormais, confessais-je, on se doutait qu'il se savait pas où tu étais et mon père est chef de police alors…désolée.

-Désolée ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je rougis encore plus et ne doutais pas un seul instant que mon visage devait ressembler à une tomate trop mûre. Alice m'observa un instant avant d'enchaîner.

-Bella, tu es bizarre comme fille. J'arrive chez toi en pleurant alors qu'on ne se connait même pas, tu m'accueilles à bras ouvert et finalement tu es la plus gênée des deux. Arrête de rougir tout le temps, je ne vais pas te manger.

Cela n'eut pour effet que de me faire rougir deux fois plus.

-Désolée, marmonnais-je.

-Et arrête de t'excuser pour rien. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir prévenu mon père, c'était une réaction normale. Mais j'aimerais bien l'appeler moi-même maintenant.

-Bien sûr, le téléphone est dans le salon.

Nous descendîmes l'escalier ensemble et je lui montrais la cuisine avant de rejoindre Nessie au salon. Dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entendis la voix d'Alice.

-Allô Edward ? C'est moi. Tu peux me passer papa ?

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Le numéro qu'elle avait composé s'enregistrait automatiquement. Donc j'aurais le numéro d'Edward Cullen en mémoire sur mon téléphone. Et Edward Cullen aura le mien. Mon rythme cardiaque se mit à accélérer dangereusement.

-Bella, ça va ? me demanda Nessie, t'as l'air bizarre.

Je tentais de me rappeler comment parler. Mon dieu, qu'étais-je devenue ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Incapable d'émettre un son, j'hochais vaguement la tête. Alice choisit ce moment pour nous rejoindre.

-Mon père accepte que je reste ici jusqu'à ce soir, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

-Génial ! On va bien s'amuser !

* * *

**Vous vouliez le début des couples ? Et ben voilà ! Enfin, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'Edward pense d'elle…**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé Bella ? Parce que je me demandais si je devais l'inclure dans les POV habituels ou juste rester sur la famille…**

**Mercredi prochain, Emmett pourra mettre sa vengeance en œuvre^^ alors d'ici là, laissez des reviews !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alors, ****pour commencer, je suis désolée ! Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai pas posté la semaine dernière…C'était vraiment pas volontaire mais avec les examens j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre. Enfin, de toute manière il est là maintenant alors vous me pardonnez n'est-ce pas ?**

**Comme d'****habitude, un énorme merci à celles qui laissent des reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Jasper**

J'étais dans les couloirs de l'école, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais là. J'étais torse nu et un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner. Aussi bizarre que cela paresse, les couloirs étaient envahis par du brouillard et je n'y voyais rien.

Un hurlement retentit et je sus que je devais aller aider cette personne. Je me mis à courir droit devant, sans réfléchir. Un second cri emplit les couloirs, m'indiquant par la même occasion la bonne direction. Je m'y précipitais et me retrouvais face à une porte. Je n'hésitais qu'un quart de seconde avant de l'ouvrir.

L'intérieur est dans le noir complet puis j'entendis le bruit de l'interrupteur. La lumière m'aveugla et il me fallu un moment avant d'apercevoir les contours d'un corps humain. Une fille. Ma vue redevint normale et je reconnus Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Je tentais de lui demander mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

J'observais Alice, incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle comme si j'étais hypnotisé. Elle se rapprocha lentement de moi et entoura ma taille de ses petits bras. Ensuite, sans prévenir, elle m'embrassa fougueusement.

D'abord surpris, je ne réagis pas. Puis je me laissais aller et lui rendis son baiser. Je sentis ses petits doigts tout fins s'emmêler dans mes cheveux et je me surpris à aimer ça. Délicatement, je glissais une de mes mains sous sa jupe. Elle sursauta mais me fit un sourire malicieux. Ses petites mains chaudes caressèrent mon torse et elle entreprit de détacher la tirette de mon jean. Au même moment, la porte derrière nous claqua et je me sentis me liquéfier en reconnaissant Rosalie.

Ma sœur avait un air furieux sur le visage et se dirigea vers nous d'un pas furibond.

-Comment as-tu osé ? me cracha-t-elle au visage, tu as osé me tromper avec elle !

Sans prévenir, elle me colla une gifle monumentale.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure et couvert de sueur. Un regard à mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il n'était même pas trois heures du matin. Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain en tâtonnant. Je rentrais dans la douche et m'aspergeais d'eau glacée. Une fois parfaitement réveillé, je sortis de la douche et mis une serviette autour de ma taille. Ensuite, je me contemplais dans le miroir, mes cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et mes yeux conservant une ultime trace de sommeil.

Je repensais à mon rêve et frissonnais. Pourquoi avais-je rêvé d'Alice Cullen ? Pourquoi avais-je rêvé d'elle et moi en train de faire _ça _?

Alors que la vérité commençait à s'insinuer doucement dans mon esprit, je secouais la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Je n'avais pas le droit de désirer Alice. N'importe qui mais pas elle. Je me mordis la lèvre, repensant à la réaction de Rose dans mon rêve. Je savais que dans la réalité, ce serait mille fois pire. Et puis, il y avait ses frères…et maman et Carlisle…ils ne seraient jamais d'accord. Oui mais en étant très prudent, peut-être pourront nous cacher notre relation ?

Je me frappais le front contre le mur. J'étais vraiment stupide. Pourquoi pensais-je à des choses pareilles ? Je n'avais pas le droit. Et puis, de toute manière, Alice me détestait, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour me le faire comprendre.

Je soupirais et repartis me coucher. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire, oublier ce rêve et ses significations. Je fermais les yeux, mais la première image qui me vint en tête fut le visage d'Alice, un sourire éclatant illuminant ses yeux. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et me redressais. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Allumant ma lampe de chevet, et vérifiant que la lumière ne réveillait pas Edward ou Emmett, j'attrapais un livre et me mis à lire pour éviter d'y penser. Bien sûr, il fallait que l'héroïne s'appelle Alicia…

**Emmett**

Je descendis à la cuisine, en partie parce que j'avais faim mais surtout parce que je devais mettre mon plan pour me venger de Rosie en œuvre. Edward était assis à table, et tournait sa cuillère dans son bol d'un air absent.

Finalement, il n'avait pas le poignet cassé mais juste une grosse entorse. On lui avait posé un plâtre pour un peu plus de trois semaines et papa lui avait donné des antidouleurs pour qu'il puisse dormir cette nuit. Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il boudait, vexé d'avoir été blessé par une fille. Moi je trouvais plutôt ça drôle. Et puis, il avait eu le droit de récupérer son Ipod alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il se plaignait.

-Hé Ed, tu râles toujours ? demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Fous-moi la paix Emmett.

-Oh allez, c'est marrant qu'une nana ait réussi à te blesser. Je me demande qui gagnerait entre toi et Alice…

Il me donna un coup de pied sous la table alors que le téléphone se mettait à sonner. Il décrocha et j'en profitais pour me servir dans son bol de céréales, ce qui me récompensa d'un regard noir.

-Allô ?...Ho, Alice, ça va ?

Je redressais la tête, désirant également avoir des nouvelles de ma petite sœur.

-Ok, je l'appelle. Papa ! C'est Alice !

-D'accord, je la prends en haut ! répondit papa du haut de l'escalier.

Edward reposa le combiné sur la table en soupirant.

-Il faudra qu'on pense à remercier cette Bella Swan, qui qu'elle soit.

Il n'avait pas tort. Tiens, ça me rappelle que j'avais une vengeance à organiser. Je me levais et ouvris le frigo en grand. Bon, il me fallait un œuf cru, du lait, un citron et une orange. J'attrapais tout ça et le posais sur la table avant de sortir un bol et de le remplir à un tiers de lait. J'entrepris ensuite d'extraire le plus de jus possible du citron et de l'orange et de les ajouter au lait. Lorsque j'y rajoutais l'œuf et me mis à mélanger le tout, Edward se décida à parler.

-Tu ne vas pas boire ça j'espère ?

-Non, répondis-je en souriant malicieusement, c'est un cadeau pour notre très chère Rosalie.

Il me dévisagea soupçonneusement puis leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

-J'ai rien vu, je suis innocent, déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Je ricanais devant sa désertion et retournais à ma préparation. Humm…Il manquait quelque chose…Ah oui ! Le plus important.

J'ouvris un des placards et en sortis un pot de miel encore fermé. Je l'ouvris délicatement et en extirpa la moitié à l'aide d'une cuillère avant de la mettre dans ma mixture. Ensuite je transvasais le tout dans le mixeur et le mit en marche. Lorsque cela eut l'apparence que je souhaitais, je coupais l'appareil et entama la phase suivante de mon plan. J'attrapais la bouteille de shampoing de Rosalie, que j'avais préalablement récupéré dans sa salle de bain et la vidais dans l'évier. Finalement, je la remplis avec ma petite préparation et agitais le tout. Pour conclure, je m'attelais à laver tout ce que j'avais sali, pour ne laisser aucune trace de mon crime.

**Rosalie**

Je m'étirais sur le fauteuil. Je venais de passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Sans les marmonnements d'Alice pour me gêner dans mon sommeil et sans les stupides gémissements du clébard derrière la porte. J'avais enfin dormi, seule et bienheureuse. Mon frère par contre, avait l'air totalement crevé et appuyait sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

-Ca va Jazz ? T'as l'air complètement mort.

Mon frère hocha lentement la tête tout en me faisant un pâle sourire.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, admit-il.

-Cauchemar ? devinais-je.

Il en faisait souvent, et à chaque fois, il se glissait dans ma chambre. En grandissant, il avait commencé à avoir honte de ça, alors ni maman ni moi n'y faisions allusion une fois la nuit terminé. Mais maintenant que nous habitions avec les Cullen, je me doutais que ce ne serait plus possible.

-On peut dire ça, soupira-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je lui souris et voulut caresser ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Lorsque je les touchais, il se tendit brusquement. Bizarre.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu, proposais-je.

Il ferma docilement les paupières et sa respiration s'apaisa. Je l'observais d'un air bienveillant. Il semblait tellement fragile et innocent comme ça. C'était mon petit frère, bon d'accord, de quatre minutes seulement mais quand même. C'était mon petit frère et je devais le protéger. Les protéger lui et maman depuis que notre géniteur, cet homme ne serait jamais mon père, nous avait abandonnés. Je savais que Jasper était plus fort que moi physiquement, mais au fond de lui, il souffrait en permanence pour une raison inconnue. Et c'était de ça que je devais le protéger, l'empêcher de sombrer dans la dépression.

Emmett sortit de la cuisine, un verre de soda à la main.

-Vous faites quoi ?

Immédiatement, Jasper rouvrit ses yeux, ne souhaitant sans doute pas qu'il le voit dormir. Je fusillais Emmett du regard. En guise de réponse, il me fit un grand sourire particulièrement agaçant. Il se rapprocha de nous mais trébucha de manière pas très naturelle en chemin.

Sans pouvoir réagir, je vis le contenu de son verre, s'envoler dans les airs et se diriger dangereusement vers moi. J'hurlais alors que le liquide froid m'aspergeait la tête.

-Espèce de crétin ! Mes cheveux ! Je vais te tuer !

Je m'apprêtais à me jeter sur lui mais quelqu'un me retint.

-Rosalie, calme-toi ! ordonna ma mère en me tenant le bras, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Regarde ce qu'il a fait à mes cheveux ! rugis-je.

-J'ai trébuché, se justifia Emmett, un air parfaitement innocent sur le visage.

-Menteur ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fais exprès !

-Rosalie ! Ca suffit ! C'était certainement un accident alors maintenant, tu te calmes.

-Mais maman…

-Pas de mais, m'interrompit-elle sèchement.

-Je vais prendre une douche, grognais-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Au passage, je vis un petit air victorieux apparaitre sur le visage d'Emmett. Sale menteur ! Je le déteste ! En montant les escaliers, je donnais un coup de pied dans les chaussures d'Emmett et j'entendis ma mère soupirer. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ses chaussures fabriquent au milieu des escaliers ? Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de l'ordre dans cette famille ?

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et me glissais rapidement sous la douche. Bon sang, j'étais toute collante ! Ca allait être la guerre pour démêler mes cheveux !

L'eau chaude m'aida à me détendre et je me calmais doucement. Bon, c'était peut-être réellement un accident, quoique, son air victorieux me forçait à me méfier. J'attrapais mon shampoing et me servis abondamment, histoire de sauver ma coiffure. Tiens, bizarre, il ne sentait pas comme d'habitude…bah, c'est sûrement mon imagination.

Après m'être remis trois fois du shampoing, je pris ma brosse et la passais dans mes cheveux. Je sentis une résistance inhabituelle de leur part. Lentement, mon cerveau commençait à assembler les éléments. Emmett qui trébuchait et sa boisson qui tombait sur mes cheveux, pas sur mon t-shirt mais juste sur mes cheveux. Mon shampoing qui avait une odeur étrange, son air victorieux après que j'ai déclaré aller prendre une douche, mes cheveux qui me résistaient…Un doute s'empara de moi et je sortis rapidement de la douche, enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et me tournais vers le miroir. Devant mon reflet, je ne pus retenir un hurlement.

« MAMAN ! »

**Edward**

Le cri de Rosalie nous fit tous sursauter. Elle apparut au pied des escaliers, un air furieux sur le visage. Elle était seulement vêtue d'une serviette et je tentais de ne pas trop la fixer, mais il fallait admettre que même si je la détestais, Rosalie était surement la fille la plus magnifique que j'aie rencontré. Je me forçais à lever les yeux et je vis enfin la raison de sa colère.

Emmett avait fait fort ce coup-ci. Les cheveux de Rosalie retombaient en grosse mèches informes tout autour de son visage. Ils semblaient avoir été collés avec du ciment et me faisait penser à des énormes spaghettis. Non, plutôt à des serpents. Voilà, avec ses cheveux comme ça et son regard bleu glacial, Rosalie ressemblait de manière troublante à Méduse, la Gorgone.

-Oh mon dieu ! Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'exclama Esmé, horrifiée.

Ignorant sa mère, Rosalie se tourna vers mon frère, qui tentait vainement de ne pas rire. Elle lui jeta un regard tellement menaçant qu'il se maitrisa immédiatement.

-C'est de ta faute ! siffla-t-elle, je te jure que je vais me venger ! T'as intérêt à dormir que sur un œil !

-Sinon quoi ? rigola Emmett, toujours autant amateur de défi.

Rosalie lui colla une baffe que personne n'avait vu partir.

-Pauvre con !

Elle s'apprêta à lui mettre une deuxième gifle mais Esmé retint sa main.

-Ca suffit Rosalie ! Je te donne deux minutes pour monter dans ta chambre et te calmer!

Rosalie s'apprêta à répliquer mais l'expression de sa mère la fit changer d'avis et elle monta dans sa chambre en maugréant. Emmett voulut dire quelque chose mais cette fois, ce fut papa qui l'arrêta.

-Emmett, j'aimerais te parler dans la cuisine, suis-moi.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Esmé soupira et se décida à suivre sa fille. Moi , j'étais plutôt amusé. Elle en manquait des choses Alice !

**Esmé**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Qu'étaient devenus mes enfants ? Mes petits anges s'étaient transformés en véritables petits démons. J'avais toujours su que Rosalie avait un caractère explosif et imprévisible mais j'avais toujours réussi à lui imposer des limites. Jamais elle n'avait giflé un garçon juste sous mon nez, après que je l'ai punie pour s'être battue à l'école de surcroît !

J'entrais dans sa chambre, m'attendant à la trouver en train de râler sur son lit mais non, la pièce était vide. Je soupirais longuement avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, d'où j'entendais l'eau couler. Je toquais doucement.

-Foutez-moi la paix !

-Rosalie, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse et pris ça pour un oui. J'ouvris la porte et trouvais ma fille en train de s'acharner à démêler ses cheveux qu'elle venait de passer sous l'eau. Sur son visage se mêlaient fureur et agacement.

-Ne force pas, tu vas empirer les choses, lui conseillais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un air implorant et désespéré animant ses traits. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de trouver le courage de demander.

-Tu peux m'aider ? murmura-t-elle.

Ooo0ooO

Rosalie s'était relavé les cheveux, avec du vrai shampoing cette fois, et je m'attelais maintenant à les démêler. Elle était assise sur son lit sans dire un mot et rongeait anxieusement ses ongles. C'était une sale habitude qu'elle avait attrapée vers onze ans et que je croyais passée depuis longtemps.

-Rosalie, tes ongles.

Elle arrêta de se les mordiller et soupira. De mon côté, je terminais d'analyser les dégâts causés par la mauvaise blague d'Emmett. J'avais réussi à sauver le gros de ses cheveux mais les pointes étaient fichues.

-Ecoute Rose, je suis désolé mais il va falloir couper.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

-Je ne peux rien faire, les pointes sont foutues. Mais je ne couperais même pas trois centimètres, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

-Mais il m'a fallu des années pour que mes cheveux aient la longueur idéale ! Et maintenant, on doit les couper à cause d'un enfoiré!

-Reste polie tu veux. Et puis, c'est presque rien trois centimètres alors calme-toi.

-Je vais le tuer, lui arracher ses membres un à un après l'avoir humilié publiquement.

Je tressaillis à ses paroles, agacée par son comportement.

-C'est hors de question. Ton comportement de tout à l'heure était inacceptable et si j'ai acceptée de fermer les yeux, c'est uniquement parce qu'Emmett avait fait quelque chose de stupide. Mais si jamais j'entends parler d'une vengeance, tu seras punie jusqu'à ton mariage, suis-je claire ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, visiblement pas d'accord avec moi.

-Rosalie ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui maman, marmonna-t-elle finalement à contrecœur.

-Tant mieux.

J'attrapais la paire de ciseaux et m'appliquais à lui couper les cheveux.

* * *

**Alors ? Moi je le trouve bof-bof mais c'est sûrement parce qu'on voit pas Alice…**

**Enfin j'essayerai de mettre le nouveau mercredi prochain mais je promets rien parce que les examens…ben c'est les examens^^**

**N'oubliez pas la review !**


	18. Chapter 18

**On est toujours mercredi, même si je poste plus tard que d'habitude. Je viens juste de le terminer mais j'ai pas le temps de relire attentivement**** pour les petites erreurs. Alors je vous le poste comme ça et je repasserais sans doute demain pour corriger…ou pas^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Alice**

Je venais de passer une des meilleures journées de ma vie. Bella était quelqu'un de très gentil et Nessie était une fillette adorable. On avait passé la journée devant la télévision à regarder des débilités tout en nous empiffrant de cochonnerie. Bella n'était pas une de ces filles superficielles qui comptaient la moindre calorie qu'elles avalaient et ça me plaisait. Vers 17h, leur père était rentré et Bella avait préparé le dîner. J'avais essayé de l'aider mais après que j'ai renversé la sauce par terre, elle m'avait envoyé jouer avec Nessie. J'avais montré à la petite comment assortir les vêtements de ses poupées et lui avait appris à faire des nattes. Ensuite, on avait mangé et c'était vraiment délicieux ! Bella a un véritable don pour la cuisine.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de la manière dont ils m'avaient tous accueillie chez eux. Si une inconnue en larmes était venue frapper à ma porte, je l'aurais sans doute ignorée. Mais pas Bella. J'avais compris que c'était quelqu'un avec le cœur sur la main mais trop timide et solitaire pour entreprendre quoique ce soit par elle-même.

La sonnette retentit et je savais que c'était papa qui venait me chercher. Nessie se jeta dans mes bras, un air tristounet sur le visage.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Ben oui, il faut bien que je rentre chez moi.

En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de partir d'ici mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu promets de revenir ? me supplia-t-elle.

-Dès que je pourrais, c'est juré.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me tira vers la porte en tenant ma main. Bella nous suivit un peu plus discrètement. Nessie ouvrit la porte en grand et fit un immense sourire à mon père.

-Bonjour ! Moi c'est Nessie ! Vous êtes le papa d'Alice ? Elle a été très sage alors vous devez la laisser revenir, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Papa sourit devant son enthousiasme et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

-Enchanté de te connaître Nessie mais Alice est punie jusqu'à nouvel ordre alors je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle reviendra.

-Papa ! protestais-je alors qu'une moue boudeuse apparaissait sur le visage de Nessie.

Sans prévenir, mon père se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je rougis un peu, gênée par cette marque d'affection devant Bella, mais me laissais faire. Il me relâcha finalement mais garda une main autour de mon épaule.

-Tu dois être Bella, merci beaucoup de t'être occupée d'Alice.

-De rien, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Bon, on y va ? demanda-t-il à mon attention.

-A lundi Bella, et encore merci, déclarais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle parut surprise et un peu mal à l'aise mais ne tenta pas de défaire mon étreinte. Lorsque je la relâchais, je pus apercevoir un sourire triste sur son visage.

-Ouais…à lundi, murmura-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Je fronçais les sourcils et m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui n'allait mais mon père me tira par l'épaule. Résignée, je le suivis en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Je m'assis sur le siège passager et bouclais ma ceinture sans un mot. Papa démarra et le trajet commença dans un long silence gêné. Au bout d'un moment, papa se décida à parler.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Quelque chose de sournois se réveilla en moi et j'eu brusquement envie de le faire culpabiliser.

-Après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai très bien dormi, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

A l'instant où ces mots franchirent ma bouche et que son visage prit une expression triste et coupable, je sentis le remord m'envahir.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je en baissant la tête.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Je me redressais en le fixant, surprise. Il gara la voiture sur le bord de la route et se tourna vers moi.

-Je suis désolé Alice, pour tout. Tu avais raison, j'ai toujours pris les mauvaises décisions ces derniers jours, j'aurais dû vous demander, je n'aurais jamais dû vous forcer à déménager. Et puis surtout, je n'aurais jamais dû te gifler hier. Alice, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, je…

-Papa, arrête. Je ne t'en veux pas pour hier, tu as eu raison. Jamais je n'aurais dû te parler comme ça. Et pour le reste, si j'étais tellement en colère c'est parce que…

Je m'interrompis, hésitant à finir ma phrase.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

-J'étais jalouse, soufflais-je, avant, j'étais la seule fille dans ta vie et maintenant, il y a aussi Esmé et Rosalie et j'ai l'impression que…que tu les aimes plus que moi.

C'était étrange, je prenais conscience de ce que je disais au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était pour ça que j'en voulais à papa. Sans prévenir, il m'attrapa et me serra dans ses bras, m'étouffant à moitié.

-Oh Alice, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un plus que je ne t'aime toi ou tes frères. Vous êtes la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Tu es ma petite fille, mon bébé, ma princesse. Je t'aime ma puce.

-Moi aussi je t'aime papa, sanglotais-je.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. J'étais vraiment devenue une vraie fontaine !

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse à ma question. Papa relâcha son étreinte et me dévisagea, attendant que je parle.

-Esmé…est-ce que tu l'aimes plus que maman ?

Il prit doucement ma main.

-J'aimerais toujours ta maman Alice, c'était une femme merveilleuse. Mais Esmé, elle est extraordinaire. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'aime plus ou moins. Je les aime différemment, c'est tout.

Je ne répondis rien, diverses émotions bataillaient en moi. Papa continua à me serrer jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs cessent puis il m'embrassa le front et ébouriffa tendrement mes cheveux.

-Ca va mieux ?

J'hochais la tête en reniflant.

-Ecoute Alice, je sais que vous n'appréciez pas notre situation actuelle mais vous pourriez essayer de faire des efforts. Pour moi.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes.

-Je veux bien essayer d'être plus agréable avec Esmé, mais Rosalie c'est impossible. Cette fille est une vraie peste, marchandais-je.

-Et Jasper ?

-Papa, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'ai pas encore adressé la parole à Jasper. On ne s'est même pas encore trouvé seuls dans la même pièce alors que ça fait une semaine qu'on habite ensemble. Mais bon, moins je le voie, mieux je me porte. Je n'ai rien contre lui, il est pratiquement invisible.

-Justement, je suis certain que vous vous entendriez bien si vous discutiez.

-C'est le frère jumeau de Rosalie, comment veux-tu que je m'entende avec lui ?

-Bon d'accord, j'abandonne, déclara-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il redémarra le moteur et la maison fut très vite en vue. Je me refis rapidement le trajet dans ma tête. Cinq rues ! La maison de Bella était séparée de la mienne par seulement cinq rues ! Et il m'avait fallait deux heures pour parcourir cinq malheureuse rues hier soir ! Je soupirais bruyamment et m'apprêtais à sortir de la voiture lorsque papa m'interpella.

-Attends, une dernière chose. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis hier mais, s'il-te-plait, évite les commentaires désobligeants.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à tant de mystères et me dirigeais vers la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Seth me sauta dessus et me lécha le visage.

-Oh, tu m'as manqué aussi Seth ! déclarais-je en lui faisant un énorme câlin.

-Et nous alors, se plaignit Emmett en apparaissant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol.

-Emmett ! Repose-moi !

-Non, c'est ta punition pour nous avoir fait si peur hier, répliqua-t-il en resserrant son emprise.

-Mais arrête tu me fais mal ! protestais-je alors que je me débattais tant bien que mal.

-Em', lâche-la.

Mon idiot de frère me lâcha enfin et je pus apercevoir Edward.

-Merci Edward…mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Un peu horrifiée, je détaillais le plâtre qui ornait désormais le bras d'Edward.

-Tatata ! On te raconte tout ce qui s'est passé ici si tu nous racontes les palpitantes aventures que tu as vécues hier soir, décida Emmett, marché conclu ?

-Edward me racontera sans rien demander en échange lui !

-Mais c'est moi le conteur de la famille. Comment veux-tu qu'Edward imite le cri horrifié de Rosie ?

Je dressais l'oreille à cette information.

-Quelle cri horrifié ? demandais-je, méfiante.

-Suis-moi dans mon bureau, nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous dire.

-Ton bureau ? s'esclaffa Edward.

-Bon, d'accord, ma chambre, se rembrunit Emmett.

Il passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules et m'entraîna vers l'escalier.

-Au fait, tu aimes la nouvelle coiffure de Rosalie ?

**Rosalie**

Génial, Alice est de retour ! Mais bon, au moins elle distraira les deux imbéciles qui lui servent de frères. Et maman est occupée avec Carlisle dans leur chambre. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils y font. Et pendant ce temps, moi je peux mettre ma vengeance en œuvre.

-Jasper ? chantonnais-je.

Il se figea, devinant déjà que je ne préparais rien de bon.

-Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? demandais-je en m'installant juste en face de lui.

-Lequel ? se méfia-t-il.

-Je voudrais que tu apportes Seth ici.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et me fixa comme si j'étais totalement dingue. Lentement, son expression surprise devint du mécontentement.

-Rosalie, tu fais ce que tu veux à Emmett et aux autres mais ne fait pas de mal au chien, je ne le permettrais pas.

-Ca va, détends-toi. Je vais rien lui faire au clébard. Je me disais juste, que vu son haleine, un petit coup de brosse à dent ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Okay…qui êtes-vous et où est ma sœur ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais.

-Je me disais que lui laver les dents avec la brosse à dents d'Emmett ne lui ferait pas de mal, précisais-je.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? geignis-je.

-Parce que je suppose que c'est moi qui devrais mettre ma main dans sa gueule.

-Bien sûr ! souris-je, moi je filmerais.

-Rosalie ! Ce chien pourrait m'arracher les doigts d'un coup de mâchoire !

-Mais non ! Je te jure que ça se passera bien. Fais-le pour moi, s'il-te-plait ?

Je lui fis une moue suppliante et le vis hésiter. Génial ! J'avais gagné.

-Appelle le chien, je vais chercher sa brosse à dent ! m'exclamais-je en partant en courant avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

**Emmett**

J'étais vachement content qu'Alice soit de retour. C'était la seule à avoir estimé ma petite blague envers Rosalie à sa juste valeur. Mais bon, moi je commençais à m'en vouloir. Bon, c'est vrai qu'à la base, c'était une vengeance. Mais je me suis tellement amusé à la faire que ça m'a plus fait penser à une blague. Sauf que Rosalie avait eu l'air vraiment contrariée et je détestais savoir que quelqu'un m'en voulait. J'avais pris ma décision ! Je lui ferais mes excuses lorsque je la verrais ! Enfin, si Alice est loin de nous.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et cherchais ma brosse à dents des yeux. Tiens, elle est à sa place, c'est bizarre. Alors c'est comme ça quand on a pas besoin de chercher ses affaires pendant dix minutes parce qu'elles sont à leurs places. Bon, le dentifrice maintenant…Ah, lui il faut le chercher.

Je frottais activement mes dents lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Hey !

Rosalie entra sans prévenir et me dévisagea d'un air narquois.

-Quech ke tou fè ichi ?

Je crachais le dentifrice dans l'évier et me tournais vers elle. Elle tenait une caméra dans ses mains et son visage affichait un air triomphal.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, déclara-t-elle en me tendant sa caméra.

Je la pris et regarda ce qu'elle avait filmé. On voyait la main de Jasper qui tentait maladroitement de laver les dents de Seth. A la fin, Rosalie avait fait un zoom sur la brosse à dent. Ma brosse à dent. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et alors ? demandais-je.

Elle me regarda, surprise.

-Ton frère veut devenir vétérinaire ?

-Mais non abruti ! Regarde la brosse à dents !

-Ben quoi ? C'est ma brosse à dents.

Elle plissa les yeux, exaspérée. A cause de quoi ? Aucune idée.

-On a brossé les dents du chien avec ta brosse à dents, m'expliqua-t-elle avec de grands gestes comme si j'étais demeuré.

-J'ai compris.

-Et puis tu t'es brossé les dents avec cette même brosse à dents.

-Je sais.

**Rosalie**

Non mais ce n'était pas possible, ce mec était vraiment débile ! Ou alors…il avait vraiment compris et il s'en moquait. Beurk ! Mais c'était dégoûtant !

-Attends, t'es sérieux ? T'en as vraiment rien à faire ?

-Ben non, pourquoi ça devrait m'inquiéter ? Oh non, t'es aussi une de ces maniaque de l'hygiène ?

-C'est pas être maniaque ça Emmett. C'est toi qui es franchement dégueulasse.

-Ben pourquoi ? C'est pas si horrible. Je l'avais déjà fait avant. Mais Alice a piqué une crise…elle trouvait que c'était pas sain pour son chien. Pourtant, ma brosse à dents n'avait même pas un an.

Je serrais les dents, partagée entre l'envie de vomir et de rire. Et l'envie de l'étrangler aussi. Ma vengeance avait échouée ! Enfin, pas tant que ça parce qu'à mon avis, il devra mettre un dentier à partir de trente ans. Mais il allait falloir que je trouve un autre plan. Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce, ça puait sérieusement dans la salle de bain des mecs !, mais il me retint par le bras.

-Rosalie, attends ! Tant que tu es là, j'aimerais te faire mes excuses.

Je me tournais vers lui d'un air furieux.

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes excuses ? D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'elles sont même pas sincères !

-Si, sérieusement, je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait. J'arrête pas de culpabiliser depuis tantôt. Je pensais vraiment pas te faire autant de mal. Je suis désolé.

Je l'observais. Son visage paraissait vraiment désolé. Les boucles noires qui l'encadraient lui donnaient un air enfantin, et les deux adorables fossettes formées par son sourire sincère n'arrangeaient rien. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon coincé dans un corps d'adulte…Je sentis quelque chose de chaud se répandre à l'intérieur de moi et je trouvais ça plutôt agréable.

-Excuses acceptées, marmonnais-je.

-Cool ! Merci !

A ma plus grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras.

-Hé ! Lâche-moi !

-Oups, désolé, un réflexe, déclara-t-il en reculant.

-Dégage abruti !

-Mais…euh…c'est ma salle de bain.

-La ferme !

Je sortis en claquant furieusement la porte. Mais ce n'était pas contre lui que j'étais en colère. C'était contre moi. Merde ! Je m'attachais à cet imbécile !

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Bon maintenant, je me fais de l'auto-promo.**

**Avec une amie, j'ai coécrit une histoire qu'on va publier vendredi. Je serais très heureuse si vous la lisiez. Je vous laisse le résumé en avant-première, elle sera publiée sur le compte de ****FallenXhope****.**

_**La lumière est au bout du chemin**_

_**« **__**Eux sont des êtres immatériels dont le rôle est de guider les humains. Elles sont deux amies qui vivent leurs vies tranquillement. La loi leur interdit tout contact. Un jour, ils se rencontrent. L'amour peut-il vraiment surmonter tous les obstacles ? ExB AxJ »**_

**Voilà, alors à vendredi j'espère ! Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews font toujours plaisir^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! Nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre ! C'est pas génial ça ? **

**Bon, pour changer, merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews, c'est grâce à elles si l'histoire en est là parce que certains jours, je me mets à douter en me disant que c'est nul et que je devrais arrêter puis je lis toutes vos reviews et ça me rebooste à fond !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Emmett**

Je détestais l'école. Celle-ci encore plus que les autres. J'avançais rapidement dans le couloir en fusillant du regard les quelques idiots qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de l'article sur nous et riaient encore comme des imbéciles en se croyant discrets. Un regard noir suffisait souvent à les calmer car l'histoire sur la bagarre avait aussi rapidement fait le tour de l'école. J'avais gym en première heure, au moins ça me détendrait.

Après qu'on se soit changés dans le vestiaire, le prof nous demanda de nous mettre deux par deux et de se faire des passes avec le ballon de basket. Pff, je connaissais personne moi ! J'allais encore me retrouver avec un intello maigrichon et ne pourrait pas utiliser mes magnifiques talents sportifs à leur juste valeur !

Une balle surgit soudain sans prévenir et menaça de m'atterrir dans la figure. Ja la rattrapais furieusement et cherchais le coupable du regard. Un grand type aux longs cheveux blond qu'il avait attachés dans son dos par un cordon de cuir se dirigeait vers moi, un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

-Bon réflexe ! me complimenta-t-il.

Il récupéra le ballon d'un geste rapide.

-Tu es Emmett, c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on fasse équipe ensemble ?

Je l'examinais rapidement avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Au fait, moi c'est Garrett. On est dans la même équipe de foot.

Je serrais les dents, c'était un des toutous de ce Royce alors. Il parut comprendre et me lança un sourire complice.

-T'inquiètes, je suis pas comme Félix ou Démétri, déclara-t-il en me lançant le ballon, Royce n'est qu'un gosse de riche bon à jeter à la poubelle.

-Totalement d'accord, approuvais-je.

-Et, jolie bagarre l'autre jour !

Je lui lançais immédiatement un regard mauvais.

-T'es là pour te moquer des photos ?

-Non, non ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient super mais c'était pas sympa de les avoir publiées. Et j'aurais réagit comme vous. En plus, j'étais aux premières loges pour la bagarre et je peux te dire que voir ses deux filles se battre ainsi, c'était un bonheur pour les yeux ! Je les imaginais en petite tenue, se roulant dans la boue…

-Hé ! T'es en train de parler de ma sœur là !

-Ah ouais…désolé. C'est la petite brune c'est ça ? Il parait qu'elle est sympa, en tout cas, Kate l'aime bien.

-Kate ?

-Ma copine, elle est géniale et super mignonne. Je te la présenterais tantôt, à notre table.

Il me regarda et je compris que c'était une invitation à me joindre à eux pour le déjeuner. Je lui relançais le ballon en guise de réponse.

**Alice**

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais contente d'être à l'école. Non non je ne suis pas folle. Si je suis contente d'y être, c'est parce que je vais revoir Bella. J'étais vraiment contente de mettre fait une amie comme elle. C'était tout ce qui m'avait toujours manqué. Certes, avant j'avais Cynthia. Mais c'était…avant. C'était stupide, parce qu'avant, c'était il y a à peine un mois.

J'entrais en classe et choisis un banc libre, réservant la place à côté de moi pour Bella. La prof d'histoire attendit que tous les élèves soient installés avant de débuter le cours.

-Très bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de l'art roman et l'art gothique. Sortez votre manuel p.191.

Je soupirais et sortis mon livre de mon sac. Bella était en retard. La prof se mit à parler de trucs incompréhensible, et alors qu'elle tentait de nous expliquer le fonctionnement de voûtes croisées avec des olives ou je ne sais quoi, on frappa timidement à la porte.

-Entrez !

Bella entra et tendit un bout de papier à la prof.

-Excusez-moi d'être en retard.

-Bien, bien, allez-vous asseoir.

Je fis un signe discret à Bella et j'étais sûre et certaine qu'elle l'avait vu mais elle s'installa sur le premier siège libre qu'elle trouva, autrement dit à l'exact opposé de moi. Comment osait-elle ? Était-elle devenue folle ? Croyez-moi, elle va m'entendre !

**Esmé**

Dans l'allée « pharmacie » du supermarché, je restais plantée sans bougée devant les étagères, mon regard bloqué sur les tests de grossesse. J'hésitais si je devais en prendre ou non. Voulais-je réellement savoir ? Qu'allions nous faire si j'étais enceinte?

Le pire, c'est que tout concordait. Nous nous étions mariés il y a environ trois semaines, et ni Carlisle ni moi ne nous rappelions de cette fameuse nuit. Mais on peut facilement deviner que nous avons activement fait en sorte que la nuit de notre mariage soit une vraie nuit de noces. Mais étions-nous suffisamment conscient de nos actes pour nous protéger ? D'habitude, nous le faisions toujours mais cette nuit-là…En plus, je ne prenais pas la pilule, la jugeant totalement inutile depuis que j'étais tombée enceinte des jumeaux alors que je la prenais. Mais maintenant, j'avais du retard et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Je n'en avais parlé à personne, ne voulant pas les inquiéter mais moi ça m'inquiétait.

Je soupirais en posant ma main sur mon ventre. Après tout, les acheter ne voulait pas forcément dire les utiliser… D'un geste vif, j'attrapais un test de grossesse et le déposa dans le caddie, entre les carottes et les biscuits.

**Alice**

J'entrais dans le réfectoire et cherchais Bella du regard. Malheureusement, nous n'avions plus eu de cours en commun à part histoire mais maintenant, j'allais pouvoir lui expliquer ma manière de penser. Je fonçais droit sur elle et abattis brusquement mon plateau-repas sur la table.

-Isabella Marie Swan ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as ainsi ignorée en histoire !

-Alice ? Mais…comment tu connais mon nom complet ?

-Ne change pas de sujet et répond à ma question, Isabella. De quel droit as-tu osé m'ignorer ?

-Je ne t'ai pas ignoré, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que tu étais venue chez moi, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi aurais-je souhaité une chose pareille ? interrogeais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Parce que c'est comme ça que tout le monde ici fonctionne, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tout le monde qui ? Victoria et Jane ? Penses-tu réellement que je sois comme elles ?

-Mais si tu restes avec moi, plus personne ne te parlera.

-Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! C'est à toi que je veux parler ! Toi, Bella, ma meilleure amie !

Elle eut l'air surprise alors que ses lèvres recomposaient silencieusement mes mots.

-Meilleure amie…Tu es sûre ?

-Bella, tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, soupirais-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle rit un peu et ses yeux pétillèrent de plaisir. Je me demande si elle a déjà eu une amie dans sa vie. Je me mis à grignoter un peu et décidais de combler le silence.

-Et Bella, tu n'imagines pas tout ce qui c'est passé pendant que j'étais chez toi. Pour commencer, mon frère a le bras dans le plâtre à cause de…

Je m'interrompis, Edward avait marchandé avec papa jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse promettre de ne pas dire que c'était Leah qui l'avait blessé.

-Parce qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers, me rattrapais-je, et puis Emmett a tenté de se venger de Rosalie en trafiquant son shampoing. D'ailleurs à la base, ça m'était déstiné. Mais s'il me l'avait fait, je l'aurais sans aucun doute étripé. C'est vrai quoi, tout ça à cause d'un stupide ballon…

Je continuais à babiller sans arrêt, reprenant à peine mon souffle. Je finis par me taire, comprenant que Bella avait perdu le fil depuis longtemps. Ca n'étant pas vraiment gênant, personne n'avait jamais réussit à me suivre, mais je trouvais étrange qu'elle ait les yeux dans le vague comme ça. On dirait qu'elle fixait quelque chose. Je me retournais et suivis son regard. Mes yeux tombèrent sur Edward, qui était assis seul à une table et était plongé dans un livre, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je soupirais de désespoir face à mon frère asocial.

Puis la pièce tomba. Lentement, je me tournais vers Bella qui continuait à dévorer Edward des yeux, n'ayant même pas remarqué que je m'étais tue. Oh mon dieu ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Si ?

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer et je me mis à vibrer sur ma chaise. Bella était amoureuse de mon frère ! Je ne pus retenir un petit cri et lui sautais au coup sans prévenir.

-Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je en sautillant de joie.

-De qui tu parles ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Edward évidemment !

Elle rougit brusquement et baissa la tête en baragouinant quelque chose. Je lui attrapais le bras et la tirais en direction de mon frère.

-Alice ! Non ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas lui parler ! protesta-t-elle inutilement.

**Edward**

_« __A peine avions-nous eu le temps de tressaillir d'horreur que déjà nous voyions que le petit malheureux était sain et sauf. Heathcliff était arrivé en bas juste à… »_

Mon livre disparut brusquement de sous mes yeux.

-Alice, soupirais-je en redressant la tête, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ma sœur se tenait devant moi, tenant mon exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurle-Vent_ à bout de bras. Elle plissa le nez, mécontente.

-Pourquoi tu lis cette vieillerie ? Je croyais que tu la détestais ?

-C'est le cas, répondis-je tranquillement, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à lire.

-Et puis, tu fais comme tu veux, déclara-t-elle en lâchant mon livre qui tomba sur la table avec un bruit sourd, moi je voulais te présenter Bella.

-Bella ?

Alice leva les yeux au ciel avant de me désigner d'un geste de la tête la fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Tiens, je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Dès que je la vis, j'en eu le souffle coupé. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était étrange que quelqu'un ayant si peu de goût vestimentaire traîne avec ma sœur. Mais surtout à cause de ses yeux. Ce sont les plus beaux yeux que j'ai vu de ma vie. Ils sont d'un brun chocolat merveilleux et, contrairement aux yeux marron et fades qu'on rencontre partout, les siens brillaient d'intelligence et de gentillesse. Son visage était pâle mais d'une forme parfaite et ses magnifiques cheveux bruns ne rendaient que plus magnifique cette vision divine. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, ses joues prirent une magnifique teinte rose qui la rendit plus jolie encore.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice nous dévisager tour à tour, un petit air triomphant sur le visage.

-Bon, je vous laisse seuls deux minutes, j'ai un truc à régler. Profitez-en pour…discuter.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, elle disparut et je me retrouvais face à Bella. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et elle ne semblait pas plus avancée que moi.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ? finis-je par proposer.

Elle rougit encore plus mais hocha la tête et s'installa. Elle se cogna le pied contre la table mais ne dit rien, se contentant de grimacer et de rougir encore plus. Le long silence qui s'était installé entre nous semblait durer éternellement mais aucune phrase cohérente ne voulait ne former dans ma tête. Je la vis attraper mon livre et le feuilleter maladroitement, comme pour se donner du courage.

-Tu aimes lire ? demandais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Ou…oui, bégaya-t-elle.

Je la dévisageais, attendant qu'elle développe.

-C'est mon livre préféré, confessa-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement mélodieuse.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, honteux d'avoir déclaré détester son livre préféré quelque minutes auparavant.

-Mais je comprends que certaines personnes n'aiment pas, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant ma gêne.

-Peut-être, mais explique-moi pourquoi toi tu l'aimes.

C'était étrange, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi à l'aise en discutant avec quelqu'un. Et je la connaissais depuis moins de cinq minutes.

-J'apprécie le fait que rien n'arrive à les séparer, ni l'égoïsme de Cathy, ni la malfaisance de Heathcliff, pas même la mort…

Je méditais ses paroles et m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsqu'une voix nous interrompit.

-Hé Edward !

Tanya arriva devant nous et s'assit, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle ne parut même pas remarquer la présence de Bella.

-J'ai la permission du principal pour partager tous tes cours étant donné que tu ne peux plus écrire, c'est génial non ?

-Très, répondis-je un peu froidement, mais tu nous interromps là, je discutais avec Bella.

-Oh désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers Bella, moi c'est Tanya. Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue avant.

Bella pinça les lèvres et rougit un peu.

-J'habite à Forks depuis ma naissance, répondit-elle d'une petite voix totalement intimidée.

-Ah…ben, je n'ai pas dû te remarquer ! Alors, vous parliez de quoi ?

-De rien, déclarais-je.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie que Tanya se joigne à notre conversation. Mais comme ni moi ni Bella ne parlions, elle partit sur un nouveau sujet et entama une nouvelle discussion avec moi. A ma plus grande déception, Bella resta muette.

**Alice**

Bon, pendant que les deux asociaux faisaient connaissance, moi j'avais une mission à accomplir.

-Mike ? appelais-je en me dirigeant vers lui, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Bien sûr !

Je l'entrainais à l'écart afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je voudrais que tu me rendes un petit service, commençais en prenant un ton séducteur pour avoir toute sa loyauté.

-Tout ce que tu voudras !

C'était tout juste s'il ne se mettait pas à baver d'envie…gros pervers dégoutant !

-J'aimerais faire circuler une rumeur mais j'ignore à qui m'adresser.

Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-C'est quoi ta rumeur ?

Je pris un air un peu gêné.

-C'est à propos de Rosalie, chuchotais-je, je ne vis pas avec elle depuis longtemps mais le nombre de mecs différents que j'ai vu passer par sa chambre…enfin notre chambre…c'est hallucinant !

Il paraissait totalement hébété par mon petit mensonge et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Beurk ! Je ne voulais même pas savoir à quoi ce porc pensait. Lorsqu'il se mit à me dévisager et que la lueur dans ses yeux s'accrut, je dus me retenir pour ne pas le gifler.

-Mike ? lui demandais-je avec une petite voix, tu peux m'aider ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, tu as frappé à la bonne porte ! Je vais en parler à Jessica et dès demain, toute l'école sera au courant !

-Ce serait possible que mon nom ne soit pas citer ? Moi je veux juste que Rose comprenne et qu'elle arrête d'amener des garçons dans notre chambre. Tu comprends, parfois il s'intéresse à moi mais je préfère attendre le bon…

Bon j'admets que là, c'est moi qui ai poussé le bouchon. Mais quand Mike fit involontairement un pas vers moi, une expression d'envie et de désir sur le visage, j'eus brusquement envie de courir dans les bras d'un de mes frères pour qu'ils me protègent de cet obsédé.

-Je dois y aller ! m'écriais-je en partant précipitamment.

Bon, mission accomplie ! J'étais plutôt fière de ma petite présentation mais jamais je ne reparlerais à Mike Newton. Ca c'était sûr !

Bon, où en sont Edward et Bella maintenant ? Que…Quoi ? Mais c'est qui cette pétasse blonde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre dans mon plan ?

**Esmé**

J'avais fini de ranger les courses et la maison était propre. Les enfants n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer mais j'avais encore du temps seule avec moi-même. Et plus rien pour me distraire l'esprit. Je le fais ou je ne le fais pas ? Bon, je vais le jouer à pile ou face. Pile je le fais, face, non.

Je lançais la pièce et la rattrapais habilement. J'y jetais un rapide coup d'œil. Pile. Je le fais. D'un geste incertain, je pris le test de grossesse et l'emportait avec moi dans la salle de bain.

Et voilà, j'avais exactement suivi les instructions et j'attendais maintenant que le temps d'attente soit écoulé. Plus qu'une minute…trente secondes…dix secondes…cinq secondes…une seconde…

J'inspirais un grand coup et regardais le résultat…

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Je sais, c'est sadique de couper là mais j'avais envie de savoir ce que vous vouliez. Positif ou négatif ? La suite est déjà écrite, c'est juste pour voir ce qui vous aurait plu…**

**Allez, pour ceux qui ne tiendront pas une semaine sans savoir, si vous le demandez gentiment en review, je vous le dirais^^Pour les autres, il faudra attendre mercredi prochain !**

**Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez de la rencontre **

**Edward-Bella ? Ne tuez pas Tanya tout de suite, je vous répète qu'elle est gentille !**

**Allez, review ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**J'ai vu Eclipse ! J'ai vu Eclipse ! J'ai vu Eclipse !**

**Il est juste…génial ! Oh, l'entrainement, quand c'est Jasper contre Alice…j'ai totalement craqué, ils sont trop mignons ensemble…Enfin, j'en dit pas plus pour celles qui veulent garder la surprise mais celles qui veulent des détails, je suis dispo par MP.**

**Dans ce chapitre-ci****, on a fait un bon d'une semaine pour pas que tous les événements s'enchaînent trop vite dans leur vie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Esmé**

Notre vie semblait se stabiliser petit à petit. Les enfants de Carlisle commençaient à baisser leur défense face à moi, à mon plus grand bonheur. Emmett se faisait une joie de venir me raconter en détails sa journée de cours et c'était avec intérêt que je l'écoutais, même si je me passerais volontiers des surnoms grossiers qu'il donnait à ses professeurs. Edward était toujours aussi introverti mais il lui arrivait quelque fois de discuter avec moi de choses et d'autres. Un jour, je l'avais interrogé sur le dernier livre qu'il lisait mais il s'était immédiatement refermé. Le soir même, Carlisle m'avait appris que les livres étaient une sorte de lien avec sa mère pour Edward et j'avais immédiatement regretté mon geste. Le lendemain, je m'étais excusé auprès d'Edward et bien qu'il ne m'ait pas répondu, son regard m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il me remerciait de ne pas m'immiscer dans cette passion. Quant à Alice, elle avait arrêté de me jeter des regards noirs dès que j'entrais dans la même pièce qu'elle et elle me répondait quand je lui parlais. Deux fois, c'était même elle qui avait engagé la conversation. Bon, c'était pour des broutilles mais tout de même. La première fois, elle était venue me demander si je pouvais lui laver un chemisier pour le lendemain. La seconde, elle était venue me trouver en demandant si un jour je pourrais préparer un gratin Dauphinois, son plat préféré, pour le dîner. Les deux fois, je m'étais exécuter avec plaisir, et les deux fois, elle m'a remercié avec un sourire tellement sincère que mon cœur en aurait fondu.

Puisqu'ils avaient été sages durant la semaine écoulée, enfin sans compter les quelques disputes et insultes, mais on ne pouvait pas leur demander de devenir parfait du jour au lendemain non plus, et vu les efforts qu'ils fournissaient pour que tout se passe bien, Carlisle et moi avions décidé de lever la punition à condition qu'ils continuent à bien se comporter. Résultat, Rosalie partait chez Leah après l'école, Alice chez Bella et Emmett chez un dénommé Garrett.

De mon côté, j'étais totalement rassurée, le test de grossesse s'était révélé négatif et mes règles n'avaient pas tardées à arriver. Bien que ça ait été un énorme soulagement pour moi, j'étais quand même un peu déçue. L'idée d'avoir un bébé à moi et Carlisle était plus que tentante. Les jumeaux avaient grandis tellement vite…Et puis, nous ne serions pas jeunes éternellement, si nous voulions avoir un enfant à nous, il faudra s'y prendre le plus tôt possible. Le problème, c'est que Carlisle n'était même pas au courant de la fausse alerte de la semaine passée et j'hésitais à lui en parler. Peut-être ne désirait-il pas d'autre enfant ?

**Alice**

On était en cours de biologie, à moitié endormis sur nos bureaux. Comment ce prof pouvait-il transformer le système nerveux si complexe en quelque chose d'aussi profondément ennuyeux ? En plus Bella semblait trouver ça passionnant alors je ne pouvais pas lui envoyer de petits mots. A la place de ça, je songeais à la rumeur que j'avais lancée. C'était le plus beau coup de ma vie. En une journée, tous les élèves de l'école avait été au courant sauf trois d'entre nous. Juste les trois qui devaient l'ignorer. J'ai nommé Jasper et Rosalie Hale et Leah Clearwater. Il faudra que je pense à remercier cette Jessica.

Par contre, ma mission n°93, aussi connue sous le nom de « Réussir à caser Edward, le frère asocial, avec Bella, la meilleure amie timide et coincée » avait lamentablement capoté. La faute à Tanya, qui s'était révélée être une fille très sympas. Le seul hic, c'est qu'apparemment elle craquait également sur mon frère. Mais bon, elle était suffisamment jolie et intelligente pour se trouver un autre mec toute seule. Alors que Bella…elle manquait beaucoup trop de confiance en elle pour arriver à quoique ce soit. La sonnerie retentit enfin et je jetais mes affaires dans mon sac.

-On a quoi maintenant Bella ?

-Math.

Je soupirais. Je haïssais les maths. Non seulement je n'y comprenais que dalle mais en plus, le prof me détestait personnellement pour une raison inconnue et prenait un malin plaisir à me ridiculiser pendant le cours. Apparemment, Bella était son bouc émissaire avant mais il avait changé de cible à mon arrivée. Cet homme ne méritait pas d'enseigner ! Bella me fit un petit sourire encourageant et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de maths.

Le prof nous attendait, un sourire malveillant sur le visage. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Installez-vous rapidement, prenez un stylo et une feuille, je ne veux rien voir d'autres. Interro.

Les autres élèves poussèrent des gémissements et des plaintes. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer subitement et mon estomac se contracta. Interro ? Mais je ne connaissais rien ! Absolument rien ! C'était impossible !

-Mais monsieur, vous n'aviez pas prévenu, fis-je remarquer d'une petite voix.

Il me jeta un regard moqueur et condescendant.

-Sachez, mademoiselle Cullen, que je ne préviens jamais. Maintenant, vous avez le choix entre vous taire et passer cette interro ou continuer à perturber mon cours et terminer dans le bureau du principal.

Ah bon ? Je perturbais son cours moi ? Les autres n'avaient même pas encore fini de s'installer. Je choisis tout de même de fermer ma bouche et d'attendre qu'il distribue les copies. Bella me lança un regard désolé avant de plonger sur sa feuille.

J'inspirais un grand coup et lus les énoncés. Equations et inéquations du second degré à résoudre. Bon. Je suis fichue. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je continuais à lire.

(4-5x)²+6+17x -2x+5-(2x+12)²

Okay…suivant !

56x²+34x-82=25+65x²-45x

Au moins, il n'y a plus de parenthèses…suivant !

(5x)(x²-9)(3x²+36x-24) 0 (54x²+54x+54)(23x-95)

Ouais ! Des fractions ! Manquait plus que ça ! Bon, je ne veux même pas voir la suite. Rapidement, je me mis à faire des calculs en suivant une logique plus que douteuse. Je me rappelais vaguement de l'utilisation d'une lettre grecque…alpha ou bêta ou autre chose. Et d'un tableau plein de + et de -. La sonnette retentit plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru et des petits cris de panique retentirent dans la classe. Le prof ramassa les copies, les arrachant carrément aux quelques malheureux qui se hâtaient de finir de copier la réponse. Je rendis la mienne en priant le ciel de quand même gagner deux ou trois points avec ce que j'avais noté.

-Ca a été ? demanda Bella.

Je lui répondis par une grimace très explicative.

-Désolée…Mais viens, on va manger pour oublier tout ça.

**Jasper**

Je m'assis à table pour le déjeuner en compagnie de Leah et Rosalie, comme tous les jours. Elles discutaient avec entrain et j'avais perdu le fil de la conversation il y a longtemps. Je me sentais de trop à cette table. Je savais que ma sœur restait à mes côtés de bon cœur, mais je devrais être plus autonome ! Ca ne devait pas être compliqué de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un ! Tout le monde avait réussi à le faire, que ce soit Rose avec Leah, Emmett avec ce type blond, Alice avec Bella et même Edward avec cette Tanya ! Pourquoi étais-je le seul qui n'arrivait pas à m'entendre avec quelqu'un ?

D'un geste décidé, je me levais et partis à la recherche de quelqu'un à qui parler. Je fis le tour du réfectoire du regard et ne trouvais que des idiots. Puis, mon regard tomba sur cette brune qui m'avait harcelé le jour de notre arrivée. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui…Maria. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

-Salut, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle et des deux bécasses qui l'accompagnaient partout.

-Tiens ! Jasper ! Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

-Rien, je venais juste pour faire connaissance, déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

Les deux idiotes se mirent à pouffer et Maria me lança un regard langoureux. Je frissonnais, commençant à me demander si mon idée était vraiment la meilleure. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la table de Rose et la vit en train de me fixer d'un air incrédule et interrogateur. A côté d'elle, Leah avait un air dégoûté sur le visage.

-Alors, Jazzy ? Tu aimes quoi dans la vie. Moi, je me passionne pour l'histoire et les guerres.

Je redirigeais immédiatement mon attention sur elle, subitement intéressé.

-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi. Je m'intéresse surtout à la guerre de sécession en ce moment.

-J'ai justement quelques livres qui en parlent, tu pourrais passer chez moi pour les prendre si tu veux.

-Tu pourrais pas les apporter demain plutôt ? Je suis privé de sortie, tu sais à cause du coup des photos.

Bon, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout. Et puis je n'avais aucune envie d'aller chez elle, je n'étais pas stupide non plus. Elle parut déçue de mon refus mais accepta tout de même de m'apporter ses livres demain. J'étais plutôt content de moi. La première personne à qui j'avais parlé partageait la même passion que moi sous ses côtés superficiels. C'était un bon début.

**Rosalie**

Comme nous avions enfin retrouvé notre liberté, j'allais chez Leah pour la première fois. Je me demandais encore ce qui avait piqué mon frère pour qu'il aille parler avec Maria. Avait-il totalement perdu la tête ? Il avait évité de se retrouver seul avec moi depuis et je n'avais pas pu élucider ce mystère.

Leah habitait à la Push, dans la réserve. Elle m'avait proposé d'aller se balader sur la plage et comme il ne pleuvait pas pour une fois, et ça malgré que le ciel soit très couvert, j'avais accepté. Nous marchions donc sur le sable en discutant.

-Alors ? Tu vas lui faire quoi à ton frère ?

-Quoi ?

-Ben, tu donnes l'impression de vouloir l'étrangler depuis qu'il a parlé avec Maria.

-Je me demande juste ce qui lui a pris.

-Je pense qu'il voulait rencontrer des gens par lui-même.

Je me tournais vers elle et l'invitais à développer son idée.

-Réfléchis, dans votre vie, combien d'amis a eu Jasper qui n'étaient pas les tiens avant ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, calculant rapidement. Les gars avec lesquels il faisait des bagarres n'étant pas des vrais amis, ça nous faisait…

-Aucun.

-Et ben voilà ! Tu ne t'es jamais dis que ton frère avait peut-être envie d'avoir une vie sociale en dehors de la tienne ? Bon, il est pas très doué pour ça parce que choisir Maria…mais au moins c'est un début.

Je méditais ses paroles en silence lorsque je la sentis se tendre à côté de moi. Je levais la tête et aperçus des jeunes de notre école assis en rond autour d'un feu.

-Hé Leah ! l'interpella l'un d'eux, amène-toi avec ta copine.

Je me tournais vers Leah, elle paraissait hésiter. Finalement elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers eux. Je la suivis en silence et détaillais les autres. Ils étaient douze, sept garçons et cinq filles. Le plus grand d'entre eux se leva et nous invita à s'asseoir. Je m'installais à côté d'un garçon qui me fit un sourire éloquent.

-J'adore ta copine, Leah, elle est libre ?

-La ferme, Embry !

-Excuse-le, me dit une fille au visage sympathique. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Rosalie.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Kim. Eux c'est Sam, Emily, Jared, Claire, Quil, Embry, Paul, les jumelles Rachel et Rebecca, Collin et Brady.

Ayant terminé son petit tour, elle se blottit dans les bras du dénommé Jared. Donc ils étaient en couple. Et vu leurs positions, c'étaient également le cas de Sam et Emily, Quil et Claire ainsi que de Paul et une des deux jumelles. Collin et Brady semblaient plus jeunes que les autres, à peine douze ou treize ans, et leur fierté de faire partie du groupe se sentait à des kilomètres.

-Alors Rosalie, c'était toi la coupable pour les photos à ce qu'il parait ? me demanda Quil.

-Joli coup, ricana Paul avant de recevoir une tape sur la tête de la part de sa copine.

-Vous voulez un hot-dog ? nous proposa Emily en nous tendant un plat.

Leah refusa mais puisque mon estomac criait famine, j'acceptais de bon cœur. Je mangeais en silence pendant que diverses discutions éclataient de toutes part. De temps à autre, un des garçons était pris par une envie soudaine d'hurler comme un loup et le faisait sans prévenir. Et il se faisait immédiatement réprimander par Emily qui lui demandait de mieux se tenir. Je me sentais de trop ici, comme s'il était une grande famille dont je ne faisais pas partie. On voyait bien que Sam et Emily, qui étaient les plus âgés, jouaient le rôle des « parents » pour les autres. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient, jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévie sur Leah.

-Alors Leah, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as plus vue à notre table.

-Jared, siffla Kim comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

Alors c'était avec eux que Leah trainait avant de me rencontrer. C'est vrai qu'elle semblait super à l'aise. Enfin, jusqu'à la remarque de Jared. Je me souvins subitement du jour de notre rencontre, et la manière dont elle était devenue triste à la mention de Sam. Mon regard se posa sur Leah qui avait légèrement rougi et lança un regard noir à Jared, avant de passer à Sam et Emily qui se disputaient à voix basses. Apparemment, Emily voulait partir mais Sam tentait de la convaincre de rester.

-C'est bon Emily, déclara Leah en se levant, c'est moi qui vais partir.

-Leah, non, tu n'as pas à partir. Pas à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas la première fois, ajouta-t-elle froidement avec un regard en direction de Sam.

Plus personne ne parlait et Leah partit d'un pas furieux.

-Leah ! Attends ! criais-je en la suivant.

Elle m'ignora et continua son chemin. Je finis par la rattraper et attrapa son bras.

-Leah…

-Ecoute Rosalie. Je suis désolée que tu ais assisté à ça. Maintenant rentre chez toi, j'ai envie d'être seule.

-Mais assisté à quoi ? J'ai rien compris de ce qui s'est passé.

-J'veux pas en parler, répliqua-t-elle en libérant son bras d'un geste brusque.

-Je croyais qu'on était amies, murmurais-je doucement.

Elle me dévisagea et son expression hargneuse se radoucit un peu.

-C'est le cas, et alors ?

-Je ne sais rien sur toi Leah. Tu connais toute ma vie mais moi, je ne sais rien de la tienne.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et parut hésiter.

-Assieds-toi, conseilla-t-elle finalement.

J'obéis et nous nous assîmes toutes les deux dans le sable.

-Lorsque j'étais petite, en primaire, j'avais un amoureux, raconta-t-elle, c'était Sam. En grandissant, nous sommes réellement tomber amoureux et je fus plus qu'heureuse lorsqu'il m'invita à notre premier véritable rendez-vous, sans nos parents pour surveiller. J'avais quatorze ans, lui quinze. C'était le 22 juillet, et on a échangé notre premier baiser ce soir-là. Ensuite, notre relation était devenue officielle. Tout allait bien, c'était le bonheur parfait. Jusqu'à cet été.

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux, comme pour ravaler ses larmes.

-Ma cousine, Emily Young, qui était partie vivre à New-York revenait vivre ici. J'étais ravie car Emily était presque une sœur pour moi. Puis, il y a eu l'anniversaire de notre couple à Sam et moi. J'ignore toujours pourquoi il a choisi cette date pour me l'annoncer mais…Il m'a pris à part pour me parler. Il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer, que ce n'était plus possible, qu'il était désolé. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il a répondu que malheureusement son amour pour moi s'était éteint. J'avais compris qu'il y avait une autre fille et je lui ai demandé qui. Il n'a rien répondu et est parti comme ça. Je suis restée trois jours a déprimée chez moi, puis j'ai décidé d'aller lui demander des explications. Chez lui, je l'ai trouvé avec Emily.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, j'avais compris début le début mais je l'avais laissée continuer parce que ça se voyait qu'elle avait besoin de parler. De laisser sortir sa douleur et sa colère. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et je la pris doucement dans mes bras.

-Après ça, continua-t-elle, j'ai tout fait pour les éviter mais Forks est minuscule. Et puis, il y a eu la rentrée. Tout le monde était au courant, c'était atroce. Et puis surtout, je les voyais eux. Je voyais leur amour suinter par chaque pore de leur peau. C'était répugnant. Je ne voulais parler à personne, personne ne me parlait. Ca a duré longtemps. Jusqu'au jour où des nouveaux ont débarqués et qu'une blonde s'est assise à côté de moi en géographie. Une des filles les plus géniales que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Elle m'adressa un sourire et je le lui rendis de bon cœur. J'étais contente qu'elle m'accorde suffisamment de sa confiance pour m'ouvrir ainsi son cœur et je compris que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle dorénavant, quoiqu'il arrive. Je décidais subitement de lui confier un secret qui, au fond, n'en était pas un et la concernait.

-Leah ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu sais qu'Edward a le poignet dans le plâtre ? demandais-je.

-Ouais et alors ?

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Tombé dans les escaliers ou un truc du genre.

-Oui, mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il se blesse juste après s'être battu ? insistais-je.

L'idée commençait à faire son chemin et elle me dévisagea, incrédule.

-Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui lui ai explosé le poignet ?

Je lui souris en hochant la tête. Au fond, je n'avais pas désobéi, je n'y étais pour rien si elle avait deviné.

-Trop génial ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, j'ai casser le poignet d'un mec ! Ca va me faire une super réputation !

-Non attends, la calmais-je, garde ça secret pour l'instant. Je voudrais le ressortir quand plus personne ne s'en méfiera.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de me faire un grand sourire complice.

-Tu es quelqu'un de diabolique, Rosalie Hale et j'adore ça !

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Bon, vu vos reviews, le résultat du test de grossesse a dû en ****décevoir plus d'une. Mais imaginez un peu ajouter un bébé à tout ce fatras ! Pauvre gosse !**

**Soyons clairs, ce chapitre je l'aime pas. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'il dénote, qu'il sert à rien (ce qui est un peu vrai mais il y a quand même des trucs importants pour la suite).**

**Je sais, que ce soit Rosalie qui fasse la rencontre avec les Quileutes est assez étrange…mais de toute manière, ils ne sont pas important, c'était juste ****parce que je savais pas trop comment allonger ce chapitre et qu'il fallait que je mette l'histoire de Leah et Sam. Et, pour ceux qui se demanderaient où a disparu Jacob, ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai prévu un autre rôle^^**

**Pour les calculs, j'espère que la fraction est bien passée sur le site mais j'en doute…**

**N'oubliez pas ma review !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut ! Bon, je crois qu'on est mercredi (je dis je crois parce que c'est les vacances et que je perds un peu la notion du temps) alors voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bon, les calculs sont assez mal passés dans le chapitre précédant…désolée.**

**Eclipse sort aujourd'hui en France, non ? Vous devez être contents^^ A propos, quand j'ai dis que je l'avais vu la semaine dernière, je l'ai vu au cinéma en Belgique (on l'a eu le 30 juin, nananère !). Je dis ça parce que j'ai eu l'impression que certains pensaient que je l'avais téléchargé illégalement.**

**Un énorme MERCI à tous celles qui laissent des reviews et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Alice**

Je soupirais en m'allongeant sur mon banc. Pourquoi étions-nous condamnés à suivre des cours inutiles ? En plus Bella n'était même pas avec moi en anglais. Et après, j'avais math. Comment allais-je survivre ? Peut-être que si j'allais à l'infirmerie en disant que j'avais mal au ventre, je serais dispensée de cours…Oui mais papa s'inquiètera, insistera pour m'ausculter et comprendrais que j'ai mentis. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon père soit médecin ?

La sonnerie retentit et je rangeais rapidement mes affaires avant de me précipiter vers la classe de math. Comme par hasard, c'était à l'autre bout de l'école et j'étais obligée de me grouiller pour ne pas arriver en retard.

J'arrivais tout de même en dernière en classe et je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma place à côté de Bella.

-Maintenant que mademoiselle Cullen nous a honorés de sa présence, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours, déclara Mr. Volturi sur un ton glacial.

Il sortit un tas de feuilles de sa mallette et je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait des interros.

-J'ai corrigé vos travaux et je dois admettre que je suis déçu. Non pas que je fonde de grands espoirs sur cette classe, non j'ai bien compris que vous étiez tous ou presque des incapables. Mais de là à faire des résultats pareils…Heureusement que Jane est là pour remonter le niveau.

Jane, la seule de la classe qu'il appelait par son prénom, la chouchoute, celle qui avait toujours le maximum.

-Félicitation pour votre remarquable 25/25, ma chère.

Elle lui fit un sourire angélique à vomir et le prof se mit à distribuer les copies. Je pus lire un soulagement immense sur le visage de Bella lorsqu'elle reçut sa feuille. Elle avait eu tout juste la moitié et était une des seules à ne pas avoir d'échec. Finalement, le prof se dressa devant nous, une ultime copie en main. Et bien sûr, le seul élève à ne pas avoir reçu son interro, c'était moi. Je le sentais mal ce coup-là, mais alors très très mal.

-Je voudrais tout de même féliciter mademoiselle Cullen qui a explosé tous les records de la nullité. Non seulement elle n'a réussi à écrire qu'un ramassis de bêtises sans queues ni tête sur sa feuille mais en plus, elle est incapable de suivre des consigne aussi simple que de ne pas souligner la date ou encore écrire son nom en majuscule. Résultats, elle a battu les pires cancres que j'ai connus depuis que j'enseigne avec un magnifique -3 sur 25.

Toutes les têtes étaient désormais tournées vers moi, les plus méchants ricanaient, les autres me regardaient avec pitié. Moi je me savais rouge de honte et de désespoir. Il me tendit ma feuille raturée de rouge ave un petit sourire victorieux et je sentis ma haine envers cette homme se décupler à l'intérieur de moi. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le -3 entouré en rouge et je réprimais difficilement ma subite envie de pleurer. C'était légal de mettre des côtes négatives ?

-Et n'oubliez pas que je veux les récupérer signées demain, à moins que vous ne vouliez perdre d'autres points.

Je déglutis péniblement alors que Bella me lançait un sourire réconfortant et je dus suivre le cours tant bien que mal.

**Rosalie**

Je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir lorsqu'une fille surgit de nulle part et se planta en face de moi. Elle était aussi petite qu'Alice mais avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Elle semblait particulièrement antipathique et me fixait avec un air malveillant sur le visage.

-Tu es Rosalie Hale ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Possible, répondis-je méfiante, pourquoi ?

-Oh rien, je me disais juste que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de connaître les résultats du contrôle de math d'Alice Cullen.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ses points ?

Je perdais mon temps là ! En plus elle ne s'était même pas présentée. Et puis, de quoi se mêlait-elle ?

-Je me disais juste que ce serait un bon moyen de te venger d'elle. Après tout, elle n'a pas hésité à faire courir cette horrible rumeur sur toi…

Elle avait pris un air parfaitement innocent mais je me méfiais d'elle. Je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi elle parlait et j'allais finir par être en retard en cours.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle, tu sais, la rumeur comme quoi tu serais une fille facile et que les garçons défilent dans ta chambre.

Je fronçais les sourcils, la colère m'envahissant petit à petit.

-Alice a osé dit ça ? sifflais-je furieusement.

L'autre fille hocha tranquillement la tête alors qu'un sourire satisfait se formait sur son visage.

-Je dois y aller, chantonna-t-elle, au fait, Alice a eu -3/25 en math. Utilise ça comme tu veux.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, me laissant plantée au milieu du couloir. Je tentais d'enregistrer tout ce qu'elle venait m'apprendre alors que mes pas me guidaient vers ma classe. Tel un robot, je me dirigeais vers ma place et me laissa tomber à côté de Leah.

-Ca va Rose ? T'as l'air bizarre.

-Tu te rappelles que je t'ai demandé de garder secret le fait que c'était toi qui avais blessé Edward ?

Elle hocha la tête sans comprendre où je voulais en venir.

-Et ben oublie. Tu peux t'en vanter à qui tu veux. Plus le nombre de personnes au courant augmentera, mieux ce sera.

**Edward**

La journée de cours touchait presque à sa fin, à mon plus grand soulagement. Avoir le poignet dans le plâtre était très embêtant. Une fois que j'avais fait abstraction de la douleur et des démangeaisons que cela entrainaient, les ennuis que cela occasionnait quotidiennement étaient plus qu'énervant. Pour commencer, impossible de griffonner en classe pour faire passer le temps et comme je ne pouvais plus écrire, les profs semblaient avoir décidé que je devais à tout prix suivre le cours et n'arrêtais pas de m'interroger. Heureusement que Tanya, qui avait reçu le rôle de scribe, m'accompagnait dans la plupart de mes cours sinon je crois que je serais mort d'ennui.

Au début, je croyais que le pire serait de devoir me passer de mes leçons de piano, mais mercredi, j'y étais allé quand même, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir écouter les autres jouer. Dès que j'étais arrivé, Siobhan s'était précipitée sur moi à grand renfort de « Pauvre chéri ! » « Seigneur ! » et « Quelle catastrophe ! ». Après que je lui ai raconté la version comme quoi j'étais tombé des escaliers, elle s'était un peu calmée et avait décidé que cela ne changeait rien. Ce n'était pas un petit bobo qui allait m'empêcher d'exploiter mes talents, selon ses termes. Nous avions donc tous été condamnés à jouer à une main, une seconde personne remplaçant notre main manquante. C'était un exercice très difficile mais aussi très amusant et nous étions tous morts de rire à la fin de la leçon. Finalement, Tia et moi avions réussi à jouer un morceau complet et Siobhan nous avait libérés.

Une boulette de papier atterrit sur mon bureau et je la dépliais maladroitement.

« _Alors Cullen, il parait qu'une fille a réussi à te blesser ?_

_Ton mensonge était vraiment pitoyable mais bon, on te comprend. Après tout, se battre avec une fille c'est déjà pas très glorieux, mais perdre contre elle…c'est carrément la honte absolue. Mais bon, pas étonnant avec un frère qui joue aux Barbies. »_

Je le déchirais d'un geste rageur et me tournais. Un groupe de garçons me pointait du doigt en se moquant. Pas difficile de savoir comment ils avaient apprit la vérité. Au fond de la classe, Rosalie et Leah me dévisageaient d'un petit air narquois supérieur.

**Esmé**

Je terminais de passer l'aspirateur, chose totalement inutile vu la quantité de poils que Seth perdaient, lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et des cris retentirent.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de le raconter ! Pas même à Leah !

-Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien dit !

-Ah oui ? Et comment l'ont-ils su ? Par la parole divine ?

Les enfants entrèrent dans le salon en même temps. Emmett s'affala dans le fauteuil et attrapa la télécommande d'un air las. Jasper s'assit à côté de lui en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Alice s'installa par terre et Seth vint se blottir contre elle. Se faisant face, Edward et Rosalie continuait à se chamailler pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Je t'avais juste demandé de ne rien dire ! accusa Edward, mais toi, même ça tu n'es pas capable de le faire !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demandais-je.

-Aucune idée, répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules, c'est comme ça depuis qu'on est monté dans la voiture.

-Tu m'énerves Edward ! Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit !

-Menteuse !

-Qui a menti à toute l'école parce qu'il avait honte de s'être fait battre par une fille ? Lavette !

-Rosalie ! Edward ! Ca suffit !

Ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement, l'air revêche.

-Calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qui se passe.

-Rosalie a raconté à Leah que c'était elle qui m'a tordu le poignet alors qu'elle avait promis de se taire !

-C'est tout ?

J'avais l'impression d'être face à deux enfants de maternelle.

-Mais toute l'école est au courant maintenant! pleurnicha Edward.

-Edward, tu as quel âge ? se moqua ma fille.

-Rose ! la prévins-je.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! Leah a deviné toute seule. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Je soupirais devant leur puérilité et me massais les tempes.

-Ecoutez, si tout le monde est au courant, on n'y peut plus rien. Edward, tu n'as qu'à assumer, après tout c'est de ta faute si tu t'es battu avec Leah à la base. Maintenant, Emmett éteint cette télévision et allez faire vos devoirs. S'il y a des trucs à signer, posez-les sur la table.

Ils obéirent en râlant et je partis préparer le dîner, avec l'impression heureuse que nous ressemblions de plus en plus à une vraie famille.

**Jasper**

Nous étions à table et Emmett venait d'annoncer qu'il avait un match samedi et tentait de nous démontrer que leur équipe avait toutes les chances de gagner et d'ainsi se qualifier pour les compétitions. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que quelqu'un l'écoute réellement mais au moins ça faisait un bruit de fond.

-Et si on est qualifié, je pourrais échapper à la plupart des interros que ma classe subira cette année, conclut-il tout content.

-Emmett…soupira son père.

-Tiens, en parlant d'interro, les interrompit Rosalie avec un air ne présageant rien de bon sur le visage, vous savez qui a éclaté les scores à son interro de math ?

Nous faisant tous sursauter, Alice lâcha brusquement sa fourchette et foudroya ma jumelle du regard.

-Ferme ta gueule !

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? répondit sournoisement Rosalie, au moins, les rumeurs que moi je répands sont vraies.

-Tu dis un mot, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Sans se préoccuper d'elle, Rosalie se tourna vers les parents qui les fixaient sans comprendre en fronçant les sourcils, mécontents de leurs comportements.

-Félicitation Carlisle, votre fille est tellement bête que même zéro c'est trop haut pour elle. Non, elle, elle arrive à peine au -3 sur 25. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle l'a signé elle-même.

Carlisle se tourna vers Alice, les yeux écarquillés et choqué par cette révélation. Même lui n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle attrapa une énorme cuillérée de purée qu'elle projeta sur Rosalie.

-Tiens, tu aimes tellement les shampoings aux aliments, sale pétasse !

-Alice !

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Rosalie n'est qu'une…

-Alice Cullen ! Si tu termines cette phrase crois-moi, tu ne reverras plus la lumière su soleil avant longtemps !

-Quel soleil ? se moqua-t-elle méchamment.

-Ca suffit maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à la fin du repas. Nous discuterons du reste après.

Elle repoussa son assiette et croisa les bras.

-J'en veux pas, bouda-t-elle, de toute manière, c'est dégueulasse comme toujours.

-Très bien, alors ne mange pas. Mais tais-toi.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence complet uniquement interrompu par le bruit des couverts.

-On peut se lever de table ? demanda finalement Emmett.

-Bien sûr, répondit son père.

Nous nous levâmes tous les quatre pratiquement en même temps.

-Non Rosalie, l'appela maman, toi tu débarrasse et tu fais la vaisselle.

-Toute seule ? Mais c'est pas juste, je voulais juste aider !

-Va faire croire ça à quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant tu obéis !

Rosalie grommela mais s'exécuta. Moi, je m'empressais de suivre Edward et Emmett à l'étage, soulagé de fuir l'ambiance pesante de la salle à manger.

**Alice **

Esmé sortit également de la pièce et je me retrouvais seule avec papa. Je regrettais déjà tout ce que j'avais fait. A l'instant même où j'avais décidé de signer cette interro moi-même, j'ai su que ça allait mal tourner mais j'avais refusé d'écouter mon instinct. Et puis, comment Rosalie avait-elle bien pu le découvrir ? La manière dont elle m'a vendu, c'était…je déteste cette fille !

Papa vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je détournais le regard, trop honteuse pour le regarder en face.

-Alice, on va mettre ton comportement de côté pour l'instant. J'aimerais d'abord savoir si ce que Rosalie a dit est la vérité. As-tu réellement eu de tels points ?

-Oui, murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

-Et tu l'as vraiment signé toi-même ?

-Oui, répétais-je de plus en plus honteuse.

Il inspira profondément et je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était déçu. Je détestais le décevoir.

-Très bien, vas me chercher ta feuille.

-Papa je…

-Ta feuille Alice.

Je m'empressais d'aller la chercher et lui tendit piteusement. J'avais brusquement envie de pleurer et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Papa observa longuement ma copie sans rien dire avant de la déposer sur la table.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Je gardais ma tête baissée, tentant de retenir mes larmes.

-Alice, regarde-moi !

Son ton était ferme et sévère, voire même menaçant et j'obéis à contrecœur. Sa déception se lisait clairement dans ses yeux et de la bile me remonta le long de la gorge tellement j'étais dégoutée de moi-même. Je rabaissais rapidement la tête et l'entendis soupirer. Il me prit délicatement le menton et me força à le fixer.

-Alice, ça ne te ressemble pas. Jamais tu n'as eu d'aussi mauvais points et, si jamais cela avait été le cas, jamais tu n'aurais signé quelque chose toi-même. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je suis désolée papa, mais je ne voulais pas encore te décevoir. Mais…

Ma gorge se serra et j'eus du mal à contenir mes yeux qui débordaient mais, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, je réussis.

-Je m'en veux tellement papa ! Je ne voulais pas le signer mais j'avais peur !

Il parut un peu choqué et coupable.

-Alice, ma chérie, tu avais peur…de moi ?

Je secouais vivement la tête.

-Non, pas de toi. J'avais peur d'encore te décevoir, que tu continues à avoir honte de nous…de moi.

-Oh, ma princesse, je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, déclara-t-il en me serrant contre lui et en m'embrassant les cheveux.

-Mais tu semblais si malheureux au début quand on se disputait tout le temps, puis cette semaine, tu semblais si heureux à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste à nouveau.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir cinq ans et une envie subite de grimper sur ses genoux me prit. Je la refoulais et me contentais de serrer sa main.

-Alice, je suis heureux si vous êtes heureux. C'est aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu as eu pareil résultat. Tu as des problèmes en maths ?

Je baissais les yeux et débitais tout d'une traite. Le prof qui me haïssait et qui s'acharnait sur moi, le fait que j'étais nouvelle et que, par conséquent, je n'étais pas au courant des deux tiers de ses méthodes d'enseignement, mon incompréhension totale dans son cours et les moqueries des autres. A la fin, papa semblait plus que furieux mais je savais que ce n'était pas contre moi.

-Je vais téléphoner à ton école et crois-moi, ce prof va avoir de mes nouvelles !

-Papa, non ! gémis-je.

Ca allait être pire s'il faisait ça !

-Alice, ce qu'il fait est inacceptable ! Il ne devrait même pas pouvoir enseigner !

-Mais ça va me retomber dessus ! protestais-je.

Il parut comprendre et se radoucit.

-D'accord, je vais juste demander à discuter avec le principal.

Je me détendis, soulagée sur ce point. Mais une autre chose m'inquiétait…

-Je vais être punie ? grimaçais-je.

Papa rit et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

-Non, mais à deux conditions. D'abord, tu iras présenter des excuses à Rosalie pour ce que tu lui as dit à table.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Il me jeta un regard sévère.

-Et la deuxième ? grommelais-je un peu vexée.

-Je vais engager un prof privé pour qu'il vienne t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas en maths. Tu dois promettre d'écouter et de ne pas faire ta mauvaise tête. Compris ?

Je soupirais de mécontentement mais acceptais, de toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Un léger raclement de gorge nous fit tous les deux redresser la tête. Esmé se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, les bras croisés, hésitant à entrer.

-Jasper est très doué en math…commença-t-elle.

Elle nous avait écoutés !

-Et alors ? demandais-je sèchement en la fusillant du regard.

-Alice ! me reprit papa.

-Je suis certaine que si on lui demandait, continua Esmé, il se fera une joie de t'expliquer. Et ce serait gratuit.

-Quelle bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma papa, nous pourrions vous laisser seuls samedi pendant qu'on irait regarder le match d'Emmett.

-Mais je ne veux pas rester seule avec lui ! protestais-je.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, répondit papa sur un ton qui mettait fin à la conversation.

Je quittais furieusement la pièce en leur jetant un regard noir et en me demandant vaguement s'ils n'avaient pas déjà tout prévu à l'avance mais c'était impossible, ils n'étaient pas au courant pour mon interro avant que Rosalie ne leur dise. Au moins, pendant que je serais coincée ici avec Jasper le quasi-muet, elle sera obligée d'assister au match de mon frère, ce qui était la chose la plus ennuyante sur terre, à égalité avec les maths.

* * *

**Je peux sentir les fans d'Alice et Jasper frémirent d'excitation pour le prochain chapitre, qui, on s'en doute, racontera le fameux samedi.**

**A propos de ce chapitre, à la base, il était sensé faire environ 2500 mots comme tout mes chapitres et être partagé en deux partie, les maths et le match. Sauf que, j'ai commencé à écrire les maths avec Alice et Jasper et…c'est mon couple préféré. Donc j'écrivais, j'écrivais, j'écrivais,…Et j'ai à peine terminé ces deux-là que j'ai déjà plus de 4000 mots ! Plus de place pour le match ! Donc, voici ce que je vous propose :**

**1. Soit je poste les maths mercredi et le match le mercredi suivant.**

**2. Soit je poste les maths**** samedi et le match mercredi.**

**3. Soit je poste le match samedi et les maths mercredi.**

**A vous de choisir^^ La majorité l'emportera, en cas d'égalité, je choisis mais je ne vous dirais pas quoi.**

**Bon allez, review ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

**40 reviews rien que pour le chapitre précédant ! Je vous aime !**

**Vous êtes des lecteurs fabuleux, que ce soit ceux qui laissent des reviews, ceux qui sont là depuis le début ou ceux qui arrivent en chemin. Sans oublier les plus discrets qui ne laissent aucunes traces de leur passage mais qui sont quand même au rendez-vous car plus de 80 personnes ont mis cette histoire en alerte et j'en reviens toujours pas. Dire qu'au tout début je pensais que cette histoire allait faire un bide total…Enfin, j'arrête de blablater pour ne rien dire.**

**La majorité (quasi l'unanimité^^) a choisi la solution numéro deux…donc nous sommes samedi et voici les maths. J'ai quand même évité de mettre des maths dedans car, nous sommes en vacances et, bien que cela soit ma matière préférée (je sais, je suis folle), je me doute que certain ne l'apprécient pas plus que ça.**

**Wahou ! Je suis bavarde aujourd'hui…donc j'essaye de me taire et je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaira car moi, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Carlisle**

-Rosalie ! Descends ou tu vas nous mettre en retard !

Je regardais ma femme s'égosiller au pied de l'escalier alors que nous attendions que sa fille daigne descendre. Il était déjà 11h03 et nous devions être là pour 11h30. A côté de moi, Emmett tapotait ses doigts sur un meuble de manière particulièrement agaçante.

-Emmett, tu pourrais arrêter ?

-Je vais être en retard papa, gémit-il, c'est mon premier match !

-Je sais mais que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Tant que Rosalie n'est pas descendue, on ne peut pas partir

-Rosalie ! Je veux te voir en bas dans trois minutes ! ordonna Esmé.

-J'arrive !

En se passant une main las dans les cheveux, Esmé se tourna vers Alice et Jasper, qu'on allait laisser seuls tout l'après-midi.

-Bon vous deux. On devrait rentrer pour 17h donc nous serons là pour le souper. Pour midi, il y a des restes à réchauffer dans le frigo. Je vous ai débarrassé la table du salon pour que vous puissiez travailler tranquillement. Vous avez nos numéros de portables en cas d'urgences et…

-Maman ! On n'a pas dix ans, on sait se débrouiller tout seul, la rassura Jasper.

-D'accord mais soyez sages et pas de disputes, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air légèrement agacé et Rosalie apparut enfin.

-Génial, on peut y aller maintenant ? s'impatienta Emmett.

-Pourquoi il faut s'habiller en rouge ? se plaignit Rosalie.

-Parce que c'est la couleur de l'équipe, maintenant, on y va ! décida Esmé.

-Merci ! s'exclama Emmett.

Rosalie et Esmé sortirent, et Edward s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque je lui attrapais l'épaule.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas emporter ce livre ?

-Mais papa…

-Tu vas regarder ton frère jouer au foot alors laisse ce livre ici !

-Papa ! gémit-il, j'en ai rien à faire du foot !

-Laisse-lui son bouquin papa ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir !

Je cédais et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la voiture. J'embrassais rapidement Alice sur le front.

-Pas de bêtises et travaillez, recommandais-je, et n'oubliez pas Seth !

-Papa ! m'appela Emmett.

J'attrapais mes clés et me précipitais vers la voiture en regardant ma montre. 11h16, nous avions encore une chance d'arriver à l'heure.

**Jasper**

Alors que le bruit du moteur disparaissait au loin, celui de la télévision remplit subitement la maison. Je me tournais vers Alice qui s'esclaffait devant des dessins animés, Seth couché à ses pieds. Bon sang, je sens que cette journée va être longue.

-Alice, l'appelais-je timidement en me rendant compte que c'était la première fois que je lui adressais directement la parole alors qu'on vivait ensemble depuis deux plus de deux semaines.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et la pencha légèrement vers la droite d'un air interrogateur.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'étais pas sensée faire des maths ?

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Jasper…Jasper…Jasper…Tu as quel âge ? Nous sommes jeunes ! Nos parents nous laissent seuls, on doit s'amuser et se détendre ! C'est écrit dans nos gènes.

-Mais j'ai promis de te faire travailler, argumentais-je.

-Je travaillerais…mais plus tard.

Elle retourna à sa télévision et je me retrouvais planté là, totalement stupide. Je décidais finalement de lui accorder un dessin animé et allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Cinq dessins animés plus tard, elle soupira et éteignis la télévision.

-Y a rien de bien, décida-t-elle avant de se mettre à passer nos DVD en revue.

Finalement elle en choisit un qui racontait l'histoire d'un vampire amoureux d'une humaine, enfin un truc de fille quoi, et l'inséra dans le lecteur. Sans prévenir, j'arrachais la prise.

-Hé ! protesta-t-elle.

-On doit travailler, lui rappelais-je.

Elle me dévisagea, prête à répliquer mais changea finalement d'avis et se contenta de froncer les sourcils, mécontente.

-Espèce de rabat-joie ! grommela-t-elle en allant chercher ses affaires.

Nous nous installâmes sur la table du salon et elle déversa le contenu de son sac dessus. Elle fouilla un peu parmi ses feuilles avant de me tendre la fameuse interro qui nous valait d'être ici. Je l'inspectais rapidement, sentant le désespoir m'envahir légèrement en voyant ses réponses qui n'avaient aucuns sens.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Elle rit un peu avant de secouer de la tête.

-La question devrait plutôt être « qu'est-ce que je comprends ? ». Tu vois, j'ai même perdu un point parce que je n'ai pas mis mon nom au bon endroit.

Elle en plaisantait mais ça se voyait qu'elle était beaucoup plus affectée par cela qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Tout le monde dans la maison, même Rose, était d'accord pour dire que ce prof était un connard qui ne devrait pas enseigner. Enfin, maman et Carlisle n'avait pas exactement utilisé ce terme mais c'était tout comme.

-Alors on va tout reprendre depuis le début, décidais-je, qu'est-ce que tu sais des équations ?

-Euh…

Je soupirais longuement avant de me lever.

-Où tu vas ?

-Chercher plus de feuilles, je sens qu'on va en avoir besoin.

J'allais dans le bureau et me mis à fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche de feuilles de brouillons et les trouvais finalement sous un tas de croquis d'Alice. Elle était vraiment douée pour le dessin et je me demandais si elle en avait conscience. Je me hâtais de retourner dans le salon avant qu'elle ne retourne devant la télé mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Je la trouvais assise à sa place, en train de jouer avec des crayons de couleurs. Elle les faisait bouger comme s'ils étaient vivants et je pouvais voir ses lèvres bouger presque imperceptiblement. Je souris devant ce spectacle et m'approchais en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je sans prévenir.

Surprise, elle sursauta et rougit légèrement. Je me rassis à côté d'elle et attrapais un de ses crayon, le vert.

-Rien d'important, marmonna-t-elle.

-Ca avait pourtant l'air amusant.

Elle m'observa d'un air songeur puis se décida à m'expliquer.

-C'est un jeu que j'ai inventé quand j'étais petite. Tu sais, pour faire passer le temps en classe. Ca c'est la famille crayon, dit-elle en désignant ceux qui trônaient sur la table, tu leur donne un rôle et tu les fais vivre. C'est bon, tu peux te moquer.

-Pourquoi ? C'est mignon, tu me les présentes ?

Elle sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme un enfant devant le Père Noël.

-Le gris, c'est le père. Je ne leur donne pas de nom parce que c'est trop compliqué. Le bleu, c'est le fils aîné, partit à l'université, et l'orange, c'est sa fiancée. Le mauve, c'est la fille aînée et le rose et le jaune, ce sont les jumelles. Et puis tu as le petit dernier que tu tiens en main. Oh ! J'ai faillis oublier le chat et le chien, ajouta-t-elle en sortant son taille-crayon et sa gomme.

-Il n'y a pas de mère ? m'étonnais-je.

Son visage s'assombrit et elle serra les poings.

-Non. Il n'y a jamais de mère.

Je ne répondis rien, voyant que c'était un sujet qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder. Je fus plus que surpris quand elle enchaîna d'elle-même.

-Je ne saurais pas comment la faire réagir, murmura-t-elle, je n'en ai jamais eu alors je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça agit.

Elle détourna la tête et je pus deviner qu'elle tentait de ne pas pleurer. J'avais envie de me frapper pour avoir posé cette stupide question. Dans une tentative hésitante de réconfort, je posais ma main sur son épaule sans trop savoir quoi dire. J'avais peur de faire plus de mal que de bien. Finalement, ce fut elle qui brisa le silence gêné qui nous entourait.

-Il te manque ?

-Qui ? répondis-je sans comprendre.

-Ton père, souffla-t-elle.

-Oh…

Mon père…Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à lui tiens. Pourtant, sa photo était toujours au fond de la poche de mon blouson, seul le blouson changeait au fil des années.

-Tu n'as pas obligé de répondre, ajouta-t-elle devant mon silence.

-Je ne sais pas. Avant, oui il me manquait. Je me demandais pourquoi il nous avait abandonné, je pensais que c'était de ma faute à moi. Que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il ne m'aime pas. En grandissant, j'ai compris que c'était lui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal, qu'il avait fait souffrir ma mère, autant physiquement que moralement. Mais malgré tout, je continue à l'aimer. Parce que c'est mon père ou parce que c'était la seule présence masculine qui, même absente, faisait partie de ma vie. Mais s'il réapparaissait aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je réagirais.

-Au moins, toi il peut réapparaître.

-Et ta mère, elle te manque ? demandais-je en lui retournant sa question.

-Toujours. Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je pense à elle. Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment serait ma vie si elle n'était pas tombée malade. A quoi elle ressemblait…

-Mais tu es des photos, non ?

-Oui, mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est son caractère. Ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait. Ses petites manies. Connaître son odeur, le son de sa voix,…L'entendre me chanter une berceuse, me lire une chanson, me gronder. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ma mère me punisse. A chaque fois que j'entends une fille se plaindre de sa mère qui l'empêche de vivre, j'ai envie de lui hurler à la figure qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir une mère. De pouvoir lui raconter ses soucis avec ses amies, ses peines de cœur, lui demander des conseils lorsque son corps change…Etre une fille entourée de garçons, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est dur.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire.

-Oh si, j'imagine. J'ai grandi entouré par des filles. Ma mère, ma sœur, leurs amies, ma tante, la voisine,…Que des femmes. En fin de compte, on est plus semblable qu'il n'y parait.

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

-C'en est presque effrayant, conclut-elle. Bon, monsieur le psychologue, n'étions-nous pas censés faire des maths ?

**Alice**

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures que nous travaillions et je devais admettre que Jasper était plutôt de bonne compagnie. Et puis surtout, j'avais découvert quelque chose d'incroyable : Les maths, ça a du sens !

Je le regardais à présent corriger les derniers exercices qu'il m'avait donnés à faire, un peu anxieuse. Il m'avait menacé que si je ne réussissais pas tout sans faute, il m'en donnerait une nouvelle série de dix. Je commençais à être fatiguée moi !

-Alice, commença-t-il sur un ton grave, tu as une erreur.

Je m'affaissais sur ma chaise, dépitée. J'allais faire une overdose de maths !

-Mais ce n'est qu'une petite erreur de signe, sourit-il, tu as bien travaillé, tu mérites une pause.

-C'est vrai ? m'écriais-je, oh merci Jazz !

Nous nous figeâmes en même temps, tous les deux aussi surpris que j'aie utilisé le surnom que Rosalie était la seule à employer. J'attendais sa réaction avec inquiétude. Qu'allait-il faire ? M'interdire de l'appeler comme ça ? Redevenir distant comme avant ? Changer d'avis et quand même me donner dix autres calculs à résoudre ? Alors que je priais intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière proposition, il me sourit gentiment.

-De rien. Je meurs de faim, pas toi _Lilice_ ?

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot et je compris que c'était sa manière de me permettre de l'appeler par son surnom. A ma plus grande surprise, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur explosait de joie et c'est avec un immense sourire que je lui répondis.

-Si, je mangerais un cheval !

Je me ruais dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo en grand. Il était plein à craquer et je me servis en abondance des divers plats qu'Esmé nous avait préparé. Il y en avait assez pour tenir une semaine mais bon, avec Emmett il n'y aura plus rien d'ici demain. Les bras pleins, je me retournais pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Jasper qui semblait plutôt contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en le contournant pour déposer mes victuailles sur la table.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la cuisine de ma mère, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au début, c'était le cas, expliquais-je en séparant ce qui était à réchauffer de ce qui se mangeait froid, mais je m'y suis habitué et maintenant, je l'adore !

-Alors pourquoi tu continues à agir comme si c'était dégueulasse ?

-Sais pas, éludais-je en haussant les épaules.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le four à micro-ondes, il se planta devant moi, l'air pas content.

-Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça pouvait blesser ma mère ? s'énerva-t-il, que ce qu'elle voulait c'était vous faire plaisir à toi et à tes frères en vous préparant vos plats préférés et que tout ce qu'elle récoltait, c'était des « Beurk » dégoûtés et même pas sincères ?

Je ne répondis rien, un peu honteuse de mon comportement vis-à-vis d'Esmé. Sorti de sa bouche, c'était tout de suite moins drôle et même carrément méchant.

-Désolée, marmonnais-je, je ne me rendais pas compte que…

Il se radoucit et me pris mon plat des mains.

-Bon, on mange ? Parce qu'on a encore les inéquations à faire après.

Je poussais un gémissement et il éclata de rire devant mon air de martyre. Ensuite, on termina de préparer le repas et on mangea en discutant de tout et de rien. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Il m'apportait la même sensation protectrice que mes frères mais continuait en même temps à posséder l'arôme de l'étranger qu'on vient de rencontrer et à qui on a moins d'hésitation à déballer ses sentiments. De plus, il dégageait quelque chose de plus, que je n'arrivais pas à cerner mais qui m'attirait irrésistiblement vers lui. La sonnerie du téléphone nous interrompit et il se leva pour aller répondre.

-Un dollar que c'est ta mère qui vérifie que tout va bien, pariais-je.

-Tenu.

Il attrapa le combiné d'une main experte et décrocha.

-Allô ?...Oh maman…

Je lui souris en tendant ma main. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un billet froissé qu'il fourra dedans.

-Oui…oui tout se passe bien …oui on était justement en train de manger…oui on a travaillé…non, aucun de nous n'a tué l'autre…

En disant cela, il me lança un regard amusé. Tout le monde pensait qu'on allait s'entretuer pendant cette journée et ce matin encore, j'en étais certaine aussi. Pourtant, on s'entendait à merveille Jasper et moi. Alors qu'il était accroché à son combiné, j'en profitais pour mieux l'observer. Ses cheveux blonds comme le miel était plutôt long pour un garçon et encadrait parfaitement son visage. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel donnait l'impression de me sonder totalement à chaque qu'il me regardait. Niveau carrure, il était parfait. Pas aussi grand et musclé qu'Emmett mais déjà plus qu'Edward…Le juste milieu. Alors qu'il haussait les sourcils à une réflexion de sa mère, je remarquais qu'une fine cicatrice traversait le gauche. Totalement perdue dans mes pensées, je me demandais ce qui avait pu lui arriver quand sa voix devint d'un coup plus hésitant.

-Euh…oui on a bien surveillé Seth…Oui il va bien…Maman !...Alice est là, comment aurait-on pu l'oublier ?

Oh merde…Seth…

Jasper raccrocha enfin le téléphone et se tourna vers moi, un air un peu paniqué sur le visage.

-Dis-moi qu'il est bien tranquillement dans son panier.

Je secouais la tête et nous nous précipitâmes tous les deux vers l'escalier. Après un rapide petit tour des chambres, on le trouva installé comme un pacha dans le lit d'Edward.

-Seth ! le grondais-je, tu n'as pas le droit de monter sans nous !

Il gémit un peu avant de me lécher la main, ses yeux implorant mon pardon. Pardon que je lui accordais immédiatement bien entendu.

Après un rapide tour de la maison, il s'était révélé que Seth avait testé tous les lits avant d'élire celui d'Edward comme le plus confortable. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de baver dans le mien et celui de Jasper. Il avait également fouillé dans les vêtements sales des parents, arracher quelques pages d'un livre d'Edward et finalement, il avait dévoré toute la réserve de savon.

-Bon, organisa Jasper, on refait tous les lits et on aspire celui de Rose et de nos parents, le linge, ce n'est pas grave. Le livre, tu le dissimules et on prie pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte avant plusieurs semaines. Le savon…je ne sais pas.

-T'inquiète pas. On aura qu'à accuser Emmett.

Il resta perplexe devant cette idée mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute manière, c'était la seule solution qu'on avait.

Nous étions en train de secouer les draps lorsque l'idée que la bave de Seth sur les siens le dérange me vint à l'esprit. Moi, j'avais l'habitude mais lui…

-Dis, à propos de la bave, si tu veux qu'on les lave vite fait…

-Non, ça va. J'aime les animaux et un peu de bave n'a jamais tué personne.

-Ca a du être horrible de grandir avec ta sœur si tu aimes réellement les animaux.

Son visage se ferma devant ma remarque.

-Rosalie a ses raisons, déclara-t-il froidement, elle n'est pas aussi horrible et sans-cœur que vous semblez le croire.

Je ne répondis rien, après tout c'était sa sœur et je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec lui à cause d'elle. On termina rapidement notre petit ménage imprévu et il me força à retourner faire des maths malgré mes cris d'agonie. Cette fois, Seth était bien sagement couché à nos pieds et vu la manière qu'avait Jasper de le caressé inconsciemment, il aimait réellement les animaux.

A cause des maths, il fallut du temps à mon cerveau pour aligner les données mais…Jasper était beau, blond aux yeux bleus, intelligent, grand, musclé, gentil, il aimait les animaux et avait un sourire magnifique. C'était la description identique à celle que j'avais fait de mon prince charmant quand j'avais dix ans.

**Jasper**

-Allez, encore un et je te libère.

Alice gémit mais se pencha tout de même sur le dernier exercice que je lui avais concocté. J'adorais la regarder travailler, admirer la petite ride de concentration qui apparaissait sur son front et la voir plisser le nez à chaque difficulté qu'elle rencontrait. Au bout de dix minutes, elle me tendit sa feuille, triomphante.

-Fini ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Une seule faute et on recommence tout à zéro, la taquinais-je en prenant sa feuille.

Elle me tira la langue de manière très puérile et je vérifiais rapidement sa réponse avant de la regarder, le visage impassible.

-Alors ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Alors tu vas exploser tous les scores à la prochaine interro.

Elle me sauta au cou.

-Merci ! s'écria-t-elle, t'es le meilleur !

Je ris nerveusement, un peu mal à l'aise de ce contact physique inattendu. Elle me relâcha et se précipita sur la télécommande.

-C'est génial, il y a une rediffusion du défilé de mode à Paris juste maintenant !

Je soupirais en m'écroulant à côté d'elle, pas le moins du monde intéressé par la mode mais je n'avais pas envie de la contrarier. Alors que le présentateur commentait la dernière création de quelque au nom imprononçable, Alice m'observa en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Tu vois regarder autre chose ?

Je me redressais, surpris. De toute ma vie, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à mon avis. Même Rose ou maman oubliaient souvent que je n'étais pas forcément du même goût qu'elle.

-Ben, balbutiais-je encore surpris de son attention, je sais qu'il y a un documentaire d'histoire mais si tu n'aimes pas…

-Non, ça va t'inquiète, m'assura-t-elle avec une petite grimace qui la contredisait.

-C'est pas grave, remets ton défilé.

-Je l'ai déjà vu de toute manière, le documentaire c'est très…

-Tu vas t'ennuyer, remets ton défilé !

On se dévisagea longuement avant de tous les deux éclaté de rire. Notre dispute était stupide et ne menait à rien.

-On ferait mieux de trouver un truc qui nous convienne à tous les deux, déclarais-je en attrapant le programme TV.

Alice attendait alors que je le feuilletais rapidement. Soudain, un titre me sauta au visage.

-Alice, je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait nous intéressé. Ca s'appelle « _Mariés, huit enfants_ ».

-Résumé ?

-Carrie est veuve et a quatre enfants. Jim est veuf, et il a également quatre enfants. Ils s'aiment depuis un an, et, sur un coup de tête, se marient lors d'un week-end à Las Vegas. De retour chez eux, ils prennent la décision de vivre sous le même toit. Mais comment vont cohabiter leurs familles respectives ?

Elle me dévisagea, surprise.

-Tu rigoles, ça ne peut pas exister un film pareil !

-Je te jure ! Regarde par toi-même.

Je lui tendis le magazine et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le résumé. Finalement, elle le posa brusquement sur la table, les yeux brillants.

-Je veux le voir ! déclara-t-elle en mettant la bonne chaine.

**Alice**

Le film était divertissant mais à part l'idée de base, il n'avait rien en commun avec notre vie. Bon, c'était des parents qui s'étaient mariés à Las Vegas après avoir trop bu. Ensuite, ils forcent leurs enfants à habiter ensemble avant qu'ils se connaissent. Et la famille du père possède un chien. Fin de la comparaison ! Après, ils n'ont plus rien à voir avec nous ! Quoique, j'aimais bien la réaction de Lily de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain…j'aurais du faire la même chose ! Mais sinon, les enfants du film étaient des dégonflés même pas capables de tenir tête aux autres.

Maintenant que le film était terminé et que les autres allaient rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, il me restait une chose à faire.

-Jasper ? On peut parler ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me triturais les doigts, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de dire ce que j'allais dire.

-Ben tu vois, j'ai passé une super journée avec toi…j'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais autant t'apprécier mais…

Il attendit que je continue et m'encouragea avec un léger sourire.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi mais je pense que ce serait mieux si on faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Mais rien ne s'est passé Alice.

-Je sais…c'est juste que…je déteste ta sœur et elle me déteste. Si elle découvre qu'on s'entend bien, elle le prendra mal et puis, j'ai pas trop envie que mes frères sachent que j'ai pactisé avec l'ennemi.

Une expression blessée apparut sur son visage et il baissa les yeux.

-Tu es en train de dire qu'on devrait faire comme si on se détestait ?

-Pas se détester…juste s'ignorer, comme avant.

Son expression triste me brisa le cœur mais j'étais lancée désormais.

-Pense à la réaction de ta sœur…et à nos parents. Cela pourrait leur donner des faux espoirs sur notre future entente.

-Tu dois avoir raison, soupira-t-il sur un ton résigné.

Il semblait vraiment triste et je sentis mon cœur se déchirer. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal.

-Mais tu sais, j'ai des difficultés en histoire, tentais-je avec un sourire, peut-être qu'on pourrait se réorganiser un samedi d'étude ensemble ?

Il me rendit mon sourire et je fus soulagée de ne pas l'avoir blessé. Au même moment, on attendit le moteur de la voiture rugir dans l'allée. Après avoir échangé un rapide regard avec Jasper, je remis la chaîne de mon défilé alors qu'il attrapait un bouquin. Ainsi, tout ce que les autres verraient en entrant, c'est deux adolescents qui s'ignoraient totalement, l'une prise par la télévision et l'autre plongé dans son livre.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Esmé en entrant.

-Ca aurait pu être pire, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Seuls Jasper et moi comprenions le double sens de cette phrase. Certes, cela aurait pu être pire mais jamais cela n'aurait pu être mieux.

* * *

**Alors alors alors ?**

**Vous avez vu ? Je vous ai révélé (en première mondiale !) d'où m'est venue l'idée de cette histoire. En fait, un jour que je m'ennuyais, je me suis demandé comment j'en étais arrivé à cette histoire et je me suis rappelée de ce film que j'avais vu sur TF1 il y a environ 1 an. Je me suis dit que ça serait marrant de l'insérer dans l'histoire^^**

**Pitié laissez une review, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

**Apparemment Alice et Jasper vous ont plus et j'en suis ravie^^**

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire celui-ci en espérant que vous l'appréciez tout autant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Edward**

Nous avions finalement réussi à arriver à l'heure, et Emmett s'était précipité vers les vestiaires alors que nous cherchions des places dans les gradins. Rosalie râlait dix mètres derrière nous et j'aurais volontiers fait comme elle. Pourquoi étions-nous forcés d'assister au match d'Emmett sous prétexte qu'Alice devait réviser ? C'était injuste !

-Edward !

Je redressais la tête et aperçus Tanya qui se dirigeais vers nous en agitant sa main. Elle nous rejoint finalement, un peu essoufflée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu regarder mon frère jouer, grommelais-je avec un regard mauvais en direction de mon père, et toi ?

-J'accompagne ma sœur qui encourage son copain.

Mon père se racla la gorge derrière nous et je me tournais vers lui.

-Tu nous présentes ?

-Ah oui, Tanya, voilà une partie de ma famille. Mon père, Esmé et tu connais Rosalie. Voici Tanya, une fille de ma classe qui fait du piano avec moi.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, vous voulez vous installer près de ma sœur et moi ? Il reste plein de places.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, la remercia Esmé avec un sourire.

Tanya nous mena jusqu'à une rangée libre sur laquelle une fille blonde était déjà installée.

-Hé Kate, je nous ramène du monde. Voici Mr et Mme Cullen, Rosalie Hale et Edward.

Kate nous observa tour à tour et s'attarda plus longuement sur moi.

-Tu es donc le fameux Edward, déclara-t-elle avec un étrange sourire.

Tanya lui donna un coup de coude et, pour une raison inconnue, je me sentis rougir. Nous nous installâmes.

-Maman, j'ai faim, se plaignit Rosalie, je peux aller me chercher à manger ?

-Mais enfin Rose ! Ca va commencer !

-Justement !

Esmé soupira en lui tendant quelques billets. Rapide comme l'éclair, Rosalie s'éclipsa Dieu sait où alors que les joueurs commençaient à arriver sur le terrain. Emmett nous fit de grands signes de la main tout en se mettant en place.

Le match était commencer depuis quelques minutes déjà et le score en était toujours à 0-0. Une petite fille apparut soudainement devant nous.

-Allez papa, c'est déjà commencé ! Tu vas gêner tout le monde !

Son père la suivait un peu plus lentement puisqu'il n'était pas aussi petit et agile que sa fille. Celle-ci secoua la tête d'un air désespéré avant de se tourner vers nous. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que Bella !

-On peut s'asseoir ici ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette, oh ! Vous êtes le papa d'Alice !

Papa lui sourit gentiment alors qu'elle semblait aussi excitée que si on venait de lui annoncer que Noël était avancé.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Et toi tu es…Nessie, c'est ça ?

-En chair et en os ! clama-t-elle fièrement.

Son père finit par arriver à notre hauteur, le souffle court.

-Papa ! C'est le papa d'Alice.

-Oh…docteur Cullen, c'est ça ?

-En effet. Je vous présente mon épouse, Esmé et mon fils Edward.

Nessie redressa la tête, intéressée.

-Le Edward ?

Elle me scruta des pieds à la tête d'un œil critique.

-Il est assez beau mais de là à le comparer à un dieu vivant, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, Bella exagère.

A nouveau je me sentis rougir sans comprendre pourquoi. Kate rit et Tanya parut vexée.

-Dis donc petite, tu as quel âge ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton assez froid.

-Neuf ans, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers mon père, Alice n'est pas là ?

-Non, elle est restée à la maison pour travailler.

La petite parue déçue et se mit à bouder en croisant les bras, parfaite imitation de ma sœur.

**Carlisle**

Les enfants bavardaient joyeusement à côté de nous pendant qu'Esmé et moi discutions avec Charlie. Nessie, qui n'aimait visiblement pas rester avec « les grands », était venue s'installer sur les genoux de son père et avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou de la même manière qu'Alice faisait avec moi lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. En fin de compte, plus personne ne regardait le match.

-Alors, vous venez souvent assister aux matchs ensemble ? demanda Esmé.

-Oh non, je déteste ça ! protesta la fillette.

-Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

-Je suis punie, grommela-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle a jugé intelligent de jeter la moitié des vêtements de sa sœur dans la poubelle.

-C'était ce qu'Alice m'avait ordonné de faire, expliqua-t-elle un peu trop fièrement.

-Votre fille a une mauvaise influence sur la mienne, rit Charlie.

-J'en suis navré, déclarais-je avec un sourire d'excuses.

Des cris retentirent soudain et il me sembla que quelqu'un marquait un goal. Mais avec ce que j'avais suivi du match, j'étais bien incapable de dire de quelle équipe il s'agissait. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais qu'Esmé lançait des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

-Je me demande où est passée Rosalie…

-Bah…elle a du rencontrer un camarade de classe et est en train de discuter avec lui. Je suis certain qu'elle va bien.

Ma femme hocha la tête mais ne se défit pas de son air soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? soupirais-je.

-J'aimerais savoir comment ça se passe pour Alice et Jasper.

Je souris et lui pris délicatement la main.

-Bon tu as le droit d'aller faire un petit tour pour trouver Rosalie et dans une demi-heure, je t'autorise à téléphoner à la maison. Marché conclu ?

-Merci, se contenta-t-elle de dire en m'embrassant avant de se lever.

-Oh, je peux venir aussi ? s'écria Nessie.

-Où ça ?

-N'importe où. Hein papa, je peux y aller ?

Charlie parut hésiter et une moue adorable apparut sur le visage de Nessie, une moue qui m'était bien familière…

-Si ça ne gêne pas Mme Cullen et que tu es sage.

-Merci papa, je t'aime !

Elle suivit Esmé en sautillant et je laissais échapper un sourire.

-Désolé, déclarais-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Selon vous, qui lui a appris à faire ça ?

Il me dévisagea quelques instants avant de comprendre.

-Je vais interdire ma maison à votre fille, bougonna-t-il alors que je riais.

**Esmé**

La mi-temps venait de commencer et les gens voyageaient dans tous les sens, soit pour aller féliciter les joueurs, soit pour aller chercher à manger. Je regardais autour de moi, à la recherche de Rosalie. Nessie me suivait joyeusement.

-On cherche qui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ma fille, elle est grande et blonde.

-Oh…oui…la méchante Rosalie…

Je souris en comprenant qu'Alice avait du lui parler de nous.

-Dis-moi Nessie, tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier Alice.

-Elle est super sympa ! Et puis, c'est la seule à être gentille avec Bella. Moi je l'aime beaucoup ma grande sœur parce que c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi depuis que ma maman est morte.

-Oh...

-Tu sais comment elle est morte ma maman ? C'est moi qui l'ai tuée.

Je me tournais vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'avais rêvé ou elle venait de dire qu'elle avait tué sa mère ?

-Enfin non, Bella et papa, ils me disent toujours que ce n'est pas vrai. En fait, le jour de ma naissance il y a eu un problème et mon papa a du choisir entre me sauver moi ou sauver ma maman. Finalement, il m'a choisi moi parce qu'il m'aimait déjà beaucoup. Et puis c'est Bella qui a choisi mon prénom. En vrai je m'appelle Renesmée. Renée, c'était le prénom de ma maman et Esmé, celui de ma grand-mère. Mais toi aussi tu t'appelles Esmé, non ?

Elle me souriait gentiment en m'interrogeant de ses grands yeux bruns.

-Oui, mais comment tu le sais ?

-Ton amoureux l'a dit tantôt. Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai un amoureux ? En fait, j'en ai même deux. Ils s'appellent Jacob et Nahuel. Nahuel est gentil mais moi je préfère Jacob. Je le connais depuis que je suis bébé parce que c'est le fils du meilleur ami à papa. C'est Jacob qui m'a donné mon surnom parce que quand on était petits, il n'arrivait pas à dire « Renesmée » alors il disait « Nessie » et c'est devenu mon surnom.

J'aimais l'écouter parler comme ça, ce qu'elle disait était adorable et la manière dont elle passait du coq à l'âne tout en restant logique m'amusait.

-Du coup, je m'appelle comme le monstre du Loch Ness. Ca ennuyait Bella parce qu'elle disait que j'avais un joli prénom mais en fait c'est parce qu'elle a peur des monstres…tiens, c'est pas elle Rosalie ?

Je regardais dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait et reconnu en effet ma fille qui discutait avec un garçon blond paraissant un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Bien entendu, Carlisle avait raison, comme toujours.

-Tu voulais pas aller lui parler ?

-Ca peut attendre, répondis-je, tu as faim ? Un cornet de frites, ça t'intéresse ? Je te l'offre.

-C'est vrai ? Merci !

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira vers la petite friterie qui longeait le terrain.

**Rosalie**

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fabriquais ici ? Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire à part regarder ce stupide match ! Au moins j'avais réussi à échapper à ma famille, c'était déjà ça. Je m'adossais contre un mur alors que l'arbitre sifflait le début de la mi-temps. On en était qu'à la moitié ? Je crois que je vais dépérir…

-Hé !

Un des joueurs de l'équipe se dirigeaient vers moi. Le capitaine je crois…Non, qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Pourquoi le capitaine de l'équipe, qui était le type le plus populaire de l'école, viendrait vers moi ? Pourtant, il vient effectivement de s'arrêter juste en face de moi.

-Salut, je suis Royce King, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu parler de toi.

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer subitement. Royce King avait entendu parler de moi et était venu me parler. A moi !

-Alors, Rosalie, tu aimes le sport ?

-Pas vraiment, confessais-je, on m'a trainé de force ici.

-Au moins, ça nous aura permis de nous rencontrer, me souffla-t-il en se rapprochant de mon visage.

Je me sentis rougir et me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Il était vraiment proche de moi désormais et nos nez se frôlaient. Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si cette proximité me plaisait ou me faisait peur…quoique vu les frétillements de mon estomac, je dirais que ça me plaisait. Il plongea ses yeux bleus clairs dans les miens et je sentis mes jambes céder sous mon poids. Il me rattrapa en riant.

-Fais attention, tu pourrais te faire mal. J'ignorais que je pouvais faire un tel effet.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, grommelais-je stupidement alors que le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin de la mi-temps retentissait.

-Je dois y aller, mais avant, fais-moi plaisir. Regarde la deuxième mi-temps, le sport peut se révéler très intéressant…J'espère qu'on pourrait se parler à l'école.

-Sans doute, murmurais-je en le regardant s'éloigner.

Le match repris et je suivis son conseil en le regardant plus attentivement. Ou plutôt en regardant Royce. Ce mec était parfait, beau, gentil, charmeur, sportif, drôle et puis surtout, il s'intéressait à moi.

**Emmett**

On avait perdu ! Perdu !

Je me changeais rapidement dans les vestiaires en compagnie de Garrett. Cet abruti de Royce déambulait partout, fier comme un paon parce qu'il avait marqué tous les buts. Mais ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est que dès que moi, Garrett ou un autre était sur le point de marquer et de lui voler la vedette, lui et ses sujets n'hésitaient pas à nous en empêcher que ce soit avec des menaces ou carrément en nous taclant. Et ensuite, ils ne se gênaient pas pour prétendre que c'était de notre faute si on avait perdu !

Je rejoignais les autres dans les gradins et Kate se blottit dans les bras de Garrett pour le consoler de cette défaite. Moi aussi j'aimerais que quelqu'un me console…

-C'est pas grave Emmett, vous gagnerez la prochaine fois.

…quelqu'un d'autre que mon père.

-J'ai une idée, annonça Esmé, et si on allait manger une pizza tous ensemble ?

Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée ! Pas avec nos parents par pitié !

-Garrett, Kate, Tanya, vous venez ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Charlie et Nessie ?

-Non merci, on va rentrer, Bella nous attends.

-Très bien, nous serons donc huit. En route.

Je les suivis en trainant les pieds, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

-Et Rosalie tu v…

Quelques mètres derrière moi, je l'aperçus les joues roses et les yeux brillants faire un signe de la main à Royce King. Sans prévenir, ma colère envers ce type tripla d'intensité.

* * *

**Royce est arrivé…**

**Alors maintenant la vraie question c'est, parmi toutes celles qui ont insulté, critiqué, maudit et menacé Rosalie dans les reviews (et croyez-moi, vous avez été nombreuses), combien voulait réellement qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Je ne dis pas forcément qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose hein, moi je ne sais rien…**

**Sur ce, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bon, nouveau chapitre assez moyen je trouve, la chaleur n'est pas vraiment source d'inspiration…**

**Comme certains l'ont sans doute remarqué, le site bug pas mal depuis quelques temps alors ne vous étonnez pas si le chapitre mets du temps à apparaitre…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Bella**

J'avais passé un excellent week-end, essentiellement consacré à la lecture et à faire mes devoirs. J'aurais cru avoir des nouvelles d'Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de devoir passer tout son samedi avec Jasper mais rien. Pas même un SMS. C'était assez étrange mais de toute manière j'allais la voir à l'école.

Papa me déposa un peu en avance, comme tous les jours. J'allais bientôt avoir seize ans et passer mon permis mais d'ici le mois de septembre, c'était mon père qui se chargeait de me conduire et de venir me rechercher à l'école. C'était quand même un peu gênant de voyager dans la voiture du shérif mais je m'y étais habituée depuis toutes ces années.

J'entrais dans l'école en réussissant à me refermer la porte d'entrée sur le pied. J'étouffai un juron et avançai dans le couloir principal. Un petit rassemblement devant le panneau d'affichage attira mon attention. Mon cerveau fit un rapide calcul. Nous étions fin mars et les élèves semblaient plutôt contents, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

-Bella !

Alice arriva vers moi en souriant, ses frères derrière elle.

-Salut, marmonnais-je.

Edward me souris et je me sentis subitement devenir rouge pivoine. Saleté de rougissements incontrôlables ! Emmett, à qui je n'avais jamais parlé et dont la carrure m'intimidait un peu, était là aussi. Il me fit un signe de la main avec un énorme sourire qui le rendit tout de suite moins menaçant. Alice fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ces filles à piailler comme ça ?

-Oh, elles viennent sans doute d'apprendre la date du bal, répondis-je en haussant les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

Emmett et Edward échangèrent un rapide regard alors qu'Alice se mettait littéralement à vibrer sous mes yeux.

-Il y a un bal dans cette école ?

J'hochais la tête sans comprendre son enthousiasme.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! cria-t-elle, il faut que je sache la date ! On va pouvoir mettre des robes…oh Bella il faut que je t'emmène faire du shopping…samedi ! Oui, samedi, c'est parfait…Emmett, tu seras notre chauffeur…j'ai appris qu'il y avait une petite boutique à Port Angeles…du maquillage aussi…Bella on va passer un week-end fantastique…on pourrait peut-être prendre Nessie ? Oui, ça lui fera plaisir…et elle sera trop mignonne avec une robe ! Oh mon dieu ! Bella ! Tu sais marcher avec des talons ? Oh et puis je t'apprendrais…il nous faut des cavaliers aussi ! Avec qui je vais pouvoir y aller ? Et ma robe ! De quelle couleur je la veux…rouge ! Non bleue…violette ! Ou noire…tout dépend du thème du bal…Et un léger décolleté aussi…et puis il me faudra de l'argent pour la payer…

Alice parlait de plus en plus vite. Désemparée, je la laissais à son monologue et me tournais vers ses frères. Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et Emmett secoua tristement la tête.

-Et voilà, elle est lancée…

-Bella, on peut te la confier ? me demanda Edward en me transperçant de ses yeux verts.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer de la tête, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente en m'adressant directement à lui.

-Tu la laisses parler toute seule et surtout tu l'empêches de manger du sucre ou quoi que ce soit à base de caféine, me recommanda Emmett, et elle devrait se calmer…demain.

-Bonne chance, ajouta Edward avec un sourire qui me fit fondre sur place.

Ils partirent sans ajouter un mot et Alice m'attrapa le bras en sautillant.

-Bella ! Ta robe sera bleue…je la vois parfaitement dans ma tête !

Je soupirais, ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de lui annoncer que jamais je ne mettrais les pieds à ce fichu bal.

**Esmé**

Les enfants étaient à l'école, Carlisle au travail et moi je me retrouvais encore seule à la maison avec Seth pour seule compagnie. Je songeais de plus en plus à trouver un emploi à mi-temps mais vu le travail qu'il y avait dans la maison avec le linge sale, le chien, les repas à préparer et le ménage à faire, cela ne me semblait pas très possible. Bon, il fallait que j'aille faire des courses, le frigo se vidait à une vitesse folle et étrangement, tout le savon avait disparu…

Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés de voiture lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. En soupirant, j'allais décrocher.

-Allô ?

-Esmé ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

-Véra ? m'écriais-je en reconnaissant la voix de ma sœur, tu es rentrée de voyage ?

-Oui je suis rentrée, et laisse moi te raconter une bonne histoire. Je rentre chez moi, j'embrasse mes enfants que je n'ai pas vus depuis des semaines et puis je mets mon courrier à jour. Au milieu de toutes les factures, je découvre une lettre de ma petite sœur.

Je grimaçai, devinant la suite. Je retirai ma veste et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, prête à faire face à la réaction de ma sœur. Derrière la porte vitrée, Seth pleurnichait pour que je lui ouvre.

-Sœur qui, aux dernières nouvelles avant que je ne parte, élevaient seule ses jumeaux de seize ans et m'avait vaguement parlé d'une relation avec un médecin en me disant qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Et en lisant sa lettre, tu sais ce que j'apprends ?

-Véra…

-Qu'elle s'était mariée avec ce fameux médecin et qu'elle avait emménagé avec lui et ses trois enfants. Sans parler de son chien ! Franchement Esmé, tu ne pouvais pas me téléphoner pour me l'annoncer ?

-Je ne savais même pas dans quel pays tu étais !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Bon, il est comment ?

-Qui ?

-Ben ton médecin, idiote ! Comment il s'appelle pour commencer ?

-Carlisle et il est parfait. Gentil, attentionné,…

-Sexy et génial au lit ?

-Véra !

-Bon, j'ai rien dit. Et les jumeaux, ils prennent ça comment ?

-Assez mal au début mais on progresse…Ca coince le plus avec les enfants de Carlisle, surtout les filles. Enfin, tu connais Rosalie…

-Oh oui je la connais et je ne doute pas que vous devez vraiment vous amuser. A ce propos, je les rencontre quand ?

-Pardon ? demandais-je, incrédule.

-Quoi ? Tu vas quand même me les présenter ! Tu es marié avec lui, ce qui en fait mon beau-frère, et ses enfants deviennent par conséquent mes beaux-neveux et nièces. A propos, quels sexes, quels prénoms et quels âges ?

-Deux garçons, une fille. Emmett, Edward et Alice, 17,16 et 15 ans.

Je l'entendis siffler d'admiration.

-Hé ben dit donc ! Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ! Alors cette rencontre ? Les vacances de Pâques arrivent, ce serait l'idéal.

-Véra ! Ils ne savent même pas que tu existes !

-Quoi ? Je suis vexée…

-Bon écoute, je vais en parler avec eux et puis je te rappelle, d'accord ?

-Ca m'a l'air d'un bon compromis, accepta-t-elle, je vais devoir y aller, Henry vient de se réveiller.

-Ok, embrasse-le pour moi.

-Et toi, dis à Rose de m'appeler, j'adorerais avoir son avis sur toute cette histoire. Je t'aime sœurette.

Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse répondre et je déposais le téléphone avant de me masser les tempes. Véra, ma sœur aînée et extravagante était de retour après deux mois de voyage autour du monde.

**Jasper**

Je soupirais alors que Maria, Nettie et Lucy n'arrêtaient pas de pépier à propos de ce stupide bal. J'appréciais beaucoup Maria, elle était très intelligente et perspicace…lorsqu'elle était loin de ces deux bécasses d'amies. Mais dès que Nettie ou Lucy étaient dans les parages, Maria devenait comme elles, une idiote superficielle.

Nettie me demandait pour la troisième fois avec qui je comptais aller au bal et je répondis pour la troisième fois que je n'en savais rien et que de toute manière, c'était les filles qui invitaient les garçons. Je trouvais ça stupide. C'était le rôle des hommes d'inviter les filles. Où était le romantisme sinon ? En plus, ça ne m'arrangeait pas. Des tas de filles me fixaient en battant des cils comme des idiotes et le bal n'aura lieu que dans deux semaines…

-Mais tu aimerais que ce soit qui qui t'invite ? insista-t-elle de sa voix aigue.

Immédiatement l'image d'Alice riant aux éclats dans sa robe de bal alors que je la faisais tournoyer sur la piste de dance s'imposa à mon esprit. Je la refoulai rapidement. Je savais qu'elle ne me détestait pas grâce au merveilleux samedi qu'on avait passé ensemble. Mais de là à ce qu'elle m'aime…comme ça. C'était impossible.

-J'en sais rien, répondis-je d'un ton froid, n'importe qui fera l'affaire je suppose.

En voyant le regard aguicheur que Maria me lança, je sus que j'allais regretter ces paroles.

**Edward**

Je marchais en compagnie de Tanya jusqu'à notre prochaine salle de cours. Elle n'avait pas été tellement bavarde aujourd'hui et semblait continuellement plongée dans ses pensées, ce qui était assez étrange. D'habitude, c'était elle qui remplissait les conversations.

-Hé Tanya, ça va ?

-Hein ? Ah…euh oui oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais.

Elle parut hésiter et se mordilla les lèvres.

-Edward…tu as entendu parler du bal ?

-Ah oui…Alice est dans tous ses états. Pourquoi ?

-Tu comptes y aller ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment cet interrogatoire. Depuis que je la connaissais, Tanya n'avait jamais parue aussi gênée. Je n'étais pas sûr, mais il me semblait qu'elle avait légèrement rougi.

-Je sais pas, répondis-je, je n'aime pas vraiment les bals mais Alice va sans doute me forcer à y aller…

Elle baissa la tête comme si elle était déçue et je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se redressa en me lançant un sourire éclatant.

-Tu as bien raison, de toute manière, qui aime les bals ?

Je ne répondis rien, certain qu'un détail m'avait échappé.

**Rosalie**

Assise en compagnie de Leah à notre table habituelle, je l'entendais me parler sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Mon esprit était totalement branché sur Royce King, assis trois table plus loin. J'observais moindre de ses gestes, sentant mon cœur accélérer à chaque fois qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux ou qu'il riait aux éclats à l'une des blagues de ses amis. Se sentant sans doute observer, il redressa la tête et croisa mon regard.

Il me sourit et me fit un petit signe de la main. Je restais un instant hébétée avant de l'imiter.

-Hé ho ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Les paroles de Leah me ramenèrent brusquement sur terre.

-Hein ?

-Rosalie ! Ca fait dix minutes que je te parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ?

Elle suivit mon regard et aperçut Royce qui était retourné à ses occupations.

-Royce King ? grimaça Leah sur un ton qui me vexa. Toi, Rosalie Hale, tu t'es entichée de Royce King ?

Je me sentis rougir et me maudis intérieurement. Je détestais ce que j'étais en train de devenir !

-Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, soupira Leah.

-Qu'est-ce que Royce a qui me rende soudainement stupide ? répliquais-je.

-Tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet ?

Je grimaçais. Bien sûr que j'en avais entendu parler. Selon ces fameuses rumeurs, Royce serait un tombeur qui couchait avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait avant de les rejeter comme si elle n'était que de la merde.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Leah ! Et tu as bien vu à quel point c'est facile de faire courir des rumeurs fausses dans cette école.

-Mais si celle-là était vraie ?

-Je ne suis pas comme toutes ses filles qui disent « oui » pour des yeux bleus. Tu me connais, non ?

-Ouais, désolée. Mais je ne pense pas que fréquenter Royce King soit une bonne idée.

-Je ne fréquente personne Leah ! On s'est juste croisés au match et ça s'arrête là !

Elle parut sceptique mais finit par acquiescer.

-Bon, tu me disais quoi sinon ? demandais-je en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je t'exposais en détails mon idée d'aller ensemble au bal. Je veux dire, je n'ai aucune envie d'inviter un garçon et je supposais que toi non plus. Alors je te propose qu'on y aille ensemble. En amie hein, juste pour s'amuser.

-C'est une super idée !

-Sérieux ? Tu ne préfères pas y aller avec ton Royce ?

-Je viens de te dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous ! Et puis, tu es mon amie, aucun garçon ne passera avant toi.

Je lui souris mais au fond de moi, une toute petite part protestait. Cette part minuscule n'était pas d'accord avec cet arrangement, me soufflant que je n'aurais plus aucune chance d'y aller avec Royce. Et le problème, c'était que cette part prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur…

* * *

**Ouais, un bal ! Quelle originalité n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui va y aller avec qui ? Mystère…**

**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pourrais pas poster mercredi prochain, je viens d'apprendre que je pars en vacances demain et je ne suis sûre ni d'avoir mon ordi, ni internet…**

**Voilà, laissez une review s'il vous plait ! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Tadaaa ! Me revoilà ! Allez avouez, je vous ai manqué ? Bon sérieusement, je s****uis désooooolée de m'être absentée si longtemps mais les vacances passée à ne rien faire, ça fatigue plus que ce que l'on croit et rien que l'idée d'ouvrir un nouveau document Word m'épuisait…Ouais je sais, c'est pas une excuse…encore désolée. Mais je suis là maintenant et pour cela, il faut remercier **Lucy in the sky with Diamond** (allez allez, un concert d'applaudissement en son honneur) qui m'a laissé plein de reviews, me reboostant. Je suis alors retournée lire TOUTES vos reviews depuis le début et ce chapitre est né^^ D'ailleurs merci à toutes celles qui m'en ont laissé et à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais encore une fois, je suis une grosse paresseuse…**

**Maintenant il reste juste à espérer que ma motivation ne retombe pas et pour cela, un seul moyen, plein de reviews à la fin de ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Emmett**

Je m'adossais à la Volvo en attendant que les autres me rejoignent et qu'on puisse rentrer à l'école. Nous étions enfin jeudi ! Plus qu'un jour et ce serait le week-end ! Enfin sorti de cette maudite école et loin de toutes ces filles complètement cinglées qui n'arrêtent pas de piailler à propos de ce stupide bal. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez avec Alice à la maison…Bon d'accord, je l'admets, je suis un peu vexé parce qu'aucune fille ne m'a encore invité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attende ? Y a pas photo, je suis l'un des plus beaux mecs de l'école !

-Encore perdu dans tes pensées narcissiques ? me lança Edward en me rejoignant.

-Pas du tout ! protestais-je tout en notant mentalement d'aller vérifier ce mot au dictionnaire.

-Au fait, t'as une cavalière pour le bal ?

-Pas encore, grognais-je, et toi ?

-Cinq filles m'ont demandé mais j'ai refusé.

Cinq ? Et il les a repoussées ? Mon frère a du être adopté. Ou alors, c'est un extra-terrestre. Ouais, ça doit être ça, j'ai toujours pensé que sa couleur de cheveux n'était pas normale.

-Et Tanya, elle a tenté sa chance ? Ou Bella ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Je secouais la tête d'un air désespéré. Décidément, mes parents avaient dû faire quelque chose de travers lors de la conception d'Edward. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ces deux nanas étaient raides dingues de lui ! Le seul qui n'était pas au courant, c'était mon frère…

Les jumeaux nous rejoignirent et je ne pus pas expliquer l'évidence même à mon frère. Rosalie se mit à râler sur Alice qui prenait toujours son temps, ne pensant qu'à elle et blablabla. Lorsque ma sœur apparut enfin en compagnie de Bella, cette chère Rosie trouva une autre raison de rouspéter.

-Elle vient encore chez nous ? Mais on n'est pas l'hôpital de la charité ! Je vous préviens, je m'installe à l'avant, j'ai pas envie d'être serrée à l'arrière.

Comme si quelque chose pouvait l'empêcher de se mettre à l'avant. Bella venait chez nous chaque soir de la semaine depuis lundi, et Esmé trouvait toujours une raison pour l'inviter à dîner. Au moins, elle canalisait l'excitation d'Alice vis-à-vis du bal. Et puis, je l'aimais bien. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un rougir autant et être aussi maladroit. Non, sérieusement cette fille, il faudrait la filmer et la faire passer à _Vidéo Gag_ ! Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça…à faire !

Rosalie étant installé à l'avant, et moi au volant puisque je prenais le plus de place – pas en graisse, juste des muscles ! – les quatre autres s'entassèrent à l'arrière. J'ignorais comment Alice arrivait toujours à atteindre son but, mais depuis lundi, Bella et Edward était toujours installés côte à côte, presque sur les genoux l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement, au grand damne de ma sœur, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, comme s'ils perdaient leurs langues dès qu'ils étaient face à face. Enfin, Bella perdait sa langue dès qu'elle se trouvait près d'un inconnu, mais maintenant elle me parlait à moi, Alice évidemment et nos parents. Elle devait même avoir échangé trois mots avec Jasper, par contre Rosalie semblait l'intimider, voire même la terroriser. Quant à Eddie, c'était une tout autre histoire mais on peut compter sur notre petite sœur pour régler ce problème !

**Jasper**

Nous étions jeudi et le début de la semaine était passé très lentement. Comme si l'annonce du bal avait lavé le cerveau de toutes les filles. J'avais déjà été invité par trois filles dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom et j'avais gentiment décliné leurs offres. Maria n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards lourds de sens et j'appréhendais le moment où elle allait oser me demander. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais accepter ou refuser. Dans tous les cas, il faudra que j'aille à ce bal et, fatalement j'aurais besoin d'une cavalière. Sauf que la seule fille dont la compagnie me faisait envie, c'était Alice. Et on s'était à peine adressé la parole depuis samedi. En soupirant, je l'observais discrètement.

Elle était assise à même le sol, gribouillant quelque chose sur une feuille de papier afin de le montrer à une Bella qui lui prêtait à peine attention, préférant dévorer Edward du regard. Bien évidemment, ce dernier était plongé dans un livre et ne remarquait pas l'attention que lui portais la jolie brune. Brisant le silence de la pièce, Emmett nous rejoint très bruyamment.

-Je m'emmerde, grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la Playstation.

Il fouilla quelques secondes parmi tous ses jeux avant de relever la tête, songeur.

-Hé ! Ca intéresse quelqu'un de faire un tournoi _Naruto_ ?

-Nous ! s'écria Alice en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Bella haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent alors qu'Edward posait son livre en se tournant vers son frère.

-Bon, ça fait quatre. Jasper, tu joues ?

-Moi ? demandais-je, surpris.

-Non, le pape. Bon, tu joues ?

-Euh…ben…oui.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait proposé à moi de jouer mais ce qu'il fit après me sidéra encore plus.

-Rosalie, tu joues aussi ?

Ma sœur redressa la tête en écarquillant les yeux et Alice siffla furieusement.

-Ben quoi ? se défendit Emmett, il faut qu'on soit un nombre pair. Allez s'il te plait Rosie !

Il prit un air suppliant.

-D'accord, soupira ma sœur.

STOP ! Elle venait vraiment de dire « d'accord » ? Ma sœur ? Rosalie ? Elle avait accepté de jouer avec les Cullen ? Avions-nous changés de dimension pendant la nuit ?

Edward et Bella paraissaient aussi étonnés que moi alors qu'Alice marmonnait quelque chose. Quant à Emmett, il partit chercher une feuille en sautillant. Il revint finalement et s'assit près de la table basse, un crayon en main.

-Très bien, annonça-t-il, un personnage par personne. Je prends Lee !

-Gaara, choisis-je.

-Vous connaissez ? s'étonna Emmett.

-Bien sûr qu'on connait abruti ! lui répondit sèchement ma sœur, mets-moi Temari.

-Donc, Gaara et Temari. Edward ?

-Saï.

-Hmm…Alice ?

-Je sais pas trop, répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh pitié Alice, choisis aujourd'hui !

Couché dans son panier, Seth poussa un gémissement en rêvant.

-Kiba alors ! choisit Alice.

-Merci ! Il nous reste donc Bella !

Celle-ci se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-Ben…c'est que…je ne connais pas, murmura-t-elle en devenant rouge pivoine.

-Ok, on te met Hinata.

Il pêcha au sort pour savoir dans quel ordre on allait jouer et le premier duel opposant Edward à Rosalie pu commencer.

**Esmé**

J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et Carlisle me rejoint dans la cuisine où je préparais le dîner.

-Bonjour toi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser.

Ensuite, il retira sa veste et ses chaussures alors que je mélangeais la salade.

-Ca a été la journée ? demandais-je.

-C'est plutôt calme à l'hôpital mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, déclara-t-il en souriant, et toi ?

-Très bien, les enfants ont été sages. Et Bella est là.

-Encore ? On va finir par l'adopter ! rit-il en attrapant un paquet de biscuit.

Je lui repris des mains.

-On va manger, le grondais-je gentiment, va plutôt appeler les enfants pendant que je mets la table.

-Très bien chef, répondit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et je sortis une pile d'assiette de l'armoire. Je les disposais sur la table lorsque j'entendis Carlisle m'appeler à voix basse.

-Esmé !

Je me précipitais au salon et je faillis lâcher l'assiette que je tenais face au spectacle que je découvris.

Jasper et Alice jouaient à la Playstation, les autres les encourageant autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus séparés en deux groupes distincts comme d'habitude. Non, ils étaient mélangés et jouaient ensemble, comme des vrais frères et sœurs.

Carlisle me serra contre lui et je du me retenir pour ne pas pleurer de bonheur. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué notre présence et je n'avais aucune envie de les interrompre.

-Je crois que le dîner peut attendre, soufflais-je à mon mari.

-Je pense aussi.

Nous repartîmes dans la cuisine en silence, plus heureux que jamais.

**Carlisle**

La brève trêve qui s'était déroulé sous nos yeux m'avait rappelé de ne pas perdre espoir, que tout n'était pas perdu. Les enfants avaient fini par nous rejoindre dans la cuisine, leurs estomacs réclamant à manger.

Nous nous sommes donc installés à table et la vie a repris comme avant. Pourtant, de légers signes de cette trêve perduraient, comme le fait qu'Emmett n'en revenait pas que Jasper l'ait battu et qu'il réclamait une revanche. Ce qui impliquait qu'ils allaient à nouveau jouer ensemble.

Du côté des filles, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Rosalie mangeait en silence, perdue dans ses pensées et Alice discutait joyeusement avec Bella. Jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase retentisse.

-Tu pourrais me passer l'eau Rosalie ?

Nous nous figeâmes tous à la demande d'Alice. C'était la première fois qu'elle adressait la parole à Rosalie pour autre chose que l'insulter. Je me sentis immensément fier de ma fille à cet instant précis. Rosalie lui passa la bouteille en silence.

-Merci.

Esmé échangea un regard plein d'espoir avec moi alors que j'explosais de fierté. Alice aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi à cet instant précis, je lui aurais offert. Bien évidemment, ma fille me connaissait.

-Dis papa, il faudrait que j'aille faire du shopping à Port Angeles avec Bella samedi. Tu pourrais nous passer un peu d'argent ?

-Ah bon ? demanda Bella, surprise.

-Bella ! Je te l'ai dis lundi ! On doit acheter des robes pour le bal. Alors papa ?

-Bien sûr ma puce, répondis-je sans hésiter.

-Mais Alice ! protesta Bella, je dois garder ma sœur samedi !

Ma fille soupira avant de se tourner vers Edward qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Edward ? Tu es libre samedi ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Tu serais prêt à me rendre un tout petit service. C'est juste une broutille et je te jure que tu vas t'amuser, expliqua Alice en faisant sa petite moue à laquelle j'étais le premier à céder.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, accepta immédiatement Edward.

-Génial ! Donc tu iras garder la sœur de Bella pendant qu'on ira chercher nos robes !

-Que…Quoi ? Papa !

-Désolé Edward mais tu as accepté, répondis-je amusé par le contrôle total qu'Alice avait sur nous.

**Alice**

-Donc tout est arrangé, conclus-je.

-Alice, qui va nous conduire ? objecta Bella.

-Emmett évidemment.

-Quoi ? s'écria ce dernier, mais je devais passer la journée avec Garrett !

-Et ben tu la passeras avec moi !

-Mais Lilice, gémit-il, c'est une torture ton truc !

Je lui lançais un regard suppliant, et je le sentis sur le point de craquer lorsque son visage s'éclaira tout à coup.

-Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il, Kate parlait d'aller s'acheter une robe. Elle n'a qu'à vous conduire !

Je réfléchis à cette option quelques instants. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…elle était même géniale en fait. On pourra prendre Tanya avec nous aussi. Ouais ! Ca va être fantastique !

-D'accord Emmett, acceptais-je, mais tu me devras un service.

Il parut beaucoup trop soulagé à mon goût. Je ne l'emmenais pas brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer non plus ! Bella sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se rétracta, ce qui était la meilleure des décisions selon moi. Elle n'aurait de toutes manières pas le choix, il fallait à tout prix que je refasse sa garde-robe. Que je sois restée si longtemps sans réagir était déjà contraire à mon règlement personnel. Et puis, je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour la convaincre d'inviter mon frère au bal, même si ce n'était pas gagné…

* * *

**Alors ? Il ****n'est pas fameux, je vous l'accorde…mais le prochain chapitre, séance shopping + baby-sitting, je sens que je vais rire en l'écrivant ! En espérant qu'il soit là mercredi prochain.**

**Le jeu **_**Naruto**_**, c'était un petit clin d'œil aux fics **_**Naruto**_** que j'écrivais par le passé…mes tout débuts, c'était **_**Code Lyoko**_**^^ j'ai bien progressé depuis !**

**Enfin bref, review ?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bon, je sais, j'ai sauté une semaine. Encore désolée ! Mais en compensation, voici ****un chapitre très long.**

**A propos de ce chapitre et de tous ceux concernant le bal, je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je vais m'abstenir de toute description de robes, chaussures, coiffures ou autres. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que je ne mets jamais de description de leurs tenues. Il y a une raison à cela, c'est que ne m'y connaissant absolument pas dans ce domaine, je préfère me taire que de dire des bêtises. Enfin, voilà, je préférais juste vous prévenir et puis de toute manière, votre imagination palliera parfaitement à ce petit détail^^**

**Comme toujour****s, un énorme merci aux revieweuses et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Alice**

Je raccrochais le téléphone et me précipitais dans le salon, où Edward regardais la télé avec Emmett, tel un gros pacha.

-Edward ! criais-je à moitié hystérique, elles arrivent dans trois minutes alors j'espère que tu es prêt !

Il grogna en guise de réponse, toujours en colère contre moi pour devoir garder Nessie. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me chamailler avec lui, nous avions déjà une demi-heure de retard sur notre horaire. Pourtant, tout était parfaitement planifié. Kate et Tanya devaient venir me prendre moi et Edward avant d'aller chercher Bella et ainsi déposer mon frère par la même occasion. Nous étions parfaitement dans les temps jusqu'à ce que la mère des Denali vienne tout gâcher. Leur petite sœur, Irina, était punie et n'avait plus le droit de rester seule à la maison. Il avait donc fallu la convaincre de nous accompagner, ce qui n'avait pas été aisé puisqu'elle était également privée de bal. Une fois convaincue, il avait fallu convaincre sa mère de la laisser sortir. Mais maintenant, tout était arrangé.

On sonna à la porte et je poussais un petit cri d'excitation alors qu'Esmé allait ouvrir. J'éteignis la télé sans prévenir et tirais mon frère par le bras, sans faire attention à ses protestations.

-Bonjour madame Cullen.

-Bonjour les filles, vous voulez entrer boire quelque chose ? proposa Esmé.

-Non ! On n'a pas le temps ! m'écriais-je en poussant tout le monde dehors.

On s'installa dans la voiture en silence et je me retrouvais à côté de la fameuse Irina. Elle ressemblait fort à ses sœurs, bien que ses cheveux soient légèrement plus clairs, presque argentés. Elle nous fusilla tous du regard, comme si on était responsable de sa punition. Kate démarra ensuite le moteur et nous fûmes chez Bella en moins de deux minutes.

-On revient tout de suite, déclarais-je en sautant hors du véhicule, entrainant mon frère par la même occasion.

Je me mis à frapper sur la porte, impatience.

-Alice, tu vas finir par la casser.

-BELLA ! hurlais-je en ignorant mon frère. Ouvre cette porte ! On est déjà en retard sur notre planning !

Cette stupide porte finit par s'ouvrir et Bella apparut, Nessie à ses côtés.

-Alice, je suis vraiment obligée de…, gémit mon amie avant d'apercevoir Edward et de devenir toute rouge.

-Alice ! s'écria la petite en me sautant au cou, pourquoi je peux pas venir avec vous ? J'ai pas envie de rester avec lui, je l'aime pas.

-Mais enfin Nessie, tu sais bien que j'ai besoin que tu fasses tu-sais-quoi pendant que je suis avec tu-sais-qui pour que la réalisation du plan 93 s'accomplisse.

-Ah oui, le plan 93 avec tu-sais-qui et tu-sais-quoi !

Edward et Bella nous regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis leur surprise se transforma en suspicion. Je pris un petit air angélique et un coup d'œil vers Nessie m'apprit qu'elle faisait de même. J'adorais cette gamine !

-Bon allez, on y va ! A plus Ed' !

J'attrapais Bella par le bras et la poussais littéralement dans la voiture avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Kate. C'est parti pour une des plus grosses journées shopping de l'humanité !

**Edward**

Je haïssais ma sœur. Elle et ses idées stupides et complètement irréalisable. Comment veut-elle que moi je garde une fillette ? Elle est totalement cinglée ! Sans compter ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant de partir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alice mijote, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, ça ne présage rien de bon !

Je me forçais à sourire et me tournais vers la petite sœur de Bella, qui me fixait, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Alors…euh…Nessie, c'est ça ? bafouillais-je.

-Ouais, et toi c'est Edward. On s'est vu au match que ton frère a perdu. Tu te rappelles ?

Elle m'observait de ses grands yeux chocolats, exactement les mêmes que ceux de Bella, ce qui provoqua une sensation étrange au fond de mon estomac.

-Ouais je me souviens, tu étais avec ton père.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Elle m'attrapa la main et me tira à l'intérieur de la maison, vers ce qui semblait être le salon.

-Alors ici c'est le salon, là c'est le fauteuil, là la télé, là c'est la table basse avec le plateau repas de papa et les magazines. Là c'est la cheminée avec des décorations. Ca c'est une bougie, ça un vase avec des fleurs rouges, ça c'est…

Bon sang, elle allait vraiment tout me détailler ?

-Oh, là il y a ma mallette !

Elle se précipita sur la mallette en question et sortit ses affaires.

-Ca c'est mon cours de maths, celui de français, mon cahier de brouillons, mon plumier !

Alors qu'elle ouvrait le fameux plumier et que je sentais venir la présentation détaillée de son contenu, je me décidais à intervenir.

-Nessie, je connais tous ces objets, j'ai les mêmes chez moi.

Une petite moue apparut sur son visage et elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches en me jetant un regard malicieux.

-Ah oui ? Alors va dans la cuisine et trouve moi deux bol.

-Fastoche.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, que je trouvais du premier coup et me retrouvais face à des tonnes de placards et de tiroirs. Bon, il faut trouver le bon maintenant. Nessie se tenait derrière moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je choisis un placard au hasard et l'ouvris…Des casseroles.

-Raté, murmura Nessie.

Je tentais ma chance avec celui d'à côté et découvris un tiroir à l'intérieur du placard.

-Encore raté mais sors des cuillères tant que t'es là. Une grande et deux petites.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et me retournai. Elle se tenait devant le frigo, un pot de glace au chocolat dans les mains. En voyant que je l'avais démasquée, elle me fit un sourire angélique et alla s'asseoir à table.

-Alors ces bols, ils arrivent ? Ca va fondre si tu traines. Essaye la porte à ta gauche.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire devant son petit stratagème et sortis les deux bols du placard qu'elle m'avait désigné avant d'aller la rejoindre à table.

-Pourquoi t'as un plâtre ? demanda-t-elle soudain tout en se servant généreusement en glace.

-Je me suis battu à l'école, marmonnais-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet. Déjà que ce maudit plâtre était là tous les jours pour me le rappeler. Mais cette gamine semblait bien se moquer de mes envies.

-Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. A cause des photos, et puis vous avez été punis et votre papa a giflé Alice alors elle est venue dormir chez nous. Et toi tu t'es battu avec Leah, la copine à Rosalie, et elle t'a cassé le poignet alors tu peux plus faire de piano avec Tanya, la blonde qui était au match et qui est amoureuse de toi.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? C'est Alice qui te l'a raconté ?

-Non, elle l'a dit à Bella.

-Et Bella t'as tout répété ? m'étonnais-je.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas une tête à trahir les confidences qu'on lui faisait. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de Tanya amoureuse de moi ? C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, on était juste amis. A moins que…

-Ho non, Bella elle ferait jamais ça.

Elle parut songeuse quelques instants puis elle plongea ses grands yeux dans les miens.

-Si je te confie un secret, tu le diras jamais à personne ? Surtout pas à ma sœur ?

-Juré.

-Il y a la conduite d'aération entre ma chambre et celle de Bella et si je l'ouvre, j'entends tout ! avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, d'ailleurs ma sœur, elle parle souvent toute seule et elle parle en dormant aussi. Et tu sais ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter dans son sommeil depuis quelques semaines ?

-Non, comment je le saurais ?

-Elle arrête pas de dire « Oh Edward, mon Edward… »

Elle pouffa en prenant une grande cuillère de glace, fière de son effet. De mon côté, je sentais mes joues se mettre à chauffer de manière incontrôlable alors qu'une drôle sensation de contentement naissait au creux de mon estomac.

-Tu rougis exactement comme Bella quand on lui parle de toi ! s'écria Nessie. Alice avait raison, toi aussi t'es amoureux d'elle !

-Pas du tout ! protestais-je sans réfléchir.

-T'es un menteur et t'es amoureux ! clama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Vous allez vous marier et moi je serais la marraine de vos enfants !

Elle se mit à sautiller sur place alors que je bafouillais des trucs incohérents. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se figea et me lança un regard quasi meurtrier.

-Mais si jamais tu fais du mal à ma sœur, me menaça-t-elle avec une voix effrayante, je te jure que je t'arracherais les yeux et que je te les ferais manger. Et puis mon papa il va prendre son revolver et te tirer dans le cœur avec. C'est clair ?

Je déglutis, effrayé par le fait qu'une fillette de neuf ans puisse m'effrayer et hochai la tête lentement. Elle parut satisfaite et son visage redevint joyeux et amusé.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime bien finalement.

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge et son visage s'éclaira encore plus.

-C'est l'heure ! chantonna-t-elle.

-L'heure de quoi ? demandais-je alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait.

Sans prendre la peine de me répondre, Nessie sautilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit, dévoilant un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs et la peau mâte caractéristique des Quileutes.

-Jacob ! s'écria Nessie en lui sautant au cou.

**Bella**

Pitié Seigneur, sortez-moi d'ici ! Je suis prête à vendre mon âme au diable pour sortir de cet enfer !

Nous étions à Port Angeles et Alice nous trainait de boutique en boutique, et s'était amusée à refaire entièrement ma garde-robe jusqu'à présent. Elle m'avait donc acheté trois jeans, après m'avoir forcé à en essayer une bonne vingtaine, je le précise !, ainsi que plusieurs blouses, des T-shirt avec des décolletés plus qu'effrayant et deux jupes, dont une tellement courte qu'elle ferait rougir une prostituée. Sans oublier la petite robe bleue pâle sur laquelle Alice s'est extasiée pendant presque vingt minutes avant de me forcer à l'essayer. Certes, j'aurais pu refuser mais Alice avait un argument de choc. « Je suis certaine que ça plairait à Edward». Quoique, elle me le sortait tellement souvent que je commençais à douter de sa sincérité.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que les sœurs Denali, après avoir fouiné quelques minutes après un truc pour elles, s'amusait à regarder ma meilleure amie me torturer, l'aidant même de temps à autre ! Après avoir réglé nos achats, nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau dans la rue, des sacs plein les bras.

-Bon, on va où maintenant ? demanda Tanya, on va acheter les chaussures ?

-Absolument pas ! s'écria Alice, aussi horrifié que si elle venait de l'insulter. D'abord, la robe, ensuite les chaussures assorties et enfin le maquillage et les accessoires pour aller avec le reste.

-Direction le magasin de robe alors ! s'exclama Irina.

Elle en avait eu marre de râler au bout de quelques minutes et s'était révélé être une fille sympa et amicale. Elle se mit à discuter joyeusement sur la dernière paire d'escarpins que Je-sais-pas-trop-qui venait de sortir avec Alice et Kate. Tanya vint marcher à côté de moi et me sourit gentiment.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas envie de t'enfuir en courant ?

-Un peu, admis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Tanya me faisait un effet étrange. Elle était super gentille et venait souvent me parler à l'école, mais je n'arrivais jamais à me détendre en sa présence. A force d'y penser, j'avais fini par conclure que c'était parce qu'elle tournait trop autour d'Edward et que je la considérais comme une menace, ce qui au fond était plutôt méchant étant donné qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait.

-Tu sais quoi ? Dès que tu n'en peux plus, tu me fais un signe et je t'aiderais à fuir.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

Nous avançâmes de quelques mètres sans rien dire d'autre puis elle brisa le silence.

-Bella ? Si je te pose une question, tu y répondras honnêtement ?

-Bien sûr.

-Edward…est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Je me sentis devenir rouge écrevisse alors que mon cœur accélérait dangereusement. Pourquoi elle me demandait ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle allait me dire que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui – ce qui était sans doute vrai – et qu'il valait mieux que je disparaisse ? Ou alors, pour supprimer toute menace, elle allait me poignarder ici, devant tout le monde ?

Bon, ça va Bella, tu deviens parano. Respire doucement et réponds honnêtement à sa question comme tu l'as promis.

-Oui, admis-je dans un murmure.

Elle ne broncha pas mais parut songeuse. J'attendais qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle sorte un poignard de son sac.

-Tu sais, reprit-elle à voix basse, c'est nulle la vie. On aurait pu devenir amie depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais fait attention à toi. Et finalement, on se rencontre grâce à un garçon dont on est toutes les deux amoureuses.

Sa dernière phrase m'arracha le cœur. Si elle aussi aimait Edward, je n'avais absolument aucune chance. Qu'est-ce que j'étais face à elle ? Banale, voire moche alors qu'elle était plus que belle.

-Bella, on va conclure un marché. C'est Edward qui fera son choix, évidemment, mais quoiqu'il choisisse, on restera amie.

Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'on était amie. Pendant quinze ans, je n'avais eu aucune amie, excepté ma petite sœur. Les Cullen ont débarqué et j'ai des amis à tous les coins de rues. La vie peut vraiment être étrange parfois.

-Bien évidemment qu'on restera amie, répondis-je avec un soudain aplomb qui m'était étranger.

-Génial ! s'écria Alice en surgissant de nulle part. Comme ça, peu importe le choix que mon frère fera, je n'aurais pas à choisir entre l'une de vous. Mais Tanya, ça ne te dérange pas si je donne un petit coup de main à Bella pour remporter le cœur d'Edward ?

-Aucun souci.

-Fantastique ! Bon, maintenant, direction le magasin de robe !

-Attends ! l'arrêta Kate. En tant qu'aînée, je me dois de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien et une question me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure. Comment tu fais pour payer ?

-Oh…comment j'arrive à tout payer, répéta Alice sur un ton mystérieux, et ben vois-tu, c'est très simple. Je possède trois cartes de crédits. La mienne, celle de mon père et celle du père de Bella. Ce sont eux qui payent.

-La carte de mon père ? Mais…

-Voyons Bella, tu ne savais pas que j'avais un soldat infiltré dans ta maison ?

-Tu as demandé à ma petite sœur de neuf ans de voler la carte de crédit de notre père ?

-Bella ! s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Je lui ai simplement donné des arguments imparables.

Je plissais les yeux, pas vraiment convaincue. Mais bon, j'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Notamment de savoir quand ce supplice allait se terminer.

**Edward**

Le dénommé « Jacob » leva la tête et me lança un regard noir.

-C'est qui lui ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-C'est Edward, l'amoureux de Bella même s'il le sait pas encore.

-Edward _Cullen _?

La manière dont il avait prononcé, presque craché, mon nom m'indiqua que pour une raison inconnue, ce garçon ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Il me fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers Nessie et de lui prendre la main.

-Et toi, on peut savoir qui tu es ?

-C'est mon amoureux Jacob, me répondit Renesmée, regarde il m'a offert ça. C'est comme une bague de fiançailles pour les indiens.

Elle me montra son poignet droit orné d'un bracelet tressé avant d'embrasser Jacob sur la joue.

-Viens, on va jouer dans ma chambre.

Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, ils partirent en courant dans l'escalier et disparurent de mon champ de vision. J'allais tuer Alice. Non seulement j'étais forcé de garder une fillette que je ne connaissais même pas, mais en plus son copain avait rappliqué. Et dire que je n'étais même pas payé.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je m'assis dans le fauteuil, hésitant à allumer la télévision. Après tout, je n'étais pas chez moi. Je choisis de profiter du silence m'installai plus confortablement en laissant mon esprit dériver.

La petite voix malicieuse de Nessie s'infiltra sournoisement dans mes propres pensées. « C'est l'amoureux de Bella ». Toujours cette même phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Le pire, c'est que je commençais à me demander si cette gamine n'avait pas raison. Mais si j'étais amoureux, je serais le premier au courant, non ?

Ou alors, je n'étais qu'un imbécile, comme aimait le répéter mon frère et ma sœur, qui ne se rendait même pas compte de ses sentiments. C'est vrai quoi, j'avais seize ans et je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrasser une fille. Emmett aimait bien me le rappeler d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de détraqué en moi étant donné que je n'avais même pas envie de faire quoique ce soit avec une fille. Mais si Alice avait encore raison et que j'étais amoureux de Bella ?

-Edward !

Je redressais la tête et aperçus Nessie et Jacob qui me faisaient face.

-Tu t'ennuies pas tout seul ? me demanda-t-elle, tu veux jouer avec nous ?

-Non merci.

-Pourquoi t'as peur de perdre ? m'agressa Jacob sans prévenir, tu vas encore aller pleurer dans les bras de ton papa qu'une fille t'as fait mal ? Lavette !

Non mais, je rêve où un gamin de 10 ans vient de m'insulter ?

-Hé ho, tu te calmes un peu ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'agresses comme ça ?

-Toi et ta famille vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Je vous déteste !

Il partit furieusement et je l'entendis monter les escaliers.

-Il faut l'excuser, déclara Nessie d'une voix désolée, d'habitude il est tout mignon et gentil.

-Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui spécialement il a si mauvais caractère ?

-C'est parce qu'il te déteste.

-J'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi il me déteste autant ?

C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas comme si j'étais un vampire venu pour boire son sang et celui de toute sa famille.

-C'est à cause d'Esmé, répondit Nessie comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Apparemment, mon incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage parce qu'elle soupira et marmonna un truc comme « pff, les garçons, il faut toujours tout leur expliquer » avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

-Ma maman à moi, elle est morte quand je suis née, raconta-t-elle, ta maman à toi, elle est morte quand t'étais petit. Et la maman de Jacob, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture quand il avait quatre ans. Moi j'avais Bella pour remplacer ma maman mais les grandes sœurs de Jake, elles l'ignoraient et le repoussaient. Alors Jacob il était très très malheureux et ça même si moi et Bella on essayait de le consoler. Il a toujours voulu avoir une nouvelle maman mais son papa est toujours amoureux de son ancienne. Et toi, ton papa s'est remarié à une gentille dame qui pourrait devenir votre nouvelle maman mais vous la repousser. C'est pour ça que Jacob vous déteste.

Je restais sans voix face à cette explication, pas certain d'avoir affaire à une fillette de neuf ans. Elle me fit un sourire avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de courir rejoindre son ami à l'étage. De mon côté, je méditais sur ses paroles en silence, me demandant si nos trois mères s'étaient réunies au paradis et nous observaient tous les trois, leurs enfants réunis sous le même toit pour une après-midi.

**Alice**

Pour la quinzième fois au moins, Bella se lança, avança de trente centimètres…et trébucha. Et pour la quinzième fois, Kate la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

-Bon sang Bella ! m'énervais-je, c'est pas sorcier d'avancer de quelques mètres avec ces chaussures ! Même un singe pourrait le faire !

C'est vrai quoi ! Toute fille est capable de marcher avec des talons ! C'est écrit dans notre code génétique ! Et bien évidemment, la seule exception à cette règle est ma meilleure amie. Nous avions chacune choisi nos robes et j'avais réussi à en trouver une qui me faisait paraitre un peu plus grande, ce qui était un véritable miracle. Ensuite j'avais dégoté _LA_ robe pour Bella. Elle était tout simplement parfaite ! Quant Bella était sortie de la cabine d'essayage, c'était à peine si on l'avait reconnue.

Mais quand on était entrées dans le magasin de chaussures, j'avais frôlé la crise cardiaque. Elle était là, trônant fièrement sur un socle d'exposition. _LA _paire de chaussure qui allait parfaitement avec _LA _robe ! C'était tout simplement incroyable. Sauf que, car malheureusement il y a un « sauf que », cette paire de chaussure qui met tellement mon amie en valeur et qui associée à cette robe la font ressembler à une déesse à telle point que ni mon frère, ni aucun autre représentant de la gente masculine ne pourrait lui résister, cette paire de chaussure possédaient des talons. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que des talons additionnés à la fille la plus maladroite de la planète, ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

-Allez, réessaye ! ordonnais-je.

-Alice, peut-être que tu devrais renoncer, se risqua Tanya alors que Bella trébuchait à nouveau et qu'Irina étouffait un rire.

-Ouais, renchérit Kate, elle va finir par se casser quelque chose.

-Etonnant que ça ne ce soit pas déjà produit d'ailleurs, marmonna la principale intéressée.

-Mais vous avez vu ces chaussures ? Elles sont…

-Parfaites. On sait, tu as du le dire une bonne cinquantaine de fois. Mais les boutiques d'accessoires vont fermer si on traîne trop ici. L'autre paire lui va très bien aussi et elle arrive à marcher avec au moins.

Je regardais Bella s'affaler sur une des banquettes et retirer ces précieuses chaussures. Je les lui pris des mains alors qu'elle se massait les pieds. Pauvres petites merveilles. Elles ont pensé qu'on les prendrait avec nous et qu'elles auraient une vie longue et heureuse aux pieds de Bella. Elles avaient entrevu la liberté et nous les condamnions à continuer à être exposer aux yeux de tous, sans pied pour les chausser. Tout ça parce que ma meilleure amie était incapable de tenir en équilibre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas petites chaussures, leurs murmurais-je en les reposant à leur place, je lui apprendrais à marcher et je reviendrais vous chercher. Je ne vous oublierais jamais…

Tanya passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina vers la caisse pour régler nos achats.

-Allez viens, sortons d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne que tu t'adresses à des chaussures et appelle l'asile le plus proche.

A la seconde même où nous avons franchi la porte de sortie du magasin, je sentis mon cœur se briser en morceaux et je sus que cette paire si magnifique ne me pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir ainsi lâchement abandonnée.

**Charlie**

Je me préparais un sandwich à la dinde et à la moutarde dans la cuisine, satisfait de ma journée. J'avais été pêché avec Harry et Billy et nous avions découvert un nouveau coin où les poissons abondaient. Ma petite Nessie avait joué avec Jacob, tout deux gardé par le frère d'Alice et semblait s'être énormément amusée. Elle se reposait actuellement en regardant des dessins animés à la télévision. Celui où les bonhommes étaient jaunes avec le père qui boit de la bière et la mère aux cheveux bleus…comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Bon sang, ce que je me sentais vieux dans ces cas-là.

Quant à Bella, elle avait passé la journée à faire du shopping avec des filles de son âge. J'étais vraiment heureux pour elle. Ma petite princesse avait sacrifié son enfance en prenant le rôle de la mère envers sa petite sœur. Le pire, c'est que je m'étais inconsciemment déchargé sur elle et je m'étais bien rendu compte que ça avait affecté son développement. De nature timide, elle passait son temps seule et ne parlait jamais de sa journée à l'école. Elle n'avait jamais invité d'amis chez nous et n'avait jamais sous-entendu l'existence de l'un d'eux d'ailleurs. Puis, elle avait fait connaissance avec Alice et elle semblait de nouveau heureuse. L'arrivée des Cullen dans notre vie était une bénédiction.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et j'entendis Nessie répondre.

-Allô ?...Papa, c'est pour toi !

Elle sautilla dans ma direction avant de me tendre le combiné.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, chef Swan ? Ici Guillaume Aufrais, je suis banquier. Je vous appelle car une chose inhabituelle est survenue avec votre compte. Une grosse somme d'argent à été retirée de votre compte aujourd'hui et je voulais savoir si vous étiez au courant.

-Une grosse somme d'argent ? répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils, combien ?

-Presque 400 dollars.

400 dollars ? Le monde vacilla brusquement devant moi et ma respiration se coupa. 400 dollars…en une journée. Bon Dieu !

-Papa ? s'inquiéta Renesmée, ça va ? T'es devenu tout vert et puis tout blanc d'un coup.

-Ma chérie, tu te rappelle quand tu m'as demandé ma carte de crédit pour ta sœur ? Tu en as fait quoi ?

-Oh, je l'ai donné à Alice parce qu'elle voulait refaire la garde-robe de Bella, répondit-elle innocemment. Pourquoi ?

Bon, rectification. L'arrivée des Cullen dans notre vie allait me ruiner.

* * *

**Et voilà**** !**

**Alors la fin avec Charlie, j'ai pas pu résister. Disons que c'est un cadeau pour m'excuser de ma longue absence pendant les vacances.**

**Pour Jacob, à la base c'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu mais mes idées sont tellement emberlificoter dans mon cerveau que j'ai super galéré pour l'écrire (d'où le retard d'une semaine) et puis je trouvais que comme ça c'était pas si mal.**

**Voilà, les deux prochains chapitres seront présentés différemment et raconteront les invitations pour le bal. J'essaye de vous mettre la première partie samedi mais je promets rien.**

**Sinon, une question que je me pose depuis un petit bout de temps…Est-ce que vous vous lassez de cette histoire ou trouvez qu'elle traine en longueur ? Parce que à chaque chapitre, j'ai de nouvelles idées et je me demande si elle aura une fin un jour. Et si elle en a une, c'est dans très très très longtemps. Enfin, je voulais juste votre avis sur ce point.**

**Review ?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Et voilà, comme promis nouveau chapitre samedi. Comme je l'avais dit, il est présenté un peu différemment que les autres, en effet, j'ai décidé de mettre les invitations sous forme de flash-back, ainsi vous les avez toutes d****'un coup mais ça s'étale sur une semaine.**

**Avant de vous lisez lire, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez toute votre attention pour encore quelques minutes…**

**J'ai été chargé d'une mission divine…vous faire connaitre un nouveau site de Fanfictions, créé par ****Mokonalex****, ****qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes. Encore à ses débuts, ce site a besoin de votre soutien et de votre contribution pour s'imposer dans ce monde. Alors, si vous avez deux secondes, allez-y faire un petit tour. Voici le lien (il faut enlever les espaces mais tout le monde doit le savoir maintenant, non ?) : ****fanfictions . heroku . com**

**Mon petit doigt m'a soufflé qu'un jour, ce site sera encore plus connu que Fanfiction . net alors foncez ! Normalement, vous m'y retrouver dans quelques temps avec, peut-être, des histoires inédites.**

**Voilà, mission accomplie, maintenant je vous laisse avec la première partie des invitations…**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Rosalie**

Allongée sur mon lit, j'attrapai une nouvelle fois mon téléphone pour vérifier que Leah ne m'avait pas rappelée. Mais non, encore une fois, je reposai mon portable, dépitée. C'était injuste, je devrais être folle de joie ! Mais bien sûr Leah venait tout gâcher en me faisant la tête ! Le pire, c'était que je ne lui en voulais même pas. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était que ma meilleure amie s'enthousiasme avec moi du fait que le garçon le plus mignon et le plus populaire du lycée m'ait invité au bal. En soupirant, j'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé hier.

**Oo0oOo0oO**

_Je sortais des toilettes lorsque Royce surgit face à moi._

_-Hé salut Rosalie._

_-Salut, répondis-je sans grande conviction._

_Non pas que je n'étais pas heureuse de le voir, au contraire même. Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois que je le croisais et qu'il me disait bonjour, mon cœur se mettait à accélérer et mes réactions pouvaient être imprévisibles. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour l'admettre mais j'avais fini par me rendre à l'évidence : je tombais amoureuse de Royce King. Quand on dit que l'amour frappe n'importe où et n'importe quand ! Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse que ce soit Royce et pas quelqu'un d'autre comme…comme Emmett par exemple. Non mais, quelle horreur !_

_-J'adore ta tenue aujourd'hui, tu es magnifique._

_-Merci, soufflais-je en rougissant légèrement._

_Il me complimentait chaque jour, sur ma tenue, ma coiffure ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Aucun garçon, excepté mon frère, n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec moi, d'habitude, ils préféraient plutôt les remarques obscènes._

_-Alors, tu as quelqu'un pour le bal ? me demanda-t-il soudain._

_-Je…euh…non, je n'ai pas encore demandé à un garçon de m'accompagner._

_-Pourtant, je suis certain qu'ils seraient tous à tes pieds immédiatement. Tu es tellement belle que tu ne devrais même pas songer à ce que l'un d'eux refuse._

_-C'est pas ça ! protestais-je, indignée qu'il puisse penser que je doute de mon total contrôle sur les crétins dirigés par leurs hormones. Disons qu'aucun d'eux ne m'intéresse alors j'y vais avec ma meilleure amie pour profiter de la fête sans m'encombrer d'un idiot._

_Il sourit, amusé. La vérité, c'est que j'avais bien pensé à inviter un garçon mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le dire à Royce parce que ce garçon…ben c'était lui. Mais j'avais bien vite repoussé cette idée stupide parce que, premièrement, j'avais promis à Leah d'y aller avec elle et que ce serait dégueulasse de la laisser tomber maintenant. Et ensuite parce que Royce n'étant pas un crétin dirigé par ses hormones, j'avais peur qu'il refuse._

_-Et toi ? demandais-je pour relancer la conversation. Combien de filles t'ont invité ? Ou plutôt, combien de filles ne t'ont pas invité ?_

_Il rit, d'un rire qui me fit frissonner de plaisir avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, un air un peu triste sur le visage._

_-J'admets que presque toutes les filles de l'école m'ont invité mais je les ai toutes éconduites. En réalité, j'aimerais qu'une fille en particulier m'invite mais elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Je fais tout pour lui faire comprendre mais elle n'a pas l'air de saisir. Pourtant je veux tellement aller au bal avec elle que je songe de plus en plus à l'inviter moi-même, bien que je déteste défaire les traditions._

_Je ne sus quoi répondre, pas certaine qu'il parle de moi. Si jama__is je l'invitais maintenant alors qu'il parlait d'une autre, j'aurais vraiment l'air plus que stupide._

_-Peut-être…peut-être qu'elle a peur que tu refuses, tentais-je._

_-Et tu penses qu'elle m'en voudra si je l'invite moi-même alors que c'est aux filles d'inviter les garçons ?_

_-Absolument pas !_

_Je me mordis la langue, me maudissant pour avoir répondu aussi vite. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote. Sans prévenir, il me prit la main et me tira hors de l'école._

_-Hé ! Mais attends, j'ai cours !_

_-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, répondit-il alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt._

_-Royce ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?_

_-Loin des oreilles indiscrètes._

_Il me fit marcher encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage._

_-Je voulais que cet instant soit parfait pour nous deux, sans personne pour se mettre à hurler que le capitaine de l'équipe a une nouvelle copine. Une chance qu'il ne pleuve pas._

_Il me prit les mains et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentais mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure_

_-Rosalie Hale, depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu à ce match, je ne cesse de penser à toi. C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais te demander d'être ma cavalière pour ce bal, voire même plus._

_-Plus ?__ répétais-je bêtement. Ce serait quoi plus ?_

_Il s'approcha de mon visage et déposa un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres. J'eus à peine le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait que c'était déjà terminé._

_-C'est ça plus. Alors ?_

**Oo0oOo0oO**

La sonnerie de mon téléphone indiquant que je venais de recevoir un message me tira de mes pensées. Je le pris, espérant qu'il soit de Leah. Mais non, il était de Royce.

_**Salut ma chérie, mon père est tellement content que je sorte avec la fille de **_

_**mes rêves qu'il accepte de louer une limousine samedi. **_

_**Trop pressé d'être demain pour te voir en cours !**_

Une limousine ? ! Moi, j'allais voyager en limousine ? Ce mec était vraiment trop parfait ! J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir accepté de sortir avec lui. Je n'échangerais ça contre rien au monde ! Absolument rien. Sauf que ça m'avait coûté ma meilleure amie…

**Oo0oOo0oO**

_J'entrais dans le réfectoire plein à craquer et aperçus Leah assise seule à une table en train de broyer son sandwich d'un air songeur. Je la rejoignis rapidement et m'affalai sur la chaise en face d'elle, encore toute chamboulée par l'invitation de Royce._

_-Hey Leah, ça va ? Tu m'as pas envoyé de messages quand j'étais en histoire et je me suis retrouvée forcée d'écouter le cours._

_Elle ne répondit pas et je vis son poing se refermer sur la table._

_-Sérieusement, ça va ? m'enquis-je, t'as l'air bizarre…_

_Elle redressa violement la tête et me lança un regard furibond._

_-Ouais moi ça va,__ répliqua-t-elle furieusement, et toi ? T'as rien à me dire par hasard ?_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

_-Rien, déclara-t-elle en quittant la table, il ne me prend rien._

_Je la regardais quitter le réfectoire sans comprendre alors que des imbéciles qui n'avaient rien d'autres à foutre me dévisageaient en chuchotant._

_-Vous voulez__ ma photo ? leur crachais-je en quittant à mon tour le réfectoire._

_Je traversais le couloir à toute vitesse et sortis du bâtiment. J'aperçus Leah et la rattrapais en trois enjambées._

_-Leah, attends !_

_-Fous-moi la paix Rosalie !_

_-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_-« Et puis, tu es mon amie, aucun garçon ne passera avant toi » Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?_

_C'était mot pout mot ce que je lui avais dit quelques jours plus tôt. J'étais à la fois surprise qu'elle s'en souvienne et peiné__e qu'elle s'emballe pour si peu. Bon, j'avais accepté d'aller au bal avec Royce, et alors ?_

_-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que je t'ai cru. Je t'ai fait confiance comme je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un __depuis Sam et tu m'as trahie._

_-Oh ça va, j'ai juste accepté d'aller au bal avec un garçon, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus._

_-On avait prévu d'y aller ensemble à ce bal Rosalie, le minimum aurait été de m'en parler avant d'accepter. Mais c'était trop dur de te rappeler mon existence, seul ton petit bonheur à toi comptait._

_-C'est faux ! protestais-je. C'est juste que sur le moment…_

_-C'est bon tais-toi. Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, juste celle de notre amitié._

_Je vis des larmes briller dans ses yeux alors qu'elle me tournait le dos et me laissait seule au milieu du trottoir._

**Oo0oOo0oO**

De colère, je lançais mon oreiller contre la porte. La vie était vraiment dégueulasse.

-Rosalie ! m'appela ma mère, on mange !

**Emmett**

Rosalie descendit les escaliers et s'installa à sa place avec une mine de déterrée. Elle râlait depuis hier et personne ne savait pourquoi. Enfin si, maintenant tout le monde savait pourquoi, à l'exception de nos parents peut-être. A l'école, tous les élèves avaient pu remarquer qu'elle avait mangé à la table des « célébrités », j'ai nommé Royce King et son petit troupeau de mouton. L'idée que Rosalie en fasse partie me donnait envie de vomir, mais bon, le plus triste dans l'histoire, ça avait été de voir Leah manger seule à une table. Quelques uns des apaches de sa tribu, bon d'accord, certains des autres élèves habitant dans la réserve, étaient venus la trouver mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, elle les avait repoussés sans ménagement.

Enfin, ça s'était la partie de l'histoire que tout le monde connaissait, car il existait une suite, connue uniquement de moi-même et de Leah.

**Oo0oOo0oO**

_J'étais en cours de sport, et pour une raison mystérieuse, le __cours se déroulait dans la cour, en même temps que la classe de Leah. Pour une raison encore plus mystérieuse, Leah et Rosalie n'avait pas cours de sport ensemble. Et pour une troisième raison carrément louche, et un peu perverse si vous voulez mon avis, nos profs avaient décidés de mélanger les deux classes et de former des groupes composés d'une fille et d'un garçon._

_Bref, suite à cet enchainement de coïncidences étranges, Leah et moi nous retrouvions en binôme pendant une heure._

_-Bon, déclara mon prof, vous allez enchaîner une série d'activité__s mais d'abord, faites-moi dix tours de terrain pour vous échauffer._

_La plupart des filles grommelèrent de mécontentement mais se mirent malgré tout à courir. Le visage de Leah était impassible, et pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle souffrait. Franchement, je ne comprendrais jamais certaines personnes. Il n'y avait aucun mal à montrer ses sentiments…pour une fille._

_Après deux tours sans avoir échangé un mot, Leah brisa le silence. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, cette fille, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemin._

_-Tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?_

_Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher face à cette demande inattendue. Bon, d'abord petit regard alentour pour s'assurer qu'on est bien sur la bonne planète. Ensuite, bien observer la personne qui m'a demandé ça pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas un clone mutant venu pour détruire l'humanité. Et finalement, vérification du fonctionnement de mes oreilles. Tout a l'air normal. Donc je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire._

_-T'es dingue ou quoi ? m'exclamais-je. _

_-C'__est oui ou non ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

_Je ne répondis rien mais y réfléchis sérieusement. Je n'éprouvais absolument rien pour Leah et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Mais si elle m'avait demandé ça, il devait bien y avoir une raison._

_-D'accord, acceptais-je, je t'accompagne au bal mais uniquement si tu me dis pourquoi._

_Elle parut surprise que j'accepte mais se reprit rapidement._

_-C'est pour faire souffrir Rosalie, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Et aussi lui prouver que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle._

_-Lui prouver à elle ou à toi-même ?demandais-je._

_-Ta gueule ! Toi t'es censé être l'abruti qui pige rien, contra-t-elle en me jetant un regard noir._

_-Peut-être mais alors je ne vois pas trop en quoi sortir avec un abruti qu'elle déteste servira à quelque chose._

_Leah émit un petit rire et __m'observa attentivement._

_-Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle te déteste ?_

_J'acquiesçais de la tête sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là._

_-Vous êtes vraiment tous aveugles dans cette famille, soupira-t-elle avant d'accélérer le pas et de me distancer de quelques mètres_

_Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir et la rattraper._

_-Attends…tu veux dire que Rosalie ne me déteste pas ? m'étonnais-je._

_-Dire qu'elle pense te détester serait plus exact. Mais quand elle parle de toi et des trucs stupides que tu fais, son visage prend une expression étrange. Un mélange entre l'exaspération et l'amusement._

**Oo0oOo0oO**

Après cette phrase que je ne savais comment interpréter, elle n'avait plus rien voulu me dire. Je levais les yeux et croisais le regard de Rosalie assise en face de moi. Elle semblait à la fois triste, heureuse et en colère. Moi je me tuerais si je ressentais autant d'émotions en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? siffla-t-elle. Abruti !

Ca voulait dire qu'elle ne me détestait pas ça ? Enfin, le bon côté de cette journée, c'était que j'avais enfin une cavalière pour le bal. Pas du tout celle à laquelle je m'attendais mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis aussi, tout cela m'avait réconforté dans l'idée que les filles étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment, compliquée et qu'il valait mieux être un garçon.

**Bella**

J'en ai marre. C'est insupportable. Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal ? Pourtant, je m'y attendais depuis le début. J'avais toujours su que c'était impossible, je m'étais résignée. Mais apparemment une petite parcelle de mon être avait continué à y croire envers et contre tout, et maintenant, à cause de cette minuscule parcelle, je souffrais le martyr. Le pire, c'est que je ne lui en voulais même pas. Je ne leur en voulais même pas.

**Oo0oOo0oO**

_On était en cours de chimie. C'était l'un des cours que j'aimais le moins. C'est vrai, à quoi ça nous __servirait plus tard de savoir tous ces trucs ? Avant de connaitre Alice, je gribouillais en attendant que les minutes, aussi longues que les heures, défilent mais maintenant, je l'écoutais me parler de tout et de rien. Aujourd'hui, elle ne parlait que du fameux bal. Apparemment, elle avait décrété que d'ici la fin de la journée, nous aurions toutes deux un cavalier. Moi je ne parierais pas trop là-dessus._

_-Bella, maintenant il faut que tu __choisisses, veux-tu oui ou non y aller avec mon frère ?_

_-Oui mais…_

_-Tatata ! Pas de mais ! Recommence ! Veux-tu oui ou non y aller avec mon frère ?_

_-Oui, soupirais-je._

_-Bon dieu Bella ! Tu dis ça comme si c'était une corvée ! Cette idée devrait te rendre heureuse, euphorique même ! Imagine-toi, élégante dans la robe qu'on a achetée, tournoyant gracieusement au bras d'Edward, parfait dans son smoking._

_Je tentais désespérément de me représenter ce tableau mais à chaque tentative, quelque chose clochait. Soit je trébuchais au milieu d'une chanson, soit ma robe se révélait être trop longue et quelqu'un marchait dessus en la déchirant, soit j'oubliais de me coiffer, soit je me mettais à bafouiller comme une idiote en devenant toute rouge, soit c'était tout ça à la fois. Dans tous les cas, un malheur arriverait ce soir-là._

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça Alice._

_-Bien sûr que tu peux, rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu le feras ! Il faut juste que tu penses po-si-ti-ve-ment ! Tu es belle, intelligente, tu adores lire et la musique classique. Toi et Edward, vous avez été créés l'un pour l'autre, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors dès la fin de ce cours, tu vas…_

_-Alice ! Bella ! Je vous dérange peut-être ?_

_La prof nous dévisageait, pas vraiment heureuse que l'on discute ainsi pendant sa classe. Je me sentis devenir toute rouge alors qu'Alice lui faisait un grand sourire innocent._

_-C'est que nous discutons d'une question de la plus haute importance madame, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde, et puis franchement, qui écoute votre cours ?_

_Sa remarque provoqua plusieurs chuchotements amusés dans la classe et l'indignation se lut parfaitement sur les traits de la prof._

_-Je n'apprécie pas votre insolence mademoiselle Cullen, continuez comme ça et je vous sépare._

_Alice haussa les épaules et la prof reprit son explication sur la masse molaire. Mon amie fit semblant de prendre des notes jusqu'à ce que la prof semble à nouveau absorbée par ce qu'elle racontait avant de se tourner vers moi._

_-On disait quoi déjà ? Ha oui, dès la fin de ce cours, tu vas trouver mon frère, le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui demander de t'accompagner au bal. Il ne pourra pas refuser, crois-moi. Mais…évite de bafouiller._

_Je rougis à sa remarque. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que depuis une semaine, je m'entrainais face à mon miroir pour réussir à l'inviter sans m'emmêler les pinceaux. J'y arrivais presque parfaitement maintenant, mais mon reflet, ce n'était rien face à Edward. _

_-Je peux pas…_

_-Bella ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu le feras un point c'est tout ! Je crois qu'il a cours de…_

_-D'histoire, la coupais-je, au A27._

_Elle me regarda, surprise. Ensuite son visage prit un air réprobateur._

_-Ne me dit pas que tu as appris son horaire par cœur…Bella ! C'est vraiment pathétique ça !_

_-Ca suffit vous deux ! nous interrompit la prof. Alice, viens t'installer en face de moi. Et tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours._

_Mon amie fit une grimace en rassemblant ses affaires et partit s'installer à la place que la prof désignait. Le reste du cours se passa à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Je sentais le stress et la panique monter en moi alors que l'heure fatidique se rapprochait._

_Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et je bondis sur mes pieds en rassemblant rapidement mes affaires. Je me tournais vers Alice qui me fit un sourire encourageant._

_-Fonce ! chuchota-t-elle, je te rejoins après. Et n'oublie pas, c'est toi la meilleure !_

_J'ignore pour quelle raison mais cette petite phrase ma réchauffa le cœur et me gonfla de courage. J'étais la meilleure. En quoi, je l'ignorais mais j'étais la meilleure. C'était d'un pas assuré que je ne me connaissais pas que je me dirigeai vers le A27. J'étais la meilleure…j'étais la meilleure…j'étais la…Oh mon dieu ! Il est là ! A quelques mètres de moi. Je ne vais pas y arriver…je ne vais pas y arriver...En plus, Tanya est à côté de lui. Je ne vais pas la chasser non plus._

_Bon d'accord, il faut que je me calme. Voilà, je dois respirer lentement et tenter d'organiser mes idées. D'abord, m'approcher d'eux. Jambe gauche puis jambe droite. Voilà, j'avais repris le contrôle de mon corps. Il ne restait plus que trois mètres entre eux et moi lorsque j'entendis la phrase qui me tétanisa._

_-Dit Edward, à propos du bal, je me demandais si tu avais déjà une cavalière ? demanda Tanya._

_-Non, pas encore._

_-Oh…et euh…ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?_

_Non…non…NON ! Ca ne peut pas être possible. Pas à quelques secondes près. Pas ça…Je vous en supplie Seigneur, si vous existez, faites qu'il réponde non._

_-Ok, pourquoi pas ?_

_Mon cœur avait déjà atteint des vitesses incroyables tout au long de ma vie, mais là, il venait de s'arrêter. Purement et simplement. J'aurais pu mourir sur place, je n'en avais rien à faire, ma vie était fichue. Je les regardais s'éloigner, sans qu'aucun deux ne me remarque. Ils ne sauraient peut-être jamais que je m'étais trouvée à quelques mètres d'eux lors de cet échange._

_-Bella ! s'écria Alice en courant dans ma direction, excitée comme une puce et un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Alors ?_

_-Alors rien, répondis-je avec une voix morte._

**Oo0oOo0oO**

Rien. Le néant. Voilà à quoi étaient réduits tous mes rêves. J'étais une raté, une perdante, une idiote, une bonne à rien. Je n'avais jamais rien réussi et je ne réussirais jamais rien.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre grincer et Nessie se glissa à côté de moi. Elle m'enlaça tendrement en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

-J'aime pas quand t'es triste grande sœur.

Je lui embrassais les cheveux en la serrant contre moi. Si, j'avais réussi une chose. J'avais réussi à entretenir mon père à moitié dépressif suite à la mort de ma mère et j'avais élevé ma petite sœur toute seule. Je l'avais rendue heureuse et pendant des années, ça m'avait suffit. Mais maintenant, c'était à mon tour d'être heureuse et j'allais me battre pour ça. Je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement.

* * *

**Sérieusement, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais les faire aller au bal ensemble, ils s'embrassent et tout est bien qui finit bien ? Allez, c'est trop facile ça ! Quand j'ai dis que j'avais plein d'idées pour que ça dure encore longtemps, c'est vraiment trèèès longtemps. Mais, rassurez-vous, j'ai bien compris que vous vouliez des coupl****es donc, je peux vous dire que minimum un couple deviendra officiel lors du bal. Lequel ? Mystère…ça peut-être Alice et Jasper (d'ailleurs vont-ils aller au bal ensemble eux deux ? Les paris sont ouverts^^), Emmett et Rosalie, Edward et Bella ou encore Rosalie et Royce, Edward et Tanya, Emmett et Leah (vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont bien assortis ?), et bien d'autres possibilités encore…**

**Sinon, je vous rappelle le site de fanfiction dont je vous ai parlé plus haut et, pour ****les paresseuses comme moi qui n'ont pas envie de retourner chercher le lien, je vous le remets. ****fanfictions . heroku . com**

**Sur ce, rendez-vous mercredi pour la partie Alice, Jasper et Edward. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience^^**


	28. Chapter 28: Bonus!

**Je sais, samedi c'était hier. Mais je me poste**** quand même parce que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais cette fois, j'ai une vraie excuse !**

**Ca s'est passé le dimanche 5 septembre, il était aux alentours de 17h et je promenais mon chien…Soudain, le ciel s'est obscurci et un objet ovale et volant est apparu ! Des extra-terrestres ! Ils m'ont emmenée dans leur vaisseau et, pour une expérience ont-ils dit, ont posé un tube sur ma tête avant d'aspirer mon inspiration ! Quand je leur ai dit que j'avais des lecteurs qui attendaient la suite de mon histoire, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre ! Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit.**

**Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ? Mais c'est la stricte vérité !**

**Bon, un peu plus sérieusement, le fameux dimanche 5, je me suis endormie la tête pleine d'idées et quand je me suis réveillée, plus rien. Le**** vide intersidéral dans mon cerveau. Je n'ai rien pu écrire pendant plusieurs jours. Les idées pour cette histoires ne semblaient pas se décidées à revenir, j'ai donc décidé de forcer les choses. Je vous ai donc écrit un bonus dans lequel on voit rapidos la suite des invitations (qui de toutes manières ne sont pas importantes). Ce bonus n'est pas du point de vue de Seth, ni de l'araignée (d'ailleurs, je ne le ferais pas finalement, j'ai essayé mais ça ne donnait rien). C'est un point de vue de quelqu'un de très spéciale. Ce chapitre est peut-être de moins bonne qualité parce que je me suis un peu forcée à l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Eléonore**

Légèrement mal à l'aise, je me tortillais sur mon nuage. Dire qu'il m'avait fallu plusieurs années pour trouver la position idéale et totalement confortable sur un nuage, puis Carlisle et les enfants avaient déménagé et, bien évidemment, je les avais suivi. J'avais alors découvert quelque chose. Les nuages différaient selon l'endroit. Ainsi, ceux de Forks était un peu comme des matelas d'eau et il était pratiquement impossible de s'installer confortablement dessus. Mais bon, j'étais un esprit mort depuis plusieurs années, je n'allais pas faire un coup d'état pour la qualité des nuages du coin.

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, je suis morte. Il y a de cela douze ans, j'ai succombé à un cancer et je suis montée au ciel, laissant mon mari et mes trois enfants en bas-âge seuls. Mais, une fois arrivée aux Portes du Paradis, je n'ai pas pu les franchir. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma famille. On m'a alors prise à part et expliqué que j'avais le droit de renoncer au Paradis et de pouvoir continuer à veiller sur mes enfants depuis les nuages. Ils avaient ajouté que de nombreuses mères parties trop tôt faisaient ce choix et que je pourrais toujours intégrer le Paradis plus tard, lorsque ma famille n'aurait plus besoin de moi. J'avais accepté sans hésitation et je m'étais installée au dessus de mon ancienne maison, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes des êtres qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux. Au fil des années, mon corps avait retrouvé son état d'avant ma maladie mais je ne vieillissais pas.

Au début, ça avait été insupportable de les voir noyé de tristesse suite à ma mort. Carlisle qui tentait de garder pied pour les enfants mais qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se noyer dans son chagrin. Emmett, mon grand garçon, qui ravalait ses larmes afin de mieux sécher celles de son frère et sa sœur. Edward, mon petit prince, qui dépérissait à vue d'œil et perdait le goût de vivre, se renfermant doucement sur ses souvenirs. Et Alice, mon petit bébé, sans doute trop jeune pour tout comprendre mais qui m'appelait inlassablement pendant des heures chaque nuit, se demandant pourquoi je ne venais pas la consoler. Pourtant, j'étais là, à leurs côtés, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sentait ma présence. Je ne pouvais ni les toucher ni leur parler, j'étais invisible à leurs yeux.

Avec le temps, ça a tout doucement commencé à s'améliorer et je regardais mes enfants grandir. J'ai toujours été près d'eux, vivant avec eux le moindre moment de leur existence. J'avais assisté en direct aux premières farces d'Emmett envers ses camarades de classes et ses professeurs, aux premiers pas d'Edward dans le monde de la musique, écoutant la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour moi en pleurant. J'avais aussi vu grandir mon petit bébé et Alice était d'abord devenue une fillette adorable et aimée de tous, puis une adolescente magnifique dont j'étais immensément fière. Peut-être plus que de ses frères. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés le jour de ses premières règles pour pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait dû comprendre par elle-même, trop angoissée pour en parler à son père.

Et puis, Carlisle avait rencontré Esmé. Le voir soudain tellement plus heureux, revoir son regard s'éclairer comme lors de nos premiers rendez-vous m'avait comblée de bonheur. J'avais eu tellement peur qu'il ne parvienne jamais à m'oublier, qu'il vive à jamais dans mon souvenir, s'empêchant ainsi de refaire sa vie. Mais Esmé avait tout changé.

Après leur cinquième rendez-vous, j'avais décidé de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. J'avais donc fait la connaissance de Jasper et Rosalie avant tout le monde et les avait observé de nombreuses heures. Un autre esprit qui vivait dans le coin m'avait également appris des choses sur eux, des choses que même leur mère ne savait pas forcément. A l'inverse, j'étais au courant de choses qu'Esmé préférait cacher à ses enfants. Poussant ma curiosité jusqu'au bout, j'avais même mené ma petite enquête sur leur père, Jérémy Whitlock, et mon unique conclusion sera que plus il reste loin de ses enfants, mieux ceux-ci se porteront.

La relation entre Carlisle et Esmé avait évoluée en direct sous mes yeux et, lors de leur mariage, je n'avais presque pas été surprise. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, je n'en doutais pas.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le déménagement à Forks et je les avais suivis, délaissant mes nuages bien confortables pour les nuages humides d'ici.

Dire que les débuts en tant que nouvelle famille ont été chaotiques serait presque trop faibles. Mais c'était normal, c'était beaucoup de nouveautés dans la vie de tout le monde en trop peu de temps. Avec le temps, je savais que les choses s'amélioreraient.

De mon côté, ce déménagement a fait changé de nombreuses choses également. Lors de leur premier jour à l'école, je les avais suivi pour m'assurer que tout se passerait bien de leur côté et j'avais fait une rencontre intéressante. Lors du cours de maths d'Alice, Bella a été appelée au tableau et le prof ne s'était pas gêné pour la ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Alors que je m'apprêtais à dire ma façon de penser, même si de toute manière il ne m'entendrait pas, à ce prof, quelqu'un le fit avant moi. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas la seule « morte » de la pièce. C'est également à ce moment que j'ai rencontré Renée.

Nous avons longuement discuté et j'ai appris qu'elle avait vécu la même chose que moi, à peu de chose près. Elle était morte en donnant naissance à son deuxième enfant et avait choisi comme de rester sur terre pour veiller sur sa famille. Elle m'avait alors présenté Bella, Nessie et Charlie alors que je lui présentais mes propres enfants. Très vite nous nous sommes liées d'amitié et elle m'a même présenté Sarah, la mère également décédé du meilleur ami de sa fille, Jacob.

De toute mon existence, je ne m'étais jamais entendu aussi bien avec quelqu'un qu'avec Renée et nous avions toutes les deux envies que nos filles se rencontrent. Nous savions que Bella avait toujours été renfermée et solitaire et qu'une amie comme Alice l'aiderait à s'ouvrir au monde extérieur. Quant à Alice, avoir une amie calme et réfléchie comme Bella ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

C'est pourquoi le jour des photos, de la bagarre et la mini-fugue d'Alice, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion. Je me suis arrangée pour que ma famille se retrouve devant chez les Swan et les filles ont fait le reste. Voir mon bébé pleurer toute la nuit m'a brisé le cœur mais au moins, elle était en sécurité et puis, je savais qu'elle avait désormais une amie fidèle qui serait toujours là pour elle.

Les jours suivants se sont dérouler sans trop d'encombres, mais j'ai pourtant pu assister à des choses étranges. Par exemple, le jour où Alice et Jasper sont restés seuls pour faire des maths et qu'ils se sont liés d'amitié, j'ai pu distinguer un fil, très fin, s'enrouler autour d'eux. Je savais qu'il était imperceptible pour des yeux vivants et, à la seconde même où ils décidèrent de s'ignorer à nouveau, ce lien se brisa, aussi rapidement qu'il s'était créé. J'avais pu observer le même phénomène entre Bella et Edward, mais en plus discret. J'avais également cru voir un fil semblable autour d'Emmett et Rosalie lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle de bain mais celui là n'était qu'un simple scintillement, à tel point que je me soupçonnais de l'avoir imaginé. Je n'étais pas encore certaine de ce que ça signifiait mais j'en avais une assez bonne idée puisque je pouvais voir ledit fil, mais cette fois bien solide, à chaque fois que Carlisle et Esmé se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

Mais plus récemment, il y a eu l'annonce du bal. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple bal pourrait enchainer de telles catastrophes ?

Tout d'abord, il y a ce Royce qui tourne autour de Rosalie. Je ne l'apprécie guère ce garçon, il dégage une aura malveillante. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il fasse du mal à Rosalie. J'avais fini par m'attacher à elle, comme à son frère, et j'étais sûre d'une chose, peu importe à quel point elle a mauvais caractère, elle ne mérite pas qu'on la fasse souffrir.

Mais elle souffrait déjà de sa dispute avec Leah et j'avais le pressentiment que les choses n'allaient faire qu'empirer. D'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse que Leah sorte avec Emmett, même si c'était juste en ami. Cette fille sentait la tristesse à des kilomètres à la ronde et personne ne pourrait mieux lui rendre la joie de vivre que mon fils.

En dehors de toute cette histoire, il a avait le sujet Bella-Edward. Renée et moi suivions le rapprochement entre eux depuis un petit bout de temps déjà et nous avions déjà parié sur le sexe de notre premier petit-enfant commun. Tout semblait aller à la perfection pour eux et nous y avions cru jusqu'au dernier moment. Nous avons assisté à la demande de Tanya et au désespoir qui a accablé Bella.

Pauvre Bella…je savais qu'elle était roulée en boule dans son lit, le cœur en miettes à cause de mon fils. Mon fils. Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir à Edward. D'abord parce que c'était mon fils, ensuite parce qu'il n'était même pas conscient du mal qu'il avait fait et enfin parce que Tanya n'était pas une vilaine fille. C'était même le genre de personne avec qui j'aurais souhaité qu'il fasse sa vie…si je ne connaissais pas Bella.

Décidément très mal installée sur ce nuage, je décidais de me déplacer sur celui juste à côté qui semblait un chouilla plus confortable. Au même instant, Renée apparut, sortie de nulle part. Elle s'assit sur le nuage que j'occupais il y a à peine une seconde et me sourit.

-Comment va Bella ? m'enquis-je.

-Ca va, elle semble se ressaisir. Je crois qu'elle comptait téléphoner à Alice.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, la sonnerie du GSM d'Alice résonna dans la maison située quelques mètres plus bas.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait écouter ? proposa Renée alors que ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de curiosité.

-Non voyons ! C'est privé.

-Mais nous sommes leurs mères, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elles le découvriront un jour.

Je soupirais, Renée était une éternelle gamine. Elle ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux, sauf lorsque ça concernait une de ses filles, et avait un esprit aventureux un peu effrayant. Un jour, elle m'avait proposé d'aller faire un saut en parachute et lorsque je lui avais rétorqué que nous étions des esprits et qu'on pouvait voler, je m'étais retrouvé à sauter dans le vide du haut de l'Himalaya. Elle était plus le genre de personne à mourir en plongeant des Chutes du Niagara plutôt qu'en mettant un bébé au monde. Mais c'était pour ça que je l'aimais, ça me rappelais l'époque où, avec Carlisle, nous prévoyions de partir chaque année explorer le monde en famille. Je rêvais de traverser le Sahara et lui d'explorer des pyramides. Quand à Emmett, il avait déclaré vouloir jouer avec les anacondas dans la jungle amazonienne. Mais tout ça, c'était avant que je ne tombe malade.

Je suivis Renée jusqu'à la chambre des filles, où Alice était allongée sur son lit et babillait dans son portable.

-T'inquiète pas Bella, je vais m'occuper de toi et tu seras méconnaissable. Mon frère va regretter que tu ne sois pas sa cavalière ! Mais pour ça il nous faudrait les chaussures de l'autre jour…Non ? T'es sûre ?...Allez !...Bon, bon, ça va, pas les chaussures…

Ma fille se redressa sans prévenir et se frappa le front.

-Merde ! Il nous faut des cavaliers !...Quoi ?...Non arrête Bella, tu plaisantes !...Toi, Isabella Swan, tu as invité deux garçons croisés dans la rues au bal ?

Je croisais le regard de Renée qui souriait fièrement. Bien évidemment, elle était au courant.

-Et ils ont accepté ? Génial ! Bella, je suis fière de toi !...Mais, ils sont mignons au moins ?...Un blond et un brun/roux ?...Bon ok, vas préparer ton dîner…Attends attends ! Ils s'appellent comment ?...Ok, à plus !

Elle raccrocha et déposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de se lever.

-Jackson et Anthony, murmura-t-elle d'un air songeur.

Elle finit par sourire joyeusement et quitta la pièce pour descendre en sautillant. Elle arriva au salon, où Jasper regardait la télévision. Il tourna ma tête vers ma fille en l'entendant entrer et elle s'installa à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

-Bella commence à devenir sociale ! s'enthousiasma Alice.

-Génial, et comment as-tu réussi ce miracle ? demanda-t-il en souriant à son tour.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Edward ! Il lui a brisé le cœur et ça la fait réagir. Elle a osé inviter deux gars pour le bal. Un pour elle et un pour moi.

Le sourire de Jasper se fana légèrement et il eut l'air déçu.

-Oh…alors tu as un cavalier.

Alice parut voir sa déception et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si si…c'est juste que maintenant je suis le seul à ne pas encore en avoir.

-Si tu veux je peux te trouver une fille sympa.

-Non ça va, je vais y aller avec Maria. Elle m'avait justement demandé et je sais pas pourquoi j'avais refusé.

Alice fronça le nez avec une grimace de dégout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, c'est juste que Maria n'est pas une fille « sympa » à mes yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Non, elle n'a rien fait. Disons juste que c'est un pressentiment. Méfie-toi d'elle.

Jasper s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais Emmett entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

-Hey, Jasper, une course de voiture ça t'intéresse ? proposa-t-il en attrapant une manette.

Jasper accepta d'un haussement des épaules et Emmett lui lança la seconde manette. Alice les observa quelques secondes avec un petit sourire triste avant de quitter la pièce.

-Je suis la seule à trouver qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce bal ?

Je levais la tête en direction de Renée qui venait de parler l'interrogeais du regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-C'est comme si personne n'y allait avec la bonne personne, expliqua-t-elle, comme si quelqu'un écrivait une histoire mais s'amusait à ne pas mettre en couple les personnes qui doivent l'être.

-Qui vivra verra, répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

-Sauf qu'on ne vit plus, me rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

Je joignis mon rire à elle en ayant l'impression que malgré tout, ce bal allait changer beaucoup de chose dans la vie de mes enfants.

* * *

**Et oui, après le chien, une morte ! Je me demande ce que je vais trouver la prochaine fois (un meuble peut-être ?)****.**

**Bon, j'ai une question très importante. Je me suis absentée (pas trop longtemps mais quand même) et deux d'entre vous m'ont demandé si je vous avais oubliées. D'abord, je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier ! Mais, j'aimerais savoir si la prochaine fois que je ne posterais pas pour une durée indéterminée, vous souhaiteriez que je poste une note d'auteur. Personnellement, je HAIS les notes d'auteur. Votre cœur s'accélère en voyant le nouveau chapitre, un grand sourire apparait sur votre visage, vous sautillez de joie et puis…BAM ! Retour sur Terre, juste une note d'auteur pour dire que l'histoire est soit mise en pause, soit abandonnée. J'ai horreur de ça et je n'ai envie de le faire vivre à personne. Mais peut-être que vous préférez être au courant ? A vous de choisir !**

**Une dernière petite chose, comme l'a fait ****remarquer **laloo**, cela fait quelques chapitres qu'on n'a plus eu de POV Jasper. J'en suis vraiment désolée. On aurait dû en avoir un dans ce chapitre mais bon, la force des choses ne l'a pas fait. Je vais tenter dans insérer un dans le prochain chapitre, qui racontera les préparatifs du bal, mais je suis pas sûre. Au pire, dans deux chapitres là je suis certaine de l'y mettre. Juré craché !**

**Donc je vous dis rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre. Je vais tout faire pour que vous l'ayez mercredi mais je ne promets rien.**

**Une review ?**


	29. Chapter 29

**J'ai réussi à vous l'écrire pour aujourd'hui ! ****Je ne sais pas comment je m'y suis prise mais le nouveau chapitre est bien là en temps et en heure !**

**J'ai rien de particulier à dire aujourd'hui (ou en tout cas, je ne me rappelle pas ce que je voulais vous dire^^), si ce n'est un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Edward**

Nous étions samedi matin et ce soir serait le grand soir…Et oui, c'était aujourd'hui qu'aurait lieu ce fameux bal. Le bon côté, c'est qu'on m'avait retiré mon plâtre hier donc que j'étais libre de ce côté-là. Et puis aussi que le bal signifiait aussi le début des vacances de Pâques.

Les filles étaient dans tous leurs états à cause des préparations et je n'en pouvais déjà plus des petits cris d'Alice dès qu'elle se rappelait de quelque qu'elle avait oublié. Sans compter la dispute qui avait éclaté dès neuf heures du matin Alice et Rosalie. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ma sœur désirait la chambre et la salle de bain pour elle seule afin de se préparer mais Rosalie n'était pas de cet avis. Elles allaient s'arracher les yeux lorsqu'Esmé était intervenue et installé Rosalie dans sa chambre. Depuis cet instant, les filles se préparaient et moi je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon, où Emmett passait le temps en lançant une balle de tennis à Seth. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui en soupirant. Bon dieu qu'est-ce que je m'ennuyais.

-Tu ne te fais pas tout beau pour ta fiancée ? me taquina mon frère.

-J'ai largement le temps, répondis-je, et puis ce n'est pas ma fiancée.

-Pas encore…

Je fronçais les sourcils face à son sous-entendu et lui lançait un regard noir. Les sentiments que Tanya éprouvait pour moi devenaient de plus en plus complexes au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Au début, je pensais qu'on était juste ami, puis tout le monde s'est mis à insinuer qu'elle pourrait être amoureuse de moi et maintenant, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'espérais que tout ça s'éclaircirait ce soir parce sinon, ma tête allait finir par exploser à force d'y réfléchir.

-Et toi ? demandais-je pour détourner la conversation, tu ne veux toujours pas nous révéler qui est ta cavalière ?

-C'est une surprise, sourit Emmett en ramassant la balle pleine de bave que Seth venait de déposer à ses pieds.

-Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à garder ça secret, soupirais-je.

Mon frère se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux et lança la balle à travers la pièce de toutes ses forces. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une bonne idée et elle alla se fracasser contre une pile de DVD.

Alerté par le bruit, papa entra dans la pièce en se massant les tempes, déjà inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver.

-C'est rien papa, assura Emmett avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, je vais ramasser.

-J'espère bien. Et si tu continues à jouer avec le chien, c'est dehors ! ajouta-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine.

Mon frère s'activa à tout ramasser alors qu'une idée pour pallier à mon ennui naissait dans ma tête.

-Em'…Un petit pari, ça t'intéresse ?

**Alice**

C'était ce soir ! C'était ce soir ! Je me sens comme le jour de mon tout premier bal, quand j'avais douze ans…ça avait été la plus belle soirée de ma vie ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett vienne tout gâcher.

Mais peu importe, ce soir, ça allait être encore mieux. J'avais rencontré le fameux Jackson à l'école et il était plutôt mignon. Bon, j'aurais pu trouver mieux mais de la part de Bella, c'était carrément fantastique. Je sentais que j'allais passer une soirée de rêve et j'étais vraiment trop impatiente d'y être !

Mais d'abord, il fallait que je m'apprête. Tout avait été parfaitement planifié. Je me coiffais, me manucurais et autre chez moi avant de partir chez Bella où je m'habillerais et me maquillerais en l'aidant à se préparer elle. A 18h30, nous serions prêtes pour le bal et Anthony et Jackson viendront nous prendre en voiture.

Je ramassais mon shampoing et ma brosse avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. En traversant le couloir, j'entendis la voix de Rosalie et, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, je tournais la tête dans sa direction. Elle était dans la chambre de nos parents en compagnie d'Esmé. Sa mère lui coiffait doucement les cheveux pendant qu'elle lui racontait je ne sais quelle histoire.

Je me sentais stupide, plantée comme une idiote dans le couloir mais j'étais incapable de bouger ou d'arrêter de les regarder. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, je sentais mon cœur gonfler de manière incontrôlable face à l'injustice de ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Rosalie était une personne insupportable, méchante et égoïste et pourtant, je n'avais jamais eu autant envie d'être à sa place. Jamais je n'avais eu ma mère à mes côtés pour m'aider à me préparer avant d'aller à un bal. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère en train de me coiffer.

Quand j'étais petite, je me rappelle que c'était papa qui me coiffait tous les matins avant d'aller à l'école, mais le résultat était toujours désastreux. Je me souviens que j'avais toujours honte d'arriver en classe avec des couettes asymétriques ou des nattes complètement ratées alors que les autres filles débarquaient avec des coiffures parfaites et des jolis rubans en déclarant : « C'est ma maman qui me l'a fait». Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à papa alors, chaque matin avant d'aller en classe, je courrais dans les toilettes pour me détacher les cheveux. Une fois les cours terminés, Edward m'aidait à me recoiffer comme j'étais arrivée et papa ne remarquait jamais la différence. Du moins, je pense qu'il ne l'a jamais remarqué. Finalement, quand j'ai eu neuf ans, j'ai coincé mes cheveux dans la balançoire et il a fallu me les couper pour me libérer. Impuissant face à mes larmes, papa a fini par m'emmener chez un coiffeur et depuis, j'ai toujours gardé mes cheveux courts. C'est à la fois pratique et élégant et l'absence de maman sur ce plan-là se faisait moins ressentir...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'était sans doute une des raisons pour lesquels je n'arrivais pas à apprécier Esmé. Elle était là tous les jours, me rappelant que moi je n'avais plus de mère. Elle était gentille, aimante, toujours prête à aider et à se sacrifier. Elle était trop parfaite…trop semblable à l'image idéalisée que je m'étais faite de ma propre mère.

Mes yeux commençaient à brûler lorsque j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement et me retrouvais face à Jasper qui me regardait d'un air désolé. La colère m'envahit mais c'était à moi que j'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de m'être laissée aller, d'avoir laissé transparaitre mes sentiments.

-T'as un problème ? lui crachais-je méchamment au visage avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je me déshabillais en quatrième vitesse avant d'entrer sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude me calmer. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que mes larmes se mêlaient à l'eau de la douche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pleurais parce que ma maman me manquait.

**Emmett**

Mon Dieu ! Mon frère pouvait être vachement coincé parfois, il fallait admettre que certaines de ses idées étaient brillantes ! Sans compter que celle-ci allait me faire gagner 10 dollars d'un claquement de doigts.

J'entrais dans la cuisine et m'assis à côté de papa, l'air grave.

-Papa, je peux te parler ? demandais-je d'un ton que j'espérais sérieux.

-Bien sûr Emmett ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je fis semblant d'être gêné mais en réalité, je tentais de me retenir d'exploser de rire. Je me tortillais un peu sur ma chaise avant de fixer mes pieds.

-Bien voilà papa, si je n'ai rien dit à propos de l'identité de ma cavalière pour le bal, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction.

Son visage pris un air surpris et peiné et j'étais à présent certain que j'avais toute son attention. A moi les 10 dollars ! Enfin, si j'arrivais à rester sérieux. L'idéal serait que je puisse me faire rougir sur commande mais bon, je ne m'appelais pas Bella. Et puis, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà rougi dans ma vie.

-Emmett…tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais papa mais j'ai pas envie de te décevoir…en fait le problème…je voulais te dire que…

J'inspirais un grand coup, plus pour m'empêcher de rire qu'autre chose.

-Ma cavalière est en réalité un cavalier, avouais-je finalement.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, j'entendais Edward rigoler doucement mais il était suffisamment discret pour que papa ne remarque rien. Papa qui est devenu tout blanc et me fixait avec de grands yeux surpris. En même temps je le comprenais, si un jour il avait du émettre des doutes sur la sexualité d'un des ses enfants, ça avait dû être à propos d'Edward, pas de moi.

-Hé ben…je ne m'y attendais pas, murmura-t-il à voix basse comme s'il jaugeait ses paroles.

Il croisa mon regard et se rattrapa immédiatement.

-Mais ça ne change absolument rien, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter, je t'aime comme tu es et si c'est ton choix…

Je sais pas trop ce que mon frère a fabriqué dans la pièce d'à côté mais vu le boucan, il avait dû tomber de sa chaise à force de rigoler. Bien évidemment, ça a suffit pour alerter papa qui s'est précipité dans le salon. Deux ou trois secondes passèrent et je l'imaginais trouvant Edward en train de rire par terre.

-Emmett, tu peux venir ? m'appela-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Oulà, il devait avoir compris et ça, ça sentait les ennuis. Je les rejoignis la tête baissé. Papa nous toisait sévèrement du regard et Edward, qui ne riait plus du tout, me lançait un regard désolé.

-Je vous pensais suffisament malins pour savoir que ce ne sont pas des sujets à prendre à la légère ! nous sermonna-t-il, des jeunes de votre âge se font mettre à la porte de chez eux pour avoir oser avouer leur homosexualité à leurs parents ! Vous devriez un peu plus prendre conscience de ça et arrêter vos blagues stupides. Je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre plaisanter sur ça, suis-je clair ?

-Oui papa, marmonnâmes-nous à l'unisson.

Son air se radoucit et il nous sourit.

-Bien, et maintenant, retournez à vos occupations et plus de bêtises !

Il retourna dans la cuisine alors que je me tournais vers mon frère en tendant la main, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il fouilla dans sa poche avant de déposer un billet froissé de 10 dollars dans ma paume.

-Merci frangin.

**Esmé**

Je regardais ma fille qui hésitais entre le vernis rose/violet et le vernis rose/mauve. Ca allait faire dix minutes qu'on était là-dessus et je commençais légèrement à m'impatienter.

-Rose, ils te vont tous les deux parfaitement alors s'il-te-plait, décide-toi.

-Mais j'ai peur de me tromper de tout gâcher ! répliqua-t-elle en levant les deux petits flacons pour les mettre en pleine lumière.

Je soupirais alors que quelqu'un frappait doucement à la porte. Je me retournais et aperçus Jasper qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Bien sûr que non mon chéri, entre.

Il s'approcha de nous et regarda sa sœur.

-Wow Rose, ta coiffure est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Il faut remercier maman pour ça, répondit sa sœur en rougissant légèrement.

Je souris alors que Jasper se tournait vers moi, l'air hésitant.

-A ce propos maman…

Son ton m'alarma immédiatement et je ne pus empêcher la vague de panique qui grimpait en moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est à propos d'Alice, tu devrais peut-être allez l'aider elle aussi. Je veux dire…je l'ia vu tantôt qui vous regardait toutes les deux et elle avait l'air triste…

-Oh…

Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre ? Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui baissa la tête sans un mot et retourna à la contemplation de ses vernis. Je compris que c'était sa manière à elle de me permettre de partir. Elle était trop fière pour le dire à haute voix mais elle n'était pas insensible non plus.

-D'accord, déclarais-je en quittant la pièce. Rose, si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à appeler.

Je traversais le couloir et m'arrêtais devant la chambre des filles. Je toquais doucement et le bruit du sèche-cheveux s'interrompit.

-C'est ouvert ! cria-t-elle.

J'ouvris la porte et elle tourna la tête vers moi, ses cheveux encore à moitié mouillés.

-Alice, c'est moi…je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

Elle me regarda bizarrement et pendant un instant je crus qu'elle allait m'envoyer balader mais elle finit par sourire.

-Oui, je veux bien un coup de main pour me lisser les cheveux.

**Jasper**

J'étais content que Rosalie ait accepté de laisser maman y aller mais maintenant, j'avais peur qu'Alice m'en veuille de m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

-Et toi Jazz, tu trouves que c'est lequel le plus beau ? me demanda ma sœur en désignant deux petits flacons de vernis totalement identiques.

-Heu…celui de gauche ?

-Tu es sûr ? Je trouve que les reflets violets risquent de faire trop gamine.

-Ben prends l'autre alors.

-Mais c'est trop mauve à mon goût.

-Rosalie, soupirais-je, je ne vois aucune différence entre ses deux vernis alors ça m'étonnerait que ton Royce en voit une.

-Merci Jazz, tu m'es d'un grand secours, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Elle continua à fixer ses deux petits flacons avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

-Et puis après tout, tu as sans doute raison. Je vais prendre le mauve. Maintenant dégage, j'ai besoin de toute ma concentration.

-Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, déclarais-je en quittant la pièce.

Dans le couloir, je m'arrêtais devant la porte de la chambre des filles laissée ouverte. Par chance, la coiffeuse était juste dans mon angle de vue et j'aperçus maman en train de lisser les cheveux d'Alice. Celle-ci, face au miroir, aperçut mon reflet et me fit un sourire de remerciement. Une sorte d'euphorie s'empara de moi et je lui rendis son sourire en me disant que la voir heureuse était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma vie.

* * *

**Alors alors ?**

**Semaine prochaine : Le bal !**

**Enfin, faut que je l'écrive d'ici là parce que bon, l'école m'épuise. Mais on a congé lundi donc ça devrait aller^^ Et mais j'y pense…en France vous avez même pas congé le 27 septembre…Haha, tant pis pour vous !**

**Sur ce, une 'tite review pour la route ?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Tada ! Nouveau chapitre avec…le bal ! Enfin ! c'est pas merveilleux ? J'ai peiné à l'écrire mais le voilà ! Et j'ai bien fait attention de mettre un POV de chaque personne ^^!**

**Comme d'hab', merci pour toutes les reviews (j'en ai eu un peu moins que d'habitude, je suis triste…) et normalement on passe le cap des 700 avec ce chapitre (le trentième ! Déjà !).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Carlisle**

-J'y vais ! cria Emmett en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Et voilà, le dernier de nos enfants venait de partir pour le bal. Je m'approchais d'Esmé et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, et ce pour toutes la soirée, lui murmurais-je doucement à l'oreille.

-C'est trop beau pour être vrai, me répondit-elle alors que je l'embrassais tendrement dans le cou.

-Mais pourtant ça l'est. Pas d'interruption inopinée, pas de disputes à calmer, pas besoin de faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Juste toi et moi.

Un long gémissement canin accompagna ma phrase et nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers Seth qui nous observait d'un air réprobateur, sans doute vexé qu'on ne fasse pas attention à lui.

-Toi, moi et Seth, rectifia ma femme en riant.

-Si on ferme notre porte à clé, il ne nous gênera pas, assurais-je.

Sur ce, je lui déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres irrésistiblement attirantes et l'entrainais vers l'escalier.

**Bella**

Je fixais mon reflet d'un air incertain, doutant encore qu'il s'agisse réellement de moi. Depuis quand j'étais aussi jolie ? Depuis quand est-ce que je ressemblais à une vraie fille ?

-Alors ? me demanda fièrement Alice, heureuse de m'avoir fait confiance ?

-Alice ! T'es la meilleure ! C'est…c'est incroyable !

-Et moi ? protesta Nessie, pas contente que je l'oublie.

-Toi aussi tu as été fantastique ! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez toutes les deux !

-Ce fut avec plaisir, déclara Alice avec une petite révérence. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, notre public nous attend.

Elle m'entraina dans les escaliers et m'aida à les descendre sans me casser une jambe –ma technique pour marcher avec des talons n'était pas encore tout à fait au point – avant de m'entrainer vers le salon.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! clama Nessie. Et…euh…papa ! Je vous demande d'accueillir la toute dernière création d'Alice Cullen, j'ai nommé…Bella Swan !

Alice me poussa vers l'avant et j'entrais dans le salon en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Mon père, qui mangeait un sandwich, s'étouffa avec son morceau et se mit à tousser en devenant tout rouge. Je m'apprêtais à aller le secourir lorsqu'il réussit à avaler et se tourna vers moi.

-Wow…Bella…tu es…splendide ! Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère…

-Merci papa, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

J'aurais aimé que maman puisse me voir aujourd'hui et m'encourager à conquérir le cœur d'Edward.

-J'ai beaucoup aidé tu sais papa, précisa ma petite sœur, pas vrai Alice ?

-Oh ça oui, tu es de loin la meilleure assistante que j'ai jamais eue.

Alors que Nessie souriait de fierté, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Immédiatement, le visage de mon père se rembrunit alors qu'Alice allait ouvrir. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, sautillante et pleine d'énergie.

-Allez viens Bella, nos cavaliers sont là. Ils nous attendent dans leur voiture.

-Attendez les filles ! nous interrompit papa.

Il partit chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine et revint avec deux petites bombonnes, comme du déodorant.

-C'est du spray au poivre, précisa-t-il en nous les tendant, au cas où un de ces garçons vous chercherait misère.

-Papa ! soupirais-je alors qu'Alice riait.

Elle glissa chacun des sprays dans nos sacs respectifs et me tendit le mien.

-Bon, on doit y aller maintenant.

Elle m'entraina hors de la maison et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture garée dans l'allée. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année était au volant et nous souriait.

-Bonjour les filles ! Je suis la maman d'Anthony, les garçons sont à l'arrière.

Alice me lança un regard entre le dégoût et la panique.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient l'âge de conduire ? me chuchota-t-elle.

-Moi aussi mais bon, nous on ne l'a pas non plus.

-D'accord, mais de là à se faire conduire par leur _mère_…

On s'engouffra à l'arrière du véhicule et nous retrouvâmes avec Jackson et Anthony qui souriaient bêtement. La mère d'Anthony démarra le moteur et un énorme silence se mit à planer entre nous. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alice perdit patience et se décida à le briser.

-Alors les garçons, vous aimez quoi dans la vie ?

-Moi j'aime les jeux vidéo et les extra-terrestres, répondit Jackson avec un drôle de sourire.

-Ouais moi aussi, renchérit Anthony, vous saviez que certains extra-terrestres se cachent dans le ciel et enlève les humains pour leurs absorber leur inspiration ? Les personnes à qui s'est arrivé n'ont plus rien su écrire, inventer ou imaginer pendant des jours, voire des semaines !

-Fascinant, murmura Alice entre ses dents.

-Oui, c'est vraiment…très intéressant, ajoutais-je en essayant de paraitre intéressée.

-Vous voulez voir mes Pokémons ? proposa Jackson en sortant sa Nintendo DS.

Il se mit à jouer en nous expliquant qu'il lui avait fallu une éternité pour réussir à battre la troisième arène parce qu'il n'avait aucun Pokémon du bon élément. Alors qu'il continuait de parler en nous racontant comment il avait réussi à obtenir tous les Pokémons légendaires, ma meilleure amie me jeta un regard meurtrier. Elle articula silencieusement quelque chose et je n'eus aucun mal à lire sur ses lèvres. J'étais totalement d'accord avec elle…la prochaine fois, c'est elle qui choisira les garçons avec qui on sortait.

**Jasper**

Nous étions dans les premiers arrivés et Maria râlait à cause de ça. Mais comment j'étais censé deviner que j'aurais dû arriver en retard ? Pour moi, si une fille vous donne rendez-vous à 18h, la moindre des choses c'est d'être là à 18h. Mais non, apparemment j'aurais du arriver une demi-heure en retard et ainsi nous serions arrivés en même temps que les autres.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? me demanda froidement Maria.

-On voit un verre en attendant que tout le monde soit là, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Et ben vas me chercher à boire alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Depuis quelques jours, j'appréciais de moins en moins Maria. Depuis que j'avais accepté de l'accompagner au bal en fait. Elle était soudainement devenue méchante, autoritaire et possessive, comme si je lui appartenais. La fille qui me faisait du charme avait disparu pour laisser place à une sorte de chef d'armée et ça commençait à m'agacer. Mais pour le moment, je me contentais de serrer les dents et de me diriger vers le bar pour prendre deux verres de _Coca_. Je lui tendis un des deux mais elle grimaça.

-C'est du light j'espère ? Et pourquoi il n'y a pas de glaçon ? Je veux des glaçons !

Je résistais à l'envie de lui renverser sur la tête et repartis lui chercher un verre de _Coca Cola_ Light avec des glaçons. J'aperçus Rosalie qui se tenait à côté de Royce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle m'adressa un petit signe de la main et je lui rendis en souriant. Les gens commençaient à affluer maintenant et j'avais également vu Edward et Tanya qui discutait dans un coin de la salle. Je passais la commande au type du bar et pris le verre qu'il me tendait avant de me diriger à nouveau vers Maria. Elle discutait désormais avec Nettie et le cavalier de cette dernière, un type qui ne me semblait pas très dégourdi. Je m'approchais d'eux et entendis Maria chuchoter quelque chose à Nettie d'un ton furieux.

-T'as vu Isabella Swan ? La petite timide s'est habillée en pute pour la soirée.

-En tout cas, elle cachait bien son jeu, qui aurait cru qu'elle ressemblerait à ça lorsqu'elle s'habillait en fille ? répondit Nettie avant de se tourner vers le mec qui l'accompagnait. Et toi qu'est-ce que t'as à la regarder comme ça ? Arrête immédiatement !

Je fronçais les sourcils face à leur méchanceté gratuite avant de me tourner vers l'endroit qu'elles regardaient et écarquillais mes yeux de surprises.

Bella était magnifique et je pouvais comprendre que tous les regards soient tournés vers elle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la moitié de l'école n'était même pas au courant de son existence et ce soir, elle était clairement l'une des plus belles filles de la soirée. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas elle qui m'intéressait. Depuis que je vivais avec elle, j'avais vu Alice dans de nombreuses tenues et j'avais pu me rendre compte qu'elle était super mignonne. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle soit…aussi belle.

Ses cheveux, qui partaient habituellement dans tous les sens, étaient lissés et encadraient son visage, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux bruns pétillants. Sa robe soulignait parfaitement ses formes et la faisait paraitre plus « femme » que « fille ». Le garçon qui l'accompagnait dit quelque chose et elle se renfrogna alors qu'une grimace de dégout tordait son adorable visage. Bizarrement, cela me rendait heureux qu'elle semble si peu apprécier son cavalier.

**Edward**

-J'avais presque oublié à quoi tu ressemblais sans ton plâtre, déclara Tanya en souriant, c'est dommage qu'il te l'ait enlevé, ça te donnait un air bagarreur.

Je ris à sa remarque. Ce plâtre avait été la conséquence du seul combat auquel j'ai pris part dans toute ma vie. Et je l'avais eu à cause d'une fille qui plus est.

-Mais bon, c'est pas plus mal, ajouta-t-elle, t'es super sexy en smoking. Un plâtre aurait tout gâché.

-Tu veux à boire ? proposais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Non mer…oh mon dieu ! C'est Bella ?

Elle regardait quelque chose derrière moi, la surprise se lisant clairement sur son visage. Intrigué, je me retournais et là, je la vis.

C'était comme si c'était la première fois que je la regardais. Sa robe bleue s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint pâle alors que ses cheveux, habituellement lâchés, étaient ramené dans un chignon à la fois simple et complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, mettant ainsi ses yeux en valeur. J'étais incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle, comme si elle m'avait envoûtée. C'est alors qu'une question toute simple me vint à l'esprit…pourquoi ce n'était pas avec elle que j'étais venu à ce bal ?

C'est vrai quoi, ça faisait des jours qu'on répétait inlassablement qu'elle était amoureuse de moi alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas invité ? J'aurais accepté immédiatement parce que…oui c'était logique…j'aurais accepté parce que j'aimais cette fille ! Je voulais être à ses côtés, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, l'écouter me parler d'elle, la faire rire…

-Wow, la prochaine fois que je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, rappelle-moi de faire appelle à ta sœur.

La voix de Tanya me ramena immédiatement sur terre. Je n'étais pas venu à ce bal avec Bella parce que j'avais accepté d'y aller avec Tanya. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est mon amie et que j'ignorais tout de ce que j'éprouvais pour Bella avant aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle était sympa, gentille et honnête. Et c'était aussi pour toutes ces raisons que je n'avais pas le droit de la laissée tomber en suivant mon instinct et de me jeter sur Bella. J'inspirais profondément et me tournais vers ma cavalière, un sourire à moitié faux sur le visage.

-Tu veux danser ? lui proposais-je.

Elle acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de dance. En chemin, je lançais un regard dépité en direction de Bella…peut-être à un autre bal ?

**Rosalie**

Cette soirée était parfaite. J'avais l'impression de vivre un conte de fée, littéralement. Royce était venu me prendre chez moi pile à l'heure et en limousine. D'ailleurs, je me demandais toujours comment il avait pu se procurer une limousine – avec chauffeur qui plus est ! – dans un trou paumé tel que Forks. Il refusait de me le dire et au fond, c'était mieux comme ça, ça préservait la magie de la soirée.

Royce se comportait en parfait gentleman et j'adorais ça. Il m'avait offert des fleurs, du chocolat et même du champagne. Oui bon, c'est vrai que c'est classique, mais si c'est devenu tellement banal, c'est bien parce qu'à la base, on adore ça, non ?

Mais bon, comme dans tous les contes de fées, il faut bien un moment où le méchant entre en scène et vienne tout gâcher. Dans mon cas, le méchant n'était ni une affreuse belle-mère, ni une méchante sorcière. Non, c'était tout simplement mon affreux beau-frère.

Royce me faisait tournoyer sur la piste de dance lorsqu'ils sont entrés. Emmett était en costume, et j'aurais presque pu dire qu'il était élégant. Quant à Leah, elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge toute simple qui la faisait néanmoins paraitre moins garçon manqué. Pourtant, ce qui me marqua le plus, c'était le sourire narquois qu'elle me lança lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Je sentis quelque chose me transpercer alors que mes sentiments s'embrouillaient. Je les détestais ! Ils me dégoutaient ! J'étais…jalouse ? Peut-être, mais je ne savais même pas de qui ou de quoi.

Bien qu'on soit en plein milieu d'une chanson, je m'arrêtais subitement de danser et Royce me dévisagea, perplexe.

-Ca va ?

-Mal aux pieds, grognais-je.

Il haussa les épaules et on alla s'asseoir à une petite table encore libre. Comme par hasard, Emmett et Leah allèrent s'asseoir à quelques mètres de nous, juste dans mon champ de vision. Je leur lançais un regard noir et Leah me répondit par un sourire provocateur.

-Salope, mumurais-je.

-Tu as bien raison, intervint Royce dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence, je ne ferais jamais ça à mon meilleur ami, même si on est en froid.

Je me tournais vers lui et me rendis compte qu'il m'observait en souriant.

-Le problème, enchaîna-t-il, c'est que tu leurs portes trop d'attention. Tu devrais les ignorer, leurs prouver que ça ne t'atteint pas.

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et nos lèvres se frôlèrent.

-Tu devrais leur montrer que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, conclut-il dans un souffle.

Et en plus, sa technique marchait, parce qu'à l'instant où nos langues se mélangèrent, j'avais totalement oublié la raison de ma colère.

**Emmett**

Je les regardais se rouler un patin d'un air dégoûté alors que Leah leurs crachaient des insultes à voix basses à côté de moi. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, ils finirent par se décoller l'un de l'autre. Les joues roses et les yeux pétillants, Rosalie réussit tout de même à nous lancer un regard victorieux. C'est à ce moment-là que Leah fit la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins…elle me sauta dessus sans prévenir et m'embrassa.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise et la repoussais brusquement.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! m'indignais-je à voix basse. T'es complètement cinglée ! Je croyais que tu voulais rendre Rosalie jalouse, pas me sauter dessus comme une obsédée !

-La ferme abruti ! C'est justement pour la rendre jalouse que je t'ai embrassé ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je l'avais fait pour le plaisir ? Plutôt crever !

Je méditais ses paroles quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce serait pas une forme d'abus ce qu'elle faisait là ? Oh et puis je m'en fiche, c'était assez marrant.

-D'accord alors, acceptais-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle reprit le baiser et cette fois, je le lui rendis. Il fallait quand même admettre une chose, cette fille embrassait mieux que la majorité de celles que j'avais embrassées dans ma vie. Pris dans le feu de l'action, et plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, je laissais mes mains glisser jusqu'à ses fesses. Sa réaction fut immédiate et elle m'écrabouilla le pied. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas lâcher un cri de douleur – cette fille avait une de ces forces ! Je regrettais de m'être moqué de mon frère soudainement – et replaçais mes mains à leurs places, c'est-à-dire sur son dos.

Alors que mes réserves d'air étaient presque épuisées, elle se décolla de moi pour se tourner vers Rosalie. Cette dernière semblait un peu verte – mais c'était peut-être la lumière qui faisait cet effet – et son visage était furieux. Pourtant, pendant une brève seconde, je crus y lire autre chose…de la tristesse ?

-T'embrasse pas si mal que je l'aurais cru, déclara Leah avec un sourire satisfait.

-Ouais, ben compte pas sur moi pour recommencer, grognais-je en massant mes orteils douloureux.

**Alice**

Mon frère était brillant ! Sortir avec Leah et l'embrasser juste sous le nez de Rosalie, c'était une idée fantastique ! Enfin, je doutais fort que cette idée vienne de lui mais je ne portais pas encore Leah dans mon cœur alors laissons-le en avoir le mérite. Je me tournais vers Bella en souriant mais celle-ci ne semblait pas partager ma joie. Elle regardait Edward danser avec Tanya d'un air morose. Je soupirais longuement, fatiguée de cette histoire. J'étais censée prendre quelle parti moi ? Bella était ma meilleure amie mais j'appréciais beaucoup Tanya énormément. Logiquement je devrais être en colère contre Edward mais c'était mon frère et ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était bête.

-Hé les filles !

Je redressais la tête et vis Irina s'asseoir à côté de nous, en compagnie d'un garçon à la peau foncée et aux cheveux long.

-Tiens, t'as pu venir finalement ? m'étonnais-je.

-Oui, j'ai réussi à faire céder mes parents. Enfin, ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant que je suis venue avec Laurent mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Je me tournais vers le garçon et lui souris.

-Tu dois être le fameux Laurent ? Ravie de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même, répondit-il poliment.

Je comprenais ce qui faisait craquer Irina chez lui. En plus du fait qu'il soit plus âgé, il était vraiment beau et élégant. Mais surtout, il dégageait une sorte d'aura dangereuse.

-Dites, vous n'aviez deux cavaliers à la base ? demanda Irina en haussant les sourcils.

-Si, rigolais-je, mais ils sont repartis aussi vite qu'ils sont venus.

Ils nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre.

-Alice en a eu marre d'eux et a osé insulter leurs précieux petits Pokémons, expliqua Bella.

-Ils sont repartis la queue entre les jambes, précisais-je, j'ai même cru que Jackson allait pleurer.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarres toutes les deux, remarqua Irina en riant,…Oh ! J'adore cette chanson ! Tu viens danser ?

Elle entraina Laurent avec elle et ils rejoignirent la piste de dance également. Je soupirais à nouveau, déçue que personne ne m'invite à danser. Deux courageux avaient invité Bella mais elle avait refusé, prétextant un mal de cheville. Moi je soupçonnais plutôt un mal de cœur…Et également la possibilité d'une cheville tordue mais _après_ avoir dansé alors.

-Ca te dérange si je te laisse seule quelques minutes ? demandais-je à Bella.

-Pas du tout.

Très bien, puisqu'aucun de ses abrutis ne semblait se décider à m'inviter, c'est moi qui allais en inviter un. Après tout, ce n'était pas le thème de ce bal « Les filles invitent les garçons » ?

**Esmé**

Je posais ma tête sur le torse nu de Carlisle, totalement vidée. Je n'en pouvais plus et lui non plus apparemment. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux doucement.

-Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il.

Je me hissais pour être en face de son visage et l'embrassais tendrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Alors que je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et que je pouvais y lire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi, je compris que c'était le moment idéal pour lui dire ce qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Après tout, la maison était vide, nous n'étions que tous les deux pour quelques heures encore. Nous aurions ainsi tout le loisir d'en discuter tranquillement et de prendre une décision.

-Carlisle ?

-Mmmh ?

-J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé…

* * *

**Bon, je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre…je l'aime bien mais en même temps je l'aime pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque plein de truc ou que certaines parties sont pas assez développées...En même temps le bal n'est pas terminé (rassurez-vous^^) donc tout peut encore arriver…**

**Sinon, le bébé est de retour! Selon vous, comment va réagir Carlisle ?**

**Une petite review ?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bon bon bon. A la base, j'étais censée vous faire un beau discours pour justifier mon absence prolonger et conclure par le fait que je n'avais pas d'excuses. Sauf que voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai passé ma journée à écrire (j'ai même séché les cours pour vous – avec autorisation parentale évidemment^^) et de 10h à 18h je vous ai écrit ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis si longtemps. Sauf qu'un drame est arrivé. Il me restait une phrase à écrire. UNE ! Et mon ordi a lâché. J'avais rien sauvé. 5000 mots (c'était le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit !****) partis en fumée.**

**Après la panique, les larmes de désespoir, et de longues minutes de recherches, je récupère 3000 mots qui s'étaient sauvés tout seuls (allez savoir comment). Après j'en retrouve encore un peu et de fil en aiguille, il ne me manque plus que 800 mots ! Miracle ! Il me restait juste à réécrire une partie du milieu et le chapitre était complet. Je me suis mise au boulot et me revoilà ! Bon il y a 200 mots qui ont disparus puisque le chapitre fait désormais 4800 mots…mais il est quand même là.**

**J'espère que sa longueur et son contenu pardonneront mon retard monstrueux.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Carlisle**

-J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé…

Je restais quelques secondes sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés en regardant ma femme. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était tellement inattendu, tellement bête, tellement impossible que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Tu es tellement drôle ma chérie, déclarais-je entre deux rires.

Elle détourna le regard en s'éloignant de moi et je me calmais aussitôt. Elle semblait triste et un peu vexée…

-Esmé…attends…tu n'étais quand même pas sérieusement ?

-Il faut croire que non, répondit-elle sèchement en sortant du lit. C'est vrai que l'idée d'avoir un enfant à nous est tellement risible.

Bon d'accord, là elle était vraiment vexée.

-Mais enfin ma chérie, tentais-je pour l'apaiser, on en a déjà cinq des enfants ! Et tu as vu comment ils s'entendent ? Imagine si on leurs annonçait qu'ils vont avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

-Ils pourraient très bien le prendre et ça les aiderait à se rapprocher, me coupa-t-elle brusquement.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas la place pour un bébé, décrétais-je en espérant que cela mette fin à cette discussion inutile.

-Bien sûr que si ! Le temps que je tombe enceinte et que j'accouche, il faudra bien un an, Ensuite on le met dans notre chambre jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux et Edward partent à l'université et puis on l'installe dans la chambre des garçons.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à cette réponse. Visiblement, elle avait longuement réfléchi à la question avant de m'en parler.

-Esmé…rassure-moi…tu n'es quand même pas enceinte ?

-J'ai cru l'être, avoua-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

-Mais tu ne l'es pas ? insistais-je.

-Non, répondit-elle durement. Et heureusement puisqu'apparemment cette idée te semble tellement horrible.

-Mais enfin Esmé, pourquoi voudrais-tu un bébé ? On n'est pas heureux comme ça, tous les sept ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre Carlisle ! cria-t-elle. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Marre de passer mes journées à faire la lessive, passer l'aspirateur, préparer à manger, m'occuper du chien et tout ça pour récupérer des remarques désagréables de la part de tes enfants et des disputes incessantes. J'en ai ras-le-bol ! JE NE SUIS PAS LA BONNE DE SERVICE !

-Et ben je suis désolé si mes enfants ne font rien mais c'est TA fille qui râle sur tout ce qu'on décide et qui ne fait rien pour mettre une bonne ambiance !

-Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à vivre ensemble ! Mais toi tu insistais, disant que tout se passerait bien !

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu envie de me marier avec toi !

A la minute où ces mots franchirent mes lèvres, je compris que je m'étais mal exprimé. Elle ne répliqua rien mais son visage trahissait sa tristesse.

-Esmé, ce n'est pas ça que…

-Va-t-en.

-Pardon ?

Elle prit mon oreiller et me le tendit.

-Sors d'ici. Le canapé est très confortable.

-Esmé je…

-VA-T-EN !

Je sortis de notre chambre sans un mot et l'entendis mettre le verrou. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je descendais l'escalier en silence. J'allais me servir une aspirine dans la cuisine pour faire face au mal de tête qui commençait à poindre avant d'aller m'allonger sur le canapé. Seth vint poser sa tête près de moi et gémit doucement.

-Ca va aller, lui assurais-je.

Il me lança un regard triste et je compris que c'était moi que j'essayais de convaincre que tout irait bien. Pourtant, rien n'était moins sûr…

**Edward**

J'étais incapable de la lâcher des yeux. J'avais peur qu'elle ne disparaisse si je la quittais du regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ou pire, qu'un autre garçon l'invite à danser. Alice l'avait laissée tomber pour aller s'amuser et maintenant elle se retrouvait seule et sans défense face à un monde dangereux. Et puis, elle était tellement belle que rien dans cette pièce ne valait la peine de détourner mon regard d'elle.

Tanya, avec qui je dansais depuis un moment sans vraiment lui prêter attention, s'arrêta brusquement. Elle semblait songeuse et un peu triste.

-Ca va ? lui demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit rien mais me sourit gentiment en levant ses yeux bleus sur moi.

-Ca sert à rien, déclara-t-elle soudainement sans raison particulière.

-Pardon ?

-J'essaye d'attirer ton attention depuis plus d'une heure mais ça ne sert à rien, soupira-t-elle. C'est elle qui t'intéresse, depuis le début.

Elle fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Bella et j'eus de la peine pour elle.

-Je suis désolé, murmurais-je.

-C'est pas ta faute, répondit-elle, c'est la vie. Maintenant, va l'inviter.

-Merci, lui soufflais-je avant de me diriger vers Bella.

Une sorte d'euphorie s'empara de moi alors que je me rapprochais d'elle. Elle avait la tête baissée et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon arrivée.

-Heu…salut.

Elle redressa violement la tête, surprise. En me voyant, son teint vira au rouge pivoine.

-Sa…Salut, bredouilla-t-elle en réponse.

-Je venais voir ce que tu faisais, déclarais-je stupidement.

-Ben…heu…je fais rien de particulier, répondit-elle.

-Ah…

Je crois que c'était l'instant le plus ridicule de ma vie. J'avais envie de me gifler pour avoir l'air aussi con. Bon sang, j'avais envie d'inviter cette fille depuis le début de cette soirée ! Et maintenant que j'en avais l'occasion, je ne le faisais pas. Tout ce que j'avais à dire, c'est « Tu veux danser avec moi ? » et puis voilà ! C'était pas sorcier pourtant ! Bon allez, je me lance…

-Bon…ben…si tu ne fais rien, tu saurais peut-être danser ?

Elle me lança un regard bizarre alors que je me mordais la langue. Pourquoi j'avais dis ça ? Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Elle allait me prendre pour un demeuré maintenant !

-Je voulais dire, me rattrapais-je rapidement, on pourrait peut-être danser ensemble…enfin, si tu as envie.

Elle rougit brusquement et baissa la tête.

-Bella ? l'appelais-je doucement, inquiet de l'avoir vexé.

-Et Tanya ? murmura-t-elle tellement bas que je l'entendis à peine.

-Elle m'a laissé, répondis-je. Elle a compris que la plus belle fille de la soirée avait déjà pris mon cœur.

J'expirais longuement, soulagé que ma phrase n'ait pas été déformée durant le bref chemin de mon cerveau à ma langue cette fois-ci. Bella redressa timidement la tête et me lança un regard interrogateur. J'acquiesçais à sa question silencieuse et ses rougissements reprirent de plus belle.

-Ce…C'est pas que je ne veux pas danser, bégaya-t-elle, mais je risque de faire des morts avec ma maladresse.

Je souris à sa tentative d'humour et une soudaine confiance en moi m'envahit.

-On pourrait aller faire un tour dehors à la place, répondis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Elle posa délicatement la sienne dans la mienne et je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer.

-J'avais justement envie de prendre l'air, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

**Alice**

Oh c'est merveilleux ! Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux ! Et pourtant c'est bien mon frère que je viens de voir quitter la salle avec Bella. Et voilà encore une fois nous avons la preuve que je suis la meilleure ! Le plan n°93 d'Alice Cullen venait de s'accomplir ! Bella et Edward allaient enfin sortir ensemble ! Cette soirée n'était finalement pas un échec total !

A la fois heureuse de cette nouvelle et épuisée d'avoir dansée avec tous les garçons libres de la soirée, je m'affalai sur une chaise. Je mourrais d'envie de boire un bon coca bien frais mais le bar était à l'autre bout de la pièce…Tiens, Tanya n'était pas loin, je pourrais peut-être lui demander d'aller m'en chercher un ? Une seconde…Tanya ? Comment mon frère avait-il fait pour passer de Tanya à Bella en un éclair sans que je sois responsable ?

Ma curiosité l'emportant sur ma fatigue, je me levai et me dirigeai droit sur mon amie.

-Tanya !

-Oh…salut Alice.

Je me postais face à elle et me dressais de toute ma hauteur (c'est-à-dire, pas très haut).

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon frère ?

Elle eut un sourire triste et jeta un regard à la porte par laquelle Edward et Bella venait de sortir.

-Je lui ai dit d'aller l'inviter, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, quand une cause est perdue, je le sais.

Je lui lançais un regard compatissant. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait le bon choix en flashant sur mon frère.

-Désolée, murmurais-je.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle. On restera amis et puis qui sait ? Si ça ne colle pas avec Bella…

Je ne répondis rien à sa remarque mais mon silence était assez éloquent. Ca allait coller avec Bella.

-De toute manière, enchaina-t-elle avec un sourire. Je n'avais aucune chance, Bella avait engagé la meilleure styliste du coin.

-Merci, répondis-je en rougissant un peu, mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

-Peu importe, je te veux pour le prochain bal. Histoire d'avoir toutes les chances de mon côté.

-Aucun souci.

-Je dois y aller, je ne vois plus Irina et je n'ai aucune confiance en ce Laurent. Bye !

Elle disparut à travers la foule, me laissant seule avec mon envie de coca qui revenait. Je me tournai à nouveau vers le bar, espérant qu'il se soit rapproché tout seul entre temps mais non, il était toujours à la même place. Je soupirais, résignée à marcher jusque là, lorsque j'entendis une dispute chuchotée. Je tournai vivement la tête, avide de potins et aperçus Jasper qui se faisait insulté par sa cavalière…Maria je crois. Je n'aimais pas cette fille et je savais que Jasper était beaucoup trop gentil pour lui dire ces quatre vérités en face, c'est donc pour ça que je m'avançais vers eux, prête à le faire à sa place.

**Jasper**

Maria m'avait forcé à aller danser avec elle, et même si je n'en avais pas envie, ça me permettait au moins de réfléchir sans devoir prêter attention à ce qu'elle racontait. En effet, depuis que notre tante nous avait payé des cours de danse professionnels à Rose et moi pour qu'on ne semble pas trop ridicule lors de son mariage – le troisième je crois – j'étais devenu un pro dans ce domaine. Bref, je profitais de cette occasion pour pouvoir observer ma sœur.

Rosalie buvait un verre avec Royce et paraissait heureuse, détendue et à son aise. Pourtant, de temps à autres, elle lançait des regards soucieux et tristes à la table où Leah était assise. Je n'aimais pas cette situation. Rosalie n'avait jamais eu d'amie aussi proche que Leah et, avant qu'on emménage à Forks, elle changeait de « meilleure amie pour la vie » comme de paire de chaussettes. A l'époque, ça ne lui aurait rien fait de perdre l'une d'entre elle mais là, ma sœur était malheureuse. Et Leah était malheureuse. Tout ça à cause d'un garçon. Un garçon que je n'appréciais pas qui plus est.

Rosalie avait absolument tenu à me présenter Royce et bien qu'il paraisse sincère et gentil au premier abord, il dégageait quelque chose que je n'aimais pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Ca c'était la première raison pour laquelle je ne l'appréciais guère. La seconde, c'était que dès qu'elle était à ses côtés, Rosalie devenait…différente. Elle agissait exactement comme les copines de Maria et ça ne correspondait pas du tout à ma sœur. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi nunuche. Mais c'était la troisième raison la plus importante. Lorsque Royce posait son regard sur Rose, il devenait étrange. Pas amoureux ni affectueux. Non, il la regardait comme si elle était un nouveau jouet avec lequel il allait pouvoir s'amuser.

Le problème, c'est que je n'osais pas faire part de tous ces détails à ma sœur. J'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal ou qu'elle se braque et décide de ne plus être prudente. Elle était forte et intelligente, elle saurait se débrouiller toute seule. Enfin, pour le moment. Quand leur relation deviendra plus sérieuse, je réenvisagerait la possibilité de lui parler de ça.

-Jasper ! m'appela froidement Maria.

Je sortis de mes pensées et me tournais vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne fais même pas attention à moi, pleurnicha-t-elle comme une gamine, tu n'arrêtes pas d'observer ta sœur et tu te fiches totalement de moi.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir envie de servir de psychologue à des problèmes de cheveux fourchus et de jalousie ridicule.

Elle prit un air affligée avant de me jeter un regard furibond.

-Tu sais quoi ? siffla-t-elle furieusement, j'aurais jamais du être aussi gentille avec toi ! Tu me faisais pitié avec tes airs de petit malheureux rejeté et j'ai voulu t'aider à t'intégrer.

M'aider à m'intégrer ? En me traitant comme un chien et en me draguant à la moindre occasion ? Elle plaisantait n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout ce que je te demandais, enchaina-t-elle, c'était un peu d'attention. Mais en fait, tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui ira brûler en enfer !

-Si des personnes comme toi vont au paradis, vaut mieux finir en enfer.

Je sursautais à la voix d'Alice et me tournais vers elle en me demandant s'où elle sortait.

-T'es qui toi ? cracha Maria.

-Qui je suis n'est pas important, rétorqua Alice avec un sourire narquois. Moi je sais qui tu es et je sais aussi que tu ne mérite pas un garçon aussi gentil et attentionné que Jasper.

-De quel droit oses-tu…

-Du droit de la liberté d'expression. Tu sais, ce dont tu prives les quelques personnes qui te supportent. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'aimerais que tu dégages parce que tu gâches le paysage.

Maria ouvrit la bouche, prête à riposter, mais elle se ravisa finalement et disparut dans la foule après nous avoir lancé un dernier regard noir.

-Merci, soufflais-je.

-De rien, mais la prochaine fois, entoures-toi de gens un peu plus fréquentables ou alors, débrouilles-toi tout seul pour t'en débarrasser.

J'observais Alice, qui se tenait face à moi, magnifique dans sa robe et les yeux pétillants de plaisir après avoir viré Maria, et fis ce que mon instinct m'ordonnait de faire. Je posai délicatement mes mains sur ses hanches et la tirai vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protesta-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle ne tenta pas de se dégager de mon étreinte, ce qui renforça mon assurance.

-On est sur une piste de danse, lui chuchotais-je, on aurait l'air bizarre si on ne dansait pas.

-Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

-Apprends à profiter du moment présent, me contentais-je de répondre.

Elle resta songeuse quelques secondes avant d'hausser légèrement les épaules et de poser sa tête sur mon torse. J'eus l'impression que son parfum, qui dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de lilas, m'enveloppait totalement et je fermai les yeux pour en profiter à fond.

-Tu danses vraiment bien, murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Toi aussi.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Comme si toute ma vie, j'avais vécu uniquement pour pouvoir vivre ce moment. Serrer Alice contre moi, sentir son corps serré contre le mien alors que nos pieds bougent tous seuls, nous baladant au rythme de la musique.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps ça a duré. Peut-être une seconde, une minute, une heure ou encore un siècle…J'avais l'impression que plus rien d'autre que nous n'existait, qu'on était les deux seules personnes dans cette pièce. J'entendais à peine la musique, et plus du tout les autres élèves. Mes sens semblaient mis au ralenti, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il m'a fallut autant de tant pour comprendre les paroles d'Alice…

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

**Alice**

J'étais bien, ma tête posée sur son torse, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Celui-ci battait très lentement mais très fort et je me demandais si c'était habituel qu'il batte aussi fort ou si c'était juste aujourd'hui, pour moi.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un, ou alors peut-être quelques fois dans ceux de mon père lorsque j'étais petite. Mes l'étreinte de Jasper avait quelque chose de plus que celle de papa, ou encore celles d'Edward et d'Emmett. Je me sentais à ma place, à la fois protégée et aimée, d'un amour différent qui provenait de Jasper et que j'avais envie de partager avec lui.

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

A la seconde où je compris que j'avais dis ça à haute voix, je me figeais sur place. Horrifiée, je levais les yeux vers Jasper qui me regardait d'un air surpris et hésitant. Le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas rendait tout encore pire et je cru que j'allais mourir de honte sur place.

Je sortis de son étreinte et fis la seule chose logique qui me vint en tête. Je partis sans demander mon reste, le plantant tout seul au milieu des autres danseurs qui n'avaient rien remarqué.

Je n'avais pas de but précis, si ce n'est m'éloigner de Jasper, mais je fus quand même surprise de comprendre que j'étais sortie de la salle en sentant l'air glacé de la nuit sur mon visage. Je me retrouvais sur le parking en claquant des dents alors qu'une boule me serrait la gorge.

Non mais j'étais totalement malade de lui avoir dit ça ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face maintenant ! Je me détestais pour être aussi bête, pour ne pas savoir contrôler ma langue et puis surtout pour être tombée amoureuse de lui. Jasper Hale. Il existait tellement de garçons sur terre, alors pourquoi celui-là spécialement ?

J'inspirais longuement en tentant de rationnaliser les choses. On ne pouvait pas sortir ensemble. On vivait dans la même maison et nos parents étaient mariés…c'était impossible. En plus papa n'autoriserait jamais un garçon à m'approcher à moins d'un mètre alors si en plus il dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Ca ne marcherait jamais entre Jasper et moi.

Mais alors, pourquoi je mourrais d'envie de courir le rejoindre pour me jeter dans ses bras en l'embrassant ?

Désespérée, j'allais m'asseoir sur un banc et envisageais les options qui s'offraient à moi dans l'immédiat. Soit je retournais au bal et faisais comme si de rien n'était en évitant Jasper mais je n'en avais pas envie. Non, tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était rentrer chez moi et m'allonger sur mon lit en me confiant à Seth, qui, j'en étais certaine, ne me trahirait jamais. Sauf que pour rentrer, il me fallait un véhicule. Je pourrais toujours tenter de faire le trajet à pieds mais il était presque minuit et il faisait nuit noire. Je n'avais pas le choix, il me fallait un chauffeur. Immédiatement, l'image de Jasper s'imposa à moi mais je la renvoyais bien vite d'où elle venait. Restait Edward et Emmett. Logiquement, je choisirais Edward parce que je savais qu'il s'abstiendrait de poser des questions mais ça voulait également dire que j'allais devoir interrompre son tête-à-tête avec Bella et ça, je ne pouvais pas.

Lentement, je me levais et retournais dans la salle de bal en partant à la recherche de mon autre frère. Je le repérais rapidement, assis à une table en compagnie de Leah et me dirigeais droit sur eux.

-Emmett, commençais-je avec une voix que j'espérais assurée, ça te dérangerais de me raccompagner ?

Leah me jeta un regard agacé alors que mon frère bondissait sur ses pieds, un air furieux sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? rugit-il, prêt à aller tabasser le premier type qui se montrerait.

Je soupirais. Je savais qu'il allait directement s'emballer pour rien su tout et c'était pour ça que je ne voulais pas lui demander à lui de me raccompagner en premier lieu. Mais maintenant, je voulais à tout prix rentrer et pleurer parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me briser le cœur pour l'éternité. Le plus ironique là-dedans, c'est que je me l'étais brisé toute seule.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, lui assurais-je, je veux juste rentrer parce que j'en ai marre d'être ici, c'est tout.

Il ne parut pas totalement convaincu mais se tourna vers Leah en haussant les sourcils. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-Je commençais à m'ennuyer de toutes manières, déclara-t-elle, t'auras qu'à faire un détour jusqu'à chez moi.

Elle attrapa son sac et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking, où était garée la Mercedes de papa. Je grimpais à l'arrière, d'abord parce que j'étais la plus jeune, ensuite parce que si je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes pendant tout le trajet, ce serait plus facile de les dissimuler si je n'étais pas assise juste à côté de mon frère. Emmett mit le moteur et la voiture démarra.

**Bella**

Il faisait froid dehors et je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris ma veste. Edward marchait juste à côté de moi mais je voyais bien qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas marcher trop vite pour ne pas me distancer. Cette idée me fit rougir et ça eut au moins le mérite de me réchauffer légèrement. En même temps, je ne voulais pas accélérer et courir le risque, accru par mes talons et le sol pas très plat, de tomber juste sous le nez d'Edward. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas où il m'emmenait et je devais avouer que ça m'intriguait un peu. Il faisait sombre et, malgré les petites lanternes posées sur le bord du chemin, on n'y voyait rien à plus de deux mètres. En temps normal, être dehors, dans le noir, au milieu de la nuit avec un garçon que je connaissais à peine m'aurait terrifiée mais je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Edward.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demandais-je néanmoins.

-Je n'en sais rien, me répondit-il simplement, loin des regards indiscrets, dans un endroit où on serait seuls.

Je réfléchis à cette idée et ne pus retenir un sourire lorsque je compris que je connaissais l'endroit idéal.

-Il y a une petite chapelle à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, déclarais-je, personne n'y va jamais, surtout pas lors d'un bal.

-Génial, on y va ?

Il me prit la main et je faillis m'étrangler en sentant ses doigts froids se glisser entre les miens. Se méprenant sur ma réaction, Edward voulut retirer sa main mais je m'y agrippais fermement. Je crus apercevoir un sourire sur son visage mais il disparut tellement rapidement que je n'étais pas sûre. Le trajet jusqu'à la petite chapelle se déroula dans le silence et la minuscule bâtisse fut rapidement en vue.

Elle était toute simple, avec deux banquettes, et un grand espace au milieu. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait une table séparée par une grille et quelqu'un avait posé deux grands cierges dessus ainsi qu'une photo de la vierge Marie. Une lampe éclairait le tout et donnait un aspect protecteur à l'endroit.

-Parfait, murmura Edward, ici, tu ne risques de blesser personne.

-P…Pardon ? bafouillais-je, on ne vas quand même pas danser ?

-Bien sûr que si !

-Mais il n'y a même pas de musique, argumentais-je.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, rétorqua-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Il y chipota quelques secondes avant de le poser sur une des banquettes et se rapprocher de moi, un sourire irrésistible sur le visage.

-Je ne sais pas danser, protestais-je faiblement alors qu'il glissait son bras autour de ma taille.

-Laisses-toi guider, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Une douce musique retentit alors qu'il se mettait à danser gracieusement, m'emportant avec lui. La musique, une sorte de berceuse jouée au piano, était magnifique et envoûtante.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson, déclarais-je à voix basse.

-C'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai composée.

-Tu composes souvent ?

-Quand l'inspiration est là. J'ai déjà écrit quatre musiques jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Celle-ci est la première que j'ai faite.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Merci.

J'aurais voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant, l'inévitable arriva.

Il y avait un léger creux dans le parquet, et la plupart des personnes auraient marché dessus sans le remarquer. Mais mon talon se coinça juste dedans et je me sentis partir en arrière alors qu'une douleur irradiait subitement ma cheville.

Edward me rattrapa juste avant que je ne m'écrase au sol et je redressais la tête, rouge de honte. Nos visages se trouvaient désormais à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et mon cœur s'emballa. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des tâches de rousseur, mais tellement discrètes que sans un éclairage aussi lumineux qu'ici, je ne les aurais sans doute jamais remarqué.

-Tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Son haleine, douce et fraîche, m'envahit et je ne répondis rien, ayant totalement oublié comment on faisait pour parler. Une audace inattendue m'envahit et je cédais à l'envie qui m'obsédait depuis qu'on s'était mis à danser.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai passionnément. Il me rendit immédiatement mon baiser et une chaleur inhabituelle s'empara de mon corps. Comment avais-je pu me plaindre d'avoir froid ? J'avais l'impression d'être au fond d'un volcan.

Le manque d'oxygène ne tarda pas à se manifester et je me maudis d'avoir tant de fois refuser de faire des concours d'apnée avec ma petite sœur à la piscine.

A regret, je décollai mes lèvres de celles d'Edward et me reculai, m'appuyant sur ma cheville douloureuse. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri de douleur et le bonheur que je lisait dans les yeux d'Edward se transforma aussitôt en inquiétude.

-Ca va ?

-Ce…C'est rien. Juste ma cheville, ça va passer.

-Viens t'asseoir, proposa-t-il en m'entrainant vers une des banquettes, on en profitera pour parler un peu.

Oui, parler. C'était une excellente idée, on devait avoir des tas de choses à se dire.

**Emmett**

On venait de déposer Leah chez elle et jusqu'à présent le trajet s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus complet. Assise à l'arrière, Alice regardait par la fenêtre mais ses yeux étaient vagues et tristes. Je donnerais beaucoup pour savoir à quoi elle pensait à cet instant précis mais je savais qu'elle ne me le dirait jamais.

-On dirait que c'est une tradition qui ce soit moi qui te ramène à la maison après les fêtes, plaisantais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle me lança un regard noir et je fus surpris qu'elle ne m'ait toujours pas pardonné cette histoire qui remontait à presque deux ans. Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet du moment. Alice cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se les essuyer avec sa manche pour dissimuler son début de larmes.

-Tu veux parler ? lui demandais-je, totalement sérieux cette fois.

-Non, grogna-t-elle, je veux juste aller me coucher et oublier cette stupide soirée.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir ?

-Non Emmett, il ne s'est rien passé ! s'écria-t-elle, excédée. Et maintenant, fous-moi la paix, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler !

-Alice, tu viens me demander à moi de te raccompagner à la maison avant même qu'il soit minuit alors que ça fait deux semaines que tu nous casses les oreilles avec ce bal. J'en conclus qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Ma sœur ne répondit rien et croisa les bras, un air boudeur sur le visage.

-Bon, je peux au moins savoir si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

-Non, personne ne m'a fait de mal ! La seule fautive dans l'histoire, c'est moi, ajouta-t-elle en maugréant.

Je lâchai un soupir, heureux que personne n'ait osé toucher à ma petite sœur. N'empêche, il s'était quand même passé un truc ce soir et j'avais bien envie de découvrir quoi. Mais la priorité, c'était de remonter le moral de ma petite sœur.

-Ca a un rapport avec un garçon ? demandais-je avec la voix d'une préadolescente avide de potins, il est mignon au moins ?

Alice ne put retenir un sourire et j'enchainai immédiatement.

-Je parie que c'est avec Eddiiie-chou, et c'est pour ça que tu es malheureuse ? Parce qu'il s'est enfui avec Bella, ta meilleure amie ? Comment a-t-elle osé te faire ça ! Tu ne devrais pas lui pardonner. En plus, tu as vu sa robe ? Comment l'a-t-elle eut ? C'est la dernière création d'Alice Cullen et elle n'est même pas disponible en boutique !

Alice riait franchement désormais et moi, j'étais tellement parti dans mon délire que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que l'on était déjà dans notre rue.

-Emmett ! s'écria ma sœur entre deux rires, t'as dépassé notre maison.

-Merde !

Je profitais que la rue soit vide pour faire un demi-tour précipité et totalement illégal afin de pouvoir garer la voiture.

-Emmett ? m'appela-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-De rien sœurette, je sers à ça ! répondis-je avec un clin d'œil en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Le halètement de Seth nous accueillit, accompagné d'une respiration profonde et régulière. J'échangeais un regard surpris avec Alice et allumai la lumière du salon.

Papa était allongé sur le canapé, dormant profondément avec un paquet d'aspirines entamé à côté de lui.

-Tu crois qu'on doit le réveiller ? chuchota Alice.

-Non, laissons-le. Il nous expliquera sans doute demain.

-Ok, je vais me démaquiller et dormir alors. Bonne nuit Em'.

-Bonne nuit Lilice.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et je l'y suivis plus lentement après avoir éteint les lumières en bas. La porte de la chambre de papa et Esmé était fermée à clé mais j'entendais quelque chose à l'intérieur. Une sorte de bruit étouffé. Il me fallut un petit moment pour comprendre que c'était Esmé qui pleurait.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demandais-je à voix basse, plus pour moi qu'autre chose.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Pitié des reviews, après avoir pensé devoir tout réécrire, j'en ai vraiment besoin !**

**Sinon, je suis pas sûre d'avoir fini le suivant pour mercredi parce que j'ai une tonne de chose à faire mais comme c'est les vacances, je vais essayer.**

**Reviews ?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut tout le monde ! Vous êtes géniaux, je me suis émerveillée devant vos reviews toute la semaine !**** Merci beaucoup !**

**Bon, pour le chapitre, hier je l'adorais et j'attendais impatiemment de pouvoir le poster et maintenant…je l'aime plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il est bizarre et qu'il a pas trop sa place dans l'histoire…Enfin, je vous le poste quand même parce qu'il est écrit et puis, si je l'aimais hier, il ne doit pas être si nul que ça^^ Enfin, ****je tiens quand même à vous prévenir que mon cerveau a du faire un gros bug en l'écrivant parce que le truc avec les indiens, c'est un délire total^^ Mais bon, vous comprendrez en lisant… **

**Et puis, je sais pas ce que j'avais avec Jasper pour ce chapitre mais il a la parole les deux tiers du chapitre^^**

**Sinon, j'ai participé à un concours de fic pour Halloween (sur Fanfics en Folies, le site dont je vous ai parlé il y a quelques chapitres) et ce serait bien si vous preniez le temps d'aller lire les histoires et voter pour vos trois favorites…les liens sont sur mon profil.**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rosalie**

Je m'étirais longuement dans mon lit, profitant du silence momentané. Il était déjà plus de midi et je venais à peine de me réveiller. Enfin, c'était le premier jour des vacances de Pâques aujourd'hui et il fallait en profiter. Et puis, j'étais rentrée super tard hier, après avoir passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Royce avait été à mes petits soins toute la soirée et il l'avait conclu par un baiser et une invitation au restaurant pour demain soir. Enfin, il fallait encore que je demande la permission à maman mais j'étais quasi sûre qu'elle allait dire oui !

Quoique, vu l'endroit où avait dormi Carlisle, je n'étais plus aussi certaine de pouvoir deviné les réactions de maman. J'étais rentrée en même temps qu'Edward, à pile deux heures du matin – l'heure limite que nos parents nous avaient permise – et on était parti se coucher sans échanger un mot. Evidemment, j'avais eu la –oh combien agréable !– surprise de découvrir le clébard dans ma chambre mais la soirée m'avait tellement mise de bonne humeur que je l'avais laissé là.

Mon ventre grogna et je sortis de mon lit, affamée. Je supposais que les autres se trouvaient déjà tous en bas et je décidais de les rejoindre. Une fois dans les escaliers, je m'interrogeais sur le calme qui régnait sur la maison. J'eus ma réponse en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Dire que l'ambiance était glaciale était un euphémisme. Ils étaient tous attablés en silence, devant une petite salade composée que maman avait sans doute préparé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'on habitait ici, maman et Carlisle ne mangeaient pas à côté l'un de l'autre et la fissure entre les Hale et les Cullen se remarquait parfaitement.

Maman m'accueillit avec un sourire forcé en m'entendant entrer et me servit une assiette.

-Bonjour, déclarais-je froidement avant de me glisser juste à côté de Jazz.

A la seconde où j'avais vu la tête de ma mère, j'avais décidé de ne pas me montrer polie ou agréable avec eux. Maman avait les yeux encore rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et, vu les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, voire pas du tout. Je jetais un regard vers Carlisle, qui mangeait un sandwich – il n'avait pas droit à la salade lui – la tête baissée. Toute la haine que j'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui vouée à ses enfants se dirigea vers lui.

Il avait fait souffrir ma mère. Après avoir passé son temps à lui faire croire à son amour avec des mensonges et des cadeaux, il lui avait fait je-ne-sais-quoi – et je ne voulais pas savoir ce que c'était– et lui avait brisé le cœur. Même moi j'avais fini par me prendre au piège de sa gentillesse apparente en croyant que c'était un type bien et qu'il était réellement amoureux de maman. Mais, en fin de compte, c'était un sale type et j'aurais du m'en rendre compte depuis le début pour épargner des souffrances à maman.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je les dissimulais sous la table. J'avais envie de frapper Carlisle et de les foutre à la porte, hors de notre maison et de notre vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment mes affaires et aussi parce que maman l'aimait et cette impuissance me mettait hors de moi. Jasper posa sa main sur les miennes et je croisais son regard. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi calme ?

**Jasper**

Je comprenais la colère de Rose, et moi aussi ça me révoltait que Carlisle ait pu faire du mal à maman, mais provoquer une dispute maintenant n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses. Et puis, c'était deux personnes adultes et ils sauraient régler leurs problèmes comme des grands, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des soucis.

Je levais le regard vers Alice, assise aussi loin de moi qu'elle avait pu, et la vit baisser les yeux sur son assiette. Je n'avais pas pu lui parlé depuis ce qu'il s'était passé hier et j'en étais le premier responsable. Je n'avais pas réagi assez vite après son annonce et elle avait déjà disparu lorsque j'avais réussi à retomber sur terre. En même temps, elle m'avait prise par surprise – quoiqu'apparemment, elle s'était également prise par surprise elle-même. Après, je l'avais cherché pendant quelques minutes avant de l'apercevoir grimper dans la voiture avec Emmett. J'étais resté encore un peu au bal puis j'avais décidé de rentrer à mon tour. Alice dormait déjà mais pas Emmett. Il m'a demandé si, par hasard, je savais ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur et j'ai jugé plus sage de mentir. On a ensuite fait quelques parties de cartes avant d'aller nous coucher.

Ce matin, je m'étais levé le quatrième et lorsque je suis descendu au salon, j'y ai trouvé Carlisle, Emmett et Alice. Cette dernière a quitté la pièce à la seconde même où j'y suis entré et on a joué à ce petit jeu toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que maman nous appelle pour manger.

Je n'étais pas stupide et il était clair qu'Alice m'évitait mais moi, j'avais besoin de lui parler ! Je devais savoir si on était ennemis, amis, frères et sœurs ou plus encore…Je voulais qu'elle sache que moi aussi j'étais amoureux d'elle et que j'avais rêvé des mille et une manières dont je pourrais le lui dire cette nuit.

Edward posa ses couverts et se tourna vers son père.

-On peut se lever de table ? demanda-t-il bien que son assiette fut à moitié pleine, comme celles de tout le monde d'ailleurs.

L'animosité de l'air nous coupait à tous l'appétit. Ah non, pardon, pas à Emmett. Mais je doute qu'il existe quoique ce soit capable de lui couper l'appétit.

-Bien sûr, répondit Carlisle.

Edward se leva et monta directement à l'étage. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, Alice se leva à son tour et je décidais de sauter sur l'occasion en me précipitant à sa suite. Je la suivis dans l'escalier et, une fois à l'étage, je l'attrapais par le bras et la poussais dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne puisse me refermer la porte au nez.

-Hé ! Mais t'es complètement malade ! protesta-t-elle en retirant son bras.

Elle me lança un regard furieux et je me passais une main dans les cheveux, plus très sûr de moi.

-On peut parler ? demandais-je.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me lança un regard peu amène qui me surprit. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, je ne l'avais pas imaginé quand même, si ?

-De quoi ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement, j'ai rien à te dire.

-D'hier soir, répondis-je, plus du tout sûr d'avoir envie de lui en parler maintenant.

Elle parut hésiter un instant et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Je fis un pas dans sa direction et elle la redressa brusquement, une détermination inébranlable dans les yeux.

-Il ne s'est absolument rien passé hier soir, déclara-t-elle froidement. Absolument rien. Tout ce qu'on a pu faire…ou dire…ça n'avait aucune importance et on l'oublie. C'est clair ?

Ses paroles, et la conviction qu'elle m'était dedans, me brisèrent le cœur. Cette scène ne faisait pas partie de celles que j'avais imaginé cette nuit mais bon, Rose me le répétait depuis des années, j'étais un trop grand romantique.

-Très clair, murmurais-je tristement, il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien.

Sa détermination, pas si inébranlable finalement, vacilla et je vis une pointe de remord dans son regard.

-Jasper, chuchota-t-elle, même si ce que j'ai pu dire hier soir avait eut de l'importance ou si ça avait été réciproque…

J'ouvris la bouche, prêt à lui confirmer ce détail.

-Non ! me coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas savoir parce que même si c'est réciproque, on n'a pas le droit. Nos parents sont mariés…on habite sous le même toit…ta sœur est la personne que je hais le plus au monde…c'est impossible, on peut pas…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et elle me lança un regard désolé. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose était en train de se tisser entre nous, comme une magnétisation entre deux aimants.

-Je comprends, soupirais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

-Ce serait trop compliqué, continua-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la mienne.

-Nos parents ne seraient jamais d'accord de toute manière, ajoutais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Ils étaient magnifiques. Pas d'un marron boueux comme on en rencontre partout. Non, ils étaient marron foncé, presque noir, avec quelques reflets dorés. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher son visage du mien et nos lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que par deux centimètres…

Le bruit de la clinche qu'on abaisse retentit et Alice fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Je m'attendais à voir Rosalie entrer mais non, c'était Edward. Il nous lança un regard étrange et détailla sa sœur des pieds à la tête. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'aucun de nous deux ne se mettent à rougir. Tant qu'on ne craquait pas, personne ne saurait ce qui venait de se passer. Enfin, de presque se passer.

-Vous faites quoi tous les deux ? demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien ! répondîmes-nous en chœur.

-Bon, fit-il, pas vraiment convaincu. Je voudrais vous parler, vous venez ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Alice avec un sourire innocent. On te suit.

Son frère repartit dans le couloir et elle se tourna vers moi en rougissant.

-Un mètre de distance, déclara-t-elle. Et plus jamais seuls dans la même pièce.

J'acquiesçais en silence. On venait de frôler la catastrophe et on n'avait encore rien fait. Elle avait raison…nous deux, c'était impossible.

On suivit Edward dans notre chambre et on y trouva Emmett qui jouait avec Seth et Rose, assise sur mon lit, qui regardait un caleçon d'Emmett d'un air dégouté et un peu méfiant, comme si le vêtement allait lui sauter au visage.

-Bon, déclara Edward, je propose qu'on fasse un pow-wow.

-Un quoi ? s'exclama Emmett.

Face à leurs trois visages incompréhensifs, Edward soupira de découragement. Je décidais de venir à son secours.

-C'est une réunion chez les indiens. On stoppe tous les conflits et on se consulte pour trouver la solution à un problème.

-Trop cool ! s'exclama Emmett en allant chercher un truc sous son lit, installez-vous tous en rond !

-Emmett, on n'a pas le temps pour tes bêtises.

Son frère l'ignora en fouillant dans tous le bric-à-brac dissimulé sous son lit. En haussant les épaules, Edward s'assit par terre et Alice fit de même. Je choisis de les imiter et lançais un regard à ma sœur pour qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre. En maugréant, elle se leva et s'installa à côté de moi. Entre temps, Emmett avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et revint près de nous en portant une boite.

-Puisqu'on va imiter les indiens, déclara-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, autant tout faire dans les règles.

Il ouvrit sa boîte et nous révéla son contenu, des tas de plumes de couleurs différentes.

-Emmett…gémit Edward, on a des choses plus importante à faire.

-Silence ! Commençons la répartition, d'abord, notre grand chef vénéré à tous.

A la surprise générale, il se tourna vers Seth et s'inclina. Je ne pus retenir un sourire face à ce spectacle assez inhabituel.

-Notre grand chef, enchaina Emmett, aussi connu sous le nom de Grand-Loup-Vaillant, à qui revient la couronne de plume.

-La parure, corrigeais-je à mi-voix.

-Heu oui, la parure, se rattrapa Emmett en posant l'objet en question sur la tête du chien. Merci très cher sage de la tribut. D'ailleurs, voici vos deux plumes, la bleu pour votre sagesse et la rouge pour votre culture.

Il me tendit les deux plumes en question et je les pris en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. J'avais l'impression d'être à une cérémonie officielle.

-Et son nom ? intervint Alice en se prenant au jeu, au grand damne d'Edward.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Emmett en se frappant le front. Tu seras Jeune-Singe-Savant !

Alice gloussa et même Rose se fendit d'un sourire. Sourire qui disparut à la seconde où Emmett se tourna vers elle.

-Et maintenant, à toi Belle-Guenon-Sournoise.

Au mot « guenon », Rosalie lui jeta un regard meurtrier mais il lui tendit immédiatement deux plumes avec un sourire charmeur.

-La jaune pour ta beauté et la verte pour ton ingéniosité à trouver des sales tours à jouer.

-Emmett ! s'énerva Edward, tu pourrais abréger ?

-Un seconde ! Franchement, Jeune-Lion-Impatient, tu devrais te détendre. Tiens voilà tes deux plumes, la rouge parce que tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie et la verte pour ton ennui mortel.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel face à la gaminerie de son frère mais prit néanmoins les plumes.

-A moi ! A moi ! s'écria Alice en sautillant.

-Voilà tes plumes, Petit-Lapin-Malin, lui répondit son frère en lui tendant une bleue et une rouge. Pour ton ingéniosité et pour ton habilité.

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir et sortit une troisième plume, jaune cette fois, de sa boîte.

-Tiens, celle-là aussi, pour que tu en ais plus que Belle-Guenon-Sournoise.

Ma sœur se renfrogna alors qu'un sourire illuminait le visage d'Alice. On aurait dit une gamine de trois ans à qui on offre une Barbie…

-Et maintenant le meilleur ! déclara Emmett. Moi, Gros-Ours-Marrant, je reçois ces quatre plumes pour mon intelligence, ma force, ma beauté et euh…

-Ta modestie ? proposa son frère.

-Voilà ! Ma modestie !

Edward soupira et se massa les tempes.

-On peut commencer maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Attends ! On n'a pas fait le plus important !

Emmett se mit à fouiller dans sa boite et en ressortit une sorte de flûte mélangé à une pipe. Oh non, il est vraiment sérieux là ?

-Fumons le calumet de la paix ! déclara-t-il.

-Emmett…grogna Edward.

-Allez Eddie ! Ca prend cinq minutes maxi !

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant s'ils voulaient réellement qu'on fume cette chose lorsqu'il sortit un petit flacon de sa boîte et versa un liquide dans la pipe. Avec un regard malicieux, il se mit à souffler dedans et des petites bulles de savon se formèrent. Seth se redressa immédiatement et se mit à poursuivre la plus grosses d'entre elles alors qu'Alice prenait le « calumet de la paix » des mains de son frère pour pouvoir souffler dedans à son tour. Je tentais de m'empêcher de rire. Honnêtement, rien que pour les dix dernières minutes de ma vie, ça fallait la peine que maman se soit mariée sans rien nous demander. Les Cullen étaient des vrais phénomènes de foire !

Une fois qu'on eut tous souffler dans le calumet de la paix – seul Seth y avait échappé, et encore, Emmett avait voulu tenter l'expérience mais Alice l'avait empêché – Edward pu reprendre la parole.

-Nous t'écoutons, Jeune-Lion-Impatient, déclara solennellement Emmett.

Edward lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers nous.

-Très bien, vous avez sans doute remarqué le léger froid qui s'est installé entre nos parents ?

-Très perspicace, se moqua Rosalie, tu l'as remarqué tout seul ?

Alice lui jeta un regard furieux alors que je lui donnais un léger coup de coude pour qu'elle se taise.

-Merci pour cette remarque…très constructive Rosalie, reprit Edward. Bref, je disais que nos parents avaient un léger différent et que cela nous affectait tous. J'ai donc organisé cette réunion pour que l'on puisse trouver une solution à ce problème tous ensemble.

-Et tu pourrais m'expliquer pour quelles raisons je devrais me casser le cul pour tenter de réparer la connerie de votre père ? s'énerva Rosalie.

-Qui te dit que c'est notre père le fautif ? répliqua aussitôt Alice. Ta mère peut tout autant être tenue pour responsable !

-Ha oui ? Et c'est lequel des deux qui a passé la nuit à pleurer pendant que l'autre ronflait comme un bien heureux ? s'emporta ma sœur en se redressant.

-T'as vu le nombre d'aspirines que mon père a avalé ? rétorqua Alice en se levant à son tour. Il ne prend jamais de médicaments d'habitude !

Edward et moi nous levâmes d'un même mouvement et je forçais ma sœur à se rasseoir alors qu'il faisait de même avec la sienne. Si on les laissait faire, elles finiraient par se sauter dessus.

-Les filles, intervint calmement Edward, le but de cette réunion, c'est de ne pas se disputer.

-C'est pas possible de ne pas se disputer avec elle, grogna Alice en réponse.

Rose l'ignora et se tourna à nouveau vers Edward.

-De toute manière, enchaina-t-elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderais à réconcilier nos parents étant donné que ma seule envie, c'est qu'ils se séparent et de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

-Je m'attendais à cette réponse, et j'aimerais vous faire remarquer qu'on est tous réunis ici et ce, pour une seule raison. Malgré nos disputes et notre colère face à la décision de nos parents, on a tous tenté de faire des efforts, à des degrés différents, pour réussir à s'entendre. Et si on l'a fait, c'est parce qu'on aime nos parents et qu'il est évident qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Aucun de nous ne pourra jamais changer ça. Et puis, s'ils se séparent, ça signifie nouveau déménagement et perdre le peu qu'on a réussit à construire ici. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le désire.

-Il a raison, murmurais-je.

Edward me remercia d'un sourire et Emmett, Alice et Rose devinrent songeur.

-T'as pas tort frangin ! déclara Emmett au bout d'un moment, finalement, c'est peut-être toi le sage de la tribu ! Comptes sur moi pour réconcilier papa et Esmé.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Alice. Finalement, c'est pas si mal la vie ici.

Nos quatre regards se tournèrent vers Rosalie qui semblait hésiter. Elle leva des yeux incertains vers moi et je lui fis signe d'accepter de la tête.

-D'accord, finit-elle par soupirer. On fait quoi ?

**Alice**

-La première chose, déclara mon frère, c'est de découvrir la cause de leur dispute.

-D'accord mais on fait comment ? demandais-je.

-On les torture jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent le morceau !

On se tourna tous d'un même mouvement vers Emmett – qui d'autre ? – qui affichait un grand sourire, fier de sa trouvaille.

-T'es complètement débile ou quoi ? lui lança Rosalie.

-Ben quoi, elle est pas bien mon idée ? grommela l'abruti qui me servait de frère.

-Non, réfléchit Edward à voix haute. Ce qu'il faut, c'est les prendre par les sentiments. Trouver leur corde sensible et la faire vibrer. Je pense que papa est le moins résistant des deux dans ce domaine donc il faut qu'on découvre la chose à laquelle il est incapable de résister…le truc pour quoi il ferait n'importe quoi….

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants, très rapidement imité par Emmett. Je n'aimais pas leur façon de me fixer. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

-C'est hors de question ! protestais-je avant même qu'ils ne prononcent un mot.

-Mais enfin Alice ! Tu sais bien que papa est incapable de te résister, argumenta Edward, une petite moue et il te raconte tout ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire croire que tu n'aimes pas le voir malheureux !

-Ah oui ? Et s'il découvre que je fais ça par pure curiosité, histoire de connaitre le dernier potin du coin.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, on fait ça pour les aider à se réconcilier. C'est une bonne cause.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il déteste que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

-C'est pas comme si tu te gênais en temps normal, marmonna Edward.

-De toute manière, t'es une super comédienne ! déclara Emmett, t'es la seule à pouvoir faire ça.

-Allez Lily, me supplia Edward.

Je soupirais et baladais mon regard à travers la pièce. Seth me dévisageait d'un air curieux, comme s'il attendait ma réponse, mes deux traitres de frères me lançaient un regard suppliant, Rosalie affichait un sourire narquois, sans doute heureuse que ce soit sur moi que ça tombe et Jasper me lança un petit sourire encourageant lorsque je croisais ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Très bien, cédais-je finalement à contrecœur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Je me levais et rajustais mes vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu vas voir papa, tu fais ta petite malheureuse et tu lui fais dire pourquoi ils sont en guerre avec Esmé.

J'avais déjà quitté leur chambre et posais mon pied sur la première marche lorsque j'entendis la phrase d'Emmett.

-Pauvre Petit-Lapin-Malin qui part en sacrifice chez les cow-boys…

Mon frère n'était qu'un idiot !

**Bella**

J'essayais de comprendre ce que j'avais fait de mal. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas aimé la soirée qu'on avait passé ensemble ? Peut-être que j'embrassais mal ? Peut-être qu'Alice avait fini par me retourner la tête et qu'en réalité, Edward ne ressentait rien pour moi ? Ou alors, c'était une mauvaise blague qu'il m'avait joué avec Tanya, histoire de rire un peu sur mon dos. Il devait bien rigoler maintenant, tous les deux, en se disant que j'étais tombé dans le panneau au point de l'embrasser. Peut-être même qu'Alice était dans le coup ?

Non, ça je n'y croyais pas. Pas Alice. D'ailleurs je doute que Tanya et Edward soient du genre à faire ça également. La seule explication plausible, c'était qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas. Que je lui avais déplu.

Pourtant, tout avait été merveilleux…depuis le moment où Tanya l'avait envoyé vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'on danse ensemble. Et puis il y avait le baiser…tellement parfait…tellement irréel que je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas imaginé.

On avait passé le reste de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. Je lui avais raconté ma vie et il m'avait écouté avec attention, souriant à chaque fois que je racontais une de mes mésaventures – trop nombreuse si vous voulez mon avis. Après on a inversé les rôles et il s'est mis à me raconter sa vie à lui, me racontant les nombreuses frasques qu'il avait fait en compagnie d'Alice et Emmett. J'en avais d'ailleurs appris des biens bonnes sur ma meilleure amie et cela devrait m'aider à échapper à quelques séances de shopping dans l'avenir.

A la fin de la soirée – le début de la journée en fait – Edward m'avait raccompagné chez moi et il m'avait promis de me donné des nouvelles dès aujourd'hui avant de posé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il avait promis…mais alors, pourquoi étais-je en train de fixer mon portable, attendant désespérément qu'il appelle ?

**Edward**

Le plan pour réconcilier les parents étant en œuvre, je pouvais dès à présent me soucier de mes propres soucis, autrement dit de celle qui obsédait mes pensées depuis ce matin. Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser à elle, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je la revoyais en train de sourire timidement alors qu'une adorable couleur rosée apparaissait sur ses joues…

Euphorique en repensant à la soirée qu'on avait passé ensemble, je pris le téléphone et me mis à composer son numéro, impatient d'entendre sa voix. Hier, ça avait été magique.

Je me stoppais alors que je n'avais tapé que la moitié des chiffres. Trop magique. Trop parfait. Je ne pourrais plus être à la hauteur pour lui faire revivre ça. D'ailleurs je ne savais même pas comment m'y prendre, ce que j'étais censé faire.

Je l'aimais…mais avais-je le droit de lui dire ? Et puis, est-ce que je l'aimais réellement ou en avais-je juste l'impression ? Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir…

Et même si je l'aimais réellement, comment cela allait-il se passer ? On sortait ensemble officiellement ou pas ? Pourrions-nous nous afficher en public ? Etais-je censé l'emmener au restaurant, lui offrir des fleurs, me présenter à son père ? Pouvais-je l'embrasser quand je voulais ou devais-je lui demander l'autorisation avant ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient dans ma tête et je compris que je n'étais pas prêt pour une fille telle que Bella. Je devais me renseigner autour de moi avant. Lentement, j'effaçais le début de numéro et reposais le téléphone. Je l'appellerais quand j'aurais des réponses.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon, j'avoue, il manque un bout. En fait, pas vraiment. Disons que ce chapitre était plus court dans ma tête^^ Bref, j'ai pas eu le temps de mettre tout ce que je voulais y mettre et j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Un peu bizarrement mais bon.**

**Enfin bref, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà après une très longue absence, mais je suppose que tout le monde l'avait remarqué…Bref, je vous dois une expli****cation pour ce manque de posts même si celles (et ceux) qui sont passés par mon profil doivent être au courant. Accrochez-vous, je sens que ça va être long. Celles qui veulent passer le peuvent (évidemment, je ne vais pas vous forcer à lire mon blabla^^) mais la fin est importante car je vais ****changer le rythme de publication****…**

**Donc, tout a commencé par une panne d'inspiration, tout ce qu'il y a de banale. Alors que je me remettais tout doucement à écrire, mon ordi est tombé en panne. A la base, c'était trois fois rien, l'écran s'éteignait juste sans prévenir de temps à autre. Puis, c'est devenu plus régulier et il fallait attendre plusieurs heures avant de le rallumer. Et finalement, il m'a totalement lâché…On est allé le porter à réparer et la ils nous disent que je le récupérerais pas avant le 15 janvier. Horreur ! On n'avait plus d'ordi (mon frère a bousillé celui de la famille en renversant de l'eau dessus il y a quelques mois), comment allais-je survivre ? En plus, c'était pendant les examens et ça ne m'arrangeait pas parce que c'est à cette période que j'ai le plus d'inspiration.**

**Bref, j'ai tenté de survivre, et ça a été dur, parce que les malheurs se sont abattus sur moi. En plus d'avoir perdu mon ordi, on a découvert qu'un mur de ma chambre pourrissait – il est collé à la salle de bain – et comme par hasard, c'était le mur sur laquelle était appuyé ma bibliothèque. Le fond de ma bibliothèque s'est mis à pourrir aussi et une sorte de poudre brunâtre et gluante s'est mise sur tous mes livres !**

**Finalement, pas trop de dégâts, à part que mes livres ont désormais le bord des pages un peu brun et dégagent une odeur peu agréable. Et devinez lesquels sont les plus touchés ? Gagné, c'est bien tous les romans de Stephenie Meyer ! Particulièrement Fascination…Enfin, après une période de déprime, accentué par le fait que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus lues vos merveilleuses reviews, le nouvel an est arrivé.**

**Vu la fin d'année que je vivais, j'étais bien contente de dire adieu à 2010…Et puis, j'ai déballé nos cadeaux chez ma mère (on avait fêté Noël chez mon père donc on ouvre les cadeaux de chez ma mère au Nouvel an) et là, qu'est ce que je vois ?**

**Un ordinateur !**

**Techniquement, il était pour mes frères mais étant donné que c'est moi qui ai hurlé de joie, ils me l'ont prêté le temps que je récupère le mien. 2011 commençait en beauté. Sauf que…on n'avait plus internet.**

**En fait, on vit dans un logement social et on n'a pas de prise internet. Interdiction d'en installer une. D'ailleurs, on ne peut quasi rien faire. Pas d'internet, pas d'animaux (bon, cette règle là, on la respecte pas^^), pas repeindre les murs dont la peinture commence sérieusement à dater, pas de machine à laver, pas accrocher de clous ou de punaises au murs,…On a même pas le droit de faire quelque chose pour mon mur qui pourrit…Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on a pas internet. Mais, par chance, un de nos voisins avait une connexion non protégé. Alors évidemment, on s'est servi^^ et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça a plutôt bien marché.**

**Hé ben, ce voisin s'est ré****vélé être une voisine et elle a osé protéger sa connexion ! Non mais, quelle honte ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Maria ! Moi, je vous dis qu'on a monté un complot pour m'empêcher de publier des Alice/Jasper !**

**Donc, j'ai un ordi mais pas internet. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve obligée de modifier le rythme de publication. Je ne pourrais poster que quand je serais chez mon père, c'est-à-dire un week-end sur deux…On va donc dire au revoir aux mercredis et reporter les publications à un samedi sur deux…Je sais que ça fait un chapitre pour deux semaines au lieu d'un chapitre par semaine mais je ne peux pas faire autrement…désolée…Parfois, ce sera peut-être le dimanche, ou peut-être deux chapitres en un week-end ou autre chose parce que mon changement de domicile est tout sauf régulier…Bref, ma régularité de postage (qui commençait à ne plus être tellement régulière^^) va en prendre un sacré coup. **

**Enfin, je vais terminer ce blabla ici sinon il va être plus long que le chapitre^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle**

Après que les enfants soient montés à l'étage, Esmé s'était mise à débarrasser la table sans un mot. Elle fuyait mon regard depuis ce matin et quittait la pièce dès que j'y entrais. Je savais que j'avais merdé, et que j'en étais l'unique responsable, mais comment étais-je censé m'excuser si elle m'ignorait ?

Sans compter que je ne comprenais toujours pas son désir d'enfant. Je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec elle me terrifiait tant. Nous étions encore jeunes, nous avions de l'argent et, d'après ce qu'Esmé avait expliqué, nous avions de la place. Mais je n'arrivais même pas à envisager l'idée d'avoir un bébé ensemble.

Je me massais les tempes en soupirant avant de me diriger vers le salon. Bébé ou pas, la priorité était de me faire pardonner pour la phrase que j'avais dite hier soir. Ma tendre épouse repassait et leva à peine le regard en m'entendant entrer.

-Esmé…commençais-je d'une voix hésitante.

Elle ne broncha pas et continua son repassage comme si je n'avais rien dit. J'inspirais un grand coup et me décidais malgré tout à parler. Même si elle n'écoutait pas ce que je disais, elle entendrait au moins.

-Ecoute Esmé, je n'ai jamais pensé ce que j'ai dis hier soir. Je suis sincèrement désolé, ça m'a échappé. Quant à l'histoire du bébé, je suis certain que si on prenait le temps d'en discuter, on pourrait trouver un accord.

Elle redressa la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Un accord ? répéta-t-elle furieusement. Je te parle de faire un bébé, un être qui serait le fruit de notre amour et toi tu me parles d'un accord comme si on se disputait à propos de la marque d'une voiture ?

Elle posa violement son fer à repasser et ramassa un panier de linge sale qui se trouvait à ses pieds avant de me le tendre brusquement.

-Voilà, dit-elle, c'est ton linge. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ta lessive alors que tu ne voulais pas m'épouser. Je continuerais malgré tout à faire celle de tes enfants parce qu'ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Je pris le panier, pas certain d'avoir la permission de lui répondre quelque chose. Elle retourna à son repassage et j'en conclus que la discussion était terminée. Résigné, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Tant pis, je réessayerai dans quelques heures, lorsqu'elle sera calmée.

Le lave-vaisselle venait de terminer son lavage et je décidais de le vider puisque je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Je rangeais les assiettes dans l'armoire lorsqu'Alice entra dans la pièce avec des plumes accrochées à ses cheveux. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'étage.

-Rassure-moi, lui dis-je en indiquant les plumes, vous ne jouez pas aux cow-boys et aux indiens avec Jasper et Rosalie en guise de cow-boys ?

Elle me fixa sans comprendre.

-De quoi tu…Ah ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant et en retirant les accessoires de ses cheveux. Non, c'est juste une des lubies d'Emmett. Tu veux de l'aide ?

J'acquiesçais en souriant et elle se mit à ranger les couverts.

**Alice**

Un léger silence s'installa entre papa et moi alors que je réfléchissais à comment je pourrais le faire parler. Finalement, je décidais de demander directement et pris mon air le plus innocent possible en me tournant vers lui après avoir rangé la dernière fourchette.

-Papa ? demandais-je. Toi et Esmé vous êtes vraiment fâchés ?

Il se figea une seconde avant de soupirer.

-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde Alice.

Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu vexée.

-Ben si, ça nous regarde autant que vous, répliquais-je froidement. Déjà que vous nous avez traînés ici de force, si maintenant vous décidez de vous séparez, on a quand même notre mot à dire.

En entendant mes propres paroles, je compris que je les pensais réellement. Je n'avais aucune envie de déménager. En dehors de la pluie, Forks était une chouette petite ville et je m'y plaisais bien. En plus, je ne pourrais pas quitter Bella et Nessie. Et surtout, si papa et Esmé se séparaient, je ne verrais plus jamais Jasper. Même si tout serait plus simple dans ce cas, je n'arrivais pas même pas à l'envisager. Je secouais légèrement la tête pour chasser cette idée.

Papa aussi semblait avoir médité sur mes paroles. Il m'observa, songeur.

-Tu as raison, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes. Vous êtes tout autant concerné que nous, mais je n'aime pas vous mêler à mes problèmes. Vous êtes les enfants et…

-Papa ! On n'a plus cinq ans ! Et puis tu es toujours là quand nous on a un souci. Pour une fois, on pourrait inverser les rôles. Viens t'asseoir et raconte-moi, ordonnais-je en le tirant vers la table.

-Alice je ne crois pas que…

-Tatata ! l'interrompis-je. A partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus ta fille mais une psy gratuite. Profite-en !

Je lui fis un souriant encourageant et il haussa les épaules en signe de résignation.

-Très bien, commençais-je. Laisse-moi deviner ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez décidé de profiter de notre absence pour vous faire une petite soirée romantique. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un de vous d'eux, Esmé je présume, pose une question à l'autre. Comme tout homme qui se respecte, tu as répondu la pire chose possible et de là, une dispute s'est déclenchée. C'est alors qu'une phrase t'as échappé, et maintenant tu le regrettes car Esmé te fait la guerre. J'ai tort ?

Il me fixa d'un air ahuri, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Je lui trouvais une ressemblance frappante avec Edward quand il faisait ça…

-Alice, comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai un don, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux. Et puis, je sais toujours tout sur tout. Honnêtement, j'étais plutôt fière d'avoir tapé dans le mile. Et soulagée aussi parce que j'aurais eu l'air stupide s'il m'avait dit que j'avais tort.

-Bon, enchainais-je, commençons par le début. Quel était le sujet de la dispute de base ?

Il me dévisagea un instant, comme si j'avais parlé chinois. Une ride de réflexion apparut sur son front et une lueur d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux. Là, ma curiosité était à vif, et je voulais réellement savoir.

-Alors ?

-Ben, c'est assez compliqué…Alice, tu…En fait Esmé…Non rien.

-Quoi rien ? m'agaçais-je. Vous vous êtes bien disputés à propos de quelque chose ?

Il se massa la nuque, comme s'il était gêné.

-Papa ! Enfin, tu peux me le dire ! C'est pas comme si Esmé avait envie d'un bébé et pas toi !

Il arrondit les yeux et je crus le voir rougir légèrement. Ooooh…c'était une blague ?

-Vous…vous…bégayais-je. Vous ne voulez quand même pas un bébé ?

-Non, répondit-il aussitôt. Bien sûr que non. Esmé râlait juste à cause du fait que vous ne faisiez rien à la maison. Tu es la seule à avoir parlé de bébé ici, ma chérie.

Ouf…je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à ça…c'était une idée stupide. Et puis, il devait y avoir un âge limite pour ce genre de chose et j'étais prête à parier que mon père l'avait passé depuis longtemps. Bon, le sujet de leur dispute était futile et j'étais un peu déçue…je m'attendais à un truc plus croustillant.

-Bon, Esmé a besoin que tu lui accordes plus d'attention, voilà tout ! m'exclamais-je.

-Je veux bien moi, mais elle refuse de m'adresser la parole.

-Ca, c'est de ta faute…qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Il rougit comme un gamin et baissa les yeux. C'était si affreux que ça ?

-Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de me marier avec elle, grommela-t-il à regret. Mais je me suis mal exprimer.

Je soupirais d'un air tragique. Les hommes de ma famille étaient vraiment des cas désespérés pour tout ce qui concerne les sentiments. Il fallait vraiment tout leur expliquer.

-Esmé en a marre de servir la maisonnée ? Invite-la au restaurant ! C'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Il ouvrit ses bras et je me jetais volontiers dedans.

-Quand est-ce que ma petite fille est-elle devenue une femme ? demanda-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

-Il y a deux ans, mais tu as cligné des yeux au mauvais moment, répondis-je en plaisantant.

-Merci ma chérie, me souffla-t-il en relâchant son étreinte.

-De rien papa !

Sur ce, je filais à l'étage, pressée de raconter les résultats de mes investigations aux autres.

**Edward**

Nous attendions qu'Alice revienne, installés dans notre chambre. Emmett jouait avec Seth, s'amusant à le faire éternuer à l'aide d'une plume. Rosalie et Jasper étaient installés sur le lit de ce dernier, ils ne parlaient pas mais semblaient tous les deux bien perdus dans leurs pensées. J'étais le seul à avoir quitté la pièce, les quelques minutes que mon non-appel à Bella avait duré, en prétextant une envie pressante. J'étais désormais allongé sur mon propre lit, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à la fille dont, j'en étais certain maintenant, j'étais totalement dingue. Je voyais son doux visage flotter devant mes yeux, ses yeux chocolats s'illuminer, ses lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes s'étirer en un sourire timide…je l'aimais.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Alice entra dans la chambre, triomphante.

-Mission accomplie, annonça-t-elle avec une petite courbette.

-Pas trop tôt, grommela Rosalie.

Alice lui lança un regard noir alors que je me levais rapidement, préférant couper court aux hostilités.

-Alors ? demandais-je.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume, Rosalie avait raison et c'est bien la faute de papa si ce petit différent existe, expliqua Alice. En plus, ils ne sont même pas originaux. Une question d'Esmé, une réponse de travers de papa, la petite dispute éclate, une phrase lui échappe et c'est la guerre. Classique. Mais bon, c'est fastoche à réparer, il suffit de les forcer à se parler et le tour est joué !

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûr que cela soit aussi simple.

-Et si votre abruti de père lâche encore une connerie ? intervint Rosalie.

-Hé ! T'insulte pas mon père ! réagit aussitôt Alice.

-Ignore-la, conseillais-je à ma sœur.

Elles se fusillèrent malgré tout du regard et je me tournais vers Jasper (le seul qui semblait réellement décidé à m'aider à réconcilier mes parents). Il réfléchissait et finit par me lancer un regard incertain.

-Comment est-ce qu'on va s'y prendre pour les forcer à se parler ? demanda-t-il. On ne va quand même pas les enfermer dans la même pièce jusqu'à se qu'ils se réconcilient, comme dans les films…

-Mais si ! s'exclama aussitôt Emmett, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'adore ton idée Jazzy ! C'est la solution parfaite ! On les enferme ensemble, ils se gueulent dessus, règlent leurs problèmes et concluent en s'envoyant en l'air ! Il faudra penser à leur laisser une boite de préservatifs…

-Emmett !

-Si on exclu l'histoire des préservatifs, cette idée est plutôt bonne, fit remarquer Alice.

Je ne répondis pas, préférant réfléchir. C'était un peu radical comme solution mais c'était la seule qu'on avait. Et puis, ça marchait toujours à la télé alors pourquoi pas dans la vraie vie ?

-Je pense qu'on peut tenter le coup, finis-je par déclarer.

Rosalie souffla dédaigneusement.

-Et comment vous compter les faire entrer dans la même pièce ? Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, notre mère fuit votre père comme la peste alors à moins que vous ne comptiez les ligoter…

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que l'autre est dans la pièce ! répliqua Emmett.

-Développe ton idée…lui demandais-je avec prudence.

Les idées d'Emmett étaient toujours à prendre avec des pincettes. Elles pouvaient être bonnes, mais la plupart du temps, elles nous tournaient en ridicule (particulièrement moi) ou nous attiraient des ennuis.

-On en attire un dans la cuisine, on l'enferme. Puis on attire l'autre et on l'enferme avec. L'idéal serait de se diviser en deux groupes. Ils comprendront qu'ils y a aiguille sous roche si on reste en fratrie alors Edward, Alice et Jasper seront ensemble et moi, je resterais avec Rosie et Seth.

Une grimace de dégout apparut sur le visage de Rosalie mais elle ne protesta pas, ce qui était assez surprenant de sa part. Pour une fois, l'idée d'Emmett semblait tenir la route et nous acceptâmes tous.

-Fantastique, maintenant, il faut mettre nos équipements ! s'écria Emmett en retournant fouiller sous son lit.

-Nos équipements ?

Voilà qui m'apprendra à faire confiance à mon frère…Il réapparut avec une boite et en sortit des bonnets noirs, des lunettes de soleil, ainsi que des pistolets en plastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça sous ton lit ?

-Ben, je les conservais pour le jour où on devrait prendre le rôle d'agents secrets ! me répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Prenez chacun un bonnet et des lunettes, je n'ai que trois pistolets donc les filles s'en passeront. A la place, j'ai des élastiques pour elle. En visant bien, on peut crever un œil aux ennemis !

Alice s'exécuta avec plaisir, très vite suivie par Jasper qui avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Même Rosalie obtempéra, enfilant des lunettes de soleil mais plus réticente pour le bonnet. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de les imiter. Une fois que tout le monde fut « équipé », mon frère repartit fouiller sous son lit et réapparut avec une vieille boite de chaussure.

-Emmett, c'est eux ? s'exclama Alice en posant ses mains sur son cœur.

-Oui Alice, nos fidèles amis qui ne nous ont jamais trahis.

Oh pitié, j'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Je ne savais même pas qu'il les avait conservés. Je pensais même qu'ils étaient totalement fichus. Mon frère ouvrit la boîte à chaussure et en sortit une paire de vieux talkie-walkie.

-Voici nos vieux copains, Talkie et Walkie.

-Je veux Walkie ! décréta aussitôt Alice.

-Vous avez donné des noms, totalement débiles d'ailleurs, à…ces trucs ? se moqua Rosalie.

-J'avais cinq ans ! se défendit Emmett.

Je ne réussis pas à retenir un rire moqueur, m'attirant un regard noir de mon frère. Il les avait reçus pour ses huit ans. Et aussitôt, il s'était lancé dans l'exploration du monde avec moi et Alice. On avait transformé le salon en savane, jungle, océan, bateau pirate et plein d'autres choses fantastiques. Talkie et Walkie nous avait toujours accompagné dans ces aventures, nous permettant de rester en contact lorsqu'un d'entre nous se risquait à sortir de notre champ de vision et de pénétrer dans la cuisine…Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur mes lèvres. Finalement, j'étais plutôt content qu'Emmett les ait conservés.

-Bon, il est temps de lancer l'opération « réconciliation des parents ». Mais d'abord, il nous faut nos noms de codes.

**Rosalie**

Des crétins. Voilà avec qui ma mère m'a forcé à emménager. Des débiles profonds, qui jouent encore à des jeux de gamins. Les indien à la limite, c'était vaguement marrant. Mais le coup des agents secrets, avec nos surnoms tellement ridicules que je ne veux même pas y penser, c'était la goutte de trop. Non mais sérieusement, ils ont quels âges ? Et en plus, il a fallu que je fasse équipe avec le plus con d'entre eux. Quoique, j'étais plutôt contente d'être avec Emmett. Edward me tapait sur les nerfs avec ses airs de je-sais-tout-et-je-suis-plus-malin-que-vous-tous-réunis. Et Alice…ben c'était Alice. Je ne m'entendrais jamais avec cette fille. Donc, Emmett était un assez bon compromis.

-Boucle d'Or, chuchota-t-il, assieds-toi ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

-On est dans notre maison, répliquais-je d'un ton furieux. C'est tout à fait normal qu'on y circule. Et puis, je ne m'appelle pas Boucle d'Or !

-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester plantée debout en attendant qu'on reçoive le signal ?

L'envie de le laisser planter là me traversa mais, sans bien savoir pourquoi, je décidais de rester avec lui et m'assis par terre en soupirant. Il me fit un grand sourire alors que son clébard avança vers moi en remuant la queue, tout content que je sois à sa hauteur. Je le repoussais d'un coup de pied et il partit se réfugier dans les jambes d'Emmett en geignant.

-Sale clebs, marmonnais-je.

-Il ne t'a rien fait, me fit remarquer Emmett, il cherche juste un peu d'affection.

-Hé ben moi, je cherche juste un peu de tranquillité, c'est pas pour autant que je l'ai !

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à caresser son chien alors que je repliais mes jambes sur ma poitrine. Nous étions chargés de trouver maman et de l'attirer vers la cuisine. L'idéal serait que nous remplissions notre « mission » les premiers, sauf que maman s'était à nouveau enfermée dans sa chambre pour pleurer donc nous étions coincés pour l'instant.

-Alors tu sors avec Royce King ? me demanda soudain Emmett.

-Ca te regarde ?

-Non, mais ce mec est un crétin. Il est vantard, prétentieux, égocentrique et ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Tu ne devrais pas le fréquenter.

Ses paroles me mirent hors de moi. D'abord, ce qu'il disait était absolument faux, Royce n'était pas comme ça. Ensuite, de quel droit se mêlait-il de ma vie ?

-Non mais de quoi tu te mêles ? m'énervais-je. Tu ne le connais même pas. Et puis, je fréquente qui je veux ! Tu n'as rien à me dire !

-Peut-être, mais si tu étais ma sœur, je…

-Sauf que je ne suis pas ta sœur. D'ailleurs si je l'étais, je doute que tu ailles été comploter dans mon dos avec Leah avant de l'embrasser sous mon nez !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais repensé à ça tout à coup. Mais l'entendre me parler de Royce me faisait penser à Leah et ça, ça faisait mal.

-Je n'ai comploté avec personne ! s'indigna-t-il. J'ai juste vu une fille malheureuse qui avait besoin de se venger d'une autre fille que je suis censé détester. Alors j'ai proposé mon aide. Le baiser était une sorte de bonus.

Il m'observa attentivement et je tentais de retenir une grimace dégoutée. Sauf que rien que le fait de l'imaginer lui et Leah…Eurk !

-Mais je n'éprouve rien pour elle ! se défendit-il en voyant ma tête. Elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

-Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

La question m'avait échappée. Je regrettais de l'avoir posé mais, au fond, sa réponse m'intéressait réellement. Il eut un sourire et ses yeux devinrent rêveurs.

-Grande, blonde aux yeux bleus. Avec du caractère, mais douce au fond. Et puis, elle doit aimer les enfants, j'en veux toute une colonie !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je me sentis rougir, sachant qu'il venait de faire une parfaite description de moi. Il était évident qu'il se moquait de moi mais quand même, je me demandais comment il avait découvert que je voulais plein d'enfant…ou alors, il avait dit la vérité ?

-Dommage pour toi, le détrompais-je froidement. Moi j'aime les garçons sportifs, blonds aux yeux blonds et puis surtout, mature.

« Et avec des boucles » ajouta une petite voix sournoise dans ma tête. Oui bon, je craquais complètement sur les garçons qui avaient les cheveux bouclés. Ca leur donnait un air innocent et enfantin que j'adorais. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire parce qu'Emmett avait les cheveux bouclés, et Royce non.

-Les goûts changent, murmura-t-il mystérieusement.

-Tu peux la fermer ? J'ai envie de silence.

**Jasper**

Je ne trouvais légèrement ridicules, accroupis dans le couloir avec nos bonnets noirs, nos lunettes de soleil et un talkie-walkie prénommé Walkie. Mais en même temps, ça avait un côté amusant. J'aurai adoré faire ce genre de chose quand j'étais petit, si j'avais eu des frères.

Alice se redressa, collée au mur et approcha le talkie-walkie de sa bouche en l'actionnant.

-Grand Méchant Loup ? Ici Petit Chaperon Rouge, vous me recevez ?

C'était évidemment Alice et Emmett qui avaient choisi nos noms de code, allant les pêcher dans les contes pour enfants.

-Reçu cinq sur cinq, Petit Chaperon Rouge, répondit Emmett après quelques secondes de grésillements. Où en êtes-vous ?

-Papa Lapin est dans notre ligne de mire. Nous nous apprêtons à lui envoyer Merlin l'Enchanteur pour l'attirer au point de rendez-vous. Et vous ?

-Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de Maman Lapin. Boucle d'Or n'est pas très coopérative et Dragon empêche toute discrétion.

J'échangeais un regard dubitatif avec Edward. Où allaient-ils pêcher tout ça ? En tout cas, s'ils rataient leurs scolarités, je ne doutais pas un seul instant que le FBI se proposera pour les embaucher. Ou alors, ils termineraient à l'asile.

-Frappe Boucle d'Or et caresse Dragon de ma part, ordonna Petit Chap…euh Alice avant de couper la conversation.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous, retira ses lunettes et nous jaugea du regard.

-Très bien, Merlin, tu vas voir Papa Lapin et tu l'attires vers la cuisine par tous les moyens possibles. Là, Prince Charmant et moi l'enfermerons et nous attendrons que les autres amènent Maman Lapin. Vous avez compris ?

Nous hochâmes la tête à l'unisson et Edward se leva, prêt à s'exécuter, lorsque le portable d'Alice se mit à sonner.

-Allô ?

-…

-Oh salut Nessie ! Comment ça va ?

-…

-Elle quoi ?

-…

-Il a QUOI ?

Je sursautais au cri d'Alice. Elle fronçait les sourcils alors qu'une lueur furieuse commençait à briller dans son regard. A côté de moi, Edward se rassit par terre, tentant de se faire tout petit.

-…

-T'inquiètes, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Sur cette phrase, elle raccrocha, inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers son frère, des éclairs menaçants dans les yeux. Je me décalais légèrement, espérant échapper à son colère.

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ! hurla-t-elle. De quel droit as-tu osé embrasser Bella, la raccompagner chez elle en lui promettant d'appeler et la laisser attendre à côté du téléphone pendant tout ce temps ?

-Alice…je…je voulais pas…c'était pas…bafouilla son frère.

-Tu n'es qu'un goujat ! Un imbécile ! Le plus grand crétin de la planète !

-Je suis désolé, réussit-il à dire entre deux insultes.

-Ca, tu peux l'être ! Tu t'imagines que Bella est en larmes, s'imaginant qu'on s'est moqué d'elle depuis le début ? Elle refuse même de me parler à moi. A MOI ! Sans parler de Nessie ! Il lui a fallu toute la volonté du monde pour empêcher Charlie de venir t'étriper !

-Bella pleure ? bredouilla Edward d'un air misérable.

-Bien sur qu'elle pleure, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais !

-Mais je ne voulais pas la blesser ! s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite !

-NON ! l'arrêta Alice, nous surprenant tous les deux.

Si elle pleurait parce qu'il ne lui sonnait pas, il suffisait qu'il téléphone pour que ça s'arrange, non ?

-Si tu l'appelles alors que Nessie vient de me sonner, elle va croire que je t'ai forcé et ça fera l'effet inverse ! C'est trop tard maintenant !

-Mais…je dois faire quoi alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? répliqua-t-elle en se remettant à hurler. C'est toi l'abruti qui a tout fait de travers ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si on m'a condamné à vivre avec trois idiots incapables de se débrouiller tout seul ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai réponse à tout ! Mais non, je ne…

Alors qu'elle continuait à hurler sur son frère, je fis la seule chose sensé qui me vint à l'esprit…J'attrapais le talkie-walkie qu'Alice avait lâché et l'actionnais.

-Grand Méchant Loup ? Ici Prince Charmant…Il faut annuler la mission d'urgence et se replier…Un traitre à été découvert dans notre unité et une nouvelle guerre vient d'éclater.

Il y eut deux secondes de grésillements, puis…

-Bien reçu, Prince Charmant, j'arrive tout de suite !

**Emmett**

Dès que j'avais reçu l'appel de Jasper, j'avais bondi sur mes pieds afin de les rejoindre au plus vite. En tout cas, Jazzy savait se mettre dans la peau de son personnage, et il était dix fois plus doué et marrant qu'Ed' pour ça.

Les cris d'Alice résonnaient dans toute la maison et je me demandais pourquoi papa n'était pas encore intervenu. En deux minutes, j'eus rejoint les autres, Rosalie et Seth à mes basques. D'un regard expert, j'analysais la situation. Alice hurlait sur Edward qui avait un air penaud et coupable. Bien, nous avions un nouveau mystère à élucider. Mais d'abord, il nous fallait du silence.

Je me glissai habilement derrière Alice, passai un bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai contre moi pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et collai ma main sur sa bouche. Elle se débattit mais j'étais plus fort qu'elle.

-Vous êtes malades ? demandais-je en ignorant les coups de pied qu'Alice tentait de me donner. Notre mission demandait du calme et de la concentration et vous vous mettez à hurler comme des cinglés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Edward rougit et baissa les yeux en se tortillant les doigts. Je soupirais d'un air faussement dramatique alors que Seth se mettait à mordiller le bas de mon pantalon, désireux d'aider ma sœur.

-Bon Jasper, demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu m'expliques ?

-Euh…je préfère ne pas m'en mêler, déclara-t-il avec un regard effrayé en direction d'Alice.

Tss…ce lâche avait la trouille de ma sœur.

-Bon Alice, il ne reste plus que toi. Tu nous racontes ?

-Mmmh !

Je posai les yeux sur ma main, toujours posée sur sa bouche, et la retirai rapidement.

-Ah, désolé.

-Emmett ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! m'accusa-t-elle furieusement. Vous êtes tous les deux pareils ! Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Et ben ton cher frère a osé promettre à Bella qu'il la rappellerait et il n'en a rien fait !

-Quel idiot, marmonna Rosalie.

Ca devait être la première fois qu'elles étaient d'accord sur un point mais bon, je n'avais pas trop l'occasion de m'attarder sur ce détail. Au risque de m'attirer les foudres de ma petite sœur, je ne voyais pas très bien où était le problème.

-Et alors ? demandais-je. Il n'a qu'à l'appeler maintenant et…

-Non ! Et j'en ai marre de me répéter alors changeons de sujet !

-C'est vrai ça ! On fait quoi pour papa et Esmé ? demanda Edward, heureux que la conversation ait déviée.

-Retournons dans notre repère pour en discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes, ordonnais-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Les autres me suivirent jusque dans notre chambre et je m'installais sur mon lit, prêt à organiser un nouveau conseil de guerre. Et puis, pour une fois, c'était moi le chef et pas Edward !

-Bon, commençais-je, après l'échec de notre mission, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau plan. Qui a des idées ?

Chacun se mit à réfléchir de son côté pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Jasper leva timidement la main. Je levais les yeux au ciel – on n'était pas à l'école quand même ! – avant de lui accorder la parole.

-Je suis pas sûr que ça vous plaise, mais j'ai peut-être une solution.

-Dit toujours.

-Ben, le problème c'est bien que maman refuse d'adresser la parole à votre père. Donc il suffirait qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui réussisse à la convaincre de lui parler, voir même de lui pardonner.

-A qui tu penses ? lui demanda sa sœur.

-Tante Véra.

-Mais oui ! s'écria Rosalie en sautant presque en l'air. Ca fera super plaisir à maman et elle pourra les réconcilier sans qu'on aille rien à faire ! Je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à composer le numéro mais Alice l'arrêta.

-Hola ! Doucement ! C'est qui cette Véra ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux suspicieusement.

-La sœur de maman, répondit Jasper. Elle a demandé pour venir vous rencontrez mais maman a refusé, pensant que ça vous dérangerait. Mais ça fait super longtemps qu'elles ne se sont plus vues et ça détendra ma mère de la revoir. Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord.

Edward et moi nous tournâmes vers Alice, sentant que c'était à elle de prendre la décision. Moi je n'avais rien contre la venue de cette tante mystérieuse.

-Elle viendra seule ? s'informa notre petite sœur. On ne veut pas d'invasion d'autres Hale.

Rosalie lui lança un regard haineux.

-Elle a des enfants, mais oui, elle viendra seule, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Très bien, soupira Alice, appelez-la.

Rosalie prit Jasper par la main et le traina hors de la chambre, pour s'assurer qu'on n'entendrait pas la conversation, ce qui était assez suspect.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? demanda Edward.

-Je ne te parle plus tant que Bella ne m'adresse plus la parole à moi, se contenta de lui répondre Alice avec un regard furieux.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et croisa les bras dans une mimique boudeuse. Seth gémit avant de nous rejoindre d'un bond. Edward soupira et alla s'installer sur son propre lit, tout seul comme un malheureux. Au fond de moi, je culpabilisais. C'était ma faute s'il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles, je l'avais mal coaché.

La porte s'ouvrit et papa apparut. Il nous regarda, s'attardant légèrement sur le visage boudeur d'Alice, et je lui fis coucou de la main.

-On va au restaurant ce soir, en famille, annonça-t-il du tac-au-tac.

-En famille ? répéta Alice en bondissant sur ses pieds. Mais je t'avais dis de l'inviter pour une soirée romantique, pas un repas familial !

Je crus l'entendre marmonner un truc comme « tous des incapables » alors que papa se passait une main dans les cheveux.

-Je sais, mais elle a accepté à condition que vous veniez également, tous les cinq.

Alice souffla bruyamment en se rasseyant.

-Alors je compte sur vous trois pour vous tenir correctement. Pas de dispute, de cri ou même de sous-entendu blessant envers Jasper et Rosalie, c'est d'accord ?

Je souris en imaginant sa tête si nous lui disions que nous avions passé la journée en leur compagnie et que ça c'était plutôt bien passé finalement. Nous promîmes tous les trois et papa reparti vaquer à ses occupations. Très vite, les jumeaux vinrent prendre sa place.

-C'est arrangé, déclara Rosalie alors que son frère gardait les yeux collés sur ses chaussures, comme s'il refusait de nous regarder en face. Mais elle a demandé que nous éloignions maman de la maison pour qu'elle puisse laisser un message, histoire de la mettre devant le fait accompli.

Ben voilà, c'était parfait puisqu'en plus, le destin était de notre côté.

-C'est déjà réglé, ce soir, on va tous au resto !

**Esmé**

J'avais accepté cette invitation au restaurant dans l'espoir qu'elle me changerait les idées, en plus de me dispenser de préparer le dîner. Ca avait réussit car je me sentais un peu plus légère, bien que toujours énervée après mon mari. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, pourquoi il se montrait aussi borné. Sans compter la tristesse que son refus d'avoir un enfant avec moi avait engendrée.

Mais nous avions passé une plutôt bonne soirée au restaurant. Les enfants s'étaient bien comportés et la seule mauvaise humeur à table fut apportée par Alice qui boudait visiblement son frère. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher puisque je refusais moi-même d'adresser la parole à Carlisle. Enfin, vu l'effort qu'il avait fourni en organisant cette soirée, j'envisageais d'aller lui parler ce soir. Peut-être.

J'entrais dans la maison la première et me dirigeais par reflexe vers le répondeur en ignorant Seth qui nous accueillait joyeusement et les protestations dégoutées de Rosalie. Nous avions un nouveau message. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour l'écouter et tressaillis en reconnaissant la voix de ma sœur.

« Salut sœurette ! C'est Véra. Bref, comme je te l'avais dit, c'est les vacances de Pâques alors apprêtes-toi à avoir de la visite ! On arrive tous les quatre mardi. A mardi donc ! »

**Jasper**

Maman était devenue toute blanche, comme figée à côté du téléphone, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Dans la pièce, un silence surpris régnait et se prolongea pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce fut finalement Alice qui le brisa.

-Tous les quatre? répéta-t-elle, furieuse, dans notre direction à Rose et moi. Je croyais qu'elle devait venir seule ! Vous nous avez arnaqués ! Vous n'êtes que des…

-Alice ! la coupa Edward.

Mais c'était trop tard, Carlisle et maman avaient entendu. Alice se plaqua une main sur la bouche, consciente de sa boulette. Moi, je savais depuis le début que cette histoire allait mal tourner et j'avais tenté d'empêcher Rose d'inviter toute la famille mais, comme toujours, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Maman plissa les yeux vers nous et je me doutais que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire peut-être ? demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air furieuse et menaçante.

* * *

**Tada !**

**Voilà, pour le prochain chapitre, je sais pas quand il sera là…Je sais pas si je retourne chez mon père la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines en fait…c'est compliqué. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais même pas du être chez lui aujourd'hui, vous avez de la chance !**

**Allez, faites-moi crouler sous les reviews, elles m'ont tellement manquées !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Coucou ! Ca faisait un p'tit bout de temps hein ?**

**Bon d'accord, un gros bout de temps…Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Entre le manque d'inspiration, mon internet hyper lent à qui il faut un quart d'heure pour charger une page, l'école, le manque d'inspiration, le stress d'un voyage à Londres (qui s'est révélé être gé-ni-al !), le manque d'inspiration et euh, ai-je cité le manque d'inspiration ?**

**Bref, ce chapitre, il a mis longtemps à s'écrire. En plus, il est pas fameux. Il sert à que dalle, il est bizarre et j'ai pas réussit à mettre ce que je voulais mettre dedans.**

**Mais je le poste quand même parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'améliorer et aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Pour vous, comme pour moi !**

**Si si, je vous assure ! Remontez un peu les yeux et allez voir la date de publication. C'est fait ? Allez voir la date de dernière mise à jour.**

**Alors ? Et oui ! Un an que je lis vos merveilleuses reviews ! Un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fic. A l'époque, je pensais encore naïvement que personne n'allait aimé. Je me rappelle encore du bonheur que j'ai éprouvé en recevant huit reviews en une soirée…Dire que maintenant j'en ai presque trente par chapitre ! **

**Enfin, j'arrête de m'extasier et je vous laisse lire en paix !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Alice**

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on doit faire ça, déclarais-je en me débattant avec les draps propres. Ils pourraient aller dormir à l'hôtel.

Edward me posa des draps bleus propres et pliés dans les mains alors que papa me lançait un regard agacé.

-On en a déjà parlé Alice, soupira-t-il pour la énième fois. C'est de votre faute s'ils viennent, donc vous assumez en partageant vos chambres. Estime-toi déjà heureuse que je ne te force pas à lui prêter ton lit pendant leur séjour ici.

-On voulait juste vous rendre service nous, grommelais-je.

-Hé ben, ça t'apprendra à te mêler de ce qui te regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si vous êtes tous incapable de vous débrouiller sans mon aide ? protestais-je avec un long regard appuyé en direction d'Edward.

Il baissa les yeux, gêné. Bella ne m'appelait plus et c'était à peine si elle répondait à mes messages. Il savait aussi bien que moi que c'était entièrement de sa faute à lui et que je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait rien vouloir faire pour arranger les choses.

-Le sujet est clos Alice, Charlotte dormira avec toi et Rosalie, un point c'est tout ! décréta papa sur un ton sans appel en posant un oreiller sur le tas de couvertures que je portais déjà. Va aider Rosalie maintenant.

Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers l'escalier en tentant de ne rien faire tomber. Malgré la difficulté de grimper des marches sans voir où on mettait les pieds, je parvins à l'étage saine et sauve. Evidemment, c'était sans prévoir le fait que Seth aurait décidé de s'allonger juste dans le passage et que je me prendrais les pieds sur lui.

Je me sentis partir en arrière et eut le réflexe de me rattraper à la première chose qui me tombait sous la main…autrement dit le linge que je portais. Pas très utile comme prise.

Ma vie défila devant mes yeux – bon d'accord, la tapisserie défila devant mes yeux – quand soudain un bras se glissa derrière mon dos et m'aida à me redresser.

-Merci, grognais-je à l'intention de mon sauveur.

Jasper évidemment. Qui d'autre ? C'est toujours les gens qu'on tente d'éviter que l'on croise le plus souvent. Et le fait d'habiter dans la même maison qu'eux n'aidait pas. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Ni à lui, ni à sa sœur. Ils nous avaient arnaqués en nous faisant accepter la venue de leur tante sans prévenir qu'elle viendrait avec sa brochette de gosses. C'était des traîtres et je n'aurais même pas du tenter de sympathiser avec eux.

Comme si faire quoique ce soit avec Rosalie Hale pouvait m'apporter quelque chose. Encore qu'à elle, je voulais bien lui parler là dans l'immédiat. Une bonne dispute me permettrait de relâcher mes nerfs. Parce que Jasper, en plus d'être un traître, était beau comme un dieu, gentil et m'attirait irrésistiblement, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à le détester.

J'inspirai un grand coup en m'efforçant de ne pas croiser son regard et lui collais la moitié de mon chargement dans les bras.

-C'est pour ton cousin, déclarais-je avant de filer vers ma chambre.

A la seconde où j'ouvris la porte, je sentis la colère m'envahir face au spectacle qui m'attendait.

Rosalie, cette fille sur laquelle je rêvais de passer mes nerfs quelques secondes plus tôt, était en train de jeter toutes mes peluches dans un vieux sac en plastique tout puant sans aucune délicatesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grognais-je d'un ton menaçant.

S'il y a un truc à savoir sur moi, c'est que mes peluches, elles sont sacrées.

Quand j'étais petite, j'étais persuadée que si mon père refusait de m'en acheter une, ça signifiait qu'il ne m'aimait plus. J'en réclamais dès que possible et, la plupart du temps, j'avais gain de cause. Résultat, à douze ans, je possédais plus de peluche que je ne pouvais en compter. Un jour, papa m'a forcé à faire le tri mais bon, ça c'est une autre histoire.

Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que pour pouvoir toucher à mes peluches adorées, il fallait une autorisation du président en cinq exemplaires. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas s'appeler Rosalie Hale.

-Je range, me répondit-elle sur un ton désinvolte en jetant Whisky (c'est un Husky en fait, mais bon, j'avais sept ans à l'époque et je savais pas super bien prononcer) dans le sac.

Sa décontraction me révolta et je laissais tomber les draps que je tenais par terre.

-Mais pourquoi tu touches à mes affaires ? Et de quel droit tu te débarrasses de mes peluches ?

-Ma cousine est allergique à la poussière, alors ma mère m'a demandé de virer tout ce qui pourrait la rendre malade. D'ailleurs, rends-toi utile pour une fois et passe l'aspirateur au lieu de t'exciter pour trois nounours.

Je lui lançais un regard haineux, lui arrachais le sac des mains et le vidais sur mon lit avant de m'avachir au milieu de mes peluches.

-C'est TA cousine, que TU as invité donc TU te démerdes !

Je la laissais bouillir de rage et vérifiais mes messages. Bella ne m'avait toujours pas répondu…Abruti de frangin !

Furieuse contre tout le monde, et triste de ne pas pouvoir me confier à ma meilleure amie, je me roulais en boule en serrant Lapin, mon petit lapin blanc, contre mon cœur. C'était mon doudou, choisi par Emmett le jour de ma naissance. Aujourd'hui, il tirait plus sur le gris que sur le blanc mais bon, le serrer contre moi me réconfortait toujours autant.

-Range tes jouets de bébés ! m'ordonna Rosalie d'un ton supérieur.

-La ferme !

-Carlisle ! appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Il y a Alice qui veut rien faire !

Je ricanais.

-Super Rosalie, t'as quitté la crèche pour entrer en maternelle ?

-Regarde-toi avant de parler. C'est pas moi qui dors avec mes doudous !

Je lui balançais mon coussin à la figure.

-Dégage d'ici !

-C'est ma chambre !

-C'est aussi la mienne !

-J'ai jamais demandé à la partager avec toi !

-Moi non plus ! Et je…

-Les filles !

Papa se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et n'avais franchement pas l'air content.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

-Je rangeais tranquillement la chambre quand Alice est venue foutre le bordel ! m'accusa Rosalie.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

-Elle se débarrassait de mes peluches !

-Alice, sa cousine est asthmatique, me répondit calmement mon père.

-Mais merde ! m'énervais-je. Vous me prenez Seth, puis mes peluches, c'est quoi le prochain sur la liste, mon matelas ? Vous voulez pas que j'aille dormir sous une tente tant qu'on y est ? Sous la pluie, histoire que je choppe la crève et que j'y reste !

-Quelle bonne idée, susurra Rosalie.

Je jetais un regard désespéré à papa en lui montrant mon lapin.

Ce petit lapin qui ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis le jour de ma naissance. Celui qui avait toujours été à mes côtés pour me consoler des gros chagrins. Celui qui avait comblé le vide d'amour maternel dans mon cœur.

S'il me forçait à me séparer de lui, même pour une nuit, tout était fini. Mon père ne serait plus jamais mon papa.

-Garde juste le lapin, soupira-t-il finalement. Mais emballe les autres et aide Rosalie.

J'articulais un merci silencieux puis il partit voir ce que faisaient les garçons. Je me mis à re-remplir le sac (avec délicatesse, moi !) et offrit un sourire narquois à Rosalie.

-Tu attends quoi pour aspirer ? On n'aura jamais fini à temps si on ne s'active pas.

**Esmé**

J'étais dans le hall de l'aéroport, attendant que l'avion atterrisse. Il avait déjà dix minutes de retard mais je profitais de ces quelques minutes de calme, sentant qu'avec trois enfants de plus, ça allait être la foire chez nous. Enfin, plus que ça ne l'était déjà en tout cas.

J'eus un rire nerveux en repensant à ces trois derniers jours. Après le message de Véra, Emmett nous avait raconté tous les plans qu'ils avaient montés dans le but de nous réconcilier, Carlisle et moi. Malgré mon amusement face au récit très…théâtrale d'Emmett, je les avais réprimandés en leur reprochant de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Ce qui m'avait réellement surprise, c'est que, bien que je m'adressais surtout à mes propres enfants, Emmett et Edward se sont excusés envers moi. Pas envers leur père, mais bien envers moi !

Seule Alice n'avait rien dit, mais elle semblait être furieuse contre toute la maisonnée, à l'exception du chien.

Finalement, on ne les avait pas vraiment punis puisque ça partait d'une bonne intention mais ils furent chargés de nettoyer la maison du sol au plafond avant l'arrivée de nos invités.

Et puis, en quelques sortes, leur plan avait marché puisque je reparlais à Carlisle. Uniquement pour les détails pratiques, c'est vrai mais je lui parlais quand même. Et une fois que ma sœur serait là, j'irais dormir avec lui au salon. Au fond, j'étais heureuse de cette situation. Ca me manquait de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés quand je me réveillais le matin. Et puis, j'allais enfin revoir Véra…Ah, Véra…

C'était un vrai phénomène. Elle avait trois ans de plus que moi mais j'avais toujours été la plus raisonnable des deux. Elle, elle était plutôt du genre intuitive à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

La preuve, c'est qu'à 38 ans, elle s'était mariée cinq fois et avait trois enfants, tous de pères différents évidemment. A chaque divorce, elle déclarait haïr les hommes et ne plus jamais tomber sous leur charme mais, quelques mois après, elle me téléphonait immanquablement pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme idéal.

Mais malgré tout, je l'adorais et elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Elever deux bébés quand on est seule et sans diplôme, c'est tout simplement impossible. Sans ma sœur pour m'épauler et me servir de baby-sitter, ma vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

J'aurais aimé la voir plus souvent, malheureusement, j'avais été contrainte de déménager de nombreuses fois lorsque les jumeaux étaient petits et je m'étais éloigner de Rochester, ma ville natale où vivait toujours Véra.

Je soupirais en me massant les tempes, me demandant combien de temps j'allais encore devoir attendre ce maudit avion. Alors que je redressais la tête pour regarder le tableau d'affichage des vols, le haut-parleur se mit à grésiller.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plait…nous venons d'apprendre que le vol n°751 en provenance de New-York vient d'être annulé…nous nous excusons du désagrément provoqué… »

Je me redressais, indignée mais surtout inquiète. C'était par ce vol que Véra devait arriver ! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

-Hé ben, retentit une voix derrière moi, heureusement qu'on a prit le précédent finalement !

Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à ma sœur qui m'observait d'un air amusé. Elle n'avait pas changé, à part qu'elle s'était légèrement fait éclaircir les cheveux.

-Véra ! m'écriais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Salut frangine ! me répondit-elle. On serait revenu plus vite si on avait su que tu nous attendais.

-Tu aurais dû .m'appeler au lieu de poireauter à l'aéroport ! lui reprochais-je.

-C'était volontaire. Je me suis souvenue à la dernière minute que je n'avais pas de cadeaux pour mes nouveaux neveux et nièce. Alors on a pris l'avion plus tôt pour leur acheter un truc ici.

-Tu leur achètes un cadeau souvenir…là où ils vivent ? répétais-je, pas certaine d'avoir compris sa logique.

-Dans la ville d'à côté ! Nuance !

Surtout, ne pas chercher à comprendre.

-Où sont les enfants ? demandais-je. J'ai hâte de les revoir !

-Oh, je les ai laissés dans une boutique de BD quelque part par là…

Elle désigna l'ensemble de l'aéroport de la main et je secouais la tête d'un air dépité. Elle n'avait pas changé…

-Et vos bagages ? m'enquis-je en espérant avoir une réponse un peu plus responsable.

-Je les ai confiés à un type qui attendait son avion en lisant un magasine stupide à propos de politique…

-Tu as confié tes valises à un parfait inconnu ? m'exclamais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête !

-Roooh, relax Esmé ! Il avait une bonne bouille ! Et puis regarde, je lui ai acheté un magasine people pour le remercier !

Elle sortit un magasine dont la couverture annonçait le mariage prochain de je-ne-sais-qui et me le brandit fièrement sous le nez.

-Je vais les récupérer et puis on part à la recherche des enfants.

Je la regardais disparaitre dans la foule et me massais légèrement les tempes. Elle avait déjà réussi à me donner un début de migraine…

Franchement, des fois, je me demande ce qu'elle serait devenue si on lui avait laissé l'opportunité d'être la cadette, insouciante et imprévisible.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, une valise à chaque bras et un sac sur le dos.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il avait une bonne tête ce type ! Par contre, il n'a pas voulu de mon magasine…Tu m'aides ?

Je pris l'une des deux valises et elle me passa son bras libre autour des épaules en souriant.

-Bon, maintenant, je veux tout savoir ! ordonna-t-elle. Ca te fait quoi d'être mariée et mère de famille nombreuse ? Tu assumes bien ton rôle de marâtre j'espère ? Ils sont comment ? Et lui ? N'omet aucun détail !

**Emmett**

Pfiiou ! Nous avions enfin terminé notre grand nettoyage de printemps et la maison était plus propre que jamais. Maintenant, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Esmé et l'invasion des Hale.

Je m'étirai suite à ce dur labeur et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me préparer un casse-croûte. Ma petite sœur adorée s'y trouvait déjà, boudant et grignotant distraitement un bout de fromage.

Je lui ébouriffais joyeusement les cheveux en passant à côté d'elle, ce qui me valut un regard furieux et agacé de sa part. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas contente qu'on se fasse envahir ainsi par notre belle-famille. Parce que c'est ça qu'ils sont, non ? Enfin je crois. Je ne sais jamais quels termes sont les bons. Je vais les appeler « les intrus ». Ca sonne bien « les intrus »!

Bref, Alice n'était pas super ravie de l'intrusion des « intrus » dans notre vie, principalement parce que nous allions être en infériorité numérique. Moi, je m'en fichais un peu. J'étais même un peu curieux de les découvrir à vrai dire.

On n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille en fait. Papa et maman étaient tous les deux enfants uniques, et à la mort de maman, notre grand-père maternel a arrêté de nous voir. En fait, il venait toujours nous voir, mais uniquement moi et Edward. Il ignorait simplement Alice et se comportait toujours comme si elle n'existait pas. Un jour, papa est devenu furieux contre lui à cause de ça et l'a foutu dehors. On ne l'a jamais revu. Ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il tenait Alice pour responsable de la mort de maman. Il pensait que si elle n'avait pas été enceinte une troisième fois, elle aurait eu une meilleure santé et ne serait pas tombé malade. Bref, mon grand-père était un con.

Notre grand-mère maternelle est quant à elle morte un an avant ma naissance, ce qui règle son cas. Du côté de nos grands-parents paternels, ils vivent en Angleterre. On allait les voir pendant les vacances d'été avant, mais ils ont toujours critiqué papa et sa manière de se comporter avec nous. Une année, on n'est pas parti chez eux et depuis, on ne les revoit qu'à de brèves occasions. On ne les a revu qu'une fois depuis en fait. Je sais même plus quand.

En clair, notre vie familiale est assez désertique et je me suis toujours demandé quelle tronche ça avait un cousin. C'est vrai quoi, ça se situe plus près du frère ou du copain ?

Ce fut avec cette question hautement philosophique en tête que j'ouvris le frigo et me servis abondamment dedans. Dans moins d'une heure, nous serions onze à vivre ici et je redoutais l'instant où nous devrons nous réduire au cannibalisme pour survivre !

Je choisis une assiette pleine à ras-bord des restes d'hier et l'accompagnais d'une mousse au chocolat avant d'aller m'installer face à Alice. Elle eut une petite moue écœurée en voyant mon repas – depuis qu'on s'était fait avoir par Rosalie, elle avait repris sa grande guerre contre les plats faits maison d'Esmé. Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose ! – et soupira tristement en chipotant à son portable.

-Bella ne t'as toujours pas répondu ?

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée.

-Non, et elle me manque !

-Pourquoi tu vas pas la voir chez elle ?

-Papa ne veut pas…Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Il faut qu'on soit là pour accueillir les invités non-désirés. Quelle idée on a eu de vouloir arranger les choses entre eux…Encore une idée de cet idiot d'Edward ça…

Je souris discrètement. C'était amusement de voir Alice en colère contre Edward, et pas contre moi. Ca changeait. Mais du coup, c'était mon rôle à moi de les réconcilier et ça, c'était plus chiant. Surtout que j'avais pas trop le temps et qu'on devait être unis pour affronter l'arrivée des « Intrus ».

Je commençais à manger tout en songeant au peu d'information que nous avions réussi à obtenir sur eux. D'abord, il y avait la mère. Elle, on s'en fout, son rôle c'est de réconcilier nos parents et tant qu'elle s'exécute, tout va bien. C'est ses gosses qui nous dérangent. Deux mecs, une fille. Y intérêt à ce qu'elle ait meilleur caractère qu'Alice et Rosie, sinon la fin du monde est proche ! Encore que ça va, elle n'a que dix ans.

Ses frères avaient 2 et 14 ans. Et ils s'appelaient Peter et Henry. Mais je ne sais plus lequel est lequel. De toute manière, on s'en fiche. Je verrais quand ils arriveront.

Mon assiette était presque vide, il ne me restait plus que quelques concombres. Je jetais un regard envieux à ma mousse au chocolat et me mis à saliver d'avance. Ca allait être trop bon !

Sous les yeux effarés, dégoutés et écœurés de ma sœur, je trempais généreusement un morceau de concombre dans ma mousse avant de le mettre en bouche.

Miam ! Dé-li-ci-eux !

-Emmett ! C'est dégoutant !

-Mais non, c'est super bon. Goute !

-Dans tes rêves ouais ! Je préfère encore…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car on entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée et des portières s'ouvrir.

-Ils sont arrivés !

Rosalie, qui devait sans doute les guetter par la fenêtre depuis dix bonnes minutes, dévala les escaliers et courut leur ouvrir la porte en grand.

Renonçant aux quelques miettes qui me restaient, je la suivis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Esmé entra, suivie par son clone.

Enfin son clone…plus vieille (pas de beaucoup), les cheveux plus clair (beaucoup), plus bronzée (très beaucoup), un sourire plus sympa, un air moins maternelle et les mêmes yeux bleus. Elle tenait une chose remuante dans les bras sur laquelle Rosalie se précipita tellement vite que j'eus à peine le temps de distinguer une masse foncée.

-Henry ! s'émerveilla-t-elle en partant dans les aigus. Comme tu as grandi ! T'es devenu trop mignon ! Tu parles ? Tu sais dire « Rosalie » ?

Elle se positionna finalement de manière à ce que je puisse voir le fameux « Henry » mais je fus plutôt déçu.

C'était juste un bébé en fait.

Un être humain miniaturisé avec des boucles noires qui fixait Rosalie d'un air intrigué avec ses grands yeux. Bleus, évidemment.

Y a intérêt à ce que les deux autres soient plus passionnants sinon on allait s'emmerder !

Tiens, en parlant du loup. Celui que je présumais être Peter entra timidement dans notre maison et se colla contre un mur, suivit par une fillette légèrement rondouillette. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Encore ce putain de bleu ! Ils faisaient partie d'une secte ou quoi ?

On avait l'air de quoi nous avec nos yeux marrons boueux ? Même le chien a les yeux bruns !

Ah, tiens, c'est vrai qu'Edward a les yeux verts…

Et toc ! Prenez ça dans les dents les ZyeuxBleus, nous on diversifie nos couleurs !

Mon frère me regarda bizarrement lorsque je lui fis le signe de la victoire et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'on était tous réunis dans l'entrée.

Nous, les quatre – cinq avec Seth – Cullen, étions collés contre un mur et regardions les Hale, aussi connus sous le nom de « Secte aux ZyeuxBleus » se saluer chaleureusement.

A vrai dire, je me sentais un peu de trop dans cette réunion familiale. Leurs embrassades durèrent quelques minutes et puis, oh miracle !, Esmé se souvint de notre existence.

Elle leva la tête vers nous, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage. Et là, je compris que l'idée de Jasper était la bonne. Même avec l'arnaque de Rosalie, le fait d'avoir inviter Véra chez nous allait tout arranger entre papa et Esmé.

Je ne savais pas encore comment cette femme allait s'y prendre, mais je savais déjà qu'elle allait réussir. Et ça, c'était génial.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Je vous avais prévenu, il est pas fameux, voir archinul. Mais bon, il est là, c'est ce qui compte (que tous ceux qui ont cru que j'abandonnais lèvent la main…Détrompez-vous, je vous abandonnerais jamais !)**

**Le prochain, j'essaye de le faire pour mercredi prochain (pas celui-ci, j'aurais pas assez de temps, mais le suivant) et, normalement, les choses devraient avancer entre Edward et Bella.**

**Voilà, maintenant je prie pour que cette longue attente ne vous ait pas trop fait fuir et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience^^**


	35. Chapter 35: Bonus!

**Coucou ! Me revoilà déjà ! Avec un bonus cette fois^^**

**En fait, je poste ce bonus pour vous dire que je pourrais pas poster mercredi. Et cette fois, c'est pas à cause d'une panne d'inspiration. Non non, l'inspi est revenue en masse grâce à toutes vos reviews (d'ailleurs, merciiiii ! Je les adore !)**

**En fait, j'ai un léger souci de santé. Depuis longtemps en fait, mais je le savais pas. Maintenant, ça explique la grosse panne d'inspiration dont je viens de sortir.**

**J'ai une inflammation de deux nerfs du cerveau, donc méga-migraines, mal aux yeux et super dur de tenir à l'ordi. Enfin je me soigne (et je vais quand même à l'ordi puisque j'ai réussi à écrire ce bonus^^) et ça va déjà beaucoup mieux.**

**Le vrai problème, c'est que mes capacités mentales semblent un peu touchées. Sérieux, je réfléchis plus à l'endroit. D'ailleurs, j'ai une anecdote pour vous, c'est assez marrant.**

_**C'était jeudi et je promenais mon chien, shootée aux **__**antidouleurs.**_

_**Je marche bien tranquille et laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Alors mes pensées, ça donne ça :**_

_**« N'empêche, celui qu'a inventé la fanfiction, c'était un malin. J'suis bien contente d'avoir découvert ça. C'est super cool d'en écrire.**_

_**D'ailleurs, ce serait chouette d'en écrire une sur des vampires un jour.**_

_**Ouais ! Sur les vampires de Twilight, ce serait génial ! C'est une trop bonne idée !**_

_**Allez, c'est décidé, je finis la prom' de Bob et je me mets à écrire ma première fanfiction Twilight ! »**_

_**Et c'est heureuse d'avoir eu cette idée que je continue à marcher…**_

_**Dix**__** mètres plus loin, je me fige. La pièce tombe enfin.**_

_**« Euh…j'suis dingue ou quoi ? J'écris **_**déjà**_** des fanfics Twilight »**_

**Sérieux, c'est la pure vérité ! Et je vous épargne la fois où je me suis disputée avec ma brosse à dent à propos de la qualité du dentifrice…**

**Bref, mon cerveau marche bizarrement donc on va faire une pause niveau fanfic jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux, histoire que je n'écrive pas deux fois le même chapitre…**

**Pour vous faire patienter d'ici là, voici un p'tit bonus que j'avais envie d'écrire. Point de vue de la Tante Véra (et oui, j'ai le cerveau malade alors les idées originales, ça attendra). Moi je l'aime bien mais bon, si ça se trouve il est aussi détraqué que mon cerveau. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Véra**

Ainsi donc, voilà les fameux Cullen.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de cette histoire. Ma petite sœur, toujours si sage et pragmatique, qui se laissait piéger par l'alcool et qui se mariait sans préavis. Où va le monde…

Enfin, j'étais ravie pour elle, parce que pour faire une bêtise pareille – une bêtise digne de moi en fait – elle devait vraiment l'aimer son Carlisle. Et je la comprenais. Entre nous, un médecin sexy comme lui, je ne me gênerais pas pour me jeter dessus en temps ordinaire, marié ou non. Mais bon, là il est marié à Esmé alors…première arrivée, première servie.

Et puis, ils avaient l'air plutôt sympa les p'tits Cullen.

La preuve, ils avaient accueillis mes cadeaux sans broncher. Moi, j'aurais insulté quiconque aurait osé m'offrir des trucs pareils.

Pour ma défense, ce n'est pas facile de trouver le cadeau idéal pour une personne que l'on ne connait même pas.

Et ça l'est encore moins quand on va dans une boutique d'aéroport « Tout à un dollars ». Ben oui, je suis radine et je l'assume.

N'empêche qu'ils l'avaient bien pris. Les trois garçons m'avaient même remerciée. Poliment pour Carlisle et Edward mais le grand machin là…Emmett il me semble…avait réellement eut l'air emballé par son T-shirt 'I love dogs…but I prefer hot-dogs'. Citation accompagnée du dessin d'un chien tout mignon, emballé dans deux tranches de pains qui fuyait le pot de moutarde.

Ca m'avait trop fait marrer cette inscription. Et je m'étais rappelé que Rosalie avait accusé son nouveau frère d'avoir un humour 'douteux'. Et étant donné que nombreuses étaient les personnes qui avaient employé ce qualificatif pour décrire mon humour à _moi_, je m'étais dit que ça allait lui plaire.

Enfin voilà, après des présentations rapides et la distribution des cadeaux, ma sœur avait disparu en cuisine pour nous préparer de quoi grignoter. Très vite, Carlisle l'avait rejoint pour lui donner un coup de main. Et moi, je profitais de ce temps libre pour observer notre famille récemment agrandie.

Rosalie abrutissait mon fils dans un coin en babillant avec lui. Elle était dingue des bébés. Quand j'ai eu Charlotte, elle n'avait que six ans mais elle me suivait partout comme un petit chien en me demandant « Je peux porter ta poupée vivante, tatie ? » toutes les cinq minutes. Et quand j'ai été enceinte d'Henry, je pense qu'elle a lu plus de livres de grossesses que moi. Elle me téléphonait trois fois par jour minimum pour s'assurer que je ne mangeais pas trop, que je me reposais bien, que je m'abstenais de boire de l'alcool et blablabla…Elle était épuisante. Si Esmé et Carlisle envisage de faire un nouveau bébé, ils ont intérêt à l'envoyer sur la lune avant, histoire d'avoir la paix. Enfin, en attendant, j'étais certaine qu'Henry était entre de bonnes mains avec elle.

Un peu plus loin, Peter discutait joyeusement avec Jasper. Oh j'avais oublié…inséparables ces deux là lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Mon fils vénérait littéralement le sol sur lequel Jasper marchait. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à remercier mon neveu un jour pour toutes les fois où je m'étais débarrassé de mon fils en le lui refilant sournoisement.

Assis sur le canapé, mes deux nouveaux neveux faisaient comme moi, ils nous détaillaient dans les moindres détails, jaugeant sans doute à quel point nous représentions un danger pour leur tranquillité. Ou pas en fait. En y regardant de plus près, Edward semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Humm…Vu son regard lointain, ça sent une histoire de cœur. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. J'espère pouvoir la rencontrer avant de repartir.

En face d'eux se trouvait ma petite Charlotte, qui les dévisageait curieusement – et un peu impoliment, c'est vrai. Emmett croisa son regard et lui sourit gentiment.

Intéressant…Ainsi donc, ils ne sont pas si hostiles que les rumeurs le prétendent.

Et finalement, il restait Alice. Elle était assise dans un coin, son chien près d'elle. D'après ce que m'a dit Esmé, c'était elle qui était la plus récalcitrante à accepter leur nouvelle vie. D'après Rosalie, et je cite : « Elle ne fait aucun effort pour être agréable et la plupart de nos ennuis, on les a à cause d'elle »

Mais je connaissais ma nièce, et je savais qu'elle pouvait se révéler être la pire des garces quand elle sentait sa tranquillité et sa famille menacée.

Oui bon, j'avoue, c'est moi qui lui ai enseigné en grande partie comment utilisé sa sournoiserie correctement. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire mon procès.

Je disais donc que je connaissais Rose et que je savais qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mis du sien non plus pour qu'elles deviennent les meilleures amies du monde. En plus, cette fille ne semblait pas bien méchante.

Elle me faisait penser à un petit chaton abandonné, ainsi agenouillée dans son coin. Un petit chaton triste. Et en colère. Mais triste surtout.

Esmé réintégra soudainement la pièce et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

-Ca va ? me demanda-t-elle.

Tsss…toujours à s'inquiéter des autres.

-Bien sûr, la rassurais-je avec un sourire. C'est pour régler tes problèmes que je suis là.

-Je n'ai pas de problèmes.

-C'est ça, et moi je vais épouser le président.

Tiens, c'était pas une mauvaise idée ça. Au moins, j'aurais une pension alimentaire digne de ce nom ce coup-ci. Parce que même avec cinq pensions alimentaires, j'arrivais à peine à boucler le budget bouffe. Mes gosses étaient des ogres.

Oui, il est vrai que je piochais parfois – souvent – dans lesdites pensions pour mon bénéfice personnel mais euh…On disait quoi déjà ?

Ah oui, Esmé et ses soi-disant problèmes inexistants.

-Ma chère petite sœur, lui dis-je d'un ton théâtral. Tes enfants disent qu'il y a un problème, ils m'appellent pour le régler donc je vais le régler. C'est pour ça que tu vas tout me raconter de A à Z.

-Tu sais déjà tout Véra, déclara-t-elle en me faisant les gros yeux. Et puis, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi maintenant, il faut que je prépare à manger pour tout ce petit monde.

-C'est ça, lui répondis-je alors qu'elle me laissait. Mais tu me raconteras quand même !

Je rigolais toute seule, sans raison particulière. De toute manière, je savais déjà où était le problème entre elle et Carlisle. Je l'avais su dès que j'avais appris leur mariage express. Et je savais exactement comment régler le problème.

Ah tiens ? Tentative d'approche à deux heures. Ma douce petite Charlotte se dirige vers Alice pour briser la glace.

Attentive, je m'installais pour observer la scène.

Charlotte se met face à Alice et caresse timidement la tête du chien.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle timidement.

Oui, j'ai de très bonnes oreilles.

Alice redressa la tête et la détailla rapidement du regard.

-Ca va ? enchaina ma fille. Moi c'est Charlotte.

-Je sais, et je m'en fous. J'cause pas aux Hale. Alors dégage.

Oulà…je l'ai comparé à quoi tantôt ? Un chaton ? Ben alors, le chaton a sorti ses griffes. Et il ressemble assez à une tigresse.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle s'en ai prise à _ma_ progéniture.

En voyant l'air peiné de Cha-Cha – elle est trop sensible cette petite – je me redresse d'un coup, les poils hérissés et les crocs dehors. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'Emmett – je l'aime bien celui-là – a déjà rejoint les filles.

-Elle t'a rien fait Alice, fait-il remarquer à sa sœur avant d'adresser un sourire réconfortant à ma fille.

-Fous-moi la paix Emmett, je suis fatiguée et pas du tout d'humeur à faire copain-copain avec elle.

Il soupira et s'accroupit près d'elle alors que Charlotte battait en retraite.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avant de venir vers moi.

Pourquoi elle s'excuse ? Elle a rien fait ! Elle est beaucoup trop polie !

Pfff…c'est son père ça. Il ne l'endurcit pas assez.

Elle se blottit contre moi, un air tristounet sur le visage.

-Je voulais juste faire connaissance moi…en plus, c'est même pas Hale mon nom de famille !

-Je sais, rigolais-je à sa remarque. Mais elle ne peut pas deviner.

Je caressais les cheveux de ma fille tout en continuant d'observer les enfants Cullen.

Emmett murmura quelque chose à sa sœur, qui détourna aussitôt la tête en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Ce qui la fit croiser le regard de son autre frère, à qui elle lança un regard noir.

Ainsi, nous n'étions les seuls responsables de sa rancœur. Elle ne semblait pas avoir une très haute estime de ses frères non plus. Peut-être que je pourrais profiter de mon séjour ici pour les aider ? Ca leur prouverait que les « Hale » ne sont pas forcément des monstres sans cœur et…

-Maman ?

-Oui Cha-Cha ?

-Tu vas faire comment pour aider Tatie Esmé à se réconcilier avec son docteur ?

Ma fille m'interrogeait du regard et je lui répondis par un sourire complice.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu.

J'attrapais un sac enfouis sous les sachets qui avaient contenus les cadeaux et le posais sur mes genoux tout en sortant son contenu.

Une vieille boîte en carton qui avait trainée pendant des années dans mon grenier. Il m'avait fallu trois heures pour la retrouver. Mais l'important, c'est que je l'avais.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ca ma chérie, c'est la clé du cœur de ta tante. Et je pense qu'on va la prêter à Carlisle.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bon, il sert pas à grand chose, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'avais envie de l'écrire, et ça aurait été égoiste de ne pas partager.**

**Selon vous, il y a quoi dans la boite ? Non, je ne donnerais aucun indice !**

**Et le prochain chapitre…Réconciliation d'Edward et Bella en première ligne, beaucoup de soleil mais beaucoup d'eau ( ?), discussion entre Carlisle et Véra avec transmission de la fameuse boite et j'ai une idée pour faire – légèrement – avancer les choses entre Alice et Jasper. Avec un mot. Jalousie (lequel de qui?). Mais je promets rien pour ça, c'est encore flou.**

**Et oui, je suis cruelle. Mais je souffre alors soyez gentils et laissez-moi pleins de reviews s'il-vous-plait !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte et mon cerveau n'a pas cessé de fonctionner…Non, si je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis si longtemps, c'est parce qu'internet s'est barré. Encore.**

**Mais bon, j'ai fini par réussir à obtenir une connexion (que je conservais que jusqu'à demain…).**

**Enfin sinon, ma tête va mieux. J'ai moins mal à la tête et je réfléchis à nouveau à l'endroit. Enfin, ça dépend des moments…**

**Mais bon, je suis super inspirée depuis quelques jours donc me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre pas ordinaire…Parce qu'il est long. Très long. **

**10 000 mots à vrai dire. Incroyable non ? Je suis trop fière de moi !**

**Allez, je vais vous laisser savourer maintenant.**

* * *

**Jasper**

La soirée s'était bien déroulée. Mieux que l'on n'aurait pu le prédire en tout cas. On avait dîné tous ensemble, écoutant les histoires de tante Véra sur son tour du monde. J'avais remarqué que les Cullen étaient restés en retrait toute la soirée, mais je pouvais les comprendre. Enfin, Emmett avait quand même sorti quelques blagues douteuses (et ma tante avait été la seule à rigoler, je crois qu'ils vont bien s'entendre ces-deux là).

Rose s'était occupé d'Henry tout le temps, c'était même elle qui lui avait donné à manger et qui l'avait lavé avant d'aller le coucher. Ca a permis à tante Véra de rester discuter avec maman et Carlisle. Moi, j'étais resté avec Peter, qui m'avait raconté des milliards d'anecdotes sur sa vie et ses copains pendant qu'Emmett, Edward et Alice faisait une partie de cartes. Charlotte les avait observé timidement pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett l'invite à les rejoindre.

Finalement, maman nous a envoyé nous laver vers dix heures, quand ma cousine commençait à piquer du nez, et nous étions tous dans nos lits respectifs à onze heures et demie.

Maintenant, je tentais de m'endormir en me demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer demain.

Petit à petit, je sentais mes muscles s'alourdir alors que je sombrais doucement dans le sommeil, bercé par les ronflements d'Emmett.

-Pssst !

Ce bruit particulièrement frustrant me sortit de mon début de sommeil mais je gardais les yeux fermés, agacé. Depuis qu'il savait parler, Peter m'interpellait de cette manière à chaque fois que l'on partageait une chambre. Et il le faisait à chaque fois que je commençais à m'endormir.

-Pssst ! Jazz !

Fallait pas croire, je l'adorais mon cousin. Il était génial, bien qu'un peu collant. Et puis on se sentait toujours plus important lorsque quelqu'un vous suivait comme votre ombre en buvant la moindre de vos paroles. Sérieusement, si j'avais été de nature méchante, j'aurais pu lui demandé de voler des bonbons à ma place ou encore de faire mes devoirs, il se serait exécuté avec plaisir. Mais je n'étais pas de nature méchante. Et j'étais étonnamment patient.

-Jasper !

-Quoi ? répondis-je en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

-Tu dors ?

Je me tournais vers lui et haussais un sourcil face à sa question totalement débile. Il était installé sur un matelas gonflable à côté de mon lit, laissant ainsi leur espace à Edward et Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peter ?

-J'sais pas. Discuter.

-De quoi ?

-N'importe quoi ! Il y a des jolies filles à Forks ?

Je soupirais. C'était donc ça. Apparemment, depuis notre dernière rencontre, il s'était découvert un nouveau potentiel de séducteur et était bien décidé à devenir un vrai Don Juan. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre que la plus jolie fille du coin dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Surtout quand les frères de la fille en question se trouvaient dans la pièce, même endormis.

-Je sais pas trop, aucune à mon goût, mentis-je.

-Moi en tout cas, j'en ai repéré une…

Je me redressais, les sens en alerte. Il n'était même pas sorti de la maison ! Comment aurait-il pu…

-Qui ça ?

-Ta nouvelle sœur, la jolie et mignonne Alice…J'en ferais bien mon goûter.

J'eus l'impression qu'une bête féroce se réveillait dans ma poitrine en entendant ses paroles. J'avais envie de lui hurler qu'Alice était à moi et à personne d'autre. En plus, je n'aimais pas la manière dont il parlait d'elle.

-Arrête de parler comme ça, Peter, répondis-je froidement.

-Non mais sérieusement, elle est super sexy ! En plus, elle est plus vieille que moi. T'imagine si elle accepte mes avances, mes potes à l'école, ils en seront bluffés !

-Peter, grognais-je.

-Rooh mais arrête ! C'est pas comme si t'avais jamais pensé des trucs comme ça sur des filles. Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle est vierge, tu t'imagines si ma première fois, c'est avec une vierge, ça serait trop génial ça !

Je donnais un coup de pied dans son matelas, furieux.

-Non mais tu vas la fermer ? T'as que quatorze ans ! Et puis t'es dingue ou quoi ? T'as oublié que c'était ses frères qui étaient avec nous ?

Même dans l'obscurité, je le vis pâlir. Visiblement, il avait vraiment oublié ce détail.

-Mais…euh…ils dorment non ?

-Pas exactement, répondit la voix d'Edward, glaciale et menaçante alors qu'un nouveau ronflement sonore d'Emmett retentissait.

Mon cousin devint tout blanc et je ne pus empêcher un sourire satisfait d'apparaitre sur mon visage. Bien fait pour lui.

-On devrait dormir maintenant, déclarais-je en me réinstallant sous mes draps.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis la voix de Peter retentit à nouveau, piteuse et effrayée.

-Je plaisantais hein, précisa-t-il. J'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec une fille avant d'être marié…Voilà quoi.

Edward ne répondit pas et j'eus presque pitié pour mon cousin. Au moins, une bonne menace fraternelle devrait lui apprendre à fermer sa grande bouche. Et le tenir éloigné d'Alice. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

**Rosalie**

Je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, la gorge totalement desséchée. J'attrapais mon téléphone portable sur ma table de nuit et m'en servis pour éclairer la pièce, m'assurant ainsi de ne pas réveiller Charlotte et Alice.

Une fois ma cousine enjambée, je sortis dans le couloir en silence. Cette fois, j'allumais la lumière et fermais aussitôt les yeux, aveuglée. Au même moment, un léger bruit retentit juste à côté de moi et je me tournais brusquement dans sa direction, les sens en alerte.

Seth était allongé par terre, haletant doucement, et me regardait avec des yeux malheureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? lui chuchotais-je furieusement. T'as pas un panier ? Allez dégage !

Il ne broncha pas et continua à me fixer avec ses yeux humides. Je choisis de l'ignorer.

-Bête chien, grommelais-je en descendant les escaliers le plus silencieusement que je pouvais.

Bien évidemment, cet abruti de clébard se leva à son tour et me suivit jusqu'en bas.

Je retins un juron – ma mère dormait dans le salon et, même endormie, elle était capable de m'entendre – et me déplaçais sans un bruit jusqu'à la cuisine, à nouveau grâce à la lueur de mon portable.

Je m'installais à table et me servis un grand verre d'eau que je bus goulument. Seth en profita pour venir poser sa tête sur la chaise juste à côté de moi et continua à me regarder fixement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? m'agaçais-je.

Il gémit doucement et alla lentement se placer à côté de sa gamelle d'eau. Couverte de bave séchée mais vide.

Ca c'était hors de question ! Je me fichais que ce chien crève de soif, je ne m'occuperais jamais de lui. Alice n'avait qu'à penser à lui mettre de l'eau le soir.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour pour remonter lorsqu'il gémit à nouveau.

Je me retournais vers lui, prête à l'insulter, mais me stoppai net. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées en arrière alors qu'il me suppliait du regard, l'air infiniment triste. Etrangement, cela raviva un souvenir dans mon cœur et je me sentis céder.

Ecœurée, je pris son bol du bout des doigts en grimaçant et allais le rincer à l'évier. Après, je le remplis à moitié – fallait pas non plus qu'il me demande pour aller pisser après ! Il y avait quand même des limites ! – et le reposais à sa place. Seth me lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se jeter dessus et but le tout avec avidité. En moins d'une minute, il l'avait totalement vidé et il se tourna vers moi, heureux.

Doucement, il s'approcha de moi et glissa sa tête sous ma main, quémandant une caresse.

Et, pour la seconde fois de la nuit, je me sentis craquer et je le caressais tendrement. Il remua la queue, ravi. Son poil était tout doux, comme celui de…

Secouant la tête, je retirais ma main. Je ne devais pas pensé à ça.

-Tu parles de ça à personne, c'est clair ? lui ordonnais-je. Dès demain, je te déteste à nouveau ! Et va dormir dans ton panier maintenant !

Comme s'il m'avait compris, il fila dans le salon et je l'entendis tourner dans son panier avant de s'allonger. Moi, je posais mon verre dans l'évier et remontais me coucher sans un bruit.

**Alice**

J'étais endormie et je rêvais. C'était un de ses rêves où l'on se sentait bien tout en sachant que l'on rêvait. Enfin bref, j'avais beau savoir que cette impression de bien-être allait m'échapper dès que je me réveillerais, je n'avais aucune envie de la perdre et réfléchissait à un moyen de restée endormie pour toujours…lorsque soudain, une lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce et me réveilla brusquement.

-Merde ! Éteins cette putain de lampe ! protestais-je sans vraiment savoir à qui je m'en prenais.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller sans même avoir ouverts les yeux alors que mon esprit se désembuait doucement.

-Il y a aucune lampe allumée ici espèce de cinglée, marmonna Rosalie en réponse.

-Ah ouais ? Et elle vient d'où la lumière ?

Génial, maintenant on se disputait avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux…

-Désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de soleil, répondit une petite voix inconnue.

Il y eut un bruit de rideaux et la lumière disparut. Mais euh…qui avait parlé ?

J'entrouvris les yeux et aperçut Charlotte qui rejoignait timidement son lit en rougissant un peu. Ah ouais, j'avais oublié qu'elle dormait avec nous. Rassurée, je refermais les yeux et tentais de me rendormir.

…

…

…

Une seconde, elle avait bien dit « soleil » ?

Je bondis hors de mon lit et ouvrit nos rideaux en grand. L'atmosphère humide et grise qui recouvrait Forks depuis qu'on y avait emménagé avait été remplacée par un soleil lumineux et chaud.

-Il fait soleil ! hurlais-je, presque hystérique.

Charlotte me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle – en même temps, elle n'avait pas vécu sans ce merveilleux astre aussi longtemps que moi, elle ! – et Rosalie grogna sans même redresser la tête.

-Putain, tu vas fermer ta gueule !

Mais j'étais trop heureuse pour me soucier d'elle. Du soleil ! Du soleil ! Rien ne pourra réussir à briser mon bonheur aujourd'hui ! Allez tiens, je vais même reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes et me lever tôt. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable. 9h17. Parfait. Allez debout !

Je quittais ma chambre et me dirigeais automatiquement vers la salle de bain. J'ouvris complètement le store histoire de laisser entrer le plus de luminosité possible et me brossais les dents en quatrième vitesse, pressée de sentir la chaleur des rayons sur ma peau.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Charlotte était debout devant la porte de notre chambre. C'était comme si elle m'attendait. Elle me sourit timidement. Aussitôt, je regrettais mon comportement de la veille. Elle semblait vraiment gentille et je n'aurais pas dû être aussi méchante avec elle. Elle n'était pas Rosalie.

-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demandais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle parut ravie que je lui parle et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

-Très bien ! Et toi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Elle rougit en posant sa main dessus et je ris.

-Tu veux qu'on aille manger ?

Elle hocha la tête et soupira, soulagée. Apparemment, elle était réveillée depuis assez longtemps mais n'avait pas osé descendre. J'aurais préférée m'habiller avant de descendre mais tant pis.

On descendit rapidement l'escalier et Seth nous accueillit au rez-de-chaussée. Comme tous les matins, il me sauta dessus jusqu'à ce que je le prenne dans mes bras puis il partit saluer Charlotte. Elle rigola alors qu'il lui léchait le visage et je souris. Visiblement, Rosalie était la seule de cette famille à ne pas aimer les animaux.

Nos parents étaient déjà installés dans la salle à manger en compagnie d'Henry qui battit des mains en voyant sa sœur.

-Chacha ! s'écria-t-il.

-Tiens les filles, déjà levées ? demanda papa en me prenant dans les bras pour me dire bonjour.

-Ouais, le soleil nous a réveillées et puis Charlotte avait faim.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complices tous les trois mais je n'étais pas assez réveillée pour poser des questions. Au moins, papa et Esmé semblaient un peu plus rabibochés, c'était déjà ça.

-Prenez des céréales ce matin, conseilla Esmé. Je ferais des pancakes pour demain.

-D'accord.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, Charlotte sur les talons. Ma première réaction fut de mettre de l'eau à Seth qui devait mourir de soif. J'avais oublié de remplir sa gamelle hier soir et ça m'avait fait cauchemarder la moitié de la nuit. Mais non, il but à peine une lapée avant d'aller s'allonger sous la table. Bizarre.

Sans même penser à demander son avis à Charlotte, je sortis une boite de céréales au chocolat, le lait, deux bols et des cuillères et posais le tout sur la table de la cuisine. Etrangement, je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre les adultes et le bébé.

-Merci, murmura Charlotte.

On se servit chacune à notre tour et nous mîmes à manger en silence. Elle était assise en face de moi et j'en profitais pour l'observer. Elle semblait toute douce et gentille. Hormis ses yeux bleus, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Rosalie.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que c'était moi qu'elle collait et pas sa cousine ? Je repassais mentalement les quelques heures qu'elle avait passées chez nous. C'était à moi qu'elle était venue parler en premier lieu. Et malgré ma réponse plutôt décourageante, c'était à côté de moi qu'elle s'était assise au dîner. Et elle était venue jouer aux cartes avec nous hier soir. Et c'était à côté de mon lit qu'elle avait placé son matelas (oui bon, ça ne voulait peut-être rien dire ça parce que notre chambre était assez étroite). Mais quand j'y repensais, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Rosalie. Sauf pour lui dire bonjour peut-être.

-Charlotte ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ta cousine ?

Elle parut surprise de ma question et rougit. Bon, je n'aurais peut-être pas du demander mais ça m'intriguait réellement. Et puis, je n'étais pas vraiment contre le fait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre qui détestait Rosalie.

-Bien sûr que si je l'aime ! protesta-t-elle comme si je l'avais insultée. Je l'adore même !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de penser à une réponse quelconque qu'elle changea d'attitude. Elle prit un air triste et baissa la tête en plongeant son regard dans son bol.

-C'est elle qui ne m'aime pas, murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ? m'écriais-je.

Je savais que Rosalie était méchante et plutôt garce mais il y avait des limites !

-Enfin, elle ne m'aime plus, rectifia Charlotte.

Elle semblait vraiment triste et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait tort. Même si je haïssais Rosalie, je ne pouvais pas croire ça.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demandais-je doucement.

-Avant, elle était tout le temps avec moi. Elle s'occupait de moi, jouait avec moi, m'expliquait plein de trucs sur la vie. C'était comme une grande sœur, presque ma deuxième maman. Mais après, ma maman elle est tombée enceinte de mon petit frère et Rosalie, elle m'a oubliée ! Elle s'occupait plus qu'à lire des livres sur les bébés et quand Henry est né, elle restait tout le temps avec lui. Déjà qu'on les voit pas souvent parce que tante Esmé habite loin, là Rose elle a vraiment oublié mon existence !

Elle renifla tristement et je lui caressais doucement la main pour la réconforter.

-Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle regrettera quand ton frère sera plus grand.

-Peut-être…mais c'est plus si grave maintenant parce t'es là !

Elle redressa la tête et me sourit.

-T'es presque aussi gentille qu'une grande sœur et je t'aime bien !

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun bruit n'en sortit. Merde ! Je ne voulais pas être sa sœur moi ! Ni son modèle ni rien du tout ! A la limite être sa copine parce qu'elle était gentille. Mais pas sa grande sœur. Je n'étais pas faite pour être grande sœur !

Petite sœur, ça oui et je remplissais plutôt bien mon rôle. Mais pas grande sœur. J'avais toujours été le bébé de la famille, et comptait bien le rester longtemps. Pour toujours même.

-Tu sais, bredouillais-je, je suis peut-être pas faite pour…

Je fus interrompue par l'arrivée des garçons dans la cuisine. Enfin, les garçons…juste Peter et Jasper.

-Salut ! nous salua Jasper en partant chercher des bols supplémentaires.

Peter s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit d'un air dragueur.

-Bonjour Alice, tu es superbe ce matin, déclara-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop pompeux pour lui.

Je m'empêchais de rire alors que sa sœur pouffait. Je n'étais ni habillée, ni maquillée. Même pas coiffée.

-Euh…merci.

Jasper revint s'asseoir et posa bruyamment les bols sur la table tout en jetant un regard furieux à son cousin. Génial…manquait plus que ça. Monsieur était jaloux.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. On s'évitait soigneusement depuis le lendemain du bal. J'avais espéré que ses sentiments envers moi s'étaient estompés. Apparemment non.

Cette constatation m'emplit de joie et je souris involontairement. Peter le prit pour un signe encourageant et enchaina.

-Alors Alice, il parait que tu aimes dessiner ? Moi aussi je dessine plutôt bien tu sais. On pourrait s'échanger des conseils.

Jasper frémit à sa phrase. Il était trop mignon ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je trouve le mec parfait, qu'il m'aime, et que je ne puisse pas être avec lui ? C'était vraiment injuste.

Je décidais de jouer un peu.

-C'est une bonne idée ça ! On pourrait prendre quelques minutes pour le faire. Rien que tous les deux, ajoutais-je en battant des cils.

Oui, c'était cruel mais j'aimais savoir qu'il était jaloux. Et puis, je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser à jouer avec ces deux-là.

Je crus que Peter allait exploser de fierté alors que Jasper bouillonnait à ses côtés. Il me jetait un regard furieux et je lui rendis un sourire innocent.

A sa tête, je voyais clairement qu'il cherchait un moyen de m'éloigner de son cousin. Tsss…tu peux chercher mon gars, je m'amuse trop pour partir.

Peter ouvrait et fermait successivement la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, surpris de ma coopération si rapide alors que sa sœur observait la scène, amusée.

Soudain, le visage de Jasper s'illumina de sa trouvaille.

-Dis Alice, tu ne devais pas allez voir Bella aujourd'hui ?

Mais c'est vrai ça ! Et il était presque dix heures ! Il allait me falloir beaucoup de temps pour tout arranger ! Merde, il faut que je me grouille !

**Esmé**

J'étais bien.

Je sais, c'était stupide de penser que tous mes problèmes allaient s'arranger juste parce que ma sœur était là mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui vouer une confiance aveugle. Depuis qu'on était enfant, elle avait toujours été là pour moi. Que ce soit pour m'aider à éloigner les garçons trop collants ou pour me soutenir dans ma grossesse, elle m'avait toujours aidé. Et je savais que grâce à elle, mes problèmes avec Carlisle allaient être réglés. En tout cas, je l'espérais. Parce que je l'aimais, et j'aimais ses enfants.

Presque par réflexe, je glissais ma main dans celle de mon mari et il me sourit, surpris mais heureux. Ca ne voulait pas dire que je faisais la paix, mais juste que j'y pensais.

Carlisle et Véra s'entendaient mieux que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. En même temps, ma sœur s'entendait toujours avec tout le monde. Elle était capable de dérider n'importe qui en quelques phrases. Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait actuellement dans une discussion animée à propos de politique – je n'étais même pas au courant qu'elle s'y connaissait en politique jusqu'à aujourd'hui – avec mon mari.

Moi, je m'occupais d'Henry, posé sur mes genoux. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de voir à quel point mon neveu avait grandi. En ce moment, il grignotait tranquillement des céréales, les rongeant comme s'il était un petit écureuil. Adorable.

-'As vu tata ? m'interpella-t-il en me montrant deux céréales collées. Ses des 'melles. Comme Roze et Zazz.

Je lui souris et embrassa tendrement ses boucles brunes. L'avoir près de moi ne faisait que renforcer mon désir d'avoir un bébé à moi, bien que j'ai eu des doutes lorsque Véra et lui était venus nous réveiller à 6h30 du matin. Mais il était trop mignon et j'espérais qu'il pourrait faire craquer Carlisle.

J'entendais les filles discuter depuis la cuisine mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles se disaient.

J'étais heureuse de voir la tournure que prenaient les choses. J'avais imaginé l'arrivée de ma sœur comme l'apocalypse mais finalement, tout allait bien. Et j'avais été ravie de constater qu'Alice et Charlotte s'entendaient bien. Déjà, ça ferait du bien à Charlotte. Je savais qu'elle était très triste que Rosalie ait cessé de passer du temps avec elle depuis la naissance de son frère. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose. Force Rose a rester avec sa cousine était une mauvaise idée, puisque ça ne servirait qu'à créer une véritable rancœur entre elles.

Mais ce matin, lorsqu'Alice et Charlotte étaient descendues, les yeux de ma nièce brillaient de bonheur et elle regardait Alice comme si elle la vénérait. Et puis, ça prouvait qu'Alice n'était pas génétiquement conçue pour haïr toutes les personnes de notre famille. Ca me redonnait espoir qu'un jour elle puisse s'entendre avec, si pas Rosalie, au moins Jasper.

-Salut m'man !

Je redressais la tête et aperçus Jasper et Peter au pied de l'escalier, toujours en pyjama. Mon fils nous salua vaguement de la main, encore à moitié endormi. J'étais prête à parier que c'était Peter qui l'avait réveillé.

-Bonjour les garçons.

-Y a quoi à manger ?

Je souris en pensant aux courses gigantesques que j'allais devoir faire aujourd'hui. Je n'étais même pas sûre que le frigo résiste une fois qu'Emmett sera réveillé.

-Des céréales. Alice et Charlotte sont déjà dans la cuisine si vous voulez les rejoindre.

Les yeux de Peter s'illuminèrent à la mention d'Alice. Tiens donc…Ce serait mignon s'ils se mettaient ensemble. Un deuxième couple dans la famille nous aiderait peut-être à nous souder.

Les garçons disparurent dans la cuisine et je sentis le regard de Véra sur moi.

-T'as vu la tête de Peter quand t'as mentionné Alice ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Il y a de l'amour dans l'air.

-Quoi ? s'écria aussitôt Carlisle en se redressant. Mais absolument pas ! Ils sont trop jeunes !

Ma sœur se mit à rire et je la rejoignis aussitôt, accompagnée d'Henry.

-Carlisle, soupira dramatiquement Véra. Je suis certaine que tu sais bien peu de choses sur ta fille…notamment à propos des garçons…

-C'est faux ! Alice me dit tout, elle…

Il se figea face au sourire plein de sous-entendu de ma sœur et je décidais de calmer le jeu.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la question du moment, déclarais-je. On devrait plutôt trouver une activité pour aujourd'hui. On ne va pas les garder enfermés toute la journée et le soleil tombe plutôt bien, autant en profiter.

Carlisle marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un couvent alors que Véra réfléchissait.

-Il y a une plage pas loin non ? proposa-t-elle. On pourrait y aller. J'ai justement apporté des pistolets à eau et autres jouets.

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'idée de la bataille d'eau – d'habitude, je n'étais pas contre mais là, il était capable de réellement se faire la guerre – mais acquiesçais à l'idée de la plage. Au même moment, Alice sortit de la cuisine en trombe.

-J'vais m'habiller ! nous lança-t-elle. Et puis je vais chez Bella !

Elle s'apprêtait à monter mais Carlisle la rappela.

-Alice attends !

-Quoi papa ? râla-t-elle en venant vers nous. Je suis pressée.

Un instant je crus qu'il allait lui parler de cette histoire de garçons et de couvent mais non, vu sa tête, ce n'était pas ça.

-On prévoyait de passer la journée ensemble à la plage. Tu ne vas quand même pas partir de ton côté.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée et nous regarda alternativement.

-Quoi ? Mais…t'avais dit que je pourrais aller la voir aujourd'hui ! T'avais promis !

-Tu iras demain. Aujourd'hui, on reste en famille.

-Mais c'est injuste ! protesta-t-elle.

J'étais d'accord avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne nous avait pas prévenus, elle avait demandé à y aller hier.

-Carlisle, tu devrais la laisser y aller. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard. Elle pourra même amener Bella si elle veut.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Véra. Plus on de fous, plus on rigole !

Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais je lui lançais un regard qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

-Bon d'accord, vas voir Bella. Mais pas trop longtemps.

-Génial ! Et euh…je peux prendre Charlotte ? Pour lui faire rencontrer Nessie.

-Bien sûr ! C'est une excellente idée, approuvais-je.

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'elles ont presque le même âge.

-Cool ! s'écria-t-elle en repartant vers l'escalier. Viens Charlotte !

Comme si elle nous écoutait depuis le début, Charlotte apparut dans la pièce et la rejoignit rapidement, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Arrivée au milieu des marches, Alice se tourna brièvement vers nous. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et sourit timidement.

-Merci Esmé, murmura-t-elle si bas que j'étais à peine sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

**Bella**

Amusée, je regardais Nessie courir partout dans la maison à la recherche de ses lunettes de soleil. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pu les utiliser devait remonter à plusieurs mois et elle ne se rappelait plus du tout où elle les avait rangées. Encore qu'elle ne se rappelait jamais d'où elle rangeait les choses. J'étais la maniaque et elle était la bordélique.

-Allez Bella aide-moi à chercher ! gémit-elle à mon attention. Sinon on pourra pas aller bronzer.

Elle s'était mise en maillot, persuadée que l'apparition du soleil signifiait qu'il faisait quarante degrés. Naïve. Mais c'est vrai que c'était une journée plutôt chaude, pour le mois d'avril.

-Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? répliquais-je en lui faisant les gros yeux. Tu sais très bien que tu ne bronzeras pas.

Nous étions toutes les deux pâles comme des vampires et aucune exposition prolongée au soleil n'avait réussit à changer ça. La seule différence c'est que cette pâleur la rendait jolie alors qu'elle me donnait l'air d'une morte.

-Et puis tu n'as qu'à savoir où tu ranges tes affaires, ajoutais-je.

Elle me tira la langue et partit fouiller une autre pièce. De toute manière, je ne vois pas ce que ses lunettes feraient dans la cuisine.

Je profitais de cette solitude momentanée pour sortir la glace du frigo. Trois boules chocolat, avec une tonne de chantilly. J'en mangeais minimum une par jour depuis ce maudit bal.

Oui, ça faisait grossir et alors ? C'était le seul truc qui arrivait à panser mon cœur blessé.

En même temps, je n'étais qu'une idiote. Comment avais-je pu gober une seconde qu'un type comme Edward s'intéressait à moi. Je suis certaine qu'il avait couru rejoindre Tanya à l'heure qu'il est. Elle c'est une fille pour lui. Pas une ratée.

J'inspirais profondément et enfournais une grosse cuillérée de glace dans ma bouche. Mmmh… C'est bon. Et ça réconforte.

Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était Alice. Edward, je pouvais l'oublier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose entre nous.

Enfin, si l'on oubliait la plus belle soirée de ma vie accompagné de ce baiser. Mon premier baiser. Et sans doute le plus merveilleux de l'univers. Mais j'en aurais d'autres dans ma vie, des baisers. Alors que des amies comme Alice, jamais.

J'avais envie de l'appeler, de la revoir.

Je savais qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire et je voulais à nouveau l'entendre me parler de sa famille, de sa haine envers Rosalie. L'écouter me raconter les idioties d'Emmett. Pouvoir à nouveau me confier à elle et retrouver le peu de confiance en moi que j'avais acquis à ses côtés.

Mais malgré tout ça, je ne pouvais pas. Parce que c'était la sœur d'Edward et que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier si je le voyais tous les jours. Alors, même si ma sœur était révoltée à cette idée et avait menacé de me faire la guerre, il fallait que je rompe tout lien avec Alice.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit soudain et je posais ma glace en me demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Je rejoignis la porte en quelques secondes et l'ouvris en grand, sans me douter une seconde de qui se trouvait derrière…

-Alice ? !

Elle se tenait face à moi, le regard obstiné et furieux. A ses côtés se tenait une gamine que je ne connaissais pas et qui semblait avoir l'âge de Nessie.

-Isabella ! m'interpella Alice d'un ton sec. Toi et moi il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement!

-Alice je…

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Renesmée déboulait en courant et se jetait dans les bras de ma future ex-meilleure amie. Enfin je crois.

-Alice ! Tu m'as manquée ! Je l'ai dit à Bella de te téléphoner mais elle voulait pas m'écouter ! Mais je savais que tu nous abandonnerais pas comme ça ! Et j'avais raison ! T'es venue et… C'est qui ?

Ma petite sœur stoppa sa logorrhée et fixa l'inconnue d'un air incrédule.

-Heureuse de te revoir Nessie, répondit Alice en lui souriant. Elle c'est Charlotte, la cousine de Rosalie.

-Une Hale ? s'écria ma sœur avec une grimace dégoutée. Vade Retro Satanas !

Elle prit une position défensive alors que Charlotte levait les bras au ciel.

-Mais je ne m'appelle pas Hale ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Peu importe, tu partages leur sang alors va-t-en !

-Renesmée ! la réprimandais-je doucement. Arrête tes bêtises. Et puis, d'où tu connais une telle expression ?

-C'est Jacob qui m'a appris !

Je ris en voyant son expression fière et Alice se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

-On peut entrer ? demanda-t-elle en recouvrant son visage sérieux et en colère.

-Evidemment.

Je me sentais anxieuse. Je n'avais pas prévu d'affronter Alice en face-à-face avant la rentrée. Et puis, elle m'effrayait un peu. Je me sentais comme une petite fille prise en faute.

Alice entra et se tourna vers Nessie.

-Ecoute Ness, j'ai amené Charlotte parce que je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre toutes les deux. Tu n'as qu'à l'amener dans ta chambre et faire connaissance. Et puis, n'oublies pas, ça fera une alliée en plus.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à ma sœur qui bomba fièrement le torse.

-Compris Alice ! déclara-t-elle en faisant un petit salut militaire. Viens Charlotte !

Elles disparurent dans l'escalier et Alice se tourna vers moi, les poings sur les hanches et le regard décidé.

-Très bien Isabella, allons au salon.

Je m'exécutai sans broncher, sentant que c'était la chose la plus prudente à faire. Malgré tout, cela me faisait bizarre de l'entendre utiliser mon prénom complet.

-Assise, ordonna Alice en m'indiquant un fauteuil.

A nouveau, j'obtempérai immédiatement et elle se plaça juste en face de moi, me dominant de sa – petite – hauteur.

-Bien, nous sommes presque adultes et par conséquent, je suis certaine que nous pouvons discuter de manière mature. Qu'en dis-tu Bella ?

J'étais heureuse du retour de mon diminutif, mais elle me faisait peur. Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce et calme, mais il y avait des intonations de menace dans sa voix.

-Je…je suis d'accord, balbutiais-je.

-Parfait, susurra-t-elle. Je vais donc commencer par t'expliquer le fond de ma pensée…

J'étais incapable de la quitter des yeux. Pour une raison mystérieuse, elle avait attrapé un des magazines de pêche de mon père et l'avait soigneusement roulé en boule. Mon instinct de survie m'ordonnait de fuir, mais mon amitié envers Alice m'en empêchait.

-Bella…tu n'es qu'une idiote !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se mit à me frapper sur la tête avec le fameux magazine.

-Aïeuh ! Mais t'es folle ! m'écriais-je en me protégeant du mieux que je pouvais avec mes bras.

-Comment tu as osé me faire ça ! Ignorer mes messages et mes appels ! Tu sais combien de fois je t'ai appelé depuis ce matin ? 38 fois ! Et pas une fois tu ne m'as répondu.

38 ? J'avais coupé mon téléphone au onzième appel en absence…

-Je suis désolée Alice ! Mais arrête de me frapper ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais c'était trop dur…

-Trop dur ? répliqua-t-elle en doublant d'ardeur. D'appeler ta meilleure amie ?

-Mais tu sais…à cause d'Edward…

-Mon frère est tout aussi idiot que toi ! Il t'aime et ce sont ses sentiments qui lui ont fait peur ! Mais ça ne t'excuse en rien !

Maintenant, elle me faisait vraiment mal. Mais je m'en fichais. Edward m'aimait. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle avait raison. J'étais la pire des idiotes.

-Je suis désolée Alice ! Tu as entièrement raison ! Je n'aurais pas du t'ignorer comme ça ! T'y étais pour rien. Tu peux me pardonner ?

Les coups se stoppèrent brusquement et Alice me fixa, son magazine – un peu en morceaux désormais – figé en l'air.

-Te pardonner ? Mais évidemment que je te pardonne imbécile !

Elle lâcha son arme et se jeta dans mes bras.

-Bella ! Tu m'as manquée !

Je la serrais contre moi, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée mais toujours un peu mal à l'aise face à ses démonstrations d'affection exubérantes. D'autant plus qu'elle me tabassait à mort deux minutes plus tôt.

-Si tu savais tout ce que je voulais te raconter depuis le temps ! déclara-t-elle.

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de la situation Hale-Cullen. Elle défit son étreinte et s'assit par terre. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et leva son doigt en l'air de manière autoritaire.

-Bien Bella, j'ai une heure pour tout te raconter et puis, je vous emmène toi et Nessie à la plage pour rejoindre les autres.

Les autres ? Donc…Edward ?

Je me sentis devenir toute blanche et Alice parut le remarquer.

-T'inquiète pas, je te jetterais pas dans la fosse aux lions toute seule, me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. De toute manière, avant de s'occuper de tes problèmes de cœur, il faut que je te parle des miens. Je ne peux pas garder ça secret plus longtemps !

Elle paraissait excitée comme une puce de me le dire, mais aussi terriblement anxieuse. Elle avait réussi à attiser ma curiosité.

-Dis-le alors ! m'impatientais-je.

-Attends, d'abord promet de ne le répéter à personne. Pas même à Edward. A Nessie non plus.

-C'est si énorme que ça ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas…

J'étais certaine qu'elle exagérait. Je promis malgré tout et attendis qu'elle lâche la bombe. Elle inspira un grand coup et…

-Je suis amoureuse de Jasper.

Elle me regarda, redoutant ma réaction. Quant à moi, je tentais d'assembler les morceaux.

Jasper… Hale… Le frère jumeau de Rosalie… Son demi-frère.

Elle n'était pas censée le détester ? Et puis, elle était folle de me lâcher ça comme ça ! C'était une blague. Forcément. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Mais pourquoi j'avais promis moi ?

-T'es sûre ? réussis-je à articuler.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air coupable.

-Et lui ? Tu sais s'il…

-Oui, il me l'a assez bien fait comprendre. Mais on a rien fait hein !

-J'espère bien ! Je te rappelle que c'est ton frère !

-Pas vraiment, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Mais c'est compliqué. C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler, pour que tu me conseilles.

-Te conseiller ? Mais c'est très simple, oublie-le et vite.

-Mais Bella, gémit-elle. Je l'aime !

Je soupirais en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Dans quelle histoire elle m'avait embarquée encore ?

-C'est qui que t'aime Alice ?

On sursauta toutes les deux à la voix de ma sœur et je me tournais vers les deux petites qui se tenaient au milieu de l'escalier, les yeux pleins de curiosité.

-Personne, répondis-je aussitôt.

Elles plissèrent les yeux d'un air suspect et je m'empressais de détourner la conversation.

-Dis Nessie, t'as retrouvé tes lunettes finalement ? Parce qu'on va à la plage !

-La plage ! Génial !

**Emmett**

Je m'ennuiiiie.

Non mais c'est quoi cette idée stupide de nous faire venir ici ? C'est pas parce que le soleil daigne enfin pointer le bout de son nez que nous sommes forcés de venir à la plage. D'autant plus que c'est même pas une plage ça. Le sable était humide et froid, l'eau gelée et il ne faisait même pas assez chaud pour que je puisse retirer mon T-shirt.

Je m'ennuiiiie.

En plus personne ne veut rester avec moi. Jasper et Peter discutent dans leur coin, Rosalie gribouille dans le sable d'un air rêveur, Edward est assis dans le sable avec un air rêveur (ils ont le même sourire béat et complètement stupide sur le visage), papa surveille Henry et Esmé et Véra ont déserté le terrain pour allez « discuter entre filles ».

Je m'ennuiiiie.

Même Seth est allongé dans le sable, fixant les vagues d'un air absent. C'est un chien merde ! Les chiens ne peuvent pas avoir l'air absent !

Je m'ennuiiiie.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être au chaud sur le canapé, entrain de battre mon record sur _Grand Turismo_ ou de zigouiller deux ou trois types dans _Call of Duty_…

Je m'ennuiiiie.

En soupirant, je me levais et me dirigeais vers papa. Il observait Henry creuser un trou avec sa pelle en plastique comme s'il s'agissait du spectacle le plus passionnant du monde.

Sauf que c'était juste un bébé qui creusait.

-Papa, il y a rien à faire, me plaignis-je. Pourquoi on est venu ?

-Pour passer du temps ensemble.

-Mais personne ne parle à personne ! lui fis-je remarquer. C'est vraiment nul.

-Emmett, arrête un peu de te plaindre. Véra a apporté une caisse avec des pistolets à eau si ça peut faire ton bonheur.

Il indiqua une boîte posée pas loin que je n'avais même pas remarquée. Comprenant que je l'ennuyais, je m'y dirigeais en bougonnant.

Des pistolets à eau. C'était se foutre de la gueule du monde ça. C'était des jeux de gamins et j'avais 17 ans, ça ne m'intéressait absolu…

Oh ! Il est trop génial le bleu et rouge !

Emerveillé, je m'emparais du fusil de mes rêves et le soupesais. Génial ! Il était juste parfait ! En plus il avait un réservoir de 1 litre et demi ! Youhou, trop cool ! J'allais être le plus fort avec ça.

Je courus jusqu'à la mer pour aller remplir ce fameux réservoir. Seth redressa la tête en me voyant et se précipita dans ma direction. Ce chien n'était pas débile, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi pour mettre de l'action.

Enfin, pas débile…ça se discutait. Une fois dans l'eau, il s'était mis à essayer d'attraper les vagues.

Bon, une fois que mon arme fut pleine, je me tournais vers les autres et cherchait ma première victime du regard. Rosalie choisit pile ce moment pour s'étirer et Seth, prenant ça pour une invitation à jouer – c'était un éternel optimiste, il n'avait toujours pas compris que Rosalie le détestait – courut dans sa direction. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, il s'ébroua joyeusement, aspergeant ainsi Rosalie d'eau.

-Putain ! Crétin de chien ! Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

Finalement, Seth n'était pas débile. D'ailleurs, il ne s'appelait même pas Seth.

Non, en réalité c'était l'agent 002, le fidèle compagnon de l'agent 001 – ça c'est moi ! – et nous avons été envoyé pour vaincre la terrible Reine des Glaces, j'ai nommé Rosalie Hale. Car cette femme, derrière ses airs magnifiques de déesse, n'était nulle autre que la pire méchante que l'univers ait connu !

Et moi, l'agent 001, accompagné de l'agent 002, nous étions chargés de l'anéantir avant qu'elle ne domine le monde !

D'abord, musique d'ambiance !

Je me mis à fredonner doucement le thème de « _Mission Impossible_ » et m'approchais discrètement de Rosalie qui fulminait toujours contre le chien. Pardon, contre 002. J'avais songé à ramper dans le sable mais finalement, je trouvais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je me retrouvais donc debout, face à la Reine des Glaces.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grommela-t-elle.

Je pointais mon arme sur elle, un grand sourire étalé sur le visage, et visais.

-T'empêcher de dominer le monde ! répondis-je en tirant.

Elle hurla en recevant le jet d'eau et me jeta un regard furieux alors que tout le monde tournait la tête vers nous.

-Enfoiré ! rugit Rosalie en secouant son T-shirt trempé.

-Hé tout le monde ! criais-je. C'est la guerre ! Hale contre Cullen !

Les deux sbires de la Reine des Glaces lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif et elle acquiesça silencieusement, savourant d'avance sa vengeance.

Moi je rejoints 003 – Edward – en quelques enjambées et lui indiqua l'emplacement du coffre aux armes.

-Va te chercher un flingue, ordonnais-je. Et bats-toi jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts !

-Putain Em', j'ai pas envie de jouer à tes jeux !

-L'honneur de notre famille est en jeu, déclarais-je solennellement.

Un coup d'œil à nos ennemis m'indiqua qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé la planque aux armes…ça commençaient mal. De plus, nous étions en minorité. Ca commençait très mal !

Je vis Sbire n°1 – Jasper évidemment – souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de la Reine des Glaces. Quoiqu'il ait pu lui dire, elle refusa et plongea son regard glacial dans le mien.

Ainsi, elle voulait un duel…Seule face au grand 001.

**Rosalie**

Il allait me le payer. J'allais lui faire regretter d'être né. A lui et à son stupide chien.

Je détestais être mouillée, et il allait me falloir des heures pour sécher. Tout ça à cause d'un abruti qui s'amusait encore à jouer avec un pistolet à eau. Mais j'allais le battre à son propre jeu.

D'un geste rapide et habile, je remplis le réservoir de mon jouet et le pointais en direction d'Emmett. Finalement, c'était plutôt bien ses engins. J'allais pouvoir tirer sur les Cullen sans risquer de les tuer. C'était juste dommage qu'Alice ne soit pas là.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir Rosalie, déclara malicieusement Emmett avec un sourire idiot.

A quelques mètres de nous, Jasper et Peter s'acharnait sur Edward. Bien fait pour lui. Pour une fois, nous avions l'avantage numérique et nous allions gagner. J'eus un sourire malveillant.

-Tu veux parier ?

Je tirais un premier jet mais il l'évita habilement avant de riposter. J'esquivais à mon tour et nous continuâmes ce petit jeu durant plusieurs minutes. Je remarquais discrètement que son réservoir était presque vide lorsque la voix d'Alice nous fit sursauter.

-Hé ! A quoi vous jouer ?

Je levais la tête et l'aperçus, en compagnie de Charlotte et des deux sœurs Swan. Je grinçais des dents en comprenant qu'on perdait notre supériorité numérique mais reportais aussitôt mon attention sur Emmett. Il faisait de grands signes à sa sœur.

-Allez aider Edward ! leur cria-t-il. C'est Cullen contre Hale !

Sans prêter attention à la réaction des autres, je pointais mon arme en plein sur le cœur d'Emmett. T'aurais jamais dû relâcher ton attention mon gars. Victorieuse, je tirais, vidant ainsi ma réserve d'eau.

-Gagné ! m'écriais-je alors qu'il me fixait d'un air ahuri.

Me lançant un regard noir, il essora son T-shirt mouillé en grimaçant.

-Joli coup ! déclara-t-il. Mais tu vas le regretter.

-J'attends de voir ! le défiais-je.

Sans prévenir, il ôta son T-shirt et le jeta par terre.

Je me figeais aussitôt, totalement subjuguée. C'était la première fois que je le voyais torse nu et… comment dire… c'était juste… wow. Le corps d'Emmett était tout simplement parfait.

A l'intérieur de moi, je sentis comme un courant électrique me parcourir alors que je ressentais l'envie irrépressible de caresser ses abdos.

Prenant conscience de mes pensées, je secouais la tête en tentant de penser à autre chose. Royce par exemple. Oui voilà, Royce. C'était un sportif aussi, et puis il était intelligent. Oui mais Emmett était…

Je poussais brusquement un hurlement alors que je sentais quelqu'un me soulever. Profitant de mon inattention passagère, Emmett s'était approché en douce et me serrais désormais en étau dans ses bras… collée contre son torse.

Un frémissement de plaisir parcourut le bas de mon ventre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la mer.

-Alors, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Ma vengeance est-elle à la hauteur de tes attentes ?

Je compris soudainement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et repris totalement mes esprits.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ça, sifflais-je furieusement.

-Essaie de m'arrêter.

Je commençais à me débattre du mieux que je pouvais, mais il me serrait fort. Et puis être collée ainsi contre lui était assez déroutant.

-Jazz ! hurlais-je. Viens m'aider !

A une vingtaine de mètres de nous, mon frère me regarda d'un air impuissant. Lui et Peter s'étaient faits encercler par Alice, Edward et Bella. Un peu plus loin, Charlotte et Nessie s'affrontaient en duel, mais elles semblaient surtout jouer.

Au même moment, Emmett se stoppa et me fit un sourire charmeur.

-Ne défie jamais plus un Cullen, Rosie, déclara-t-il avant de me lancer dans l'eau.

Je criais en entrant en contact avec le liquide glacé et me redressais aussitôt, trempée et furieuse. Cet abruti eut un grand sourire et plaça ses mains en porte-voix.

-On change les règles ! déclara-t-il à l'attention de tous. Filles contre garçons !

**Edward**

Trempé et fatigué, je bénéficiais du changement de règles de mon frère pour battre en retraite. Franchement, je me demandais vraiment ce qui passait par la tête d'Emmett pour qu'il ait des idées pareilles. Filles contre garçons… Avait-il seulement conscience que cela impliquait qu'Alice et Rosalie fassent équipe ?

Heureux du court répit qui m'était accordé, je me laissais tomber dans le sable et posais mon arme en plastique à mes côtés. Les cris des autres continuaient de retentirent et je profitais de cette occasion pour observer le champ de bataille.

Nessie et Charlotte, apparemment ravies de pouvoir faire équipe, se défoulaient sur ce pauvre Peter à grands cris. Elles s'étaient vraiment bien trouvées ces deux-là.

Jasper n'avait eut d'autres choix que de délaisser son cousin, trop occupé à parer les tirs de ma petite sœur et de Bella. Et finalement il y avait Rosalie qui hurlait sur Emmett, encore furieuse qu'il l'ait mise à la flotte. Et pour accompagner le tout, Seth qui gambadait dans tous les sens en aboyant.

Apparemment, mon répit allait être prolongé et c'était vraiment une excellente nouvelle. Depuis qu'Alice avait débarquée avec les deux sœurs Swan, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer.

Bella était ici, à quelques mètres de moi. Et elle ne semblait ni furieuse, ni en colère contre moi. En réalité, elle se comportait plutôt comme si je n'existais pas. Et ça ne faisait que décupler ma culpabilité.

Je savais que je l'avais blessée et j'aimerais réellement pouvoir me faire pardonner, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'étais certain que si je me retrouvais en face d'elle, je ne serais même pas capable d'articuler un mot, et j'aurais l'air parfaitement ridicule.

Pourtant, je voulais vraiment m'excuser, et discuter avec elle. La faire rougir à nouveau. Ou revoir son sourire. Et l'embrasser.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était approché de moi en catimini et sursautais en entendant une respiration derrière moi. Par réflexe, je ramassais mon pistolet et le brandit tout en me redressant d'un bond. C'est alors que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec…

-Bella, déclarais-je, surpris.

Elle se tenait devant moi, le visage fermé.

-Salut Edward, répondit-elle d'une voix atone. Alice m'envoie.

-Alice ?

J'haussais un sourcil et tournais la tête en direction de ma sœur qui affrontait désormais Emmett. Apparemment, elle avait changé d'adversaire avec Rosalie qui affrontait son propre frère.

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella et croisais accidentellement son regard. Elle sembla aussitôt perdre le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle possédait et ses joues rosirent.

-Selon elle, on doit parler tous les deux, murmura-t-elle.

-Ah.

Je la fixais et elle me fixait en retour sans que l'on échange un mot. A des milliards d'années lumières, j'entendis Alice pousser un hurlement strident alors qu'Emmett lui offrait le même sort qu'à Rosalie quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Putain Emmett ! Tu vas me le payer !

Mais tout cela semblait vraiment très très lointain. Alors qu'à quelques centimètres de moi seulement, il y avait Bella. Je compris que c'était le moment où jamais de me faire pardonner, alors je décidais de me jeter à l'eau (au figuré dans mon cas).

Je baissais la tête et pris un air penaud.

-Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un abruti. J'aurais du te téléphoner, d'ailleurs j'ai failli le faire, mais j'ai paniqué et…

-Arrête. Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses.

Étonné par la colère dans sa voix, je la dévisageais et constatais qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu…Tu pleures ?

-Non ! Ce sont des larmes de rages ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu t'imagines que je n'ai jamais fait confiance à personne ! Personne ! Et toi tu débarque avec tes cheveux en bataille et ton sourire en coin, tu m'éblouis et tu deviens le centre de gravitation de la moindre de mes pensées !

Sourire en coin ? Quel sourire en coin ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle entend par « éblouir » ?

-Bella je…

-Le pire, c'est que j'ai toujours su qu'une fille comme moi n'avait rien à faire avec un type de ton genre. Mais tu étais tellement gentil ! Et puis tu m'as laissé espérer au bal…Comment t'as pu faire ça ? C'était pour mieux briser mon cœur après ?

Alors elle pensait que je lui avais fait du mal volontairement. Mais je n'étais pas un garçon de ce genre.

-Bella…

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-elle. Je te déteste Edward ! Je…Je…

Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je reçus un jet d'eau en pleine figure. Aveuglé et déboussolé, je basculais en arrière.

Crachotant, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle alors que Bella lâchais son arme pour plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu Edward ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer ses excuses, je lui attrapais la cheville et la fis tomber à mes côtés. Elle ne protesta même pas et rougit à peine lorsque je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Décidément, cette fille avait les plus beaux yeux du monde.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, déclarais-je simplement avant de l'embrasser.

Pendant un instant, j'eus peur qu'elle me repousse. Après tout, elle venait de m'annoncer qu'elle me détestait. Mais non, elle me rendit mon baiser. Avec passion en plus.

Nous roulâmes dans le sable mouillé et elle eut un petit rire à travers notre baiser.

Ce fut le cri de joie aigu d'Alice qui décolla nos lèvres et nous força à défaire notre étreinte. Juste à temps d'ailleurs, car ma sœur bondit au cou de Bella.

-Je le savais ! pépia-t-elle. Vous allez parfaitement ensemble !

Enthousiasmé par tout ce remue-ménage, Seth se précipita également vers nous en courant, bien décidé à participer aux festivités. Je le caressais affectueusement et il me récompensa par un beau filet de bave qu'il essuya sur mon T-shirt.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, je constatais avec effroi que tout le monde nous regardait. Emmett en me faisant un grand sourire et en pointant ses pouces vers le haut. Jasper et Peter en tentant poliment d'avoir l'air désintéressé. Rosalie avec une mimique hautaine et dégoutée. Charlotte et Nessie en sautillant sur place et en pouffant de rire.

Sentant que je commençais à rougir, je détournais la tête pour dissimuler ma gêne et espérant ainsi cesser d'être le centre d'attention. Mais évidemment, c'était compter sans mon frère.

-Oh, comme ils sont mignons nos deux petits amoureux à rougir à l'unisson.

-Emmett ! le morigéna papa alors qu'Alice le foudroyait du regard.

Me rappelant brusquement la présence de mon père, je me tournais vers lui, redoutant sa réaction. Il me dévisageait avec attention d'un air surpris, comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par m'adresser un sourire fier et encourageant.

Aussitôt, je me sentis gonflé à bloc. Mon père venait de me donner la confiance en moi qui me manquait.

Je me tournais à nouveau vers Bella et lui sourit tendrement. Sans un mot, elle glissa ses doigts dans les miens et me sourit en retour, rosissant légèrement par la même occasion. Juste à côté de nous, Seth bondissait dans tous les sens alors qu'Alice frétillait de joie en tapant dans ses mains.

Croisant son regard, je lui articulais silencieusement un « merci » avant d'embrasser Bella à nouveau.

A cet instant précis, je n'étais certain que de deux choses.

La première, c'est que j'aimais Isabella Swan. A la folie.

La seconde, c'était que je serais éternellement redevable à ma petite sœur.

**Carlisle**

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Esmé organisa aussitôt un ordre de passage à la salle de bains et se chargea de préparer le dîner. Elle était plutôt contrariée d'avoir retrouvé tous les enfants trempés et couverts de sables et m'avait reproché d'avoir laissé faire. Mais j'avais vu nos enfants s'amuser ensemble et j'étais sûr que si elle avait été là, elle les aurait laissés faire elle aussi.

J'étais monté directement dans notre chambre, un peu troublé de ce que j'avais découvert cette après-midi.

Edward et Bella…Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble, mais je n'avais rien vu venir.

Où était passé mon petit garçon qui réclamait chaque soir une histoire et qui pleurait devant Bambi ?

Quand était-il devenu ce beau jeune homme qui faisait craquer les filles ?

Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que mes enfants avaient grandi et qu'ils allaient bientôt me quitter pour partir vivre leurs vies.

Pour la première fois également, je partageais le désir d'Esmé. Avoir un bébé à nous deux. Recommencer cette expérience fantastique. L'annonce de la grossesse. La première échographie. La naissance. Le premier sourire. Le premier mot. Les premiers pas. Les câlins à toutes les sauces.

M'être occupé du petit Henry toute la journée m'avait rappelé énormément de souvenirs, notamment les nombreuses frasques d'Emmett. Le bambin lui ressemblait tellement au même âge que je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque lien de parenté lointain. Ce serait amusant de découvrir que Rosalie et Alice possédaient un millième de leur sang en commun. Même si du coup, il faudrait réévaluer la possibilité que moi et Esmé ont aie un bébé ensemble.

Me tirant de mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et Véra entra dans la pièce.

-On peut parler ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! répondis-je sans hésitation, bien qu'un peu surpris.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi et posa sa boîte à ses pieds avant de lever son visage vers moi. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus qu'Esmé, les mêmes traits fins mais semblait pourtant plus…speed. Beaucoup moins calme et responsable.

-Tu sais Carlisle, je suis contente que ma petite sœur ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour refaire sa vie. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'elle n'arrivait à sortir qu'avec des ratés. Entre Jérémy et Robert, c'était à jurer qu'elle le faisait exprès !

Je fronçai les sourcils mais n'émis aucun commentaire. Je savais évidemment que Jérémy était le père de Jasper et Rosalie, mais n'avais jamais entendu parler d'aucun dénommé Robert. Mais je faisais confiance à Esmé, et je me doutais que si elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, elle avait une bonne raison. Véra secoua la tête d'un air dépité en repensant à ces deux hommes avant de lever la tête vers moi.

-Mais bon, elle a fini par te trouver et vous êtes super bien assortis. Votre amour crève les yeux et j'adorerais qu'un homme me regarde comme tu la regardes elle.

Elle soupira d'un air rêveur, un sourire béat sur le visage lorsque son expression devint soudainement plus sévère.

-Mais vous être en train de tout foutre en l'air pour des raisons stupides !

-Je…, commençais-je.

-Stop ! On ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle !

Elle leva son index et l'agita, comme si j'étais un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Ma sœur ne désire qu'une chose, en dehors de toi et vos gamins. C'est une chose dont elle rêve depuis qu'elle est enfant et qu'on a toujours refusé de lui offrir.

-Quoi donc ? demandais-je, un peu perdu.

Si Esmé avait un rêve qu'elle voulait réaliser à tout prix, je ferais tout pour l'aider. N'importe quoi.

Véra se radoucit et me fixa d'un air tendre. Elle me tapota la cuisse amicalement et soupira.

-Ecoute Carlisle, je vais te raconter une histoire. La réponse à ta question est dedans, aussi évidente que le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais c'est à toi seul de la trouver. Et après, je te donnerais ça.

Elle indiqua la boîte posée à ses pieds alors que j'acquiesçais.

« -Bien. Quand on était gamines, on devait avoir huit et cinq ans, une de nos voisines s'est mariée. On avait été invitées, et c'était le premier mariage auquel on assistait. Tout était magnifique, de la robe à la pièce montée en passant par le décor et la musique. Sur le coup, j'avais trouvé ça beau mais dès le lendemain, j'étais retournée à mes occupations habituelles, grimper dans les arbres et faire des farces aux garçons du coin. Mais Esmé, elle, a conservé son regard émerveillé pendant plusieurs jours. Au bout d'une semaine, elle m'a confié qu'elle aussi voulait se marier, avec un beau prince. A l'époque, ce n'était qu'un rêve de petite fille mais il est resté gravé en elle. Moi, je m'en fichais, je préférais une bonne salopette plutôt qu'une robe.

On a grandi et les garçons ont commencé à nous intéresser. Assez tardivement pour moi donc on a commencé à tomber amoureuse en même temps. Elle a rencontré celui qu'elle croyait être son prince charmant la première, à seize ans. Elle rêvait déjà de mariage, de bébés, d'une maison à la campagne. Lui ne pensait qu'alcool, sexe et argent.

Peu après, j'ai moi-même rencontré celui que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie. Nos deux histoires se sont mal terminées mais différemment.

Elle a eu deux bébés formidables, des blessures physiques et psychologiques qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu surmonter sans eux et a vu tous ses rêves tomber en poussières.

J'ai eu un beau et grand mariage, un fils que j'adore et une belle maison.

Aujourd'hui, je trouve que la vie a été injuste. Moi, la gamine qui ne pensait qu'à faire des bêtises plutôt qu'à ces rêves de princesse, j'ai eu cinq beaux mariages et elle, celle qui a toujours rêvé d'épouser son prince dans un palais, avec une belle robe blanche et un long voile porté par de jolies demoiselles d'honneur elle a eu quoi ? Un mariage à la va-vite dans une chapelle quelconque dont elle ne se rappelle même pas. »

Elle clôtura son récit et je fermais les yeux, méditant ses paroles.

Elle avait raison, évidemment. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu me montrer aussi aveugle. C'était tellement évident maintenant. Le pire, c'est que maintenant qu'elle avait soulevé le sujet, j'en avais envie moi aussi. Un beau mariage, avec Rosalie et Alice en demoiselle d'honneur et les garçons en témoins. On pourrait même éduquer Seth pour qu'il apporte les alliances dans un joli panier.

-Je crois qu'elle a inconsciemment renoncé à tout ça il y a bien longtemps, ajouta Véra, me forçant ainsi à rouvrir les yeux. Mais je sais qu'elle n'a pas oublié. Elle ne peut pas oublier, pas après y avoir tellement pensé.

Elle ramassa la boîte et me la tendit.

-Lis-ça et inspire-t-en, m'ordonna-t-elle en se levant. Si tu as besoin d'aide, ou que j'évacue les enfants, je suis encore là pour deux jours, alors dépêche-toi.

-Merci, murmurais-je alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Une fois seul, j'ouvris la boîte en carton, curieux de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait…

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, ça vous avait manqué de me lire ? En tout cas, vos reviews m'ont manquées elles, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser des tonnes !**

**Je sais pas quand je pourrais reposter, avec internet en vadrouille et les examens qui approchent…Mais je ferais tout pour revenir le plus vite possible !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Salut ! Ca faisait un bail hein ?**

**Sincèrement désolée que vous ayez dû attendre tout ce temps pour ce chapitre mais je plaide non coupable. Je n'ai toujours pas récupérer internet et en plus, le chargeur de mon ordi était cassé. Mais tout va bien, le chapitre est là maintenant^^ (et j'ai un nouveau chargeur !).**

**Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le suivant est déjà écrit ! Sauf que, comme je vais bientôt partir une semaine à la mer, vous ne l'aurez pas avant mon retour. C'est pourri hein ?**

**Allez je vais vous laissez lire maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Rosalie**

J'entrais dans le restaurant en trainant les pieds.

J'avais toujours trouvé ridicules les groupes qui entraient en masse dans ce genre d'endroit en réclamant une table pour vingt personnes sans réservation. Et maintenant, j'en faisais partie.

Ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'est qu'aujourd'hui aurait du être le jour de mon premier rendez-vous avec Royce et qu'il aurait du m'emmener dans ce restaurant-ci précisément. Mais maman m'avait forcé à annuler sous prétexte que je n'aurais pas du inviter tante Véra sans son autorisation. C'était totalement injuste.

Ma tante vint se placer à côté de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Allez Rose, arrête de faire la tête. C'est pour ta mère qu'on fait ça.

-Non, rétorquais-je avec aigreur. C'est pour Carlisle.

Ouais, parce qu'il avait décidé de demander ma mère en mariage et qu'il avait besoin d'avoir la maison vide pour tout préparer. Par conséquent, notre tante nous avait tous emmener dans ce stupide restaurant, après avoir soigneusement éloignée maman pour quelques heures en l'envoyant faire des courses.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouvais totalement stupide l'idée de se remarier moins d'un an après le premier mariage, surtout quand on voyait à quel point cette union avait amélioré nos vies. Et maintenant, il allait falloir faire semblant d'être ravi pour eux le jour de la cérémonie.

-Voyons Rosalie, tu sais bien que ça rend ta mère heureuse. Et je sais que ça te fait plaisir de la savoir heureuse.

-Tu peux pas connaitre mes pensées, grommelais-je.

Personne ne le peut, à l'exception de Jazz à qui je confiais tout.

Alors oui, je suis contente pour maman. Mais ce que ma tante ne sait pas, c'est que je crève de jalousie.

Je suis jalouse d'elle et de Carlisle, et de ces idiots d'Edward et Bella, alors que tout le monde m'empêchait de voir Royce.

Le serveur nous laissa après avoir assemblé deux tables et nous nous installâmes. Je me mis juste à côté de la chaise de bébé d'Henry, en face de ma tante et, malheureusement, juste à côté d'Emmett.

Il me fit un sourire séduisant auquel je répondis par un regard noir avant d'enfouir ma tête dans mes mains, agacée. Cette journée allait être très très longue.

**Esmé**

J'ouvris la porte doucement, surprise de découvrir toutes les lumières éteintes. Le silence qui régnait dans la maison était plus que suspect et j'ignorais à quoi m'attendre.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je.

Rien, pas même une mouche. J'avançais légèrement et sentit quelque chose sous mon pied. Je baissais les yeux et constatais que le sol était entièrement recouvert par des pétales de roses rouges.

Mon estomac se noua à cette vision et je posais mon sac par terre, ignorant l'envie qui grandissait en moi. C'était impossible qu'il…Je n'arrivais pas à formuler ces mots, même mentalement, et choisis la seule solution qui s'offrait à moi pour avoir ma réponse.

Je me mis à suivre le chemin formé par les pétales, ce qui me mena à l'escalier. Des petits bouquets de roses blanches garnissaient une marche sur deux alors que les autres étaient occupées par des bougies parfumées. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Autant de coïncidences, c'était impossible. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait quand même pas le faire. Ca ne servirait à rien.

Je me mis à grimper les marches une à une, profitant de l'odeur délicieuse qui flottait dans l'air grâce aux bougies. Ca sentait un mélange de fruits et de fleurs. C'était doux et sucré à la fois. C'était merveilleux.

A l'étage, le couloir était lui aussi parsemé de pétales de roses, mais cette fois, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs. La porte de notre chambre était entrouverte et une lueur mystérieuse se faufilait par cette ouverture.

J'inspirais profondément et m'y dirigeais, tentant de repousser l'espoir qui s'emparait de moi. Je ne voulais pas être déçue.

Je poussai la porte et entrai dans notre chambre, le souffle aussitôt coupé par la vision qui m'attendait.

Notre lit étaient couvert de pétales et des bougies étaient stratégiquement disposées pour l'éclairer au mieux alors qu'une musique douce et romantique résonnait doucement dans la pièce.

Carlisle se tenait debout à côté du lit, me souriant tendrement. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Ce simple contact fut comme un électrochoc qui me fit réagir.

-Carlisle ! Qu'est-ce que…Tu es fou ! Ca a du coûter une fortune !

-Chuuut ! me murmura-t-il en posant son doigt sur ma bouche. Ecoute d'abord ce que j'ai à dire et puis tu pourras parler, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête et il s'empara de ma main droite. Sans prévenir, il posa son genou par terre. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mon cœur cognait fort alors que je me rendais compte que j'avais rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie.

-Esmé Hale, je t'aime. Et c'est autour de cette unique certitude que j'ai construit ma vie ces derniers mois, enchainant erreurs sur erreurs. J'ai été suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas me rendre compte que je prenais sans arrêt les mauvaises décisions, te faisant ainsi du mal à toi, et à nos enfants.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à protester, mais il me fit signe de me taire.

-Mais aujourd'hui, je veux repartir de zéro. Depuis la veille de cette stupide nuit où notre vie a basculée. Parce que notre première mauvaise décision, ce fut de se contenter de ce mariage dont aucun de nous ne se souvient. Alors aujourd'hui, je te le demande en bonne et due forme, Esmé Hale, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

-Oh Carlisle ! Evidemment que…

-Attends !

Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Avant que tu ne répondes à ma question, je dois encore répondre à la tienne.

Un peu perdue, je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Oui, je veux un bébé avec toi. J'en ai toujours voulu un. Sauf que j'avais peur. Mais c'est ce que tu désires, alors je suis prêt à te l'offrir. Faisons un enfant. Deux même. Des quintuplés si tu en as envie !

Je ris et lui sautais au cou en l'embrassant.

-Commençons par un seul, répondis-je entre deux baisers. Et ma réponse est oui. Mille fois oui !

Heureux comme jamais, nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, au milieu des pétales de roses.

**Jasper**

Furieux et brûlant de jalousie, je regardais mon cousin discuter avec Alice qui lui souriait d'un air charmeur. Je savais qu'elle faisait semblant et ça m'agaçait d'autant plus.

On aurait dit que ça l'amusait de me torturer en séduisant Peter. Comme si elle se vengeait de moi en me faisant souffrir. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui avait refusé qu'on soit ensemble, ou juste ami. Moi, j'étais prêt à hurler au monde entier que je l'aimais.

Un serveur s'approcha de notre table et ma tante lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

-Vous désirez ? demanda-t-il en tentant de rester professionnel.

-Alors, nous voudrions un verre de grenadine pour le petit et une bouteille de champagne pour tous.

Le serveur hocha la tête et nota la commande avant de repartir.

-Aucun de nous n'a l'âge de boire de l'alcool, objecta aussitôt Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah, un petit verre n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, répondit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec Edward, mais j'étais heureux que ce ne soit pas moi qui passe pour le rabat-joie pour une fois.

-Nos parents ne seraient pas d'accord, insista-t-il.

-J'en prends la responsabilité.

-Allez Edward, déride-toi un peu ! intervint Emmett.

Son frère lui lança un regard furieux mais se tut alors qu'Alice se levait.

-Je vais aux toilettes, déclara-t-elle.

Je redressais aussitôt la tête et la regardais partir, comprenant que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui parler face à face.

-Je dois y aller aussi, annonçais-je en me levant à mon tour.

Je la suivis jusqu'aux toilettes, bien décidé à lui parler, jusqu'à ce que je me heurte à la porte fermée des toilettes pour filles. Ah ouais, ça posait problème ça.

En soupirant, je m'adossais au mur et l'attendis.

Longtemps. Qu'est-ce que les filles pouvaient faire pendant autant de temps dans les toilettes ? Je pense qu'il s'agissait là du plus grand mystère de l'humanité.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit enfin et Alice en sortit. Elle sursauta en m'apercevant et me jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh…je…

Soudainement gêné, je baissais le regard. Par conséquent, mes yeux lorgnèrent sur sa jupe et je me fis la réflexion qu'elle en mettait souvent des jupes. Plus souvent que ma sœur en tout cas. Et ça lui allait vraiment bien en plus.

Un frémissement me parcouru et je me mis une gifle mentale en tentant de réorganiser mes idées. Je redressais la tête et la fixais droit dans les yeux.

Ce qui était encore plus déconcertant que de regarder sa jupe. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques.

Comprenant que mon esprit divaguait à nouveau, j'envisageais de me mettre une vraie gifle mais ça aurait fait mauvais genre. A la place, je me pinçais discrètement et me reconcentrais sur Alice qui attendait toujours ma réponse, les sourcils haussés.

-Je voulais te parler, répondis-je. A quoi tu joues avec Peter ?

-Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Donc j'avais raison, elle le faisait exprès pour m'agacer. Mais je n'admettrais jamais devant elle que ça me rendait fou de jalousie.

-Oui ça me dérange, il n'a que quatorze ans et tu l'utilises comme un jouet !

-Ca lui fait plaisir ! Et puis, admets ce qui te dérange vraiment !

-Je viens de le dire ! Tu te sers de mon cousin à ses dépends !

-Non, ce qui te gêne, c'est que je ne fasse pas ça avec TOI ! Admets que tu es jaloux !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! m'écriais-je, furieux.

Elle se figea net et se tourna vers la salle.

-Mais t'es malade d'hurler comme ça! Et s'ils nous ont entendus ?

-Je…c'est toi qui as commencé !

Elle me fusilla du regard.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre jusqu'ici.

-T'avais qu'à pas faire exprès de me rendre jaloux, grommelais-je sans réfléchir.

Ah merde ! Elle sautilla de plaisir.

-Donc tu admets que tu es jaloux !

Je marmonnais de vagues protestations alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement son visage du mien.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'es mignon quand tu es jaloux, déclara-t-elle avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Je me sentis devenir tout rouge alors qu'elle riait.

-Bon, j'y retourne moi.

Elle fila sans rien ajouter alors que je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait à la fin. D'abord elle me dit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, puis elle déclare qu'on doit rester le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Ensuite elle drague mon cousin exprès pour me rendre jaloux avant de m'embrasser.

Bon juste sur la joue mais quand même. Cette fille est d'un compliqué.

Après m'être assuré que mon visage avait repris des teintes normales, je retournais à table. Alice discutait désormais avec Charlotte, l'air de rien et ignorant totalement Peter.

Le serveur était passé nous servir nos coupes de champagnes pendant qu'on était aux toilettes et tante Véra leva la sienne bien haut.

-Bien, maintenant que nos deux compagnons à la vessie minuscule sont revenus, trinquons en l'honneur de vos parents ! De leur amour et de leur futur mariage !

Nous répétâmes tous en levant également nos verres même si c'était à contrecœur pour Rose et Alice.

-Et trinquons également à l'union de vos deux familles et de son agrandissement futur grâce à un joli bébé !

…Hein ? !

**Carlisle**

Assis sur le lit, je caressais doucement les cheveux de ma femme en réfléchissant à la vie.

Le jour où j'avais demandé Eléonore en mariage, je m'étais juré qu'elle serait la seule femme que j'aimerais dans toute mon existence. Et aujourd'hui, je venais de demander la main d'une autre.

Le jour où Ellie et moi avions décidé d'avoir un bébé ensemble, j'étais persuadé qu'elle serait la seule personne sur terre à être la mère de mes enfants. Et aujourd'hui, j'envisageais d'en faire un avec une autre.

Sincèrement, je me demandais quelle serait ma vie si elle était toujours vivante, et si nous avions rencontré Esmé alors que nous étions mariés. Même si, au fond de moi, je le savais très bien.

-Elle t'aurait adoré, déclarais-je à voix haute.

Esmé leva la tête dans ma direction et me regarda d'un air curieux.

-Qui m'aurait adoré ?

-Eléonore. Vous auriez sans doute été amies toutes les deux et vous auriez passé votre temps à vous moquer de moi. J'en suis certain.

Ma douce épouse me sourit d'un air tendre avant de me déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut mon tour de ne pas comprendre. Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu perdu.

-Pourquoi ?

-De me parler d'elle. C'est la première fois. Tu m'avais juste dit son prénom et comment elle était morte. C'était tout ce que je savais sur elle et je m'étais résignée à toujours te partager avec une inconnue.

Je la fixais, surpris de ce qu'elle me disait. Je n'avais même pas conscience de cela.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte. Ce n'était pas volontaire tu sais.

-Je sais, mais j'aimerais un peu mieux la connaitre parfois. J'ai toujours peur de commettre une erreur avec les enfants ou même avec toi.

Je me redressais et lui souris doucement.

-Elle était juste fantastique, commençais-je. Toujours prête à rire mais malgré tout tellement sérieuse. Et puis elle adorait les enfants. Pas seulement les nôtres, tous les enfants. Elle organisait des fêtes d'anniversaires géniales pour ceux du voisinage et je pense que l'anniversaire des deux ans d'Emmett a été la fête la plus gigantesque que le quartier ait jamais connu. Et elle lisait sans arrêt. Ou que l'on soit, elle avait un livre sur elle. D'ailleurs je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque. Et elle nous mitonnait toujours des petits plats de son invention, mais toujours délicieux. Enfin, il y a quand même eu quelques exceptions,…

Je continuais de déblatérer sur mon ex-femme alors qu'Esmé m'écoutait attentivement, un air épris sur le visage. Et alors que je parlais, je me rendais compte que j'étais toujours amoureux d'Eléonore. Et je comprenais pourquoi Esmé avait déclaré me partager avec elle. Je les aimais, toutes les deux. Sauf qu'une était partie et que l'autre était à mes côtés.

Je me stoppais dans ma logorrhée et attrapais la main de ma femme.

-Je t'aime, lui murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi.

On resta à se fixer droit dans les yeux sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, puis elle se leva brusquement.

-Bien, maintenant dis-moi où tu les as mis, déclara-t-elle brusquement.

Je compris aussitôt de quoi elle parlait mais choisis de faire l'idiot.

-Quoi donc ?

Elle soupira et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Mes journaux intimes ! Je sais que ma sœur te les a donnés. C'est beaucoup trop ressemblant pour être uniquement ton idée.

-Au fond de l'armoire, avouais-je avec un sourire coupable.

Elle alla les récupérer et me rejoignis sur le lit, la boîte en carton que sa sœur m'avait remise il y a deux jours en mains.

-Je ne voulais pas les lire à la base, me confessais-je doucement. Mais il y en a un qui s'est ouvert tout seul et j'ai pas pu résister…

Elle renversa la boite sur le lit et déposa rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'était tellement parfait que je te pardonne tout.

Ravi, je m'emparais d'un journal au hasard. C'était eux qui m'avaient inspiré cette demande en mariage. Chacun de ces petits carnets décrivait le mariage idéal qu'Esmé s'était imaginé à chaque année de sa vie, la plupart du temps accompagné de dessins trop mignon ou de collage. J'avais même eu droit à une photo de mon épouse enfant, vêtue d'une jolie robe appartenant sans doute à sa mère, un journal en papier sur la tête en guise de voile.

Je me mis à feuilleter celui que j'avais en main et souris en découvrant que c'était mon préféré. Sans doute le tout premier qu'elle avait écrit, à huit ans.

-Je l'adore celui-ci, annonçais-je avec un sourire amusé. Je voulais le suivre à la base mais malheureusement, les licornes étaient déjà louées et les petits elfes avaient pris leurs vacances.

Elle me mit un coup de journal sur la tête en réponse.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Mais c'est trop mignon ce que tu as écrit ! J'aimais aussi beaucoup celui où tu réclamais une église en chocolat, une bague en sucre et des fleurs en massepain. Il faudra y penser à ça, ça ravira Emmett.

Elle rit avant de me reprendre le carnet des mains.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! On range tout ça avant le retour des enfants !

J'hochais la tête tout en l'attirant contre moi.

-Profitons du calme encore un peu, répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

**Jasper**

Stupéfait, je fixais ma tante, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais non, c'était trop insensé…trop…impossible. J'avais du mal comprendre. Forcément.

Le bruit de verre brisé me sortit de mes pensées. En face de moi, Alice avait lâché son verre et fixait un point droit devant elle, blanche comme un linge. Jetant un regard autour de moi, je constatais que les autres semblaient tout aussi choqués. Edward avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise alors que le visage de Rosalie était partagé entre la joie et l'horreur, ce qui donnait un résultat plutôt surprenant. Seul Emmett n'avait pas bronché. D'ailleurs, il avait même trinqué avec Peter et Charlotte, un air ravi sur le visage.

-Oups…J'ai gaffé là, non ?

Je fixais notre tante, choqué qu'elle puisse encore plaisanter après nous avoir lâché un truc pareil. Un bébé…Un bébé.

Brusquement, tout ce que je savais (essentiellement grâce à Rosalie) à propos des bébés me revint en tête, m'embrouillant totalement les pensées.

Le fait que plus on vieillissait, plus une grossesse devenait dangereuse et difficile. Ou encore qu'une grossesse gémellaire, plus compliquée et risquée que les autres, pouvait se répéter. A l'intérieur de moi, je sentis une vague de froid immense rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à ma mère.

-Maman est enceinte ? murmura Rosalie.

En parfaite coordination, nous nous tournâmes tous vers tante Véra alors qu'elle souriait d'un air rassurant.

-Non voyons, bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous as parlé d'un bébé ? insista Edward.

-Disons qu'ils…envisagent cette possibilité.

J'inspirais profondément en tentant de digérer la nouvelle. Il fallait rationnaliser. Et puis, j'étais certain qu'ils allaient nous en parler avant de faire quoique ce soit.

-Alice…

La petite voix de ma cousine attira mon attention et je vis qu'Alice s'était mise débout, toujours aussi blanche. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et s'éloigna vers les toilettes sans un mot.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me redresser, mais j'avais à peine eut le temps de reculer légèrement ma chaise que je constatais qu'Emmett, Edward et Peter étaient déjà debout. Heureux que personne n'ait remarqué mon geste, je me réinstallais sans un bruit alors que les deux frères foudroyaient mon cousin du regard.

Je déglutis en imaginant ce qu'ils me feraient s'ils savaient ce que je ressentais pour leur sœur et regardais Edward partir à son tour en direction des toilettes.

**Edward**

Je suivis Alice jusqu'aux toilettes, en espérant quand même qu'elle ne soit pas entrée dans celle des filles parce que dans ce cas, je ne pourrais rien pour elle.

Mais non, elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir, dos à moi. Son corps était agité de soubresauts, comme si elle pleurait. Doucement, je m'approchais d'elle et posais ma main sur son épaule.

-Alice…, commençais-je.

-Tu t'imagines qu'il m'a menti…

-Je…Quoi ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. Alice se retourna brusquement et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Papa, il m'a menti. Je lui avais demandé il y a quelques jours s'il envisageait d'avoir un bébé avec Esmé et il m'a répondu non ! Il m'a menti !

Je soupirais en comprenant où était le problème et attirais ma petite sœur contre moi pour la réconforter.

-Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Ou qu'elle était mise en suspens à cause de sa dispute avec Esmé, supposais-je.

-Mais il m'a toujours tout dit ! Il avait promis de toujours me dire la vérité !

Je ne réussis pas à retenir un petit rire face à sa remarque.

-Alice, tu imagines le nombre de fois où toi, tu lui as menti ?

Elle se décolla de moi et afficha une moue boudeuse.

-Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Je suis l'enfant moi, geignit-elle doucement. Et puis, c'était pas à propos de trucs aussi important.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son air malheureux fit place à de la fureur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? se révolta-t-elle. Nous offrir une tétine à Noël en annonçant : « Félicitation, vous allez avoir un petit frère ! ».

Ses yeux luisaient de colère alors qu'elle terminait sa phrase.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils avaient prévu de nous en parler.

-Ouais, ben j'attends de voir, grommela-t-elle.

Levant les yeux vers moi, elle eut un demi-sourire et se colla à nouveau contre moi.

-J'aime bien tes câlins Edward, déclara-t-elle brusquement. Garde m'en quelques uns au lieu de tout donner à Bella.

J'émis une sorte de rire, mal à l'aise de discuter de ça avec ma petite sœur. En même temps, Bella était sa meilleure amie et ça se raconte tout les filles, non ? Même si actuellement, je n'avais encore rien fait avec Bella. Ni câlin, ni rien du tout. Mais je suppose que quand le moment viendra, elle en parlera forcément avec Alice.

A cette idée, je déglutis péniblement.

-Pssst ! Vous deux !

On se retourna d'un même mouvement vers Emmett qui nous souriait fièrement, les clés de la Volvo à la main.

-Ca vous tente une virée ? On dégage d'ici en douce et on part manger une pizza ensemble.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina à cette idée, mais j'étais plus sceptique.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Oh allez Edward ! insista mon frère. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on a fait un truc rien que tous les trois ?

Je soupirais, sentant les ennuis à plein nez. Mais il avait raison, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas passé un moment rien qu'avec mon frère et ma sœur.

-D'accord, acceptais-je.

-Génial ! Tous en voiture !

On sortit par les cuisines (Alice avait corrompu le serveur en deux ou trois battements de cils) et nous partîmes en virée.

On passa un excellent après-midi à rire en discutant de tout et de rien. On dévora un maxi pizza géante avec toutes les garnitures imaginables et on termina par un Banana Split chacun. Pas une seule fois nous n'évoquâmes le futur bébé et c'était très bien comme ça.

Ce ne fut que pendant qu'on était au cinéma en train de choisir quel film aller voir que mon portable sonna.

Même si je soupçonnais mon frère et ma sœur d'avoir coupé les leurs, je fus quand même surpris qu'on n'ait pas tenté de nous joindre plus tôt.

J'échangeais un regard rapide avec Alice et Emmett avant de décrocher prudemment.

-Allô ?

-Edward, c'est Véra.

Je fus surpris au son de sa voix. Elle semblait parfaitement détendue et calme.

-C'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez partis, enchaîna-t-elle sur le même ton naturel. Ils faisaient d'excellentes pâtes ici. Enfin, je vous propose qu'on se rejoigne au resto dans vingt minutes, pour qu'on puisse rentrer ensemble.

-Euh…d'accord.

Alice et Emmett me lancèrent un regard interrogateur alors que je raccrochais.

-Alors ? s'impatienta mon frère. Elle nous a dénoncés ?

-Non, répondis-je d'un ton hésitant. Elle avait l'air de trouver normal qu'on soit parti.

Ils me dévisagèrent d'un air perdu mais je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, n'ayant pas plus d'explications qu'eux.

-Ils nous attendent dans le restaurant dans vingt minutes, précisais-je quand même.

A cette annonce, Alice poussa un long soupir.

-Tant pis pour le film, déclara-t-elle. Bon, on y va ?

Je m'apprêtais à la suivre lorsqu'Emmett nous rappela.

-Attendez ! Je voulais vous dire, pour cette histoire de bébé, n'en parlez pas à papa, d'accord ?

Je grinçais des dents alors que le visage d'Alice devenait hostile.

-Pourquoi ? grogna-t-elle.

-Je préfère m'en charger. Je suis le mieux placé pour ça non ?

-Et en quoi ?

-Parce que je suis le seul à avoir déjà vécu ça deux fois. La première fois, un gamin grognon et rabat-joie a débarqué dans ma vie…

Il me fit un grand sourire alors que je l'assassinais du regard.

-Et la deuxième, j'ai eu droit à un petit lutin particulièrement agaçant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'échapper, il ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux d'Alice.

-Mais j'ai aussi eu droit à un petit frère et une petite sœur fantastiques que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Alors laissez-moi en discuter avec papa avant de l'attaquer, d'accord ?

Je soupirais avant d'acquiescer mais Alice gémit doucement.

-J'veux pas de quatrième Cullen, je préfère garder mon rôle de petite dernière.

J'éclatais de rire en même temps que mon frère alors qu'elle affichait une petite moue boudeuse.

-T'inquiète pas p'tite sœur, je m'occupe de tout, assura Emmett. Rentrons maintenant.

* * *

**Voilà voilà.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que c'était le dernier chapitre avec Véra et co. **

**Bon, maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à laissez une petite review parce, vous avez vu, je vais bientôt passer la barre des mille ! Youhou ! Je suis trop contente !**

**Allez, à bientôt ! (vous pouvez toujours prier pour que j'ai une connexion internet à la mer^^)**


	38. Chapter 38

**J'ai dépassé les mille reviews ! J'ai dépassé les mille reviews ! Je suis trop contente ! Un spécial ****merci à ****Tiana d'ailleurs, puisque c'est elle qui m'a laissé la millième (et la mille et unième aussi^^). Mais merci également à toutes les autres, car sans les 999 précédentes, je n'aurais jamais pu en avoir mille. J'en reviens toujours pas…plus de 1000 reviews…Wow !**

**Pour vous remercier, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre (et je viens juste de rentrer de la mer là). Je l'ai pas relu parce j'ai pas le temps. Je perds internet dans deux jours, et je sais pas quand je le récupèrerais et poster le plus vite possible me permet de lire un maximum de reviews avant de le perdre (je sais pas si ce que j'écris a du sens là, mais je suis crevée).**

**Bon, je vais vous laissez lire, en espérant que la relecture n'était pas indispensable.**

**Bonne lecture! (mille reviews…j'en reviens toujours pas…)**

* * *

**Alice**

Si on m'avait dit que je serais triste de voir repartir les cousins de Rosalie, je n'en aurais pas cru un mot. Sauf que voilà, j'avais fini par m'attacher à Charlotte et la voir repartir aussi vite me désespérait. Pourquoi avais-je hérité de la grande peste blondasse comme demi-sœur au lieu de la gentille et adorable petite Charlotte ? Papa aurait du se marier à Véra tiens, ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Remarque, je vivrais avec Peter au lieu de Jasper dans ce cas-là et ça, c'était juste impossible.

-Tu vas trop me manquer ! déclara Charlotte en me serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, répondis-je en lui souriant timidement.

J'étais la seule à avoir accepté de les accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport, avec Esmé évidemment. En même temps, pour une raison un peu folle, ils avaient choisis de prendre le vol de six heures du matin. Fatalement, l'appel de la couette bien chaude était le plus fort. Même moi j'avais refusé à la base. Mais ChaCha m'avait tellement suppliée que j'avais fini par accepter de les accompagner.

-T'es vraiment trop trop gentille comme fille ! Je suis contente que tu sois ma nouvelle cousine !

Je la fixais quelques secondes, avec ses joues bien rondes et ses yeux bleus pétillants.

-Pour être honnête, j'en suis contente aussi, lui confessais-je.

Je jetais aussitôt un regard autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne d'autre ne m'avait entendue. Mais ça allait, Esmé et Véra étaient à plusieurs mètres de nous, hors de portée de mes paroles.

Ce petit coup d'œil alentour me permit de remarquer que Peter se dirigeait vers nous, l'air un peu embarrassé. Il poussa sa sœur sans ménagement et se plaça face à moi. Charlotte lui jeta un regard mécontent, lui écrasa le pied en guise de revanche et fila rejoindre sa mère.

-Alice, commença-t-il en se frottant la tête. Ce que je te demande est peut-être un peu prématuré vu le stade de notre relation…

Je haussais un sourcil, surprise. Quelle relation ?

-…mais serais-tu d'accord pour qu'on fasse une photo ensemble ? Pour la montrer à mes potes, sinon ils ne me croiront jamais. Et puis dessus, il faudrait qu'on voit qu'on est en couple alors on pourrait s'enlacer, ou même s'embrasser…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant ma réponse. En le regardant, je réprimais un rire. Il haussait les sourcils d'un air qu'il espérait sans doute dragueur et souriait bêtement. Amusée, je décidais de pousser le petit jeu jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, j'étais plutôt surprise qu'il ne se soit pas encore rendu compte que je jouais avec lui.

Prenant un air tragique, je soupirais longuement.

-Ecoute Peter, je ne suis pas certaine que l'on devrait continuer. Je ne pense pas pouvoir endurer toute cette distance entre nous, et puis, notre différence d'âge…j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit insurmontable.

Mais cette fois, il réagit différemment. Son visage se ferma et il m'inspecta rapidement du regard, l'air suspicieux. Allait-il enfin comprendre que je me moquais de lui, même gentiment ? Je croyais qu'il n'atterrirait jamais…

-Rosalie avait raison en fait, grommela-t-il. Tu es une sale peste égoïste.

J'encaissais l'insulte sans broncher. Malgré les heures qu'elle passait à le faire, Rosalie ne semblait pas savoir comment se regarder correctement dans un miroir.

En revanche, Peter semblait vraiment blessé et, bizarrement, ça me faisait de la peine. Il était plutôt gentil en fait.

-Je suis désolée d'accord ? m'excusais-je aussitôt. Mais ton numéro de drague était plutôt ridicule et je voulais m'amuser un peu. Je…j'aurais cru que tu comprendrais plus vite que c'était pour rire.

Il me jeta un regard noir. Je lui souris gentiment en retour.

-J'ai ton adresse mail, on peut quand même tenter d'être amis, plaidais-je en espérant le corrompre.

Je le sentis craquer tout doucement.

-Et tu peux toujours faire croire à tes copains que c'était du sérieux, ajoutais-je sournoisement.

Cette fois, il me sourit franchement. Gagné ! J'étais pardonnée. Ca me faisait toujours plaisir de me rendre compte que mon petit pouvoir de manipulation ne marchait pas que sur mes frères.

-D'accord, amis, déclara-t-il tout en me serrant la main. Tu sais, c'est marrant mais au début, je croyais que tu me repoussais parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Jazz. Stupide, non ?

Sa remarque me prit tellement au dépourvu que je restais figée, la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Par chance, je réussis à reprendre contenance avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose et ricanait nerveusement.

-Ouais, vraiment stupide.

Comment l'avait-il remarqué ? Était-ce si flagrant ? Non, sinon quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait rendu compte…Mince ! J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais aux oreilles de papa.

Par un deuxième coup de chance, les autres nous rejoignirent avant qu'on ait le temps de s'étendre sur ce sujet de conversation ô combien désagréable.

-Bon, il est temps d'embarquer les enfants ! annonça Véra. Alice, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer. Sœurette, on se revoit au mariage ! Pour une fois que c'est le tien…

-Au revoir tata ! Au revoir Alice !

Charlotte se blottit une nouvelle fois contre moi avant de suivre sa mère et ses frères vers la zone d'embarquement. A côté de moi, Esmé soupira tristement avant de me sourire.

-On rentre ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement alors que je réalisais brusquement qu'en acceptant de les accompagner à l'aéroport ce matin, j'avais également accepté de passer tout le trajet du retour, qui durait un peu plus de trente minutes, seule avec Esmé.

Je déglutis nerveusement à cette idée alors qu'on quittait l'aéroport. Le ciel était redevenu nuageux, et le peu de soleil auquel on avait eu droit était reparti réchauffer les veinards de Californie. J'étais en train de devenir aussi blanche que Bella moi…

Esmé démarra la voiture et le trajet commença dans un silence un peu gênant. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, un peu mal à l'aise. Je m'entendais avec tout le monde d'ordinaire et je n'avais jamais eu à supporter une telle ambiance. Les Hale étaient les seules qui échappaient à cette règle.

Non…Attendez…Mais c'est même pas vrai en plus ! J'adore Charlotte et je trouve Peter assez sympa. Véra était plutôt cool, pour une adulte et Jasper…ben c'est Jasper quoi. En fait, il n'y a que Rosalie que je déteste donc il n'y a aucune raison que je ne m'entende pas avec Esmé. Elle était gentille même. C'est moi qui me conduis mal avec elle.

-Ils étaient plutôt sympa en fin de compte, déclarais-je tout-à-trac.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un peu surprise et sourit.

-Je leur dirais qu'ils ont passé le test avec succès alors, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Pas exactement, réfutais-je avec une petite grimace. Véra ressemble un peu trop à Emmett. Un seul nous suffisait largement.

Esmé rit à ma remarque et je souris. Ouais, en fin de compte, Rosalie était la seule Hale que je n'appréciais pas. Au même moment, je remarquais un détail étrange. Jasper avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère, mais pas Rosalie. Bien qu'ils soient bleus également, comme ceux de toute leur famille apparemment – j'avais d'ailleurs entendu mon frère parler d'une secte à ce propos. J'avais pas trop compris mais bon, allez savoir ce qu'il y a dans la tête d'Emmett – les yeux de Rosalie étaient…différents. En plus d'être froids et distants, ils étaient plus clairs aussi. Elle avait sans doute hérité cette couleur de son père.

Ca devait faire bizarre de savoir que non seulement on n'avait pas reçu l'héritage génétique de la famille, mais qu'en plus on avait les mêmes yeux que l'homme que l'on haïssait le plus au monde. Enfin bon, je n'étais pas là pour m'apitoyer sur le sort de Rosalie. Qu'elle se démerde avec ses problèmes.

-Au fait Alice, m'interpella Esmé, tu ne devrais pas passer ton permis pour la conduite accompagnée bientôt ?

-Non, répliquais-je joyeusement. Je préfère attendre.

Elle parut surprise, comme tous ceux à qui je faisais part de cette décision.

-Pourquoi ? A ce que je sache, tous les jeunes sont ravis de ne plus être dépendants des autres.

-Mais pas moi. En fait, expliquais-je, j'ai remarqué qu'à partir du moment où on a son permis, on peut faire nettement plus de chose, mais tout seul. Alors que moi, je serais toujours obligée de demander aux autres de me conduire et j'aurais toujours de la compagnie !

-Ton raisonnement se tint, mais encore faut-il que les autres soient libres.

-Oh, on est toujours libre pour moi, répondis-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle rit à nouveau à ma remarque. Ce que je ne précisais pas, c'était que ne pas passer mon permis, ça me permettait aussi de conserver un peu plus longtemps ma place de petite dernière.

Et, en me faisant cette réflexion, je me rappelais brutalement pourquoi je détestais Esmé. Elle m'avait pris mon papa et l'avait convaincu d'avoir un autre enfant avec elle. Un bébé qui allait me voler ma place, me voler mon père et sans doute même me voler mes frères. Peu importe à quel point elle était gentille, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ça.

Soudainement écœurée, je fis semblant de m'étirer tout en baillant.

-Je suis crevée moi, déclarais-je en me roulant en boule sur mon siège.

Je fermais les yeux et fis semblant de dormir, m'assurant ainsi de ne plus avoir à lui parler. Etant donné que j'étais réellement fatiguée – se lever si tôt, c'était du suicide – je commençais tout doucement à sombrer réellement dans le sommeil lorsqu'Esmé fit quelque chose de déconcertant. Elle coupa la radio et abaissa tout doucement le dossier de mon siège pour que je sois mieux installée. Je me demandais si je ne devais pas ouvrir les yeux et protester mais elle fit une troisième chose, encore plus troublante. Tout doucement elle replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux et me caressa délicatement la joue.

Aussitôt, je sentis mon cœur gonflé et mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec moi. En fait si, une personne. Mais ça remonte à tellement loin, et j'étais si petite…

Totalement chamboulée, je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre, gardant mes yeux résolument fermés et espérant que ce maudit trajet se termine le plus rapidement possible.

**Emmett**

Installé confortablement sur le canapé, je m'étirais longuement. J'allais enfin pouvoir profiter de mes vacances. Véra et sa bande de gamins étaient repartis ce matin et la maison me semblait tout à coup bien vide. Mais bon, un peu de calme faisait du bien aussi. Et puis ce qui était vide surtout, c'était mon esprit. Plus aucun souci en vue. Papa et Esmé étaient réconciliés, Alice et Edward aussi, et puis surtout, mon petit frère avait une copine. Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Enfin, c'était vrai qu'il y avait encore cette histoire de bébé dans l'air mais comme ni Rose ni Jasper ne semblaient décidés à en discuter avec leur mère, j'avais décidé d'attendre quelques jours également avant d'en parler à papa et de rouvrir les hostilités.

En face de moi, Edward pianotait à toute vitesse sur les touches de son GSM, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

-A qui tu envoies tous ces messages ? lui demandais-je.

-A Bella, répondit-il sans même me regarder.

-Oh…et tu lui écris quoi ?

Indiscret moi ? A peine…Et puis, il n'y a rien de bien à la télé. Faut bien que je m'occupe.

-Qu'elle me manque.

-Et elle te répond quoi ? enchainais-je en espérant que ses réponses à elle seraient un peu plus passionnantes.

-Que je lui manque. Et elle me parle du livre qu'elle est en train de lire aussi.

Mouais, finalement le programme télé n'est pas si nul. En même temps, j'imagine mal Edward écrire des textos salaces. Et encore moins la douce petite Bella.

Alors que je riais tout seul à cette idée, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Me demandant vaguement qui c'était – il n'était même pas dix heures du matin – j'allais ouvrir.

Et me retrouvais face à la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir devant ma porte à dix heures du matin. Ou à n'importe quelle heure d'ailleurs.

-Royce King, déclarais-je d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Il avait mis un costume et tenait un bouquet de fleurs en mains. Ri-di-cu-le.

-Cullen, me répondit-il sur le même ton. Je te retourne la question.

-J'habite ici, répliquais-je.

Il eut une mimique dégoutée en se rappelant ce détail et me toisa du regard.

- Je viens voir Rosalie.

Je l'observais de bas en haut, avec son costume, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, ses chaussures cirés et son stupide bouquet. On aurait dit une vieille série télé.

-Elle est occupée, déclarais-je en commençant à lui refermer la porte au nez.

Malheureusement, Esmé apparut derrière moi avant que je n'ais eu le temps de le faire et sourit à cet imbécile.

-Bonjour, vous êtes un ami d'Emmett ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Je fis semblant de vomir à cet idée alors que Royce entrait, sans que personne ne l'ait invité.

-Non, je suis Royce, l'ami de Rosalie, se présenta-t-il. Vous devez être sa mère. Vous êtes aussi charmante qu'elle.

-Merci, répondit Esmé avec un sourire accueillant. Je vais l'appeler si tu veux. Emmett, conduis donc notre invité à la cuisine.

Je plissais les yeux, mécontent, en direction de « notre invité » alors qu'Esmé montait à l'étage.

-Suis-moi, grognais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je ne me préoccupais même pas du fait qu'il me suive ou non. Cet abruti allait souiller ma pièce préféré. Il allait ruiner mon sanctuaire. Il allait se servir dans mon frigo vénéré…

Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, à part Jasper qui était adossé près de l'évier, buvant une tasse de café. En fait, non, je n'en sais rien. A chaque fois qu'on voit quelqu'un avec une tasse à la main, on suppose à tous les coups que c'est du café. Mais ça pourrait être n'importe quoi d'autre !

Je sais pas moi… On peut mettre ce qu'on veut dans une tasse ! Du thé, du lait, de l'eau, du jus d'orange, de la bière, de la vodka,…Ou alors, elle est vide et Jasper fait semblant de boire uniquement pour me faire croire qu'il boit du café et que j'en vienne à la conclusion que ça n'en était pas forcément et que toute cette logique tourne encore et encore dans mon esprit jusqu'à me donner le tournis. Ah ah ! Je l'ai démasqué avant qu'il ne parvienne à son but !

En nous voyant entrer, Jasper fronça les sourcils, sans doute surpris de voir Royce ici.

-Jasper ! déclara ce dernier en lui empoignant la main. Ravi de te revoir mon vieux !

Je soufflais dédaigneusement face à son numéro de faux-cul. Au moins Jasper ne tomba pas dans le panneau et prit un air méfiant.

-Salut, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Au même moment, Rosalie débarqua dans la cuisine, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

-Royce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son coup.

-Je suis venu t'inviter à sortir, puisque tu ne sembles pas décidée à me téléphoner.

Il l'embrassa et je sentis un rugissement dans ma poitrine. Sans doute mes instincts de mâle dominant qui se réveillaient.

-C'est trop mignon, susurra Rosalie, toujours pendue à son cou. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir sonné, mais tu sais avec ma tante et tout ça…

-C'est pas grave, mais tu m'as manquée.

Sous mes yeux médusés, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le coup alors qu'elle gloussait doucement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et je sentis à nouveau la créature rugir dans ma poitrine alors que leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus langoureuse.

Non mais oh ! Il n'était sorti qu'une seule fois ensemble aux dernières nouvelles ! Il va la lâcher oui ? Sinon je sens que je vais aller lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Pour qui il se prend ce gosse de riche ?

A côté de moi, Jasper se racla bruyamment la gorge pour qu'ils se rappellent notre présence. Je saluais son sang-froid. Si un mec avait fait ça avec ma sœur, je l'aurais castré aussi sec.

Ils se séparèrent et Rosalie nous incendia du regard.

-Vous connaissez le mot intimité ?

Son frère ne répondit rien, la mâchoire serré.

-Non, répondis-je d'un ton provocateur. Je suis un abruti, tu te charges toi-même de me le rappeler trois fois par jour.

Je crus qu'elle allait me sauter à la gorge mais non, elle se contint et se tourna vers son jumeau.

-Jasper. Vas-t-en.

-Non.

Rosalie sembla surprise de cette réponse et fixa son frère, incrédule. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais changea d'avis et saisit la main de Royce.

-Très bien, c'est nous qui partons.

-Où ça ? ironisa son frère. Dans le salon, devant Edward et Alice ou, mieux encore, dans ta chambre ?

Rosie lui jeta un regard venimeux – du genre de ceux qu'elle me réservait d'ordinaire – et entraina Royce vers la table. Je regardais la successivement elle et son frère, me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de leur premier désaccord depuis que je les connaissais. Je me sentais à la fois étrange et honoré d'avoir pu assister à ça.

-Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle à ce baratineur de première en choisissant visiblement de nous ignorer totalement.

-J'ai juste faim de toi, répondit-il sur un ton langoureux.

Elle rougit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils étaient écœurants !

Comprenant que j'allais devoir rester ici un petit moment pour les agacer, je décidais de me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Mais, à la dernière seconde, je changeais d'avis et m'emparais de la tasse. Vide évidemment. Royce n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre l'astuce et perdrait rapidement la tête, j'en étais sûr.

Buvant ma boisson imaginaire – j'avais décidé que c'était de la bièraubeurre, comme dans Harry Potter ! – je pouvais garder un coup d'œil sur eux. Mais ils rigolaient simplement, de je ne sais quel blague.

-Emmett, me chuchota Jasper. Tu peux m'expliquer un truc ?

-Bien sûr !

-Pourquoi tu bois du vide ?

Son air semblait vraiment interrogateur, ce qui était étrange.

-Ben, pour faire comme toi !

-Pardon ?

Cette fois, il paraissait totalement perdu. Je risquais un coup d'œil à sa tasse et découvrit avec stupéfaction…qu'elle était à moitié remplie de café.

Là, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui m'échappait.

**Alice**

D'après les rumeurs qui circulaient dans notre maison, Royce King était dans la cuisine. Je trouvais ça bizarre. Mais bon, ce n'était pas mes affaires, Rosalie faisait ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle me fichait la paix.

En revanche, ce qui était mes affaires, c'était l'évolution de la relation entre mon cher frère et Bella. J'avais décidé de faire mon petit film d'amour personnel et de suivre de très près leurs moindres faits et geste. Sauf qu'il ne se passait rien ! Pas la moindre scène de jalousie ! Pas d'adultères ! Même pas un minuscule petit rencard de rien du tout !

Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'ils allaient s'embrasser et puis que tout roulerait comme dans du beurre ?

Evidemment que non ! Ces deux-là semblaient avoir désespérément besoin de mon aide, et j'allais la leur offrir, que ça leur plaise ou non.

Je rejoignis Edward dans le salon et m'affaissais à côté de lui. Il avec un bouquin en main et avait posé son portable sur la table basse. Je me mis à le fixer intensément, les yeux réprobateurs et l'air mécontent. Comme il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que je réclamais son attention, je lui volais habilement son livre.

-Eh ! Alice !

Il se tourna vers moi et soupira en voyant mon expression.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à me reprocher ? Je sors avec Bella maintenant, non ?

-Tu sors avec Bella ? répétais-je. Tu sors avec Bella ? Non mais tu te moques de moi ?

Pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point il était stupide, je lui mis un coup sur la tête avec son livre.

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

-Edward ! m'agaçais-je. Tu es bête ou quoi ? Tu te contentes de lui envoyer des sms ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle sortir avec quelqu'un.

-Mais je l'ai vue hier !

Je roulais des yeux à sa remarque.

-Non…tu m'as accompagnée jusqu'à chez elle, tu lui as fait un bisou et tu es reparti. C'était ridicule d'ailleurs.

Il eut l'air gêné et me fixa d'un air perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre alors ?

Là, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. D'accord, il était timide et réservé. Oui, il ne s'ouvrait pas beaucoup au monde extérieur. Mais il y avait des limites quand même.

-Tu sais Edward, quand tu vois, dans des films ou à la télé, des hommes et des femmes qui vont au restaurant ou au cinéma. Ce n'est pas que de la fiction, ça se fait dans la vraie vie aussi.

Il me jeta un regard noir en réponse à mon ton enfantin et moqueur.

-Ca coute de l'argent tout ça, rétorqua-t-il. Et actuellement je suis à sec.

-Oh pitié Edward ! Tu te moques de moi ? Quand papa nous donne notre argent de poche, Emmett va s'acheter des bonbons et moi du maquillage. Et toi tu mets tout de côté pour soi-disant économiser. Quand on a de l'argent pour Noël ou nos anniversaires, on va s'acheter un jeu vidéo ou des vêtements. Et toi, tu continues d'économiser. Et ça, depuis que tu as sept ans. Alors franchement, tu dois avoir assez d'argent pour t'acheter une voiture maintenant !

Il rougit et baissa la tête, l'air mal à l'aise.

-J'ai vraiment pas d'argent Alice…

-Ne me dis pas que tous tes livres valent si chers, je ne te croirais pas ! Je ne te savais pas aussi radin Ed'.

Il ne répondit rien, fixant obstinément ses mains. Cette fois, je compris qu'il n'avait réellement pas d'argent. Mais comment l'avait-il dépensé ? Je l'imaginais mal se mettre dans des situations à risques.

-C'est quand même pas une histoire de drogue ou de poker hein ?

Il redressa enfin la tête et me sourit timidement.

-Non, rien de grave, me rassura-t-il. Si je te le dis, tu promets de ne le répéter à personne ?

-Juré !

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et inspira longuement.

-En fait, j'ai toujours fait don de mon argent à une association de recherche contre le cancer, avoua-t-il.

Alors là, il m'avait coupé le sifflet. C'était la dernière des choses à laquelle j'aurais pensé. Et pourtant ça semblait tellement logique.

Je me sentais terriblement égoïste et superficielle tout à coup.

-Edward…pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dis ? murmurais-je en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de faire pareil. Toi et Emmett, vous êtes heureux en vous contentant des petites choses simples de la vie. Mais moi, la seule chose qui m'aurait fait plaisir, c'était de ravoir maman près de moi. Et même si je savais que c'était impossible, j'ai toujours pensé qu'en donnant tout mon argent, je pourrais permettre à d'autres enfants de conserver leurs mamans auprès d'eux.

-Je suis désolée Edward…

Il ne répondit pas et un silence s'installa entre nous. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidais à le briser. Il ne fallait quand même pas oublier mon objectif premier.

Je sais, ça semblait indélicat comme ça, mais je savais que mon frère mourrait d'envie que l'on change de sujet de conversation. Il détestait ouvrir son cœur aux autres, surtout à propos de maman.

-Papa est au courant ? demandais-je.

-Oui, il a commencé à se poser les mêmes questions que toi à propos de la drogue il y a environ trois ans et j'ai du lui dire. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que comme ça, il ne pourra pas refuser de te prêter de l'argent pour toi et Bella.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certaine alors maintenant…

Je pris le téléphone et lui tendis.

-Appelle-la.

Il fixa le combiné comme s'il allait exploser.

-Et si elle refusait ?

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Il se fichait de qui là ?

-Edward !

-Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt, annonça-t-il avec une grimace.

Cela me fit perdre patience. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Je me mis à composer le numéro des Swan à toute vitesse avant que mon frère n'ait le temps de réagir. Par chance, elle décrocha aussitôt. Nessie. Mon parfait petit soldat, toujours à son poste.

-Allô allô allô ? chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

-Nessie, c'est moi.

-Alice ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai une question. C'est normal qu'ils ne fassent rien ? Tout est exactement comme avant, à part que Bella sourit bêtement. C'est ça avoir un copain ? Parce que franchement, je suis déçue.

-Mais non ! la rassurais-je. C'est juste que nos deux tourtereaux ont un manche à balai coincé là où je pense !

J'avais terminé ma phrase avec un regard insistant en direction d'Edward mais il réagit à peine. Il se contenta de me foudroyer du regard et de marmonner Dieu sait quoi entre ses dents. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas quel était mon plan et préférais rester prudent. Sage décision.

-Et c'est quoi ton plan ? m'interrogea Nessie.

Oh, j'adorais cette gamine.

-Vous avez de la place à votre table ce soir ?

-Ouais bien sûr ! Tu viens dîner ?

-Non, Edward vient dîner.

Aussitôt mon frère me bondit dessus et tenta de m'arracher le téléphone. Mais j'avais senti venir son coup et l'esquivais habilement.

-A quoi tu joues Alice ? grommela-t-il.

-Je t'arrange un dîner avec Bella. Chez elle, avec sa famille. L'avantage, c'est que c'est gratuit. Le problème c'est que tu devras affronter son père. Tu sais, le chef Swan, qui est hyper protecteur et qui a une arme à feu pour son boulot.

Il me fusilla du regard et je lui souris fièrement.

-D'accord, je vais emmener Bella au restaurant, accepta-t-il.

Je remis le téléphone contre mon oreille.

-Nessie ? Finalement, c'est annulé. Je vais raccrocher mais dans quelques minutes, le téléphoner devrait sonner à nouveau. Arrange-toi pour que ce soit Bella qui réponde.

-D'accord Alice ! A bientôt !

-Bye !

Je raccrochais et tendis le téléphone à mon frère, un air angélique sur le visage.

-Demain soir vers 19h, ça devrait être parfait.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale petite manipulatrice.

-Je sais ! Bon, je vais te laisser un peu tranquille. Bonne chance frangin ! déclarais-je en quittant la pièce.

-Attends ! Alice !

Je me retournais, devinant déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

-Oui ?

-…Merci.

-De rien frérot, c'est un plaisir de t'aider.

Et je quittais la pièce, le laissant à ses amours. Bella avait vraiment de la chance.

**Carlisle**

Je profitais de quelques minutes de temps libre pour souffler un peu à l'hôpital et m'installer à mon bureau avec une tasse de café. C'était vraiment dommage que je doive travailler alors que tous les enfants étaient à la maison, mais je préférais économiser mes congés pour plus tard. En prévision des premiers mois avec le bébé si ce projet aboutissait réellement et puis aussi pour un voyage de noces…peut-être.

Je souris en pensant à Esmé. J'aimerais tant lui offrir un petit coin de paradis, juste pour nous deux. Si j'en avais les moyens, je lui achèterais une île tiens. On l'appellerait « L'île d'Esmé » et ce serait notre endroit privé, interdit aux enfants. A la limite, on pourrait leur prêter pour leur propre lune de miel.

Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un beau rêve. On avait cinq gamins à qui il fallait payer des études donc adieu île paradisiaque. Dans une autre vie peut-être…

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, me tirant brusquement de mes pensées. Je farfouillais rapidement dans toute ma paperasse – il faudra vraiment que je me décide à ranger un jour. Comment pouvais-je être convaincant en ordonnant aux enfants de ranger leurs chambres si j'étais moi-même bordélique ? – avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de mon téléphone portable et non de celui de mon bureau.

Attrapant ma veste d'une main, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche de l'autre. Numéro inconnu…étrange.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, me répondit une voix de femme, totalement inconnue pour moi. Jennifer Mitchell à l'appareil. Je travaille pour l'agence immobilière que vous aviez contactée il y a quelques mois.

-Ah oui ! Je peux vous aider ?

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi ils me téléphonaient aujourd'hui. Je ne leur avais passé qu'un bref coup de fil. La maison que je souhaitais pour emménager avec Esmé n'était pas réellement en vente et je ne sais plus trop quoi. Enfin, c'était une histoire compliquée.

-Nous ignorons si cela vous intéresse toujours, mais la maison qui vous intéressait est actuellement disponible. De plus, le prix a diminué. Nous avons tenu à vous avertir en premier vu votre intérêt de l'époque.

-Ah oui, merci de l'attention, répondis-je en tentant d'aligner mes idées.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Souhaitez-vous acheter cette maison ?

-Je…Je passerais vous voir ce soir.

-Bien, nous sommes ouvert jusqu'à 19h. Bonne journée.

Elle raccrocha, me laissant un peu perdu, mon téléphone toujours collé à mon oreille.

J'inspirais longuement avant de le déposer délicatement sur la table. Lentement je me sentis sourire.

Je ne pouvais peut-être pas offrir d'île à Esmé, mais une maison, c'était dans mes moyens. De plus, la maison parfaite pour nous venait de se libérer.

Nous allions déménager !

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Moi je me suis éclatée à écrire le point de vue d'Emmett, j'espère que vous aurez tout autant appréciez de le lire (comme le reste d'ailleurs^^).**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review (je vise les 5000 maintenant ! ^^) **


	39. Chapter 39: Bonus?

**Seth**

Wouaf !

Je suis content de vous revoir ! Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Oui oui, je sais, c'est sa faute à elle. L'auteur de cette histoire. Cette personne qui vous a laissés si longtemps sans nouvelle…

Et vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? C'est qu'elle est trop trouillarde pour venir s'expliquer elle-même. Alors elle m'envoie moi, petit chien innocent, pour vous transmettre le message.

Encore heureux qu'il s'agisse d'un chouette message ! Je n'aime pas jouer le facteur, je préfère jouer _avec_ le facteur.

Mais bon, elle avait de bons arguments. Mon préféré c'était que j'étais plus mignon qu'elle. Et qu'il me suffisait de raplatir mes oreilles, pencher la tête et gémir doucement avec des yeux malheureux pour que vous pardonniez. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas faire. Pourtant elle voudrait bien, parce qu'elle me l'a assuré : elle est vraiment désolée.

Et elle avait tout plein d'excuses, des bonnes et des mauvaises. Des drôles et des très tristes. Des fausses et des vraies. Alors pour une fois, j'ai accepté de jouer le facteur (mais en contrepartie, elle a promis de faire en sorte que la marque de mes croquettes change dans l'histoire). Et de vous dire la bonne nouvelle moi-même.

Dès samedi (si tout va bien), il y aura un nouveau chapitre ! Un vrai. Tout beau. Mais le truc, c'est que comme elle a honte, l'auteur a décidé de faire comme si cette longue absence n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais vous, vous pouvez toujours lui envoyer des tomates pourries dans la figure, elle le mérite.

Par contre, et ça elle n'en est vraiment pas responsable, sa connexion internet est toujours aussi merdique qu'avant. Donc oui l'histoire reprend, mais non elle ne pourra pas poster régulièrement. Voilà, un mal pour un bien.

Sinon, je sais que ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois, donc vous avez peut-être oublié les derniers événements de notre vie palpitante. Du coup, moi, en bon chien que je suis, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit résumé…

Alors qu'Esmé et Carlisle étaient en froid, mon maitre a décidé de demandé sa douce et tendre en mariage et ils se sont réconciliés, possédant désormais un projet beaucoup plus ambitieux : avoir un bébé ensemble. Pour des raisons mystérieuses, ils n'en ont pas encore fait part à leurs enfants déjà-nés mais Véra, la sœur d'Esmé, a vendu la mèche sans le vouloir (ou peut-être qu'elle le voulait ? Je ne suis pas sûr…Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à m'inviter au restaurant aussi !) avant de partir. Si Emmett a plutôt bien réagit, les autres ont eu plus de mal à digérer l'info mais cette affaire est restée en suspens…

Rosalie a un nouvel ami, Royce, avec qui ils se font des bisous tout le temps, ce qui déplait à Emmett et à Jasper. A moi aussi, mais l'auteur ne l'a pas précisé. Ce Royce est bizarre, je sens mes poils se dresser quand il me regarde et un jour, je le promets, je vais le mordre.

D'autres qui se font aussi des bisous, c'est Bella et Edward. Sous les yeux attendris de tout le monde parce que Bella, elle, elle me regarde toujours en souriant et n'oublie pas de me caresser. Alors elle, je ne la mordrais jamais. Par contre, un petit coup de dents sur la main d'Edward ne sera pas superflu s'il ose la rendre triste.

Ah ? L'auteur me dit de vous signaler que le premier rendez-vous de nos deux tourtereaux restera secret. Parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à l'écrire (sérieusement, vous devriez ajouter des pommes aux tomates pourries…). Mais elle promet d'essayer de l'écrire en bonus pour plus tard, avec un point de vue spécial (le mien j'espère ! Quoi ? Comment ça, non ?).

Bref, pour en revenir au résumé, Alice et Jasper ont un comportement bizarre. Ils ont l'air d'être amis dès qu'ils sont seuls mais quand ils sont en public, ils s'ignorent complètement. Parfois, je ne comprends pas les humains.

Pour finir, Carlisle semble avoir décidé de déménager mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand je suis au courant parce que c'est un secret et absolument personne n'est au courant. Sauf vous. Ca fait beaucoup quand même pour un secret.

Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié d'important. De toutes manières, je n'ai plus le temps de vous résumer parce que j'entends les garçons à l'étage et il me semble qu'ils jouent à Roule-Boule-Chaussette, mon jeu préféré ! Donc j'y vais.

A bientôt les lectrices ! J'espère qu'on se reverra samedi et que vous n'apporterez pas un trop gros stock de tomates pourries parce que l'auteur, elle est quand même très gentille (et elle s'en veut beaucoup).


	40. Chapter 40

**Bon allez, je me lance…**

**Salut ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais enfin voilà, Seth vous a expliqué…**

**Du coup moi je vais juste me contenter de remercier toutes celles qui sont toujours là et qui m'ont attendue si longtemps. Parce que vous auriez du m'abandonner. Et que j'étais persuadée que j'allais devoir reconquérir des lectrices. Et puis je vois les stats de jeudi et là…je vous aime.**

**Donc merci. Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Esmé**

Installée sur mon lit, je nageais parmi des dizaines de chaussettes, tentant de faire le tri entre elles. Comment était-il possible qu'il me reste tellement de chaussettes orphelines ? C'était désespérant. A-t-elle point que j'avais fini par en faire un jeu. A chaque fois que je me décidais à les trier, je faisais un petit concours à celui qui aurait le plus de chaussettes uniques. Habituellement, c'était Emmett le gagnant. Mais il arrivait parfois que Carlisle le batte et une ou deux fois, ça avait même été Edward.

Je pense que les hommes Cullen sont des pros pour disperser leurs chaussettes. Mais Alice rattrapait tout car elle n'avait jamais aucune paire séparée. C'en était presque effrayant. Mais je suppose que cela s'expliquait par sa vénération pour les vêtements, des chaussettes jusqu'au chapeau.

Mais aujourd'hui j'avais été surprise. Car celui qui avait le moins de paire entière n'était nul autre que mon propre fils, Jasper. Et c'était plutôt surprenant de sa part.

M'isoler ainsi dans une pièce pour réfléchir tranquillement tout en laissant mes mains s'activer en assemblant les paires était une activité que j'aimais beaucoup. Je trouvais ça très relaxant.

Nous étions jeudi et la fin des vacances était proche mais personne ne semblait avoir envie de se démoraliser avec ça. Et puis aussi, une ambiance d'amour flottait constamment au-dessus de nous. D'abord à cause de Bella qui passait presque tout son temps chez nous, à se partager entre Edward et Alice. Parfois, elle venait avec Nessie mais je ne trouvais pas cela très dérangeant. Elles étaient toutes les deux vraiment très gentilles et bien élevées. Et puis, Bella était la seule à venir me proposer son aide pour la vaisselle après manger. Je me tracassais juste pour son père, qui devait se sentir délaissé.

Il y avait aussi Rose qui passait tout son temps à nous parler de son Royce, si parfait à ses yeux. Pour être honnête, je me méfiais un peu de lui. Il ne m'avait pas l'air aussi bienveillant qu'il voulait le faire croire et il était un peu trop parfait pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect. Mais bon, je devais laisser Rosalie libre de faire ses propres choix, même si cela s'avérait être des erreurs.

Et pour finir, dans la catégorie des personnes follement amoureuses, il y avait moi. Je profitais de tous les matins où je me réveillais dans les bras de Carlisle, de chacun de ses bisous et de toutes les fois où il posait un regard tendre sur moi. Je l'aimais, et j'allais l'épouser.

Mais bizarrement aujourd'hui, Bella n'était pas chez nous et Rose n'était pas partie retrouvée Royce. Donc tous nos enfants étaient à la maison sans personne pour occuper les filles. Nous avions par conséquent eu droit à trois disputes depuis ce matin.

-Rosalie ! retentit la voix d'Alice. Tu es obligée de monopoliser le téléphone ?

Quatre maintenant.

-Tu as un portable non ? rétorqua ma fille d'un ton supérieur.

-J'ai plus de crédit.

-Tant pis pour toi. De toutes manières, qui veux-tu appeler ? Ton unique amie discute déjà avec ton frère.

-Je connais d'autres personnes ! Libère ce téléphone !

-Je suis occupée !

-Papa !

Abandonnant mes chaussettes, je sortis dans le couloir et stoppais Alice avant qu'elle ne puisse aller déranger son père qui avait bien demandé à être tranquille.

-Alice, laisse ton père tranquille, ordonnais-je. Rose, raccroche ce téléphone.

-Quoi ? Tu prends son parti maintenant ? m'accusa ma fille alors qu'Alice affichait un petit air victorieux.

-Je ne prends le parti de personne. Mais dans cette maison, il y a des règles à propos du téléphone fixe et tu viens d'en enfreindre trois.

-Ne pas le monter à l'étage est une règle stupide que personne ne respecte, se défendit-elle.

-Et ne pas le monopoliser plus d'un quart d'heure aussi je suppose ? Imagine que quelqu'un essaye de nous contacter.

-Il rappellera, répondit-elle en me faisant les gros yeux. C'est pas si dramatique.

Elle ne se gênait pas pour me faire comprendre que je l'ennuyais. Je commençais à trouver qu'elle prenait un peu trop souvent un air arrogant ces derniers jours.

-Raccroche ce téléphone immédiatement ! Et change d'attitude si tu ne veux pas en être privée.

Elle maugréa quelque chose mais raccrocha néanmoins et le tendit à Alice.

-Alice, attends quelques minutes avant de l'utiliser, au cas où quelqu'un essayera de nous rappeler.

-Aucun problème, me répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois en direction de Rosalie. De toutes manières, je n'ai personne à appeler. J'en avais juste marre de l'entendre jacasser.

Je levais les yeux au ciel à sa réponse alors que Rosalie la fusillait du regard.

-Sale emmer…

-Rosalie !

Elle s'interrompit mais ne cessa pas pour autant de fixer Alice haineusement. Cette dernière l'ignora, retournant à ses occupations.

Je choisis de l'imiter et quittais leur chambre en espérant que les disputes étaient terminées pour aujourd'hui. Attrapant un panier de linge à repasser, je descendis au salon. Les garçons s'y trouvaient déjà, jouant à la console tous les trois ensembles.

Comme à chaque fois que je voyais ce spectacle, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ils s'énervaient et lançaient des insultes à la pelle mais ils ressemblaient à trois vrais frères et j'avais l'espoir fou qu'un jour, les filles s'entendent de la même façon.

-On mange quoi ce soir Esmé ? me demanda Emmett.

Son estomac était sans doute la seule chose qui puisse le faire décrocher de ses jeux.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ? Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non, je voulais juste savoir si manger un truc maintenant risquait de me faire perdre l'appétit.

-Parce que tu es déjà tombé à court d'appétit ? se moqua son frère.

-Ha ha ha, très drôle Eddie. Mais concentre toi sur le jeu, Jasper te défonce.

-Quoi ? Mais non c'est moi qui…Eh !

-Désolé Edward, s'excusa mon fils avec un sourire navré mais victorieux.

Je me rappelais brusquement que j'avais quelque chose à lui demander.

-Dis donc Jasper, je peux savoir où sont passées toutes tes chaussettes ? Tu n'as quasi plus aucune paire entière !

A ma plus grande surprise, ce fut Emmett qui répondit.

-T'as regardé dans le panier du chien ?

-Pardon ?

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris et, si oui, je ne voyais pas le rapport.

-Le panier de Seth. Les chaussettes de Jazzie y sont surement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que le chien ferait avec des chaussettes ?

Edward ricana alors que Jasper souriait, amusé.

-On a fait un jeu l'autre jour, expliqua Emmett. On enroule trois chaussettes ensemble et ça fait une balle. On se la lançait jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre et que Seth l'attrape. Il partait toujours les planquer donc on recommençait avec trois autres chaussettes.

Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu déconcertée par cette explication inattendue.

-Et pourquoi celles de Jasper ?

-On voulait celles de Rosalie à la base, mais il a refusé. Donc on a prit les siennes.

Je ne savais pas s'ils se moquaient de moi ou pas mais, à tout hasard, je m'approchais du panier en question. Seth y était allongé, mordillant joyeusement…une balle formée par des chaussettes.

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si je devais être amusée ou agacée. De toutes manières, la seule chose certaine, c'était que je ne partirais pas à la recherche de chaussettes à travers toute la maison.

-Les garçons, vous avez fait combien de balles au total ? demandais-je.

-Cinq ! m'annonça fièrement Emmett.

-Bien, alors vous coupez votre jeu et vous fouillez la maison jusqu'à ce que vous me retrouviez quinze chaussettes. Au boulot !

-Je te l'avais dit Emmett, grogna Edward.

-Mais c'est pas juste !

-Allez, à trois ça ira vite.

A cette remarque pleine de sagesse de mon fils, il y eut trois longs soupirs et ils partirent à la chasse. Seth, ravi de les voir se mettre à quatre pattes pour regarder sous les meubles, abandonna sa séance de mâchouille et alla les rejoindre, la queue frétillante.

Au bout de vingt minutes, alors qu'ils avaient réunis onze chaussettes – apparemment certaines balles s'étaient laissées aller et avaient été dispersées – Carlisle sortit du bureau et m'embrassa tendrement.

-A quoi jouent les garçons ?

-Ils cherchent des chaussettes.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Dois-je essayer de comprendre ?

-Non, répondis-je en riant. Tu as terminé ton travail ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai une surprise que j'aimerais annoncer à toute la famille d'abord.

-Papa !

Emmett se dirigea vers nous furieusement, une chaussette accusatrice pointée vers son père.

-Tu devrais nous aider à les chercher ! déclara-t-il. C'est toi qui nous as appris ce jeu ! Esmé, il est coupable.

Son père lui lança un regard perplexe, ne comprenant sans doute rien à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ris doucement tout en attrapant la chaussette.

-C'est bon Emmett, vous pouvez arrêter. On retrouva les autres dans quelques jours. De toute manière, ton père veut improviser une réunion de famille.

-Une réunion de famille ? répéta Emmett, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Papa ! Je dois te parler !

-C'est justement en quoi consiste une réunion de famille. C'est pour parler.

-Non mais c'est urgent !

-Ca pourrait attendre quelques minutes, qu'on réunisse tout le monde, non ?

-Très bien, déclara Emmett en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Si tu veux affronter la colère d'Alice sans préparation. Après tout, chacun choisit sa manière de mourir hein.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Je l'étais également, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ta sœur m'en voudrait-elle ?

-Oh, c'est trois fois rien, répondit Emmett en partant. Elle te reproche juste de ne pas nous consulter à propos de notre futur petit frère.

J'écarquillais les yeux, stupéfiée. Quoi ?

-Emmett ! s'écria Carlisle. Attends !

Ce dernier se retourna, un sourire gagnant sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demandais-je dans un souffle.

-Ben vous savez, votre projet secret d'agrandir la famille. On est tous au courant.

Il avait dit ça avec une décontraction qui me déconcerta.

-Mais comment…commença Carlisle.

-Véra, réalisais-je dans un souffle.

J'eus subitement envie de tordre le cou de ma sœur et de lui arracher sa langue trop pendue. J'inspirais profondément pour rester calme et zen.

-Bon, enchaina Emmett. Je vous fais un topo rapide. Eddie et Jazzie doivent se faire à l'idée mais à mon avis, vous pourrez les rallier à votre cause facilement. Rosalie boudera sans doute quelques temps mais je crois qu'elle deviendra vite gaga si on lui sort des vêtements de bébés tout froufrouteux. Par contre papa, j'ai peur que tu ne doives éloigner Alice le temps de la grossesse pour éviter qu'elle n'éventre Esmé. Et même après parce que ne pense pas que tuer un bébé lui pèse sur la conscience.

Son père lui jeta un regard sévère alors que je digérais le flot d'information. Evidemment, je ne prenais pas en compte la possibilité d'avoir une belle-fille meurtrière. Je me doutais bien qu'Emmett exagérait.

-Mais bon, enchaina-t-il. Tout cela n'est valable que dans le cas où ce cher petit bébé n'a pas encore été conçu. Mais si Esmé est déjà enceinte, je pense que nous risquons tous les cinq de nous faire émanciper pour cause de parents égoïstes. Donc la question est, es-tu enceinte Esmé ?

Il fixait mon ventre et j'y posais mes mains, presque par reflexe. Pourtant je savais que ce geste n'avait aucune signification puisque la réponse à sa question était non. Non, je n'étais pas enceinte. Pas encore.

-Emmett, tu vas chercher les autres immédiatement, intervint son père. Réunion au salon.

-D'accord mais, sérieusement papa, ajouta-t-il en partant. Fais attention à ce que tu diras parce qu'Alice vous en veut vraiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous rassemblés au salon. J'étais installée à côté de mon époux, sa main posée sur ma cuisse. Tout le monde fixait Carlisle en attendant qu'il parle. Apparemment, nous avions tous pris pour acquis que c'était lui le chef de famille. Même Rose. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

Peu importe à quel point ils pouvaient protester contre cette idée, nous étions une vraie famille désormais.

-Bien, commença Carlisle. Il semblerait que nous ayons à discuter tous ensemble. Cette réunion a pour but que chacun puisse s'exprimer librement MAIS en respectant les autres. Donc, on ne coupe pas la parole, on ne s'énerve pas, on ne crie et on attend que je vous donne la parole.

-Et on reste poli, ajoutais-je avec un regard plus appuyé en direction de ma fille.

Evidemment, cette remarque s'adressait à chacun d'entre eux. Mais Rosalie avait montré une tendance à se montrer plus grossière que d'habitude ces derniers temps. Elle roula des yeux en réponse à ma remarque, visiblement agacée par tout ce qui se passait. Carlisle me sourit et me prit tendrement la main avant de poursuivre.

-J'estime que vous êtes tous assez mature pour respecter ces quelques règles de base mais, dans le cas où j'aurais tort, j'instaurerais le système du bâton de parole.

J'haussais un sourcil face à cette déclaration. J'utilisais cette technique – qui avait pour unique règle que seul la personne qui tenait ledit bâton pouvait parler – lorsque les jumeaux étaient petits et qu'ils parlaient toujours, mais alors toujours, en même temps. Je n'imaginais pas y avoir recours à nouveau avant d'être grand-mère (donc dans vraiment très longtemps).

Pourtant, vu la difficulté que nous avions à construire une conversation tous ensemble, cela ne paraissait pas bête comme idée. Enfin, vu les soupirs d'exaspération que j'entendis, cela ne semblait pas être l'avis de tout le monde.

A côté de moi, Carlisle inspira profondément et calmement, prêt à se jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

-Pour commencer, je tiens à éclaircir un point. Non, Esmé n'est pas enceinte.

La seule prononciation de cette phrase suffit à provoquer diverses réactions. Jasper et Edward eurent un soupir de soulagement. Emmett enfourna une poignée de cacahuètes dans sa bouche, l'air complètement désinvolte. Rosalie se détendit visiblement mais arbora un soupçon de déception sur son visage. Quant à Alice, elle serra la mâchoire et m'adressa le regard le plus meurtrier que j'ai vu. Les propos tenus par son frère un peu plus tôt me revinrent à l'esprit et je compris que je venais de perdre tout le chemin parcouru dans ma lutte contre sa haine envers moi. Et évidemment, quatre d'entre eux se redressèrent, la bouche ouverte, déjà prêts à objecter.

-On n'interrompt pas ! les interrompis-je en rappel.

Et oui, en tant que mère, j'étais au dessus des lois.

-Nous savons que vous savez que nous songeons à avoir un autre enfant, enchainais-je alors que Carlisle contemplait tristement l'expression de haine pure sur le visage de sa fille. Mais ce projet n'est que ça pour l'instant : un simple projet.

-Nous n'avions pas l'intention de le concrétiser sans vous en avoir parlé avant, assura mon mari. Et c'est le moment idéal pour le faire alors parlons. Qui a quelque chose de constructif à dire ?

Trois mains se levèrent aussitôt et je fus soulagée de vois qu'ils essayaient un minimum que la conversation ne dégénère pas. Je notais aussi que Jasper n'avait pas réagit, préférant rester en retrait, un peu pâle mais attentif.

-Edward, vas-y.

Je me retins de ricaner. C'était à la fois un choix judicieux et une preuve de lâcheté. En donnant la parole à son fils, il s'assurait que les questions importantes seraient abordées calmement. Mais surtout, il évitait de faire exploser les deux bombes à retardement qu'étaient devenues les filles.

-Je suis formellement contre cette idée, déclara calmement Edward. Faire un enfant est déjà un acte égoïste, mais là, décider d'avoir un bébé dans ces conditions, faut pas se moquer du monde !

Ni moi ni Carlisle ne commentâmes, attendant qu'il développe. Après tout, nous étions ici pour écouter leurs avis, pas les critiquer.

-Vous avez vu l'ambiance dans laquelle on vit ? Entre les chambres qu'on partage, les trajets en voiture impossible à partager et les filles qui font finir par s'entre-étrangler, où voulez-vous mettre un bébé ? On ne l'entendra même pas pleurer ici !

Rosalie, qui lui avait jeté un regard glacial lorsqu'il l'avait mentionnée, intervint d'un air dégouté.

-J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Jasper.

Je notais avec ironie que les seuls moments où nos enfants s'alliaient, c'était pour nous contredire.

-Sans compter qu'ici, nous sommes tous en âge d'avoir des enfants, enchaina Edward. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre que ce soyez vous qui vous y mettiez.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire à sa remarque, tentant de m'imaginer n'importe lequel d'entre eux avec un enfant. Aussi improbable qu'inconcevable.

-Aucun de vous n'est prêt à avoir un enfant, rétorqua son père. De toute manière, ce n'est pas la question.

-Si, lança soudainement Rosalie en se levant. C'est justement la question.

Je soupirais. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle intervenait sans y être invitée. Et rien qu'à son intonation, je savais que les choses allaient dégénérer. Visiblement, son frère avait le même pressentiment puisqu'il attrapa doucement son bras pour l'apaiser. Mais Rose l'ignora et défia Carlisle du regard.

-Est-ce que toi tu es prêt à assumer ce bébé ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton furieux. Parce que vos histoires de mariage, de déménagement et autres trucs pour nous pourrir la vie, c'est bien mignon mais un bébé, c'est du sérieux. Et ma mère n'a pas besoin d'un autre lâche qui la laisse tomber parce que c'est trop de responsabilité.

En entendant dans sa voix toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers son père et qu'elle reportait brusquement sur Carlisle, je me sentis démunie. Comment pouvais-je lui reprocher de me protéger, même si ce n'était pas son rôle ?

-Je…commença faiblement mon mari, tout aussi désemparé que moi.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Alice bondit aussitôt.

-T'insinues quoi sur mon père là ? gronda-t-elle en se plaçant face à Rose, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Qu'il est comme tous les mecs, un trouillard qui reste tant qu'il peut y tirer des avantages mais qui s'enfuit dès que les responsabilités pointent leur nez. Il suffit de regarder ses rejetons pour le comprendre.

Edward se leva à son tour et se plaça à côté de sa sœur.

-On est sensé comprendre quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix acide.

-La vérité, rétorqua ma fille avec un sourire condescendant.

Alice serra les poings à sa réponse et Jasper et Emmett les rejoignirent, prêts à intervenir si ça en venait aux mains. Quant à moi, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Les choses avaient basculées et désormais, ils se disputaient _pour_ nous.

-Comment tu oses insulter mon père de profiteur alors qu'il paye tout ici pendant que ta mère se la coule douce ? s'indigna Alice.

-Ma mère, elle passe ses journées à repasser ton linge et à nettoyer derrière ton abruti de chien. Et je te parle même pas du porc qui te sert de frère !

-Hé ! protesta Emmett.

Mais tout de suite après, il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire désolé. Ce détail suffit à refaire atterrir Carlisle sur terre.

-Calmez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Les garçons acquiescèrent doucement alors que les filles continuaient à s'assassiner du regard. Puis Alice recula subitement, un sourire méchant sur le visage.

-Dis-moi Rosalie, tu as déjà songé que si ton père s'était barré, c'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de t'avoir toi comme enfant ?

-LA FERME ALICE !

Tout le monde sursauta au rugissement de Jasper et Alice pâlit en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas touché la bonne personne. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce alors que Jasper tremblait, les poings serrés et le visage décomposé, subissant comme toujours les dégâts collatéraux de ce que provoquait sa sœur.

Une fois de plus, cela avait tourné au drame. Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison et que nous ne vivions pas dans une ambiance adaptée à un bébé ? La prochaine fois, Carlisle et moi en parleront chacun séparément avec nos enfants, comme si nous ne vivions pas ensemble. Comme si nous n'étions pas une famille.

-Bon, déclara calmement mon mari. Je propose que tout le monde se rasseye et que l'on mette la question du bébé entre parenthèses pour l'instant.

Tout le monde obtempéra en silence.

-J'ai acheté une nouvelle maison.

Il avait lâché ça comme une bombe. Le silence qui remplit la pièce était tel que l'on entendait Seth haleter gaiement depuis son panier, excité par toute l'agitation précédente. Et honnêtement, j'étais la première surprise.

-C'est une blague j'espère ? Maman !

Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui m'interrogeait du regard et haussais les épaules, perdue.

-Je ne suis au courant de rien, me défendis-je. Carlisle ?

En me souriant, il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

-C'était une surprise. Pour toi. C'est une grande maison, avec une chambre pour chacun. C'est celle que je voulais au départ mais elle n'était pas libre. Et maintenant si. Tu vas l'adorer.

Je souris à mon tour, me perdant dans ses yeux et partageant son bonheur.

-Hého ! nous appela Emmett. On est toujours là !

-Elle est à Forks au moins ? demanda Edward.

Son père se tourna vers lui et hésita un peu avant de répondre.

-Pas exactement. Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des hurlements de protestations retentirent.

-Je refuse de déménager encore !

-Maman ! Fais quelque chose ou je déménage chez Royce !

-Je ne quitterais pas Bella !

-Moi non plus ! Vous nous avez forcés à venir ici, on y reste !

-SILENCE !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Même Seth s'enfonça dans son panier en geignant, l'air penaud.

-Laissez-le s'expliquer, ordonnais-je aux enfants avant de me tourner vers mon époux.

Mais s'il n'avait pas une bonne explication, il risquait de le regretter.

-Elle n'est pas à Forks même mais juste à côté, isolée dans la forêt. On reste ici, vous verrez toujours Bella et Royce et vous irez toujours dans la même école. On change juste de maison. Ecoutez, venez la voir et jugez par vous-mêmes.

-Maintenant ? m'étonnais-je.

Alors que tout le monde restait sceptiques face à cette proposition, Seth se leva vaillamment et, comprenant que nous partions, alla s'asseoir juste à côté de sa laisse en remuant la queue.

Je ris en le voyant faire.

-Allons-y, déclarais-je.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. C'est un peu court mais pour tout dire, le chapitre devait pas se finir comme ça. Mais la vraie fin, je l'avais imaginé il y a deux ans et, en deux ans, pas mal de choses ont changées et je ne suis plus capable de vous faire une fin comme celle qui était prévue (parce que c'était une fin dramatique, et les chapitres suivants auraient du faire pleurer). C'est d'ailleurs cette fin qui me bloquait dans l'écriture (entre autres choses). J'ai donc décidé de la supprimer.**

**Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de le faire pour le mercredi 2 mai. Ce mercredi-ci, c'est impossible. J'ai quatre examens et mon TFE à finir et à imprimer cette semaine.**

**Et pour finir, je ne vais pas réclamer de review parce je ne pense pas les mériter mais si vous en laissez, ça fais toujours plaisir (et ça motive à fond !).**


	41. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Avant, ceci était une note d'auteur.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'une page blanche, destiné à rappeler, à moi-même comme à vous, que cette histoire aurait pu s'arrêter ici.

Mais ça n'a pas été le cas, et donc, je vous invite à aller lire le prochain chapitre et tous ceux qui suivent, et à les apprécier (ou pas).


	42. Chapter 41

**Salut salut !**

**Il y a des milliers de choses que je pourrais vous dire, mais cela risquerait d'être trop long, et je ne pense pas que vous soyez ici pour lire mes blablatages. Donc je vais essayer de faire court en vous disant simplement trois choses importantes.**

**1. Oui, ceci est un chapitre. Et oui, il y en aura d'autres par la suite (le suivant est déjà écrit par sécurité, celui d'après est entamé et celui d'encore après aussi). En clair, oui, cette histoire reprend, et non, je ne compte pas encore une fois vous laisser en plan. Promis (mais bon, vu la situation, j'ai du mal à me faire confiance à moi-même, alors méfiez-vous).**

**2. Si ce chapitre est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à une et une seule personne. Et ce n'est pas moi. C'est grâce à Shirashi. Sérieusement, j'étais en train de doucement et lentement me faire à l'idée que cette histoire était à l'abandon lorsqu'elle a débarqué, m'a remotivé et a enclenché une frénésie d'écriture en moi. Et en plus, elle corrige désormais mes chapitres, vous évitant ainsi de vous brûler les yeux sur mes fautes. Donc, si vous tenez à remercier quelqu'un, ou si vous avez vraiment envie de poster un commentaire sur une histoire, elle le mérite largement plus que moi. Et même si elle doit en avoir marre que je lui dise ça, je la remercie.**

**3. Pardon. J'aurais peut-être du commencez en disant ça d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Je suis désolée pour toutes les personnes qui en ont eu marre d'attendre, et qui ne connaitrons jamais la fin alors que si je m'étais un peu secouée, elles auraient été ravies de la lire il y a quelques mois/années. Pardon à vous toutes, lectrices qui êtes toujours là, fidèles au poste, et que je malmène tellement malgré les gentils commentaires que vous me laissez. Si ça peut vous consoler, chaque jour que j'ai passé sans écrire, j'ai été rongée par la culpabilité, parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être à votre place, et que je déteste ça.**

**4. (oui, j'avais dis trois, mais ce point-ci n'est pas important, c'est juste que c'est quelque chose que j'ai envie d'hurler au monde entier tellement j'en suis fière). Il y a quelques temps, je vous ai laissé une note d'auteur où je disais que rien n'allait et blablabla. Pour être honnête, les choses ne vont pas super beaucoup mieux, mais la vie a mis quelque chose sur ma route qui rentabilise largement tous mes soucis. En vrai, c'est deux choses. Deux adorables petites boules de poils qui grandissent de jour en jour. Deux petits monstres qui illuminent mes journées. Deux petits êtres tout doux et tout chaud que j'aime d'amour.**

**En bref, j'ai désormais deux chiots, qui ont seulement quatre mois et qui, sans le fameux déménagement dont je parlais dans ma note, n'auraient pas été à moi. Pire même, ils auraient surement fini euthanasiés (mais ça, c'est le côté négatif de l'affaire, et là, j'essaye de vous hurler mon bonheur !).**

**Mon rêve d'avoir trois chiens a donc été réalisé le 19 juillet et depuis, j'ai juste envie d'offrir deux petits frères à Seth dans cette histoire (mais j'ai trop peur que Rosalie leur fasse du mal, donc je m'abstiens. Pour l'instant).**

**Et bien, heureusement que je devais faire court !**

**Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de vous embêter et vous laissez lire tranquille. Mais d'abord, je m'excuse (encore ! ? ) parce que j'avais prévu de vous faire un petit résumé, mais franchement, j'ai la flemme là…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Jasper**

La pluie s'abattait sur la voiture alors que nous roulions dans les rues de Forks. J'étais assis à l'arrière alors que maman conduisait, Rose à côté d'elle. Nous ne pouvions pas rentrer à sept dans une voiture et on s'était divisé ainsi sans même réfléchir. Cullen d'un côté, Hale de l'autre.

Je savais que maman m'observait via le rétroviseur, inquiète de ce que ressentais après ce qu'Alice avait dit. Mais elle n'oserait pas aborder le sujet la première et cette histoire allait finir par être oubliée.

Je soupirai en regardant les gouttes d'eau couler le long de ma vitre, pensant à ce que Carlisle nous avait annoncé. Une nouvelle maison…Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je ressentais à ce sujet.

-Bon, déclara soudainement maman. Maintenant qu'on est tous les trois, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez réellement?

Rose se redressa, déjà prête à répondre. Mais maman ne lui laissa pas le temps.

-Attends ! Je ne vous demande pas ce que vous pensez du fait que j'ai un enfant avec Carlisle mais ce que vous ressentez à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Dans l'absolu. En oubliant, Carlisle, Alice et tout le reste. Juste nous trois et un bébé.

Ma sœur s'adossa à nouveau à son siège, réfléchissant à la question. Moi, c'était tout vu. Si je n'avais aucun problème avec le fait que maman veuille un bébé avec Carlisle, j'en avais un à l'idée qu'on soit trois et plus deux. Que ce ne soit plus juste Rose et moi.

Si je n'avais pas autant protesté que Rose au mariage de maman, c'était parce que, contrairement à ma sœur, je réalisais que dans deux ans nous partirions à l'université. Et que maman se serait retrouvée seule. Alors si son mariage évitait cette fatalité, cela valait le coup de supporter les Cullen – et entre temps, j'avais trouvé d'autres avantages à cette situation, à tel point que le terme « supporter » n'était plus approprié. Mais si elle faisait un bébé avec lui, c'était créer un lien définitif et indestructible avec eux. C'était aussi un peu comme si elle nous remplaçait.

Mais ça, je ne le dirais jamais.

-Je pense que dans l'absolu, je pourrais accepter l'idée, finit par admettre Rosalie.

Maman la remercia d'un sourire avant de me regarder à travers le rétroviseur.

-Et toi ?

Je me mordis la langue, n'ayant pas plus envie de mentir que de lui faire de la peine. Je choisis alors la réponse neutre qui passait à tous les coups et qui ne m'engageait à rien.

-Je ne sais pas.

Mais cette réponse ne marchait que dans le cas où l'on ne possédait pas de sœur jumelle.

-Il est contre, intervint Rosalie.

Je donnais un coup dans son siège et elle leva les yeux au ciel – même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je le savais.

-C'est stupide que tu gardes toujours ce que tu penses pour toi ! me reprocha ma sœur. Si t'es pas d'accord, t'es pas d'accord et c'est tout.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! marmonnais-je.

-Tu me remercieras un jour, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

-C'est ça, le monde se portera beaucoup mieux le jour où je ferais part de mon avis avec autant de délicatesse et de retenue que toi, ironisais-je.

Vexée, elle se retourna violemment sur son siège pour me faire face, le regard menaçant, prête à répliquer.

-Ca suffit vous deux ! ordonna maman avec colère. Rosalie, rassieds-toi correctement. Ca ne te suffit pas de te disputer sans arrêt avec Alice, il faut en plus que tu le fasses avec ton frère ?

-Mais je voulais juste l'aider à la base ! se défendit Rose.

-Peut-être, mais apprends à ne pas réagir aux provocations.

Ma sœur s'enfonça dans son siège en râlant.

-Mais elle n'a pas tort Jasper, enchaina maman. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu penses. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis et de l'exprimer.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? grognai-je.

Ma mère soupira et le silence remplit à nouveau la voiture. Je me tournai à nouveau vers la vitre et remarquai qu'on avait quitté les rues pleines de maisons pour entrer dans la forêt. Un chemin cahoteux nous assura quand même que nous n'avions pas complètement quitté la civilisation, tout en nous montrant la direction à suivre.

Soudainement, un léger mouvement attira mon attention. Rose avait passé sa main derrière le siège et me la tendait. Une main hissée en drapeau blanc qui demandait la paix.

Je laissaiséchapper un sourire. Ma sœur était incorrigible. Et c'était sans doute parce que maman et moi lui pardonnions toujours aussi facilement qu'elle se montrait de plus en plus en insupportable.

Mais elle restait ma sœur. Et puis cette fois, j'avais aussi à ma part de faute. Alors je lui serrai doucement la main et nous échangeâmes un regard complice à travers le rétroviseur.

Maman, qui évidemment n'avait rien raté de notre échange, secoua la tête d'air air faussement consterné.

Les quelques minutes de trajet restantes se passèrent dans le silence et puis la voiture pénétra dans une sorte d'immense clairière, au milieu de laquelle trônait une grande maison blanche et imposante.

-Nous sommes arrivés, constata maman en se garant.

A cause de la pluie, nous dûmes tous nous précipiter à l'intérieur, manquant ainsi l'occasion de bien observer l'extérieur. Mais l'intérieur valait le coup aussi.

Les murs étaient hauts et les pièces immenses, avec de grandes fenêtres pour faire entrer la lumière. On sentait que la maison était ancienne mais qu'elle avait été rénovée récemment.

Carlisle avait fait un très bon choix. Rien qu'à voir l'expression de maman, elle en était raide dingue.

-Bon, annonça Carlisle. Il y a quatre chambres au premier étage. Le grenier a été réaménagé et scindé en deux pour former deux autres chambres. Une des chambres du premier a un écriteau sur la poignée, c'est la nôtre. Vous vous partagez les autres comme vous voulez mais à la première dispute, je tire au sort. Compris ?

Chacun acquiesça et Emmett fut le premier à se précipiter vers l'escalier, criant qu'il voulait le grenier. Très vite, les autres le poursuivirent et je fus le dernier à monter, parce que je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. Un lit et une étagère me convenait parfaitement, peu m'importait la pièce autour.

Je notai mentalement que la rampe de l'escalier avait été finement sculptée et je me demandai combien valait cette maison. Très cher sans doute.

Arrivé à l'étage, j'entendis Alice qui se chamaillait avec l'un de ses frères – Edward je crois. Je ne compris pas tout ce qu'elle disait mais je captais les mots « dressing », « fille », « Bella » et encore « dressing ». Finalement, Edward sembla capituler et il sortit d'une pièce, l'air contrarié. En m'apercevant, il m'adressa un sourire.

-T'as choisi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non, je m'en fiche un peu.

-De toute manière, il ne reste que ces deux chambres là.

Il m'indiqua deux portes.

-Tu prends à gauche et moi à droite ? proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai avant de pénétrer dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était plutôt petite, avec des murs peints en bleu pâle. Une fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et la forêt. Satisfait, je m'apprêtais à redescendre lorsque je remarquai une seconde porte. Supposant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un placard, je l'ouvris et…me retrouvai dans une autre pièce. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une pièce. Vu les étagères et les cintres qui trainait un peu partout, il s'agissait plutôt d'un dressing.

Soudain, une deuxième porte – située à l'opposée de celle par où j'étais entré – s'ouvrit et Alice entra à son tour dans le dressing, l'air ravi. Mais elle se figea à la seconde où elle m'aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Je…il y avait une porte et je suis entré.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué. Puis elle s'approcha de moi et me poussa pour ouvrir ladite porte et passer sa tête dans ma chambre. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers, elle semblait deux fois plus heureuse qu'il y a quelques instants.

-C'est génial, nos chambres sont reliées par le dressing ! déclara-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas bien en quoi c'était si génial. Si on voulait se parler, elles étaient aussi reliées par le couloir. Mais bon, j'avais compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de comprendre les filles. En particulier celle-là. La preuve, c'est qu'elle attrapa ma manche et me tira dans ma chambre sans ménagement, refermant la porte derrière nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demandais-je alors qu'elle me tournait le dos.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle sortit une clé de nulle part et verrouilla la porte en question.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et d'où sort cette clé ?

-Elle était sur la porte, répondit-elle en me dévisageant d'un air amusé. On va dire aux autres qu'on a trouvé la porte fermée et qu'on ne sait pas l'ouvrir, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu poses trop de questions, soupira-t-elle en glissant la clé dans sa poche.

Ce n'était pas une réponse mais elle sembla décider d'en rester là et me tourna à nouveau le dos pour contempler ma chambre.

-C'est petit, commenta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

-J'aime bien, rétorquai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence.

-Jasper ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix en se tournant vers moi avec une moue triste. Pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des excuses. Mais ça ne réparait pas tout.

-Non, tu voulais blesser Rose.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste une constation. Alice se mordit la lèvre.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais elle m'avait énervée. En temps normal, j'aurais jamais dit un truc pareil. Tu le sais, non ?

Elle me sourit, la sincérité de ses paroles se lisant dans ses yeux. Je soupirai longuement. A elle aussi, on lui pardonnait trop facilement. C'était normal que les choses ne s'améliorent pas.

-D'accord, je te pardonne. Mais tu m'expliques le coup de la porte fermée, marchandai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages se frôlent, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, susurra-t-elle doucement. C'est juste comme ça, pour qu'on ait un secret toi et moi.

Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement appétissantes. Je mordis les miennes pour m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de sa cruauté en me tentant ainsi ?

-Pourquoi tu…commençai-je.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle s'enfuit subitement, me laissant tout seul au milieu de ma chambre complètement déserte, perplexe et plein d'interrogations.

**Carlisle**

-Allez ! Allez ! Alice veut tout ça dans sa chambre pour pouvoir aménager son dressing ! On s'active les garçons.

D'un air amusé, je regardais la petite Nessie qui donnait des ordres à ses deux petits camarades, me faisant penser à Alice qui commandait ses frères au même âge.

-Mais c'est lourd ! gémit l'un des deux.

-Nahuel ! Arrête de te plaindre et avance ! Et fais attention, ce sont ses chaussures ! Et toi Jake, prends cette boite aussi.

-Oui chef !

Alors qu'ils disparaissaient de ma vue, je reportai mon attention sur les flammes qui prenaient doucement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la façon dont notre simple déménagement s'était transformé en une sorte de fête de quartier.

Jeudi, après avoir visité la maison et décidé que déménager le plus tôt possible serait l'idéal, nous étions rentrés manger avant de tous aller nous coucher. Vendredi, je m'étais levé tôt pour aller chercher des tonnes de cartons et nous avions passé notre journée à les empaqueter. La journée d'aujourd'hui était censée être consacrée à faire des allers-retours entre les deux maisons, les voitures pleines et à emménager dans la nouvelle, histoire que cela soit fait avant la fin des vacances.

Naturellement, Bella s'était jointe à nous pour nous aider. Son père l'avait appris et s'était proposé pour nous donner un coup de main, embarquant Nessie avec lui. Mais comme la petite recevait des amis, Jacob et Nahuel, ils se sont joints à nous également.

En parallèle, Emmett avait bien compris qu'il serait le premier à qui je demanderais de l'aide pour démonter, transporter et remonter les meubles. Il s'était donc empressé d'appeler son ami Garrett à la rescousse. Ce dernier s'était empressé d'accourir, annulant les projets qu'il avait avec sa copine. Kate qui, mécontente, avait alors décidée de s'inviter mais, à l'instant où elles surent où qu'elle venait chez nous, ses sœurs décidèrent de l'accompagner.

Quant à Rosalie, elle râlait parce qu'elle voulait passer son samedi avec Royce donc la mère lui avait suggérer de lui proposer de se joindre à nous.

Par conséquent, nous avions dix paires de bras supplémentaires, ainsi que quatre véhicules. Esmé avait vite compris qu'il nous faudrait nourrir ces travailleurs bénévoles et elle s'était empressée d'aller acheter de quoi faire des hot-dogs. Et comme le temps était de la partie, nous avions sorti le barbecue.

**Edward**

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de livres…

Je me tournai vers Bella qui était assise sur mon lit - fraichement remonté – et qui sortait tous mes bouquins des boîtes où je les avais soigneusement emballés. Elle me regardait, attendant ma réponse, et je me dis une fois de plus qu'elle était belle.

-La plupart étaient restés dans leur boite, répondis-je. Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans l'autre chambre.

A vrai dire, c'était le meilleur point que ce déménagement m'apportait. Une chambre à moi tout seul, où je pourrais ranger mes affaires comme bon me semblait. Papa et Charlie avait passé plus d'une heure à poser des étagères sur mes murs et Bella et moi nous activions désormais à les remplir avec mes livres et mes CD.

-Oh ! Une ancienne édition des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ ! s'exclama soudainement ma copine. C'est une des toutes premières ! Comment tu l'as eue ?

Sans un mot, j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle et ouvris délicatement le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Sur la première page se trouvait une note manuscrite qui commençait à s'effacer, mais toujours lisible.

_Pour Eléonore,_

_Parce que je sais que tu adores cette littérature qui te semble merveilleuse, même si, à mes yeux, c'est toi la plus merveilleuse des deux._

_Je t'aime,_

_Carlisle_

Bella ne fit aucun commentaire mais je savais qu'elle était émue.

-Prends-le, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. Je te l'offre.

-Quoi ?

Elle semblait horrifiée par ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Mais non, il était à ta mère ! objecta-t-elle.

-Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu en prendras soin.

-Edward, non.

Elle était terriblement mignonne lorsqu'elle essayait de prendre un air sévère. Je pris délicatement le livre et le posais à côté de nous afin de pouvoir l'embrasser tranquillement. Mais elle me repoussa bien vite, les joues teintées d'un rose magnifique.

-Tu ne me feras pas craquer ainsi, me prévint-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Tanya entra.

-Coucou les amoureux ! Je m'incruste si vous ne faites pas trop de cochonneries.

Bella devint rouge pivoine alors que notre amie se laissait glisser le long du mur.

-Pfff Edward, ta sœur est épuisante ! Pire qu'Irina…

Je ricanai, heureux qu'Alice demande à quelqu'un d'autre que moi de trier ses chaussures par couleur et par modèle. Tanya nous observa et remarqua mon bras autour de la taille de Bella.

-Oh, j'ai interrompu un câlin ? se navra-t-elle.

Il fallait lui accorder ça, elle n'était pas du tout rancunière envers Bella. Même si j'avais toujours du mal à croire qu'elle ait été amoureuse de moi.

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je en me levant et en prenant le livre.

J'allai le ranger en sécurité jusqu'à pouvoir convaincre Bella qu'il était à elle. Je le plaçai sur l'étagère la plus haute, bien à l'abri d'un quelconque nuisible.

A la seconde où se fut fait, l'un des nuisibles potentiels – Emmett en l'occurrence – entra dans ma chambre en faisant valdinguer la porte.

-Vérification de routine ! s'écria-t-il alors que Garrett entrait à son tour.

Pour une raison quelconque, ils portaient tous les deux un casque de chantier sur la tête, et mon frère tenait un bloc note à la main.

-On vient vérifier que tout le monde fait bien son boulot, expliqua Garrett en notant quelque chose.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ces trucs ? demandai-je en ouvrant un nouveau carton.

-Ils sont cool, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé…

-Le père de Garrett est entrepreneur, répondit Kate en entrant à son tour.

Elle aussi portait un casque. Sans se gêner, elle alla s'asseoir sur mon lit et s'étira.

-Moi je les trouve trop bien nos casques, constata-t-elle sur un ton dissuadant quiconque de la contredire.

-Le plus triste là-dedans, c'est que vous êtes les plus âgés d'entre-nous, soupira Tanya avec une expression moqueuse.

Sa sœur la fusilla du regard alors que Garrett éclatait de rire à cette remarque. Au même moment, le petit Nahuel toqua timidement à la porte et nous regarda, un peu intimidé. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard connu de Bella, il se détendit un peu.

-Le…heu…Je…On peut manger, déclara-t-il.

**Jasper**

Nous nous étions tous installés dans le jardin, dans un coin où il n'y avait pas trop de mauvaises herbes, et les hot-dogs circulaient de main en main et dans la bonne humeur.

-Qui veut de la moutarde ?

-Je peux avoir la salade ?

C'était une idée de maman le coup de la salade. Elle en serait morte si nos invités étaient partis d'ici sans avoir mangé quelque chose de sain.

-Où est le ketchup ?

-J'ai demandé la salade !

-Quelqu'un veut à boire ?

-Garrett, passe moi cette fichue salade! s'énerva Tanya.

Alors que Garrett faisait semblant de lancer la salade en question à Tanya sous les rires de son public – autrement dit tout le monde sauf Tanya – maman s'approcha de moi.

-Jasper, me demanda-t-elle. Tu ne pourrais pas aller chercher ta sœur ?

Surpris, je réalisai brusquement que ni Rose ni Royce n'étaient parmi nous et j'eus un drôle de pressentiment.

-Bien sûr, fis-je en me levant.

-Merci.

Je terminai d'engloutir mon hot-dog en rejoignant la maison et grimpai rapidement les escaliers, me demandant ce que fabriquait Rosalie. Les autres faisaient tellement de bruit dehors qu'il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas entendu.

C'est en arrivant devant sa porte close que j'obtins ma réponse. Le rire de ma sœur me parvint, suivi de sa voix étouffée.

-Arrête Royce, gloussa-t-elle.

-Tu t'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais Rose…Rien que te regarder suffit à mon bonheur. J'adore caresser ta peau…

Je fus incapable d'écouter plus longtemps. Oubliant toute règle de politesse, j'ouvris violemment la porte, tremblant presque de rage. La vision de Royce quasi allongé sur ma sœur, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre déboutonnant son chemisier ne fit qu'accroitre ma fureur.

-Jasper ! s'exclama Rosalie en me voyant.

En moins de deux minutes, elle fut debout face à moi, ses vêtements reboutonnés et les joues rouges, bien que je ne sache pas si c'était à cause de la gêne ou de la colère. Elle me regarda avec une telle expression que je crus qu'elle allait me bondir au visage pour m'arracher les yeux.

-Tu ne sais plus frapper ? me lança-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

-Maman te cherchait, répondis-je d'une voix étonnamment calme. Et vous n'avez pas le droit d'être seuls dans ta chambre.

-On déballait mes affaires.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux cartons à peine ouverts qui jonchaient le sol. Ils avaient seulement pris la peine de monter son lit et une étagère.

-On ne dirait pas, constatai-je, provocateur.

Cela me valut un regard noir.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

-Comme ma sœur qui se fait déshabiller par un garçon ?

-Putain Jasper ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu te prends pour qui ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsque Royce nous interrompit.

-Je dois rentrer Rose. Je t'appellerai.

-D'accord. Et désolée pour mon frère.

-Pas grave.

Sans gêne, il l'embrassa sous mon nez avant de passer devant moi et de me lancer un regard que je ne sus comment interpréter. Quoiqu'il en soit, son expression fit se hérisser les poils de ma nuque. Je n'eus malheureusement pas l'occasion de m'attarder sur ce détail car Rosalie revint à la charge.

-Dégage d'ici, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je ne bougeais pa, l'observant tristement.

-Sérieusement Rose, tu comptes devenir ce genre de fille ?

-Quel genre de fille ?

-Celles qui se font sauter par un quasi-inconnu parce qu'il lui sort trois phrases complètement fausses et mielleuses.

A nouveau, elle me jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Je n'allais pas « me faire sauter » ! Royce n'est pas comme ça.

-Il avait sa main dans ton soutien-gorge, rétorquais-je.

-C'EST FAUX ! Et puis merde, ça ne te regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux que je sache !

Je sentais que cette histoire allait mal finir. N'empêche, j'étais heureux d'enfin pouvoir lui dire ce que je pensais.

-Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, déclarai-je.

-Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas en plus que je te demande ta bénédiction pour les garçons que je fréquente ?!

Je connaissais Rosalie par cœur. Je savais exactement quels mots allaient la mettre hors d'elle. Et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je les prononçais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risque pas de trouver pire.

Elle pâlit brusquement, signe que sa fureur avait atteint ses limites et me lança le regard le plus glacial qu'elle possédait dans son arsenal.

-Dégage, siffla-t-elle. Tu es vraiment devenu odieux depuis que tu passes tout ton temps avec eux.

Je compris qu'elle faisait allusion à Emmett et Edward et sa remarque me blessa. C'était elle qui m'avait délaissé la première pour son Royce. Je répliquai en attaquant là où je savais que ça allait lui faire mal.

-Vu comme tu es devenue égoïste et imbuvable, je préfère nettement leurs compagnies à la tienne !

Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux sans répondre. Puis, d'un geste sec, elle referma la porte, me laissant seul dans le couloir, regrettant déjà mes paroles.

Parce qu'avant qu'elle ne s'enferme, j'avais eu le temps de voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux. Et j'avais très distinctement entendu le sanglot qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper.

Et moi, je restais planté là comme un abruti, mes excuses en travers de la gorge. Parce que ce qui avait été dit était dit et que c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Définitivement.

**Esmé**

Tout juste sortie de la douche, je me laissai tombée sur mon lit aux côtés de Carlisle, épuisée. Nous avions passé ces derniers jours à emballer toutes nos affaires et depuis ce matin à l'aube, nous avions tout transporté jusqu'ici et tout installé. Heureusement que les amis des enfants nous avait fourni un coup de main, sinon nous en aurions encore pour des semaines de travail.

-Je n'en peux plus, déclarai-je en baillant.

-Et on n'a pas encore fini, me répondit Carlisle en me montrant le bloc-notes qu'il tenait en main.

Dessus, il avait noté tous les petits travaux dont avait besoin notre nouvelle maison.

-Tu as oublié la fenêtre de Rose qui ne ferme pas complètement et le robinet de la salle de bain au premier à changer.

-Robinet, chasse d'eau, eau chaude, bougonna-t-il. Y-a-t-il une seule salle de bain qui fonctionne correctement sur les trois ?

-Non, rigolais-je en l'embrassant.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, un cri de surprise retentit. Alice, sans doute distraite, venait de se faire asperger par le robinet en question.

-J'en ai marre de cette baraque pourrie ! décréta-t-elle à voix haute – pour être sûre qu'on l'entende – avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Avec un soupir, Carlisle se passa la main dans les cheveux d'une manière terriblement séduisante.

-Dire qu'il y a aussi le jardin à désherber entièrement.

-Et les vitres à laver, une clôture à installer pour Seth et bien d'autres choses, ajoutai-je en souriant. Mais oublie ça pour l'instant et détends-toi…

Je l'embrassai tendrement et il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je sentis ses mains remonter le long de mon dos, me déshabillant au passage. Et là, je me rappelai brusquement.

Dans l'agitation des derniers jours, je n'avais pas pris la pilule

C'était un oubli évidemment, et je m'apprêtais à stopper Carlisle lorsque quelque chose d'autre me remua les entrailles.

L'envie d'un bébé. Plus forte que jamais. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Ma première grossesse avait été une surprise, qui s'était révélée être une double surprise d'ailleurs. Depuis, ma vie avait été trop chaotique pour que je pense à avoir un autre enfant. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce bébé, je voulais l'avoir. Même si cela devait provoquer une énième dispute avec les aînés. Je m'en moquais, parce que je savais que cela finirait par s'arranger. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je prenais le risque.

Alors que je prenais pleinement conscience de ce qu'Edward entendait lorsqu'il disait que faire un bébé était un acte égoïste, je choisis d'être égoïste à deux. Je ne voulais pas non plus faire cet enfant dans le dos de Carlisle.

-On n'est pas protégé, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Comme ça, sans plus de détails. Il dut comprendre ce que j'éprouvais car il ne répondit pas et resserra son étreinte.

**Edward**

Cette journée incroyablement longue avait fini par se terminer et nous étions tous allés nous coucher dans nos nouvelles chambres, épuisés par ce déménagement éclair.

Sauf que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Mes sens étaient aux aguets, méfiants face à cet environnement inconnu. Pourtant, je savais que j'étais en sécurité.

C'était ma chambre. Ma toute première chambre juste à moi. J'avais pu y ranger tous mes livres et tous mes CD, je pouvais enfin y faire ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais.

Une chambre avec un papier peint vert pâle, aux dimensions parfaites, et avec une grande fenêtre offrant une vue imprenable sur la forêt.

Une chambre trop propre et trop calme.

Et c'était bien là tout le problème. Il n'y avait aucun vieil emballage de biscuit, ni de caleçon sale. Pas de poubelle débordante. Personne pour brusquement me retirer mon casque de mes oreilles lorsque j'essayais de me détendre en écoutant de la musique. Personne pour faire un bruit agaçant avec la paille de son jus de fruit alors que j'essaye de lire. Personne pour m'interrompre dans n'importe quelle activité. Et puis surtout, aucun ronflement pour m'accompagner dans ma phase d'endormissement comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis quinze ans.

Aussi stupide, absurde et inconcevable que cela puisse paraitre, ma chambre avait beau être parfaite, elle me semblait vide sans Emmett.

En tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je m'extirpai de mes couvertures et me glissai silencieusement dans le couloir. A pas de loup, je commençai à grimper les escaliers qui menait au grenier – et donc au nouveau royaume de Rosalie et Emmett. Sauf que je n'avais même pas monté la moitié des marches que je tombais nez-à-nez avec mon frère.

-Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je aussitôt, sur la défensive.

A vrai dire, je commençais déjà à regretter d'avoir quitté ma chambre.

-J'allais chercher à boire. Et toi ?

-Nos toilettes n'ont pas de chasse, je voulais utiliser les vôtres, mentis-je.

Malgré nos dires, aucun de nous ne bougea d'un orteil. A la place, on se jaugea mutuellement et, à la seconde où nos regards se croisèrent, on esquissa un sourire.

Aucun de nous deux n'était dupe. Après tout, cela faisait quinze ans qu'on partageait une chambre. On se connaissait par cœur depuis le temps.

-Tu veux faire quelques parties de jeux vidéo ? me proposa-t-il.

J'acceptai et, lorsque j'entrai dans sa chambre, je me sentis chez moi. Tout était là, même après une seule journée. La poubelle pleine à craquer, l'emballage de biscuit, le caleçon sale. Même le jus de fruit entamé et la paille pendouillante, me narguant du futur bruit qu'elle allait produire à l'instant où Emmett la mettrait en bouche.

Avec un sourire, j'attrapai une manette et me préparai à mettre une raclée virtuelle à mon abruti de frère.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, pour reprendre en douceur, je préfère poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. Le 12 décembre donc. Et comme il est déjà écrit, je peux vous assurer qu'il sera là. Ah oui ! Je vous ai pas dit ? J'ai une VRAIE connexion internet. C'est pas fabuleux ?**

**A très vite !**


	43. Chapter 42

**Salut la compagnie!  
**

**Vous avez vu? Chapitre posté en temps et en heures!  
**

**Bon, avant de vous laissez lire, j'aurais un petit service à vous demander. J'ai inscrit mes chiens à un concours sur facebook et j'aimerai bien gagner puisque le lot, c'est 200 euros de croquettes. Mais pour gagner, j'aurai besoin qu'un maximum de gens votent pour moi. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est aimer la page facebook, et puis voter pour Pinceau et Pirate. S'il vous plait, 200 euros, c'est énorme pour nous!  
**

**Je vous laisse l'adresse ici, à la fin du chapitre, et sur mon profil. (mais vous ne devez voter qu'une fois, hein ^^) (c'est un lien "cliquable" sur mon profil, pour les paresseuses)  
**

** www . facebook (/) MonChienMagazine?sk=app_244041225639079&app_data=464753 (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces et parenthèses!)  
**

**Sinon, je voudrais simplement remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires, et également Shirashi pour son excellent travail de correction.  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Bella**

Voilà, on y était. Les vacances de Pâques étaient terminées et il fallait retourner à l'école. Sincèrement, j'avais l'impression que les deux dernières semaines avaient duré deux ans. Il s'était passé tellement de choses, à commencer par Edward.

Edward… A chaque fois que je pensais à lui, j'avais une sensation bizarre au fond de moi. Aujourd'hui, cette sensation était accompagnée d'un autre sentiment, que je connaissais beaucoup mieux : l'appréhension.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour que je passerais à l'école en ayant un petit copain. LE petit copain. Et curieusement, plutôt que d'en être fière, j'étais terrifiée. Qu'est-ce que les autres allaient penser ?

J'étais Bella Swan, petite fille pathétique et invisible. Le fait qu'un garçon comme Edward m'ait remarquée était absurde et impensable. Les autres élèves risquaient de penser que je l'avais payé, ou que je lui faisais du chantage.

-Bella, on y est.

Tirée de mes pensées, je fixai bêtement mon père qui m'observait, un peu inquiet.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il. Je te trouve pâle.

-Oui oui, ça va, m'empressai-je de répondre – un Charlie papa-poule n'était jamais bon – avant de descendre de la voiture.

Malgré la honte que j'éprouvais à me faire conduire par mon père, et dans le véhicule du chef de la police qui plus est, je n'avais jamais osé lui demander de me décharger un peu plus loin dans la rue. J'avais trop peur de le vexer. Je me retrouvai donc directement devant l'école, le ventre noué par la peur et l'appréhension. L'impatience de voir Edward aussi.

Je dus attendre une petite dizaine de minutes avant de voir la Volvo entrer dans le parking de l'école. Rosalie en sortit la première, et entra directement dans le bâtiment, comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'aperçoive en compagnie de ses nouveaux frères et sœur. Comme toujours impressionnée par sa beauté et sa froideur, je la fixai un instant, intimidée. Ces quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'Alice me saute au cou.

-Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as fait le devoir d'histoire ? J'ai complètement oublié !

-Tu as eu deux semaines entières ! la réprimanda gentiment Edward en s'approchant à son tour.

Je frissonnai de plaisir rien qu'à sa voix alors qu'Alice roulait des yeux.

-Les deux semaines les moins mouvementées de notre vie, ironisa-t-elle.

Son frère rit à cette remarque avant de se tourner vers moi, prêt à m'embrasser.

-Bonjour toi, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Trop près. Par réflexe, je m'esquivai loin de lui, trébuchant au passage, mais personne ne le remarqua – du moins, c'est l'illusion que j'eus – et plongeai ma tête dans mon sac pour chercher mon fameux devoir d'histoire.

Quand je mis enfin la main dessus, je me redressai, victorieuse, et me retrouvai face à un regard désapprobateur.

-Je le savais, commenta Alice. Elle aussi a peur de l'avis des autres. Bon, j'en ai marre de vous deux, vous êtes des cas désespérés. Je vais faire un tour.

Elle attrapa mon devoir d'histoire et s'éloigna, me laissant seule face à Edward. Je rougis, mais un détail de la phrase d'Alice ne m'avait pas échappé.

-Comment ça « elle aussi » ? demandais-je.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de rougir et je me dis que finalement, on n'était pas si mal assortis que ça.

-Hé bien, commença-t-il. Il se peut que ce matin j'ai eu quelques doutes quand à la manière de présenter notre couple à toute l'école. En m'entendant, Alice a piqué une crise et n'a pas arrêté de me rabâcher que j'étais un idiot, et qu'on devrait se ficher de l'avis des autres. Esmé a ajouté que nous étions très mignons ensemble et Emmett est resté bloqué sur le fait que j'étais devenu le « petit garçon mignon » d'Esmé. Rosalie s'est alors mise à râler, sans doute parce que le monde ne tournait plus autour d'elle et…

Je posai ma main sur sa bouche, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Quand il stressait, il se mettait à déblatérer n'importe quoi, un peu comme Alice – sauf qu'elle, elle le faisait tout le temps. Mais n'empêche, elle avait raison, comme toujours.

Alors, sous les regards de tous les élèves de l'école, je l'embrassai tendrement. Par la même occasion, je posai un droit de propriété sur lui. C'était _mon_ amoureux. Et si une autre fille s'en approchait, je ne serais plus aussi gentille qu'avant.

M'adressant son sourire craquant, Edward s'empara de ma main et nous nous mîmes à avancer, ensemble, ignorant les chuchotements et les regards curieux autours de nous.

Quand j'étais avec lui, toutes mes peurs et appréhensions s'envolaient.

**Jasper**

Je détestais la pause de midi. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, je la trouvais beaucoup trop longue. 30 minutes, c'était largement suffisant pour avaler un sandwich et se détendre un peu. Pas besoin d'en rajouter 20 supplémentaires. En particulier quand on n'a personne avec qui passer ce temps libre.

Je poussai un long soupir tout en laissant mon regard faire le tour des tables environnantes. Rose était assise avec son Royce, le regardant amoureusement. Mon cœur se serra alors que je repensais à ce qui s'était passé le jour du déménagement. Depuis, on ne s'était plus adressé la parole, si ce n'est pour se lancer des pics tout aussi hypocrite qu'infantiles.

Rose et moi, on s'était déjà disputés par le passé, mais cela n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps. Et jamais aussi profondément, au point de faire volontairement du mal à l'autre. Mais surtout, on avait toujours su que cela finirait par s'arranger, parce que j'étais toujours prêt à faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Mais pas cette fois.

Rosalie avait autant, si ce n'est plus, de torts que moi. Il fallait qu'elle le comprenne, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Alors non, cette fois-ci, je refusais de faire le premier pas. Et tant pis si cela devait durer des semaines.

Refusant de continuer de me torturer l'esprit à propos de ma sœur – et écœuré de la voir aussi mielleuse face à Royce – je détournai mon regard, qui alla se poser quelques tables plus loin, où Alice, Edward et Bella mangeaient tous ensemble. Bella et Edward se tenait la main sous la table, s'échangeant régulièrement des coups d'œil amoureux, alors qu'Alice pépiait joyeusement en face d'eux.

Même si je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'elle disait, je regrettais de ne pas être à leur table et profiter avec eux d'un bon moment entre amis. Je me demandais comment ils réagiraient si je décidais brusquement de me lever et de m'asseoir à leur table.

Une nouvelle fois, mon cœur se serra alors que je réalisais qu'à eux, cela ne poserait aucun problème. Ils m'accepteraient comme si j'étais des leurs. La seule personne que ça dérangerait, c'est Rosalie. Et, malgré notre mésentente actuelle, j'étais incapable de la blesser encore plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait, même si cela me condamnait à la solitude.

Avec dépit, je pris une bouchée de mon sandwich au jambon et me contentai d'observer Alice de loin. J'ignorais de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter, mais cela semblait être plutôt amusant puisqu'ils se mirent à rire après une remarque d'Edward.

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans ma morosité car quelqu'un posa brusquement un sac sur la table juste à côté de moi avant de s'affaler en râlant.

-Saleté de profs, ils pensent tous qu'on a rien de mieux à faire de notre vie ou quoi ?

Surpris, je dévisageai la nouvelle venue.

-Leah ? Mais…pourquoi tu t'assieds ici ?

En m'entendant parler, je réalisai qu'en plus de ne pas être sympathique du tout, ma phrase me faisait passer soit pour un débile profond, soit pour un asocial. Voir les deux à la fois. Par chance, Leah ne s'en formalisa pas et me sourit moqueusement.

-Tu semblais tellement malheureux à espionner tes faux frères et sœurs que j'ai eu pitié de toi.

Je rougis en me demandant si j'avais l'air aussi désespéré que ça mais fut quand même content de cette compagnie inattendue.

Sauf que, si elle était inattendue, c'était parce qu'on ne possédait aucune affinité particulière, Leah et moi. Sans Rosalie, on ne se serait probablement jamais adressé la parole. En fait, Rose était la seule chose qui nous reliait. Et par la même occasion, le seul sujet de conversation existant entre nous.

-Vu le regard glacial qu'elle nous lance, fit remarquer Leah d'un ton désinvolte, je suppose que ta frangine n'est pas de la meilleure humeur possible ?

Fixant mon assiette, je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que Rose nous observait furieusement, croyant probablement qu'on se liguait contre elle.

-On n'est pas en très bon termes, admis-je.

Il y eut un léger silence avant qu'elle ne réponde à voix basse.

-Royce, hein ?

Un peu surpris, je la dévisageai et découvris avec stupeur qu'un voile de tristesse peignait son visage.

-Il est doué pour détruire les familles, ajouta-t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

-Tu…Tu le connais bien ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je sentis une sorte de malaise m'envahir.

-Ecoute, tu dois juste tout faire pour l'éloigner de ta sœur. Ce n'est pas un type fréquentable.

Je ne sus quoi répondre et je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle se lève et me laisse assis là à méditer ses paroles, comme dans les films. Sauf qu'elle ne se leva pas et qu'un silence s'installa entre nous. Ce sujet était clos. Et nous n'en avions pas d'autres.

Alors j'entrepris de finir de manger et elle m'imita. Mais Leah ne devait pas être quelqu'un de très silencieux car notre manque de conversation l'agaça vite et elle entreprit de nous chercher un loisir commun. Après plusieurs tentatives vaines – j'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper lorsque je lui avais dit que non, le sport ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça – on découvrit avec plaisir qu'on avait tous les deux nourrit une certaine passion pour les bandes dessinées de Super-Héros et on se mit à débattre sur qui, de Magnéto ou le professeur Xavier, avait raison.

Puis la fin du temps de midi arriva et je me retrouvai avec une impression d'inachevé. Cette pause me semblait tout à coup trop courte. Ironique, non ?

**Esmé**

-Encore des pâtes ? se plaignit Emmett en me voyant poser l'énorme plat sur la table.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de se servir en premier, et de remplir son assiette à ras bord.

-Si cela ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours préparer le repas toi-même, lui répondit son père.

-Non non, cha va ! Et puis, elles chont délichieuches les pâtes d'Echmé ! postillonna-t-il en retour, la bouche pleine.

-T'es vraiment dégueu, commenta Alice.

Comme pour la contrarier, Emmett aspira ses spaghettis, éclaboussant la table de sauce et s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Rosalie.

-Tiens-toi un peu correctement, lui reprocha Carlisle alors qu'Edward et Jasper riaient.

Moi-même, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Le comportement infantile d'Emmett me donnait souvent l'occasion d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été notre vie si on s'était connus plus tôt Carlisle et moi, et si les enfants avaient été plus jeunes.

Une chose est certaine, cela nous aurait sûrement évité de nombreux soucis. Actuellement, à chaque fois que nous réussissions à résoudre un problème, trois autres apparaissaient.

Grâce au déménagement et aux chambres séparées, les filles avaient enfin cessé de se chamailler sans arrêt. D'accord, elles ne s'adressaient plus la parole et s'ignorait totalement, mais cela avait au moins le mérite de nous offrir une période de répit et de calme.

Malheureusement pour nous, Rosalie semblait bien décidée à user ma patience jusqu'au bout et était désormais en froid avec son frère. Je ne disais pas que Jasper n'avait pas ses torts dans l'histoire – puisque je ne connaissais pas l'histoire – mais il me semblait que Rosalie était la seule à toujours être impliquée dans les disputes.

Et en plus de cela, on devait remettre la question du bébé sur le tapis, maintenant que c'était devenu officiel, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de gérer leur colère en plus. Alors je réfléchissais à une manière de le faire passer en douceur. Et je ne trouvais pas.

-Quelqu'un pourrait demander à ce gros porc de manger en silence ? lança brusquement Rosalie en fixant Emmett avec fureur.

-Pourquoi ? Tu devrais être habituée à en fréquenter, des porcs, vu ceux avec lesquels tu manges à midi.

La remarque de Jasper, ou plutôt l'intonation de sa voix, faillit me faire recracher ma bouchée tellement cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa sœur pinça les lèvres, avec de répliquer d'un ton glacial.

-Moi, au moins, j'ai mes propres amis. Ca m'évite de ramasser les restes des autres.

-J'ai peur que ta définition « d'amis » ne soit erronée. Des gens qui te fréquentent juste pour la taille de tes seins ne sont pas des amis.

Il y eut un grand bruit alors qu'Edward lâchait ses couverts, surpris.

-Jasper ! m'exclamai-je, choquée par ses paroles.

Il y eut un long silence alors qu'il baissait la tête, honteux. J'étais stupéfiée par leur comportement à tous les deux. Depuis quand ils se parlaient comme ça ? Il y avait une grosse différence entre se chamailler de temps en temps et se jeter des horreurs pareilles au visage. Et je ne parlais même pas du fait qu'ils osent le faire en public.

Autour de la table, personne n'osait bouger. Emmett et Edward avaient rejoint Jasper dans l'activité « je contemple mon assiette et espère que l'orage passe vite » alors qu'Alice narguait Rose, arborant un sourire satisfait qui disparut à l'instant où elle croisa le regard de son père.

Le reste du repas se passa rapidement, et dans le silence le plus complet. En moins de dix minutes, les enfants de Carlisle terminèrent leurs assiettes et montèrent dans leurs chambres sans demander leurs restes, ayant bien compris qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se faire oublier pour l'instant. Seth les suivit après avoir poussé un petit gémissement. Avec un sourire encourageant, Carlisle me serra brièvement la main avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, me laissant seule face aux deux miens, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, n'osant même plus toucher à leur repas.

J'étais furieuse. Qu'ils se disputent de temps en temps, c'était normal. Mais qu'ils se manquent de respect mutuellement et qu'ils s'insultent ainsi, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'avais honte de leur comportement, mais surtout, je ne comprenais pas.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ? demandai-je d'un ton ferme.

Aucune réponse. Ils essayaient tous les temps d'éviter mon regard, ce qui renforça mon agacement.

-Jasper.

Il redressa la tête pour me regarder, réticent.

-Je suppose que tu as une explication du pourquoi tu parles comme ça à ta sœur ?

Il hésita, ne souhaitant visiblement pas aggraver la situation. Puis il changea d'avis et, avec une audace que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui, il défia Rosalie.

-J'essaie juste de faire comprendre à Rose à quelle point elle s'illusionne sur sa vie, puisqu'apparemment, il n'y a que sous cette forme que ça l'atteint.

Rosalie rit dédaigneusement.

-Attends, tu prétends vouloir m'_aider_ ? Mais c'est toi qui as besoin d'aide ! T'es devenu orgueilleux, méchant et égoïste sans raison !

-Ca doit être normal puisqu'on partage le même ADN. Tu sais, celui qu'on a hérité de notre père. Cet homme que tu t'acharnes tant à oublier mais que tu t'obstines à imiter.

-Tu veux dire celui que tu vénères littéralement parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire de ta pathétique petite vie ? C'est toi qui t'illusionnes en pensant qu'il va débarquer un jour et devenir le papa idéal. Il serait peut-être temps que tu comprennes qu'il n'en a rien à cirer de nous !

-TAIS-TOI ! cria Jasper en se redressant, furieux.

-C'est TOI qui a parlé de lui en premier, fit remarquer Rose d'un ton arrogant.

-CA SUFFIT ! intervins-je.

J'avais été tellement stupéfaite par leur colère et leur méchanceté respective que j'avais eu du mal à réagir. Pourtant, j'aurais du le faire à la seconde où leur père avait été mis sur le tapis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

-C'est lui qui s'est soudainement cru en droit de me dicter ma vie ! s'indigna Rosalie.

Je savais bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux en tort, mais je savais aussi qu'elle avait raison. Rosalie m'avait habituée à ce genre de comportement, mais pas son frère. C'était la première fois que je le voyais se comporter comme ça et j'aurais bien aimé comprendre pourquoi.

-Jasper, déclarai-je doucement. Elle n'a pas tort, c'est toi qui l'as provoqué cette fois-ci.

Il me regarda, ahuri.

-Tu prends son parti ?

-Je ne prends le parti de personne. Bon, écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais vous avez intérêt à vite régler le problème parce que je ne supporterais pas ce genre de comportement longtemps. C'est clair ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit Rosalie en se levant. Je ne veux même plus le voir tellement il me dégoute !

-Rose ! l'appelai-je alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Elle m'ignora et je me tournai vers son frère qui semblait s'être calmé. Un peu gêné, il m'offrit un sourire repentant.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Jasper, soupirai-je. Je sais qu'elle peut être exaspérante parfois, et même si je suis sûre que tu as de bonnes intentions, je ne suis pas certaine que tu t'y prennes de la bonne façon.

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas s'il existait une bonne façon de s'y prendre avec Rose.

Il me lança un regard triste avant de monter à son tour, sans me répondre. Je réalisai brusquement qu'ils avaient grandis, et qu'ils ne voulaient plus de mon aide pour régler leurs problèmes.

A cette pensée, je me sentis triste. Et un peu seule.

**Jasper**

Je montai directement dans ma chambre, comprenant pour la première fois l'avantage principal de ne plus devoir la partager. J'avais besoin d'être seul, de m'échapper, d'oublier Rose, maman et tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui bataillaient en moi et que je ne comprenais pas.

Mon regard balayait ma chambre du regard et s'arrêta sur quelques cartons entassés que je n'avais pas encore pris la peine de ranger. C'était toutes mes vieilles BD, que je collectionnais depuis que j'avais quatorze ans. La discussion que j'avais eue avec Leah un peu plus tôt dans la journée me revint en tête et je me sentis brusquement nostalgique de cette époque, où tout était si simple.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis par terre, plongés dans mes vieux comics, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

"TOC TOC TOC"

Je redressai la tête, perdu, mon esprit encore envahi par les super-héros. Depuis combien de temps étais-je là?

-Euh...Entrez? déclarai-je un peu bêtement en regardant la porte, m'attendant presque à voir un mutant entrer.

A ma plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvrit, mais bien l'autre, la "secrète", celle pour laquelle Alice m'avait forcé à mentir en disant à tout le monde qu'elle était fermée à clé et qu'on ne trouvait pas la clé en question. Maman avait trouvé ça amusant et personne ne s'était attardé sur le sujet.

Même moi, j'avais failli oublier cette porte. Et maintenant, Alice l'utilisait pour débarquer dans ma chambre en souriant, des feuilles et un crayon à la main.

-Salut, je te dérange? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Mon cerveau avait décidemment du mal à se reconnecter car je la fixai sans répondre, toujours perturbé par son apparition surprise.

-Pas vraiment…

-Super! s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant sa feuille. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je pris la feuille et la lut en diagonale, découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'annotation en vrac sur l'une des plus grandes batailles de la guerre de sécession. Les notes d'Alice étaient parcourues de petits dessins amusants, qui n'avaient malheureusement rien à voir avec le sujet de son cours. A vrai dire, il y avait plus de dessins que de notes. Ce détail me fit sourire et, ayant visiblement retrouvé toutes mes capacités, je la regardai.

-Tu t'y prends en retard je suppose?

Elle grimaça un peu avant de pencher la tête sur le côté d'une manière adorable.

-On devait le rendre aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle. J'ai essayé de copier celui de Bella mais j'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle avait écrit donc j'ai préféré prétexter que j'avais oublié le mien et le prof a accepté que je lui rende demain mais bon, je ne comprends rien du tout! Tu veux bien m'aider?

Elle m'offrit sa petite moue suppliante et je compris que je risquais d'aller me coucher tard.

-Bien sûr, acceptai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire exactement?

-Expliquer et détailler chronologiquement les événements de la bataille de Gettysburg. Je ne sais même pas par où je dois commencer...

Je me levai, allais prendre mon livre d'histoire et l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

-Tu dois lire, noter toutes les dates importantes et l'événement qui y correspond. Si tu as plus facile, dessine une ligne du temps. Ne te contente pas de la bataille en elle-même, il faut aussi que tu présentes le contexte historique.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Alice n'avait rien copié sur sa feuille alors que je tentais de lui expliquer les motivations de chaque camp. Après l'avoir regardé se débattre avec mon livre une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'avais réalisé qu'elle ne connaissait même pas les bases de cette guerre.

J'étais en plein débat oral avec moi-même pour défendre la cause des confédérés lorsque je me rendis compte qu'Alice me fixait avec une expression passionné sur le visage.

Je m'interrompis, gêné, et elle me sourit.

-Tu racontes super bien, me lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir prof?

-Je pourrais, mais tu te ruinerais si tu devais payer tous mes cours particuliers.

Elle fit la moue, faussement vexée.

-Je t'offre le plaisir de ma compagnie en échange ! contra-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ça se valent…

Elle me frappa gentiment le bras.

-Vu à l'allure à laquelle on n'avance, certainement pas !

La soirée passa vite, entre discussions et leçons d'histoire. On a beaucoup rit, et en presque trois heures, son devoir fut terminé.

-Avec ça, j'aurais sans doute la meilleure note ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant le point final. Merci !

Sans prévenir, elle me sauta au cou. Je la rattrapai maladroitement, inspirant par la même occasion l'odeur fleurie de son parfum. Sans prévenir, elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

-De rien, bredouillai-je alors qu'elle riait.

Elle me lâcha, les yeux pétillants.

-Je vais y aller, il est tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du dressing mais, juste avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers moi.

-On fait vraiment un bon duo de travail, commenta-t-elle. J'espère qu'on remettra ça.

-Moi aussi.

En la regardant fermer la porte, je me sentis étrangement bien.

Cet instant passé avec elle n'appartenait qu'à nous deux. Personne ne l'avait vue entrer, personne ne l'avait vue partir. Elle aurait pu me demander mon aide à table, devant tout le monde, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Cette porte, c'était un lien entre nous, qui était là pour qu'on puisse se voir, sans arrière-pensée, sans toutes les disputes et les complots qui régnaient dans cette maison.

Ce soir, Alice m'avait fait un cadeau. Elle m'avait changé les idées, me faisant temporairement oublier mes soucis.

Et même si je ne comprenais pas très bien ses motivations puisque toutes ses actions se contredisaient, je l'en remerciais.

* * *

**Voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?**

**Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, donc le 25...Hé hé, à tous les coups, je vous le poste le 24 à minuit ^^**

**Sinon n'oubliez pas de me laissez une gentille p'tite review et d'aller voter un p'tit coup. Merci!**

** www . facebook (/) MonChienMagazine?sk=app_244041225639079&app_data=464753 (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces!)**

**A bientôt!**


	44. Note d'Auteur

Bonjour,

Hier, j'ai reçu un commentaire qui me reprochait de ne pas vous avoir informer (vous, mes lecteurs adorés et pourtant bien maltraités) de l'état d'abandon de cette fic. Un commentaire gentil, qui demandait simplement une explication qu'il était en droit de demander, et qui en plus s'excusait d'être désagréable alors qu'il était loin de l'être. Il était juste sincère, et je comprends que certains d'entre vous désirent une explication.

Alors je vais vous la donner, cette explication.

Avant toute chose, je rappelle que si j'ai autant trainé avant d'écrire cette note d'auteur, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Je n'ai pas envie de faire naitre cette espoir de nouveau chapitre en vous pour mieux le détruire. J'ai horreur de ça. C'est la seconde fois que je le fais, et ça me répugne toujour. Alors, très sincèrement, je m'en excuse.

Cette histoire, c'est mon bébé. Mon chef d'oeuvre. Elle fait partie de moi. Elle est, à ce jour, ce que j'ai accompli de mieux.

Et malheureusement, elle est incomplète. Inachevée. Mais pas abandonnée.

Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, ni l'oublier. Je ne peux pas vous oublier, vous, lecteurs fidèles (même si beaucoup ont du arrêter d'espérer depuis le temps, et je m'en excuse) dont les commentaires m'ont tant offert.

Mais voilà, la vie a continué, mes passions ont changés et si j'aime toujours écrire, je n'arrive plus à me plonger dans cette histoire-ci. J'aimerais, et j'essaye régulièrement, mais ça ne marche pas. Alors j'attends. Que l'envie, l'inspiration, la motivation revienne. Parfois, la culpabilité monte et j'essaye de me forcer, sans beaucoup de succès non plus.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois vous dire. Je ne peux pas vous promettre une fin à cette histoire. Je ne peux pas vous donner de date où je la reprendrais.

Je peux juste vous jurer que pour moi, dans mon coeur et dans mon âme, elle n'est pas abandonnée.

Je pourrais vous balancer des excuses, comme le fait que mon ordi ait rendu l'âme et que je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à son remplaçant (sur lequel je n'ai pas word _ ) ou encore que les études me prennent tout mon temps (mais ça ce serait le plus gros mensonge de l'univers) mais je ne veux pas me cacher derrière ça. Je n'arrive plus à écrire, tout simplement.

J'ai conscience que cette explication n'en est pas vraiment une. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir mieux.

Pour finir, je tiens à préciser une chose. A la fin du dernier chapitre, j'avais promis de vous poster le suivant le 24, pour le réveillon. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela sur lesquelles je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'attarder.

Pourtant, ce chapitre, il existe. Et il est même accompagné d'un bonus.

Depuis presque 6 mois, j'hésite à vous les poster. D'un côté, ce serait vous relancer dans l'histoire sans promesse de suite. D'un autre, ce serait peut-être relancer mon envie d'écrire.

Mais si l'envie revient d'elle-même, je me dis aussi que ce serait bien de déjà les avoir de stock, pour reprendre un bon rythme directement.

Quitte à faire cette note d'auteur, autant en profiter pour vous informer de leur existence et ainsi vous demander votre avis sur la question. Est-ce que ce bonus, et ce chapitre (qui vous donnera envie de lire la suite – normalement), vous les voulez?

J'ai fait un sondage sur mon profil, si vous voulez donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à aller voter. (je précise quand même que ce sondage est fait à titre informatif, afin de voir votre avis à vous. La décision finale me revient entièrement et j'ai le droit de ne pas publier même si le résultat du sondage m'y incite) (désolée, il lui a fallu du temps pour arriver - je suis pas douée - mais le sondage est maintenant bien là ^^)_  
_

Voilà, en conclusion, je dirais simplement merci de m'avoir lue et désolée. Vraiment.


End file.
